The Friendship Behind Forever and a Day
by RoyalTenacity
Summary: Hey I'm back! This story is about Trini and Jason and their views of Tommy/Kim's complicated journey back to one another. Oh and it's about their love story as well. I'm having so much fun writing it! Please remember to read "Not So Impossible The Seond Time Around" and then "Forever and Day" before this is is a Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland 1996, we go to a boarding school. We move closer into the window and there stands 17year old Jason packing his bag. He rolls up some of his clothes Military style. Jason sighs and looks around the room. He's eyes catch a picture on his desk. He stops packing and walks over to the picture when a slight smirk. It's a picture of him and his old Angel Grove crew. This picture was taken when Tommy was the green Ranger and was in the middle of losing his power. It was the day that Kim and Tommy defeated the Gutario monster. Everyone looked so happy and at peace. Jason eyes land on Trini who is leaning against him with her arms crossed and with a smile.

Zach: knock-knock(Jason turns to his open door and there stands 17year Zach with a smile on his face)hey man!

Jason: Hey Zach come in(Zach walks in the room)What brings you by?

Zach: coming to see if you need any help packing(picks up a basket ball from off of Jason's desk before sitting down on the bed and throwing it in the air)

Jason: You decided to come after everything is almost packed?

Zach: what can I say? I have the best timing!(looks at him and chuckles. Jason smirks and puts the picture down on the desk)for someone leaving for a month. You are packing your whole life away.

Jason: I might be gone for a month but when I get back, I'm only going to be here for another two months before we leave. I mine as well send everything back to America

Zach:(smiles)hmm

Jason: What(walks over to him a little)

Zach: Sounds like Trini is getting into your head(Jason takes the ball from Zach)

Jason: What do you mean?

Zach: you didn't start thinking about packing most of your room until she advised it.

Jason: well(mumbles)she gives good advice

Zach:(sings)sure!

Jason: So other than coming to be a pain in my butt(throws him the ball back and heads back to his suit case)what can I do for you?

Zach: Two things….I'm taking you out tonight before you go back to Angel Grove and two(frowns)I got a call from Adam

Jason: ok! About what?(Zach sighs)what is it man?

Zach: I thought I'd never see the day(Jason nudges for him to continue)

Jason: Stop being so dramatic! What is it?

Zach: Believe me Dramatic is needed!(sighs) Kimberly broke up with Tommy(Jason stands there emotionless)Hello did you hear me?

Jason: you must be joking?

Zach: Yeah! I'm not….Kim wrote it in a letter. Adam was reading it and BOOM. Kim found another guy and is happy with him. She dropped Tommy like a bad habit

Jason:(shocked)No way!

Zach:(sighs)way! I didn't even know Kimberly was feeling anybody else. She was all about Tommy like normal two weeks ago.

Jason: something must be wrong. (Shakes his head) That can't be right. I mean why would Kimberly break up with Tommy in a letter? I have to call her

Zach: Do you think she told Trini?

Jason: No I think Trini would've said something! She would've tried to talk her out of it(Zach nods in agreement)(sighs)I'm surprised Tommy hasn't called and told me

Zach: He is probably waiting for you to get in town tomorrow.

Jason: I hope he doesn't think that I had anything to do with it(rubs his neck)I can't believe this man. I thought they would last until death do them part

Zach:(jokingly)What are you a girl?

Jason: Shut up(zips up his bag)I mean I had hope is all.

Zach: Well hopefully it doesn't last to long. Maybe Kim had a bad week or something. I'm sure they will get back together in no time

Jason: I don't know!(shrugs)breaking up in a dear John letter is pretty intense.(mumbles)something must be really wrong with Kimberly(Zach stomach growls)(smirks)hungry?

Zach: Am I?(stands up with the ball in his hand)all this Love talk has my stomach turning. I missed lunch. You ready to eat?

Jason: Yeah(walks towards his desk and picks up his keys)lets go! You treating?(they walk out of the room and Jason closes and locks his door)

Zach: Yeah I guess!

Jason: Awe! You are going to miss me(punches him in the arm)

Zach: Yeah(bounces the ball)(teases)but not as much as Trini

Jason: what(looks at him)do you mean?

Zach: I think you know what I mean(a couple of girls walk past and giggle at them)(smiles)good afternoon ladies

Girls: Good Afternoon Zach(they walk past giggling)

Zach: I still got it(Jason hits him in the neck)ow!

Jason: you better cut it out! Trini and Angie are friends….Angie has given Trini full permission to kick your butt if you even dance for another girl

Zach:(laughs)Yeah-Yeah(Jason laughs and then soon pauses when he sees something)hey Jason(Jason is still frozen in his spot)Hello! Earth to Jason(still Jason seems to be mesmerized)(mumbles)what now?(walks back over to Jason)what are you(stops and smiles)oh(we look in the room and see Trini standing in the middle of a lounge. The lounge is full of books and coffee tables. There are a couple of computers in the room as well. Trini has a book in hand and coffee in her other hand(Trini's once conservative wardrobe is a little more grown and sexy. Trini is wearing a tight jean skirt and yellow tube top. She is wearing letterman jacket that covers her arms, still giving her a little modesty. Trini has her hair in pig tails and is wearing flip flops). Trini walks over to a love seat and coffee table and puts her coffee down before sitting and opening the book)(mumbles)are you going to stand here drooling or…

Jason:(mumbles)I'm not drooling(he watches as Trini takes her feet out of the shoes, puts her feet in the chair and sits on them)

Zach: Right(mumbles)since when does Trini wear your jacket?(Jason quickly looks at him)

Jason:(softly) We got caught in the rain last week. So I gave it to her to keep her dry. You were there

Zach: mm(softly)and I thought she would've given it back to you by now(puts one hand on his hip)

Jason:(softly)what does it matter? She's my friend. She can have it

Zach:(softly)it doesn't matter(smirks)it's just a Tommy and Kim move is all

Jason:(frowns)what does that even mean?

Zach:(chuckles)if you don't know(shrugs)then nothing(Jason rolls his eyes and turns back to Trini who moves some stray hair behind her ear) we should invite her to dinner

Jason:(mumbles)no(looks at him)I don't want to disturb her. She just started reading

Zach: It's just a book! It's not like she can't put it down and pick it back up later. This is your last night in town. She will kill us if we don't invite her(Jason shrugs)

Jason: No I don't think….

Zach:(calls)hey Tree(Jason quickly turns to Trini. Everyone in the room turns to him. Trini slowly looks up at them and shakes her head slowly)wh(before he can finish I very tall broady woman walks over. She has orange hair and frown on her face. Zach soon frowns. Jason and Zach step back a little)whoa!(the lady glares at him and crosses her arms. Trini sits up a little with a frown. Jason nudges him)ow

Librarian:(accent)Shh! This is a library not a Zoo(puts her finger to her mouth. They watch as Trini smiles and mocks her. Trini puts her finger to her mouth and crosses her eyes. They go to snicker but hold off as much as they can. The librarian turns to Trini and she quickly looks in the book with a serious face. The librarian turns to back to them)

Zach:(clears his voice)I'm sorry(holds up his hands. Trini stands up, puts on her shoes and looks at them with a smile)Mrs. Lazlo it won't happen again (Trini grabs her drink)

Mrs. Lazlo: You say that every time Zachary! One more time and you are band from the library

Zach: Yes ma'am(Mrs. Lazlo walks off and Trini walks past her and over to her friends)(lowly)I can not believe she is married. She has such a stick up her….

Trini:(lowly)don't finish that statement(holds on to the book and dumps the drink in the trash)she just takes her job seriously

Zach: too serious(laughs lowly)on the last day I'm going to make so much noise that she tries to rip my head off.(Trini shakes her head)and It won't even matter, because I am out of here.

Jason: I have to agree! Ms. Appleby wasn't even this strict(rubs the back of his neck)

Trini:(smiles)so what are you guys up too?

Zach: I'm taking Jason out to dinner for his last night in town for a month(throws the ball in the air)do you want to join us?

Trini: Sure why not?!(looks down at her clothes)but I'm not dressed for the occasion(looks at them)

Jason: you look fine(Trini smirks)

Trini: Yeah! But I think I need to put on some pants! It's going to be 45 degrees tonight

Zach: Well make sure those pants are dancing pants(turns a little and moon walks out)because that's what I feel like doing(Jason and Trini look at each other. Trini giggles and follows him. Jason smirks and follows her out)so how long is it going to take you to get dressed?

Trini: Five minutes or less! I promise!(laughs)I'm not Kimberly(looks between them while laughing and when they don't laugh she stops)what's up guys?

Jason: um(clears his throat)did you know that Kimberly broke up with Tommy?

Trini: Excuse me(covers her mouth)what do you mean?

Zach: I'm taking that as a no

Trini:(uncovers her mouth)(to Jason)you are joking?

Zach: He is not(she looks at him)Adam called me about an hour ago and told me. She broke up with him in a Dear John letter. Adam said he started reading and then Tommy finished it up. He read it to the whole team. Adam said he was devastated

Jason:(shocked) you didn't tell me it was in front of the whole team.

Trini: I have to call Kimberly! Two weeks ago she was talking about how she couldn't wait to go home and see Tommy. She was just on her way to see him last week(makes a confused face)Something about a surprise for him. I wonder what happened between them?

Zach: you think that "Surprise" was a break up?

Trini: No(shakes her head)that couldn't of(stops)could it?

Zach: I mean what if she chickened out and sent a letter instead?

Jason: No I strongly doubt it! Kimberly wouldn't chicken out. I can tell you that this is not very tasteful , which is not Kimberly's style at all. I think she wrote the letter because something is really wrong and she couldn't face him.

Trini: You're right!

Zach: I guess(shrugs)your right! I wonder what the surprise was then and why she didn't give it to him? She didn't call you at all Trini?

Trini: No! She probably knew I would've tried to talk her out of it

Jason: that's what I was thinking (crosses his arms)

Trini: or at least made her call him or break up with him face to face.(shivers) its just weird saying it (sighs)I guess I'll call her back when we come home from dinner. It'll about Noonish in America(looks at Jason)Tommy hasn't called you about it?

Jason: Nope! He knows I'm coming home tomorrow. He'll probably let me know then(looks at his watch)he actually is picking me up.

Trini: I can't believe you get to go to Angel Grove for a month(sighs)so unfair

Jason:(smirks)you'll be there soon enough! You only have three months left

Trini: Yeah! But I'm going to miss you(Jason blushes a little and he raises an eyebrow)you know because(looks at Zach who nods)we're the Three Musketeers and all

Jason:(disappointed)oh(Trini bites her lip)yeah(looks at her and smiles)I don't blame you for not wanting to be left alone with Zach-man(they look at Zach and he laughs)

Zach: Ha-ha! (Jason and Trini look at each other and chuckle. They soon look in each others eyes)so I'm going to go(they look at him)

Trini: Where?

Zach: I'm paying this time since mom sent me my allowance for the week. I left my wallet in the room. So I'll meet you back here….

Trini: You guys should meet me at my room. Since I'm right near the steps

Jason: ok!

Zach: actually meet me at Trini's room Jas! Makes no sense for you to come all the way back and then have to turn all the way around. I'll meet you in a few minutes(Trini and Jason look at each other and Trini shrugs with a smile)

Jason: if you say so

Zach: Oh! I definitely do(walks off quickly)

Jason: Well shall we(Trini nods and they walk off)Can you believe they broke up?

Trini: I never thought that this would happen(they walk down the steps)I mean like I said Kimberly was so stoked about seeing him again and then last week she was even MORE stoked about seeing him sooner than she thought.

Jason: She didn't sound different?

Trini: She sounded excited but a little nervous. In no way shape or form did I think a break up was going to happen. I mean I thought she would still be in Angel Grove and that you would get to see her.

Jason: Well obviously that's a Dud!(sighs)I can't imagine how Tommy is feeling (they stop in front of a door)I know he must be heart broken

Trini: I know Kimberly is too(sighs)she loves him so much. I hope she can tell me what happened. I hate the thought of them both hurting

Jason: Yeah(slowly)me too(Trini looks down)hey come here(takes her in his arms and she happily hugs him back. But instead of wrapping her arm around his upper body. She has her arms around his shoulders and Jason holds the small of her back)I'm pretty sure that this is a misunderstanding….and they will be back together in no time

Trini:(laughs)I hope your right! I hope some monster wrote the letter(pulls away slightly)and they find it and kick it's butt.

Jason: I hope so too!(they laugh)I guess we have to hear from the one who wrote it

Trini: yeah(looks in his eyes)they are my favorite couple! Even more than my parents are.

Jason: Don't worry Tree!(takes one hand and touches her chin)It'll work itself out(Trini smiles and Jason smiles back at her)what?

Trini: you always know how to make me feel better is all(Jason slowly puts his hand back on the small of her back)you are an awesome friend Jason

Jason: and you're an amazing friend as well Trini(Trini blushes a little)Tree look(pauses)

Trini: Yes Jason(bats her eyes a little and Jason gives her a very intense look making her blush)

Voice: Trini(Jason looks over Trini's shoulder and soon frowns. Trini gives him a confused look and turns just her head. There stands Zach and a Asian man)

Trini:(softly)Larry?(smiles a little)hey!

Larry:(softly)hey! Jason!

Jason:(simply)Larry!

Larry: I see your moving in on my girl

Jason/Trini: Your girl?(Trini doesn't even look at Jason before she pats his shoulder and pulls away from him slightly. Jason lets out a little shiver because of the sudden change of body heat)

Zach: that's what it looked like to me Larry(Trini gives him a look)never mind(whistles and walk over to Jason who puts his hand in his pocket)

Trini: What are doing here?(walks over to him)

Larry: I came to get my grandmother's necklace. You know since we are broken up now(Trini sighs and he gives her a smile)I understand Trini! We just weren't meant for each other(Trini nods and takes out the necklace from Jason's pocket)We're Teenagers we break up and move on(looks at Jason who crosses his arms)that's the way the cookie crumbles(takes the necklace and looks at her)

Trini: Yes it is! I'm sure you are going to find someone who will be prefect for you Larry

Larry: Yeah me too! I have a date with Pauline tonight! Hopefully it will work out

Trini:(smiles)hopefully!(He bends down and kisses her cheek and Jason grinds his teeth a little)

Larry:(whispers)your always so sweet!(whispers even lower)Hopefully you and Jason will make it(steps back and Trini blushes and nods "no")

Trini: It's not….

Larry: It's ok Trini(plays with her pig tails a little before letting go and backing up)You don't have to explain or deny it….I understand.

Trini: Honestly Larry!

Larry: I'll see you around Trini(walks away and Trini sighs a long sigh. The guys look at each other. Trini slowly turns to them and forces a smile on her face as they stare at her)

Zach: What did he say to you?(Trini walks over to them)do you need me to kick his butt?

Trini: No Zach it was(sighs)just a final goodbye. Even though we broke up three weeks ago…we never did get to say it(Jason uncrosses his arms and takes her hand. Zach now smiles and steps back a little. Trini looks at him and her smile gets bigger)I'm ok honestly….he just wasn't the one for me(they stare in each other's eyes. Jason smirks a little)

Zach: ummm!(they look at him)I would love to stand here and look at you two looking at each other all day(Trini and Jason reluctantly let go of each other)but seeing as how curfew is up in five hours…I would like to eat before we don't get that opportunity

Trini: yeah(puts her hands on her hips)I'm coming! Just give me five minutes(laughs)your worse than Rocky(they laugh. A girl comes up the steps and walks over)Hey Julie

Julie: Hey Tree! You have a call from Kimberly(everyone looks in between each other)

Trini: thank you! I'll take it in my room(Julie nods and walks away)I have to…

Jason: We know

Trini: give me 7minutes and I promise no more than that

Zach: Take your time! I feel like Kim really needs you(Trini nods and opens her bedroom door)

Jason: come get us if you need us. We'll be right outside(Trini nods, goes in her room and closes the door behind her. Jason looks at Zach who gives him a toothy grin)not one word or else(Zach shrugs a little and looks at his watch)ok(laughs)what?(Zach laughs)

 **Ok here is chapter 1! I hope it was worth the wait! Chapter two is coming really sponges. Please review~RT**


	2. Chapter 2

Trini's room is full of yellow sun flowers. There are two twin size bed. She has two dressers and on her sits an 18inch colored TV. On one bed are stuffed animals and a hamburger telephone. She walks over to her phone just as it rings. She quickly answers the phone

Trini:(cautiously)Hello

Kim:(softly)hey Trini

Trini: Hey Kim(sits down)(worried tone)how are you?

Kim:(softly)I'm fine! Why?

Trini: you(closes her eyes a little)you just don't seem you like yourself(opens her eyes)

Kim: you got that from just "hello"

Trini:(winces)yeah

Kim:(simply)oh(softly)so what have you been up to lately? Haven't talked to you since last week.

Trini: same old same old(clears her throat)nothings changed. What about you? Has anything changed with you?(fidgets a little)I thought you would be in Angel Grove

Kim:(annoyed tone)Who says I'm not in Angel Grove now?

Trini: I mean if you were…. I would think I would've heard something from the guys. Especially Tommy. You always call when he is around(silence hits them)

Kim:(barely above a whisper)who told you?

Trini:(simply)Jason

Kim:(groans)GOD

Trini: Zach told Jason and Adam told Zach….

Kim:(loudly)wait What? How does Adam know….

Trini: for some reason Tommy let Adam read off the letter and then he read the rest. Zach said the whole team was around during the reading of the letter

Kim:(mumbles)great! They must think I'm some type of monster. Especially after the things I put in it

Trini: Who cares what they think?!(softly)Kim what happened? You were so happy to see him last week.

Kim:(mumbles)I don't know Tree

Trini: are you under a spell or something?(Kim gives her a genuine chuckle which makes her smile)

Kim: No! I'm not I promise(sighs)I know this may sound crazy but one day I just woke up and I was just super depressed about not having Tommy with me and not being able to see him. I hadn't heard from him in three days neither(mumbles)I just got tired of it

Trini: then why didn't you call me! We could've...

Kim:(cuts her off)Tree it wasn't your job to make me feel validated in my relationship(Trini simply nods) Tommy knew how I felt. I told him two months ago during spring break…that long distance is just(sighs)hard. I thought I could do it. I love Tommy so much….that it hurts(sniffs)but love is not supposed to hurt

Trini:(softly)Kimberly I am so sorry!(she hears Kim sniff a couple of times)

Kim:(shaky voice)it was the hardest thing I ever had to do! I didn't want to do it but my heart needed it.

Trini: I understand Kim!(her eyes tear up a little)In due time your heart will heal

Kim: I hope he will forgive me(Trini hears Kim blow her noses)I hope his heart will heal too! I hate that I even had to break it.

Trini: Has Tommy tried to call you?

Kim: No(softly)and he is not….especially after what I said

Trini: What did you tell him?

Kim: that I met someone else

Trini:(shocked)Kimberly!

Kim:(sighs)I know!

Trini: this is dumb for me to ask(winces)but is there?

Kim:(shocked)of course not! Trini Kwan how could you even ask that?

Trini: I mean you were all excited about seeing Tommy last week, then you end up not seeing him and you break up with him a week later. Everything just moved too fast.

Kim:(firmly)there is nobody else Trini(softly)I swear on everything that I love.

Trini: ok I believe you(silence hits them again)But I can understand waking up and the person you thought you would probably marry wasn't it

Kim:(softly)What do you mean?

Trini: I broke up with(winces) Larry three weeks ago (Kim soon starts laughing a hardy laugh)(surprised) what is so funny?

Kim:(laughs)nothing! I just didn't expect you and Larry to last 7months

Trini:(shocked)Kimberly Hart!

Kim: I'm sorry but(laughs)come on! I know you lost your virginity to him(Trini sighs and then smiles)and you think it's going to be forever. But unfortunately it doesn't end up that way(mumbles)trust me

Trini: I should being saying "trust me" first(laughs)I broke up with my "first" first!(Kim giggles a little)I thought you liked Larry?

Kim: I do like Larry! Or did?(firm tone)did he do something to you?

Trini: No! I mean he was great….he is great. It's just like you! I woke up one day…

Kim:(sighs)Yeah! How did he take it?

Trini: not good! He accused me of cheating

Kim: that's what they always do! Let me guess he accused you of cheating with Jason?

Trini:(shocked)how did you know?!

Kim: Just a wild guess! No offense Trini he wasn't for you. He was so intense about his studies and had to schedule fun with you(dull tone)you deserve much more than that

Trini: Jeez(stands and goes over to her closet)thanks Kimberly

Kim: I didn't mean anything by it!(Trini pulls out some ripped up blue jeans)so how is Larry taking it now?

Trini: we(puts the phone down and on speaker)we are better(starts undressing)

Kim: That's good(sweetly)Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with him? I spoke with you twice since you broke up with him.

Trini: I don't know(shrugs)didn't think it was a big deal(puts on the new pants)

Kim: Oh you were definitely done dating him. Breaking up with your "first" is a big deal. Look how I am right now. Even though you can't see me. My emotions are on a roller coaster.

Trini:(worried)Kim

Kim:(sweetly)Trini I'm better now that I'm talking to you(Trini smiles and hangs her skirt in the closet) Besides this is about you! Have you thought about anyone else? Seeing anybody new?

Trini: I've only been single for 3weeks Kim(starts fixing her hair)

Kim: mm-hmm ok!(sings)so where are you headed? I'm on speaker phone either one you're studying or two you're on your way out!

Trini: going out with Jason…

Kim:(excited) hmm?(Trini raises her eyebrow up at the phone)

Trini: and Zach

Kim:(disappointed)Oh!

Trini: What was that "Oh" for?

Kim: I'm feeling a little frisky today! So why not? When are you and Jason going on a date?(Trini quickly takes the phone off speaker and answers)

Trini:(loudly)Kimberly

Kim:(mocks)Trini! He likes you…it's obvious and you are totally feeling him

Trini: Kimberly Hart! I'm not doing this with you(there is a knock on the door)come in(Jason opens the door and Trini turns to it)hey Jason(to Kim)not a word(Jason hears Kim laugh)

Jason: Hey(smiles)Zach is about to eat his hand out here

Trini:(laughs)sorry! I'm coming

Jason:(mouths)is she ok?(Trini nods)ok I'll see you out there(Jason walks out and closes the door)

Trini: Hey Kim I have to go! Can I call you when I get back from dinner?

Kim: that's fine! Coach doesn't have me practicing today.

Trini:(worried)Why?

Kim: He is giving us time to relax our bodies! Before the tournament(Trini supply nods)Hey Trini before you go, can you do me a favor?

Trini: anything

Kim: If anyone ask, Can you please not tell them that "there is nobody else"?!

Trini:(shocked)Kim?

Kim: I know, I seem like the bad guy and it's crazy that I would I continue to be. But I just have to stick with my gut on this one. I hope you understand?

Trini: I don't Kim(Kim sighs)but I will abide by your wishes! And your secret is safe with me

Kim: thanks Trini! I love you

Trini: I love you so much Kim!(matter of factly) And whatever is really going on…I'm here for you

Kim: I know and I to you(softly)but nothing is going on Tree trust me(Trini sighs)well you better go before Zach eats his finger(laughs) off

Trini: I believe it was his hand(they laugh)talk to you later Kim

Kim: bye Tree(they hang up and Trini slowly puts down the phone. Trini starts to pace back and forth. She rubs the back of her neck and sighs)

Trini: ok(walks over to her closet and pulls out a box. She doesn't notice that Zach and Jason have walked in. Trini walks over to her bed, opens the box and starts digging in it)

Zach: Trini?(she turns to them and holds up the communicator)oh boy(rubs his hands together)time for a trip to Florida I presume?(Jason closes the door and locks it)

Trini: She needs us(Jason nods. He and Zach walk over to her as she presses the button)come in Zordon

Zordon: Yes Yellow Ranger(they smile)

Trini: Zordon! It is so good to hear your voice

Zordon: Like wise, My dear one! How can I help you?

Trini: I know this may sound crazy! But I think Kimberly needs me right now. I feel like she needs support

Zordon: it is not crazy! You are right I am sensing a difference in her energy! I heard about the break up between Tommy and Kimberly!

Zach: Now, why doesn't that surprise me?(Jason punches him)hey

Zordon: I assume that was my Black and Red Ranger?

Zach:(happily)hey Zordon!

Jason: Hello Zordon

Zordon: All is planned for you to come to Angel Grove tomorrow Jason?

Jason: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

Zordon: I wish all of you could come

Zach: It's ok Zordon(smiles)we understand our mission is here

Trini: But can our mission be in Florida right now?! I know the new Rangers are getting Tommy out of his funk. But who is there for Kimberly? I know she caused the heartache! But still she doesn't deserve to be going through this alone. We are a team and family

Zordon: Very well Yellow Ranger(Trini sighs in relief)but this stays between us

Jason: of course! You have our word

Zordon: Get ready for Teleportation(they nod at each other and hold hands)and tell Kimberly that I am here for as well.

Trini: We will Zordon(Zordon teleports them out)

* * *

In Florida, Kim is laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Beside her bed on the floor is a taped up box that says "Tommy". Kim is laying in all black pajama's and her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days.(We know by now that Kim has lost her baby and this is why she broke up with Tommy. Please read if you haven't "Not So Bad, The Second time Around). Kim sighs a deep sigh before turning to look at the box. Her eyes water a little but she quickly wipes them when she hears a knock.

Kim: who could that be?(sits up and looks around)maybe if I don't answer they will go away(but much to her dismay there is another knock)(calls)who is it?(there is a knock again)(groans)mm(looks at her roommate's side of the room which is empty)only if she was here(there is another knock)(calls)if you don't say who it is I'm not answering(walks over to the door while smoothing out her hair)

Phony Accent: Coach Schmidt(Kim makes a face)

Kim: Yeah right!(crosses her arms)

Phony Accent: I mean flower delivery from Coach Schmidt

Kim: hmm(opens the door and nearly passes out)(squeals)oh my gosh(covers her mouth and jumps up and down when she sees Trini, Jason and Zach standing there)

Jason: ok we lied about the flowers (smiles)hope you don't mind

Zach: I really need to work on my Coach Smith Impersonation(they laugh)

Kim: Get in here(leads them in and closes the door)I can't believe you guys are here!(rushes over and hugs them. They hold on to her for awhile. Kim pulls away in tears)(crying)what are you doing here?

Zach: come here girl(pulls her in a side ways hug and lays on her head as she lays on his shoulder)

Trini: We just(tears come in her eyes)knew you needed us! As hard as this is on all of us because we love you and Tommy. We just couldn't let you(tears come down her eyes and she pauses. Jason puts a comforting hand on her shoulder)I can't let you go through this alone(Kim nods as tears come down her eyes)Even though you broke up with him. I know(points to Kim's heart)I know that it's killing you inside. I couldn't sit there and let any guilt, disappointment or pain rip you up inside(Kim cries harder)because Kimberly you did what was best for you in the long run. You did what was healthy for your heart. Don't ever let anyone tell you different ok? You are the bravest person I know(Kim nods and pulls away from Zach. Soon her and Trini are in a huge crying embrace. Jason steps over by Zach)

Zach:(mumbles)Do you think we can get Kim to get dressed so we can eat?(Jason shrugs. Soon a yellow glow comes in the room)

Jason: incoming(everyone looks and Trini and Kim quickly pull apart. There stands 17year Aisha wearing tan shorts and a taint top)

Zach: Whoa! If it isn't The lion king?(Aisha looks around confused)

Trini:(happily)Aisha!

Aisha: Make that the Lion Queen(Zach laughs)(happily)hey guys! What am I(pauses when she sees Kim's puffy eyes)(worried)what's going on?(looks at everyone who says nothing)Zordon hit me up and said Kim needed me(walks over to her and takes her hand)Kim what's wrong?(Kim sighs and looks at a box on the floor. Everyone looks down and notices the name on it)why does the box say(pauses and looks at Kim. Everyone looks at her)when?

Kim: sometime this week(Aisha gives her a confused look)it was through a letter

Aisha: You?(Kim simply nods)has he?

Kim: No

Aisha: So it's….

Kim: a done(sighs)deal

Aisha:(sighs)ok(Kim nods and Aisha hugs her)I love you! Do you know that?

Kim: I love you too Sha!

Aisha: and everything is going to be ok! Woman and Men do this everyday. You know you're not breaking some law or anything?(Trini smiles)

Kim:(laughs)I know(squeezes her tighter)thank you for that. You always know what to say to make me laugh(kisses her cheek and they pull away)

Aisha: no problem! It's my job(happily)hey everyone(she hugs everyone and they happily accept it and give one back)

Jason: So Zordon teleported you here?!

Aisha: to my surprise! I didn't think the old watch still worked! Well(sits on the bed)I can go missing for a good couple of days and no one will notice. What do you guys have plan?

Zach:(loudly)dinner hopefully

Kim: Zach it's almost lunch

Zach: Dinner, Lunch, Breakfast…it doesn't matter. I'm starving

Aisha: hello Rocky is that you?(they laugh)

Kim: Let me just wash real quick(Zach moans and falls on the bed by Aisha who laughs)(loudly)it is going to be real quick Zach(goes to the other side of the bed and pulls out a candy bowl)here(walks over to him and gives it to him)you can have whatever you want. Have it all(he sits up and takes it)come on ladies help me get ready?

Trini: like the good old days(helps Aisha up)I'll choose the clothes.

Aisha: I have your hair(the ladies head to the bathroom or the walk in closet. Jason sighs and sits next to Zach. Zach has a frown on his face while eating chocolate. Jason smirks at him and shrugs)

Jason: Got any Reese's?(Zach throws him one)thanks!

 **Here is chapter two, told you it was coming fast. I know my Ranger time is off a little. But hey that's what makes an awesome fan fiction. Thanks for reading~RT**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Trini, Zach, Kim and Aisha are standing in front of Jason who is holding on to his suitcase. They look a little sad and he gives them a reassuring smile.

Jason: I'll be back before you know it guys!

Zach: We know (mumbles)I'm just mad Zordon didn't choose me(Trini nudges him)

Jason: I wish you could all go with me(the clock chimes and it is two AM)I better go

Aisha: Safe Travels(goes over and hugs him)I'll try to get Zordon to teleport me over when you get back in town.

Jason: sounds good(they let go)when are you coming back to America?

Aisha: all works out the beginning of the year(steps away)so a couple of weeks after you(Kim steps up next and they share a smile)

Kim: Stay safe big head(they hug each other)

Jason: I will!

Kim: watch out for everyone

Jason: I'll let you know how he is(Kim simply nods)

Kim: Make sure you keep him uplifted(Jason nods and Kim pulls away)thanks Jas(they look at each other and Zach comes up next and daps him up)

Zach: I'll see you soon! Stay out of trouble….and watch out for Angela

Jason: you know it(they smile and Jason looks at the last person in the room. The last person who he has always had a hard time say goodbye too)Tree

Trini: yup(walks over and they hug each other. Instead of finding her upper body his hands find the small of her back. Trini closes her eyes in the embrace)hurry back Red

Jason: You got it! I will(softly)I will miss you

Trini: I'm going to miss you too!(they stand there holding each other. Kim and the others look between each other with a smile on their faces. Zach winks at them)

Zach: you know(Trini opens her eyes)they say distance makes the heart grow founder(Trini and Jason quickly pull away and look at Zach. Jason turns as red as his shirt. Trini gives him an annoyed look. Aisha and Kimberly giggle)I'm just saying….you leaving will be good for all of us

Jason: Yeah! Yeah(his watch beeps and they become silent. Jason presses the button)Yes Zordon

Zordon: Are you ready for Teleportation?

Jason: Yes Zordon

Zordon: I'm going to teleport you to the desert! Tommy will meet you there(Aisha takes Kim's hand knowing it still hurts. Kim gives her hand a good squeeze and smiles at Jason who gives her a worried look)I'll transfer your bags home

Jason: thanks Zordon

Zordon: Hello Rangers

Rangers:(happily)Hey Zordon

Zordon: Teleporting now(Jason waves at them and they wave back as he disappears in a red light. Trini sighs and Zach walks over to her)

Zach: Don't worry Trini(puts a hand on her shoulder)he'll be back before you know!(Trini nods)well we haven't eaten in awhile…lets get some grub(winces) but Kim and Aisha have to leave.

Aisha: I could always eat Zach!(confused)but It's two in the morning(Trini and Zach turn to them)

Trini: We have a 24hour cafeteria

Zach: and they have Ice Cream

Kim: that's all you have to say(lets go of Aisha and grabs Zach)lead the way(pulls him towards the door. Zach opens the door)thank you(they walk out the room. Trini and Aisha giggle and follow behind while chatting)

* * *

Jason teleports in the middle of "no where". It is sunny and hot outside. There is nothing out there but boulders and birds flying in the air.

Jason: great(looks around)where is everybody?(mumbles)I can't believe I'm stranded in the desert(sighs and starts walking)

Tommy: hey where are you going?(Jason turns around and sees Tommy standing there with a smile)the Command Center is that way(Tommy walks over to him)

Jason: I thought you forgot about me?

Tommy: Never! I couldn't forget my best friend(they hug each other)I missed you man

Jason: like wise(they pull away)you look good!

Tommy: Yeah! So do you(holds up a jacket, and bandanna and glasses)Here!

Jason: Now I can look even better?(Tommy laughs)what is this for?

Tommy:(frowns)the machine empire knows about the shift in power(Jason starts putting on her clothes) They are coming for you man!

Jason: When aren't they?(puts on the bandanna and sun glasses)well we better get to the command center before they lock on us

Tommy: Yeah(they start walking)

Jason: Does the team know I'm coming back?

Tommy: No! Zordon hasn't said anything!(chuckles) You know him and his secrets?

Jason:(laughs)yeah(clears his throat)I guess that's why I wasn't teleported to the Command Center

Tommy: that's actually a good assumption(they laugh)

Jason: So how are you really man?(they look at each other and Tommy puts his hands in his pocket and his shoulders slump over)

Tommy: You know?(looks at Jason who frowns his brow)of course you do? Who told you?

Jason: Does it matter?(Tommy looks ahead)

Tommy: Did you know she was going to break up with me?

Jason: No it was definitely a shock! If I knew she was going to do it…I love Kimberly like a sister but I would've given you the heads up(Tommy nods)

Tommy: Have you spoken to her?

Jason: Yeah I have(silence hits them)She is hurt because she knows that she hurt you(sighs)she still loves you Tommy there is no doubt in that

Tommy:(angrily)then why break up with me in the first place? Why find somebody else and rip out my insides? If she loves me why would she do this? Why didn't she just call me and would could've talked about it?(kicks a rock)

Jason: I don't know man!(slowly) Maybe you should just call and ask her!

Tommy:(angrily) I'm not calling to ask her anything! I am done chasing Kimberly! I'm done caring about her. I'm done with Kimberly period(silence hits them)

Jason: Tommy it's still a fresh! And you're hurting I know(softly)but watch what you say! You may regret it in the long run….especially if something happens to Kimberly tomorrow(silence hits them again)

Tommy: your right(sighs)I'm sorry! I'm just so angry with her. I need sometime…

Jason: Well don't you worry! I'm here friend(taps his shoulder)to help you have a good time and not think about what happened. I'm not going to even mention her name or anything about her(Tommy chuckles a little)I'm here for you my friend(Tommy now smiles)

Tommy: thanks Jas(Jason takes his hand down)so Jas I have a question?

Jason: what's up?(they see the command center ahead)(smiles)there it is my second home(looks at Tommy)come on(they start walking quickly)so what did you have to ask me?

Tommy: When I hugged you I smelled a certain perfume!(Jason looks at him)it smelled like Trini!(smiles)so are you are Trini?(before Jason can say anything a energy ball flies down and they get thrown to the grown)WHOA!

Jason: What the hell(stands up)was that?(Tommy stands up)

Tommy: the Empire! They are waiting for us! Come on….we are 100meters out before Zordon can teleport us in(they rush towards the command Center)


	4. Chapter 4

A month and two weeks later, Kim, Trini, Zach and Aisha stand in the same spot where they last saw Jason. Kim seems to look a lot happier then what she looked last month. Kim is holding a teddy bear that is wearing a Gold Ranger outfit. Kim is wearing tan shorts and a pink tank top. Trini is wearing a pretty yellow dress and her hair is down. She has moved her banes out of her face and is wearing light pink lipstick. Zach is wearing a white bidder and black basketball shorts. He has a ball in his hands. Aisha is also wearing a dress. It is a pretty brown and yellow sweater dress.

Trini: I can't believe he had to stay two more weeks

Zach: I guess the mission was longer than what Zordon expected(Trini looks at the clock)

Kim: Trini you look really pretty(Trini turns to her and smiles)

Trini:(softly) Thank you Kimmy

Aisha: Kim, Jason is going to love the bear(Kim smiles and her nose wrinkles)

Kim: you think so?(they nod)he did so good in AG! I had to make him something. I am so surprised that I found this shirt in Florida.

Zach: that's our celebrity friend(soon a clear white light comes in the room)incoming(the girls smile but soon they see a red light with it)Is that another light?(they turn to Kim who has a frown on her face and her eyes are huge)

Kim:(gasp)Tommy(rushes to Trini's bathroom and closes the door)

Zach: Ki(stops when the figures appear. Jason and Tommy appear with a smile on their face. They soon look confused and turn in the direction that everyone is looking at at)

Jason: um(they look at him)(slowly)hey guys

Zach:(smiles)Jason! Tommy! Hey!

Tommy:(confused)Hey!

Jason: What are you guys looking at?(put the suitcase down)

Trini: um! The rattling pipes…you know how that goes!(walks over and hugs him)(smiles)welcome back(Jason smiles holds her)

Jason: thanks Tree(they let go)

Trini: Tommy(goes and gives him a huge hug)no time no see(Tommy holds him)I missed you

Tommy:(laughs)I missed you too(Aisha and Jason hug)how have you been?

Trini: Good! and how about you?

Tommy: I feel great(touches her arm)honestly!(Trini nods happily)

Aisha: Tommy!(Zach and Jason embrace)

Tommy:(shocked)Aisha(they hug each other)I thought you were in Africa?

Aisha: Yeah! I decided to come and visit my friends(let's go)I wanted to surprise Jason! But you ended up surprising me instead.(Tommy laughs and him and Zach hug)

Zach: Hey Man! I miss you

Tommy: I miss you too(they let go)

Zach: How long are you staying?

Tommy: I was just making sure Jason got back safely(Jason turns to him and raises his eyebrow)I actually have to go because I have to be somewhere

Trini:(jokingly)Sounds mysterious!

Zach: It sounds like a date(crosses his arms when Tommy says nothing)is it a date?

Tommy: I mean! I'm just going to the movies with Kat(everyone looks between each other and Jason sighs. Tommy gives them a confused look)it's not a date. We're just hanging out

Aisha:(cautiously)Is anyone else going with you?

Tommy: No just us two!

Zach: So it's a date?

Tommy:(clears his throat)I guess it is(shrugs)

Aisha: I didn't even know you were feeling Kat like that

Tommy: Kat is my friend! She's fun to hang out with

Zach: and go on a date with?

Tommy: It's not…

Trini:(angrily)You can't leave those pink rangers alone huh?(everyone turns to her)how dare you?(everyone looks shocked)how could you do this to Kimberly?(glares at him)

Tommy:(outraged) how could I do what to Kimberly?!

Trini: You're mad at her! So you date her Successor….her friend! That is even low for you Tommy Oliver(Tommy steps towards Trini and Jason steps between them)

Jason: hey(crosses his arms and Tommy stops in his tracks)

Tommy:(angrily)She broke up with me Trini Kwan!(Trini touches Jason's arm and he moves to the side) She didn't want me anymore. She hurt me. What do expect me to do sit around and wait for someone who obviously didn't care enough to break up with me in person?!

Trini: That is a crock and you know it! She loves you Tommy….

Tommy: not enough to care about my feelings(yells)Have you ever gotten broken up by letter Trini?(she sighs)No you haven't! So don't stand up here and give me this bull crap! Kimberly is wrong in the situation not me. Me moving on with my life is not wrong. I am doing nothing wrong to Kimberly

Trini:(calmly)you moving on is not wrong Tommy! But with her friend is distasteful and common. I expected more from you

Jason: Now Trini! I disagree(Trini looks at him shocked)Tommy has a right to date anyone he wants. Kim did drop the ball on this one and Kat is a really nice girl(Zach smacks his head)

Trini:(outraged)Excuse me!

Aisha: guys please calm down(the bathroom door opens and everyone turns. Tommy looks taken back when he sees Kim there. Kim doesn't even look his way and walks over to Jason with the bear)

Jason:(softly)Kim(she hands him the bear)oh man… thanks!

Kim:(softly)welcome home Jason!(looks at Trini)I'll call you later

Trini:(sadly)Kimberly please don't….

Kim: no it's best that I do!(touches the watch on her arm)Zordon

Zordon: Yes Pink Ranger

Kim: I'm ready to go home!(to Aisha)I'll see you back at the apartment(Aisha nods. Kim looks at Zach)Zach(Zach lets out a long sigh and nods)

Zordon: Ready for teleportation(Kim finally looks at Tommy who does not leave eye contact with her)

Kim:(strongly)Enjoy your date Tommy! I hope you and Katherine have a lovely evening. And whatever you two do have going on, I hope it mends your heart and hope she makes you happy and that I do mean (smirks for a second before losing it) I'll have Zordon teleport you your stuff!

Tommy:(mumbles)I'll do the same for you(she nods and looks down)

Kim:(softly)K(looks at him and says nothing more)

Zach:(begs) come on you two(she holds up her hand stopping him and she starts to teleport)

Kim:(softly)goodbye Tommy(disappears in a pink light)

Jason:(calls)Kimberly(Trini joins Aisha and Zach)why didn't you tell us she was here?

Zach: We thought you would remember she was here to see you off. Why wouldn't she be here?

Tommy: she was here(looks at him)to see you off?(crosses his arms)you said you talked to her. You didn't say you saw her.

Jason: A little detail I decided to spare you!(Trini rolls her eyes and goes to walk away)(quickly)Trini(goes to grab her but she pulls away)(sighs)Trini

Trini: I have to go comfort my friend! She needs me right now!(angrily) She doesn't have any support right now(glares at Jason)

Jason: they are both our friends Trini(crosses his arms)we shouldn't take sides. It's wrong for us to do and you know that.

Trini: Jason don't be a hypocrite!

Zach:(firmly)Trini come on!(touches her shoulder)how about you go and check on Kimmy?

Trini:(sighs)your right Zach(looks at Tommy)You should head home. You don't want to miss your date with Katherine(walks over to her desk and pulls out a watch)

Aisha:(warning tone)Trini!

Trini: I'm just saying that you don't want to stand her up or keep her waiting(her and Tommy have a stare down for a second)have safe travels back home Tommy(walks over to him)and may the power protect always(gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before pressing a button)

Aisha: I am going with you(Trini nods and Tommy grabs her arm. Trini looks at him)

Tommy: I love you Trini

Trini:(softly)I love you too Tommy(they look at each other and then they hug each other)

Tommy: tell her that I am sorry that she had too….

Trini:(cuts her off)Kimberly is strong(pulls away)she meant what she said. She hopes you guys are happy.

Tommy:(mumbles)I know

Trini: I'm sure your already forgiven(steps away from him)You guys should talk to each other. It's been a month. Time to heal huh?(Tommy just nods a little)(mumbles)come on Sha!(they take hands and Trini teleports them out)

Zach: can I be the first one to say that was a disaster?(sits down on Trini's bed)

Jason: Tommy, Trini is right you and Kim need to talk

Tommy: I know(sighs)I know(looks down)just seeing her again(looks at her)I'm not mad at her. I'm just confused and frustrated. She looks so upset with herself and hurt. I just wanted to hug her but my pride wouldn't let me. I just don't know what to do.

Zach: I do!(they look at each other)you go on your date(Tommy gives him a look)have a distraction. You and Kim do have to talk to each but it doesn't have to be today.

Jason: He's right! Tommy go and try to have a good time. Kat deserves that and so do you after the month that we had(Tommy nods his head and sighs a big one)

Tommy: Your right(touches his watch)Zordon I'm ready to teleport

Zordon: Yes Tommy

Tommy: I'll call you fellas later! Thank you Jason for coming back to help us

Jason: No problem(they dap hands)I'd do it again.

Tommy: I know(smiles)I can't wait for you two to move back.

Zach: One month and two weeks can't come soon enough(they laugh at each other)be safe man

Jason: and may the power protect you(he nods and teleports out. Jason turns to Zach)that was(sits on Trini's teddy bear bed)a mess

Zach: Yeah(clears his throat)and not only for them but for you and Trini.

Jason:(confused)what do you mean?

Zach: you just had to take Tommy's side didn't you?

Jason: Trini was completely wrong….we promised to stay out of it!

Zach: Yeah but Trini was definitely hurt when you defended him.

Jason: I wasn't going to let her jump on him when Kimberly was wrong as well.

Zach: Jason(loudly)we're talking about women.

Jason: She'll get over it!

Zach: Yeah after two days of glares and silent treatment!(laughs) and a deep and sincere apology

Jason: Trini is not like that!

Zach: Jason! I think you really hurt her feelings(sighs)and we all know that a hurt Trini….

Jason: is not an easy to forgive Trini(Zach nods)oh man(lays on the bed angrily)

Zach:(laughs)welcome home Jason(Jason throws a stuffed bear at him).

* * *

A couple of hours later, Trini appears in her room looking completely drained. Trini sighs and turns on her side lamp. Trini gets ready to take off her dress but something stops her.

Voice: um hey(Trini jumps, let's go of her dress and turns to the teddy bear bed)

Trini:(softly)Jason! You scared me!(holds her chest for a second)How long have you been here?

Jason: Me and Zach stayed here and talked for awhile(stands up)I must of fallen asleep(Trini nods and holds herself)I was waiting for you to get back?

Trini: You were?(he nods)oh(blushes a little)

Jason: How is Kimberly?

Trini: She is surprisingly well! She wasn't surprised that Tommy was gravitating towards Kat. She didn't dwell on it too long. Not like I thought she would.

Jason: Really! I thought she would be bummed.

Trini: She was for a second. But she perked right up when some guy named Henry came knocking on her door.(Jason frowns)

Jason: Who is Henry?

Trini: I don't know(shrugs)some classmate.

Jason: Does she like him?

Trini: I don't know! Too soon to tell(Jason nods)

Jason: What did he seem like?

Trini: Jason he was only there for two minutes. He dropped off a book and left.(amused)what is the matter with you?

Jason: Everything is changing is all! And it's happening too fast

Trini: Jason! It's life and that's what happens.

Jason: I guess!(mumbles)I have to meet this guy! I wonder if he is the guy from the letter.

Trini:(mumbles)I doubt that

Jason:(quickly)what does that mean?

Trini: nothing!(quickly) Besides Kim says he's just a classmate. No need to get all big brother!

Jason:(bluntly) Tommy was just a classmate

Trini: True but that was different(laughs)why are we up here talking about this like we're their parents(Jason laughs)Tommy is seeing Kat and Kim is seeing…..

Jason: Seeing a mystery man from a letter. Which none of us have met(silence hits them)I guess your right Trini everything is changing(Trini nods)um(walks up to her and they look in each other's eyes)

Trini: yeah

Jason: I'm sorry about earlier! I didn't mean too….

Trini:(sweetly)I'm sorry too! Kimberly and Aisha showed me my wrongs

Jason: Zach did the same for me! I was an idiot!(Trini nods no)

Trini: if you were that means so was I! You were right Jason! They are both my friends. I shouldn't have taken sides.

Jason: You were defending our Kimberly….when she couldn't! I understand(silence hits them)

Trini: So how is Emily?(Jason gives her a shocked look)You we're looking out for Angie and Angie was looking out for you?(laughs)

Jason: oh(blushes)she's fine! We decided not to continue our relationship

Trini:(shocked)I'm sorry Jason(touches his arm for a second and then let's go)why?

Jason: because I have a crush on someone else(they look each other in the eye)Trini I have a crush on you!(Trini smiles)

Trini: you do?

Jason: Yes I do

Trini:(softly)I have a crush on you too

Jason: I(steps in closer and Trini uncrosses her arms)want to kiss you(plays with her hair)would that be ok?(Trini steps in even closer)

Trini:(softly)I would love that(Jason lips moves closer to hers and they kiss. Trini wraps her arms around his shoulder and Jason is back on the small of her back)mm(pulls away)Whoa!

Jason: I've been wanting to do that for a while now!

Trini: I've been wanting YOU to do that for "a while now"(they laugh)Jason um I love you(Jason looks at her and knows that this is different from the normal "I love You")

Jason: I love you too Trini(she smiles and he kisses her again. It gets a little more intense and soon Trini is leaning against the bed. She makes sure she doesn't fall back because if she did….she wouldn't be sure as to what was going to happen next. Soon Trini's door opens)

Zach: WHOA!(Trini and Jason pull away quickly and look)I went to talk to Angie for only 10minutes and I come back to this(walks in and closes the door)I mean(smiles)I'm happy to see it(Trini blushes)I've been waiting for this moment(chuckles)for awhile(crosses his arms)I guess that's why I walked in on it

Jason:(whispers)We're never going to live this down

Zach:(laughs)no you're not

Trini: Zachary(comes in close to him)this is the "Three Musketeers"….this doesn't leave the room

Zach: of course not! What do you think I'm Adam?(they laugh)no I'll let you two tell the team. Everyone will be so stoked(rubs his hands together)so are you together or….just kicking it?(Trini and Jason look at each other)either way it's a great start to a good relationship.

Trini: Zach your asking questions that we haven't even discussed(Jason looks nods in agreement and they look at Zach)

Zach: mm-hmm! Well when you do decide let me….

Jason: Trini(they look at him)I think we should try(Trini smiles)a relationship

Trini:(laughs softly)Jason!

Zach: He's time in AG has made him come back a MAN with more confidence(claps his hands)that's what I'm talking about. Get what you want.(Jason rolls his eyes)

Jason: Trini(takes her hand)what do you say? Do you want to be my girl?

Trini: Yeah(giggles)I would love too(Jason pulls her into a kiss and Zach smirks. They pull away)I could get use to this.

Zach: Yes about time(walks over and puts his arms around them)come on we have 2 more hours of curfew left. Let's get some beer. Drinks on me

Trini: Well if you mean that!

Jason: sure why not?(Zach lets go of them and Jason wraps his arm around Trini. Trini lays on his shoulder)I can catch you guys up about Angel Grove and my mission.

Zach: Great(they walk to the door. Zach opens it and they leave out)

 **A lot of touch and go, I always wanted Kim to see Tommy before Turbo! I also wanted to get a little more teenage romance between Jason and Trini. This is were it began with them. Thanks for the views~RT**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, everyone has now been updated about Jason and Trini's relationship, all expect for Tommy and the Rsngere in Angel Grove. Tommy and the gang are walking into the youth center. Tommy and Kat seem to be really chumy, so much that they are holding hands. Tonya, Rocky and Adam head to the mats while Tommy and Kat go to the juice bar. Ernie walks over to them with a smile)

Ernie: Hey kids

Tommy/Kat: Hey Ernie(they let go of each other's hands)

Ernie: Strawberry Banana for Tommy(pulls out one from under the bar)and blue berry Lemon for Kat(gives her a cup)

Kat: thank you Ernie

Tommy:(smiles)thanks Ernie(the phone rings and he goes to answer it)that monster fight was intense

Kat: yeah it was! But like always you led the team with such courage and determination

Tommy:(smiles)thanks Kat(sips his drink)so are you ready for the movie on Saturday?

Kat:(laughs)am I?(they become quiet)Tommy um….what are we doing?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Kat: We have been going on dates for the past couple of weeks. Are we trying for a relationship or are we just friends.

Tommy: jeez(blushes a little)I mean I just got out of a two year relationship

Kat:(disappointed)oh!(Tommy frowns his brows)

Tommy: Kat!(puts their drinks down)you are amazing(takes her hand and she smiles)and would be an awesome girlfriend. But right now…

Kat: I understand Tommy(rubs his hand)and I didn't mean to rush anything.

Tommy: No! Kat you did nothing wrong(kisses her hand making her blush)I promise

Ernie: Hey Tommy(Kat and Tommy look at Ernie)Billy is on the phone looking for you(they let go of each other. Tommy stands up and walks over. Tonya quickly goes over to Kat and gives her a hopeful look. Kat gives her a small smile and sighs. Tonya nods and puts her hand on her shoulder)

Tommy: thanks Ernie(takes the phone)hey Billy(we go back over to Tonya and Kat)

Kat: He isn't ready!

Tonya: I expected that! Are you ok?

Kat: Yeah! I mean if it happens it happens(looks over at Rocky who is working out)either way I know I will be ok(Tonya looks at what she is looking at and is shocked)

Tonya: you and(Kat looks at her quickly and nods no)(shocked)you like?(before she can finish her sentence Tommy cuts her off when he loudly puts the phone down)Tommy(they watch him walk past)where are you going?(the rest of the Rangers come over)

Tommy:(calls) I have to call Jason! I'll see you guys tomorrow(they look between each other and shrug. Kat sighs and drinks her smoothie)

Rocky: and there goes our "fearless leader" in the words of Aisha(they laugh)

Adam:(mumbles) Hey since the danger is gone! How about we play some volley ball in the park.

Tonya: Sounds fun! Adam is on my team(Kat gives her a look)

Rocky: Sounds good(pats Kat's shoulder)let's kick their butts(Kat smiles and stands up leaving her smooth. Ernie walks over)

Ernie: You guys are leaving so soon?

Kat: Yes! We are going to enjoy our Thursday….with a game of volleyball

Ernie: good idea since the Power Ranges stopped the latest evil…its safe for you kids to do so(they smile in between each other)well you guys have a good day and stay safe.

Rangers: thank you Ernie(they leave walk away while joking and playing around)

* * *

Tommy walks in his bed room. On the floor is the box that Kimberly had sent to him with all of his stuff that she had kept over their relationship. Tommy has yet to open it. He looks at it and kicks it under his bed. He goes over to his closet and takes off his jacket and throws it in his hamper. He then picks up his phone and presses a button. He puts the phone to his ear and starts take off his shoes.

Jason's Voice: hey Tommy

Tommy:(smiles)hey Jason(clears his voice)so I heard you have a girlfriend

Jason's Voice:(slowly)um wh?

Tommy: don't deny it(throws his shoe on the floor and starts with the other one)so when where you going to tell me that you and Trini….were a thing now?

* * *

We go to Switzerland, Jason and Trini are in Jason's room laying on his bed. Trini is laying in front of Jason and reading a book. She is leaning on him for back support. Trini decides not to pay Jason nor Tommy any attention. She fully warned Jason to tell Tommy right after they made it official like she did with Kim and Aisha because she knew that if she didn't they would kill her. She knew the same thing would happen with Tommy. But Jason being a procrastinator took his time and now it has gone through the Ranger great vine, like she knew it would. Jason is laying on his back and is looking up defeated.

Jason: Yeah we are

Tommy's Voice: Since when?

Jason: It happened when I got back

Tommy Voice: Obviously! Why didn't you tell me?

Jason: I was going too! I've just been busy

Tommy's voice: But you could tell Billy?

Jason:(mumbles)Billy(Trini smiles and turns the page)Billy called me that's how he found out. But honestly I've been really busy. Besides Trini and I wanted to tell our Angel Grove family when we came back(sits up and leans against his head board)besides we have(watches Trini put her book on the night stand)been trying to enjoy each other without a lot of people knowing(Trini now sits up and leans against his shoulder)we haven't even told our parents.

Tommy: I am your best friend

Jason: Yes you are! Tommy I'm sorry! Your right I should've told you(Trini starts to kisses his neck)

Tommy's Voice: No I get it(laughs)I'm so proud(Trini keeps kissing him and Jason soon connects her lips to his)and happy for you guys(when Tommy hears no response he gets concerned)hello Jas?

Jason: hmm(pulls away from Trini and she blushes)thanks man! Hey look I have to go! Trini just got here.

Trini:(loudly)hey Tommy

Tommy's Voice: Hey Tree! Congratulations to you and Jason. I have been rooting for you two

Trini:(loudly)thank you Tommy

Tommy's Voice: alright I'll talk to you later

Jason: ok bro(they hang up and Jason looks at Trini who gives him a seductive look)you're a tease do you know that?(she shrugs)

Trini: or you just can't resist me

Jason: your right about that(starts kissing her neck and she laughs)

Trini: that tickles!(maneuvers away)stop before you leave a hickey on me. How am I going to explain that to our guardians?

Jason: Easy(kisses her lips)that your boyfriend gave it to you

Trini: Yeah and when they call our parents, my father will kill us BOTH when we get to America

Jason: It's a chance that I am willing to take(keeps kissing her neck and Trini shy's away a little) See I wouldn't have to leave a hickey….if you didn't so nicely pull me away from my phone call with Tommy

Trini: Well Jason….I'm going to need you to learn that when I'm with you….I'm all you need to focus on(grabs him by the shirt)got it?

Jason: oh yes ma'am(Trini smirks and pulls him closer)same goes for me

Trini: babe you are never going to have to worry about that.

Jason: I love you Tree

Trini: I love you too(pulls him to her lips. Soon they are entangled in each other's embrace and an intense make out session).

* * *

A month and a few weeks later, Jason, Trini and Zach have finally moved back to Angel Grove, to say the least everything has been an adjustment. Everyone had to get use to Jason and Trini dating and sneaking kisses in front of them. And Trini, Jason and Zach had to get use to Tommy and Kat being more than friendly towards each other. Jason even caught Trini glaring at Tommy and Kat when they were in an intense game of touch football girls against boys. She did not like how Tommy pulled her in close so that she "didn't fall". Jason had distract Trini the rest of that game. The only thing that seemed normal was Zach and Angela's whirlwind relationship. And to think they had only been home for a few days.

* * *

We go to a beach, Jason is wearing a scuba outfit and talking on a pay phone. Kim who is visiting from Florida, walks over to him in the same outfit with a smirk on her face(if you don't know where this scene is coming from, then you have lived under a rock 25years) Jason gives her a small smile and continues the conversation.

Jason: Trini I promise to be back in town for dinner on Sunday? I know we have to tell your parents. I fully understand that babe(Kim giggles)Calm down Trini everything will go well. Kim and I are going scuba diving then tomorrow is the tournament to save the Orphanage. After that I will be on my way back towards the north side of Angel Grove. Yeah you know we will win(laughs)that isn't even a question(Pauses)(sighs)No they have not seen Kimberly yet(looks at Kim who bites her lip)everything is going to be fine Trini. Everyone seems to be moving on well(Kim nods)it's almost been four months(pauses) Trini I will watch over her.

Kim: please give me the phone(takes it from him before he can object)Hey Tree!(pauses)I'm ok! And I'm going to be ok. My main purpose is to help them with the orphanage the best way that I can(pauses)I am not worried about Tommy and Katherine's relationship. What Tommy and I had was great but it's good we are both moving on(pauses)what I mean is Henry and I(Jason frowns) are moving into a positive space right now and a good direction into the future. Let's just say he is someone I'm looking forward to getting back too(pauses)thanks Tree I'm excited too! He is just great you know….

Jason:(cuts her off)ok! Ok!(takes the phone from Kimberly who looks shocked)enough of that. I want to meet the guy by the way(gives her a look and puts the phone to his ear)

Kim: The "Guy's" name is Henry(pushes him a little)and you're not going to meet him if you keep acting like a protective big brother!

Jason: that is my job(smirks at her when she rolls her eyes)babe we are about to go scuba diving. I'll call you when we are done.(pauses)I promise we will stay safe(pauses)we love you too

Kim:(calls)Love you! Bye Tree

Jason: bye(they hang up)gosh that girlfriend of mines

Kim: is amazing(smiles)I know(Jason just nods)you ready?

Jason: Yes! Let's do this(they start walking to the water)so Kim are you sure you are going to be ok with seeing everyone?

Kim: Yeah! Jason honestly I know I made a decision that hurt a lot of people. Especially Tommy, which I regret doing every day(moves the hair behind her ear)But I promise that seeing them is something that I am not worried about. Time heals things you know?(Jason nods)and if they have questions they can ask them. I'll either answer them or not.(bites her lip)the only one that deserves answers is Tommy and because of the time we had apart I know that I can answer them with truth and honesty and not be all emotional and nervous.

Jason: Nervous?!(they stop in front of their gear and start putting it on)Why would you be nervous?

Kim: You know me! I get all weird with awkward situations.

Jason: now that you mention it(helps her with the air tank)(teasingly)you can be weird(she hits him in the stomach)Ow!

Kim: there is a lot more where that came from(puts on the breathing mask)

Jason:(laughs)no doubt in that!(she smiles)but hey I'm here for you if it gets to intense(Kim nods)just give me a look and I'll come running(Kim takes her mask off)

Kim: I know Jason!(touches his arm)thanks! Come on let's get this over with before it gets dark(they grab their stuff and climb in a boat that is in front of them. Jason lets the boat loose for the rock and starts to float away. Both him and Kim start rowing away)

 **Thank you for the reviews and views. Chapter six is right behind it~RT**


	6. Chapter 6

After being saved and winning the tournament, The Rangers, Kim and Jason are walking to their cars. They are talking and celebrating their win. Tommy has his arm around Kat who is talking to Tonya. Tommy looks over to his right where Kim is joking around with Rocky who is in a cast. Tommy watches as Kim is laughing so hard that she leans against Rocky who almost falls. Kim gasp and quickly studies him. Tommy chuckles under his breath making Kat turn to him. Jason smirks because he caught the whole scene.

Kat: what are you(smiles)laughing about?(this catches Tonya's and Justin's attention)

Tommy:(quickly)just thinking about Bulk and Skull(this catches everyone's attention including Rocky and Kim's attention)

Tonya:(confused)what about them?

Tommy: um I just didn't know they had a nice bone in their body(Kim now giggles catching everyone by surprise. Tommy smirks)

Kim: He's right! Bulk and Skull we're freaky weird(Tommy laughs and Jason joins)it was like the Twilight Zone. And their hair(dramatically)was the most surprising

Adam: Yeah Kim I have to agree with you(they stop in front of their cars. Jason walks over to Kim)I think this whole mission was freaky.

Justin: I thought it was cool!

Rocky: of course you did kid(Tommy lets go of Kat when he notices Kim's stare. Kim realizing she was staring turns to Justin with a smile)I can't believe she Shish Kebab you two(points to Kim and Jason)

Kat:(shocked)Rocky!(he looks at her)be a little more sensitive please

Jason: It's ok Kat(Kim nods and smiles at her)it's something that I am not going to tell my girlfriend though(looks at Kim)and neither….

Kim:(cuts him off)you know mum's the word(pokes him jokingly)speaking of Trini don't you have a date to get too?

Jason: Yeah(looks at his watch)we better go! Is Zordon teleporting you back?

Kim:(mumbles)no not yet! I'm going as a third wheel remember?(gives him a look and the Rangers look between them)

Jason: you're the best(kisses her cheek and Tommy clutches his fist slightly. He is jealous and angry of the friendship that they still have. He wishes he could have that too. At the battle he was so happy to see that something was still there. He saw that she still loved him, that she still cared. She even went out of her way to help save their friend and the aliens. Tommy knows he could never stop loving Kim and right then he wished she'd just hug him, apologize and stay forever)

Kim:(giggles)I know(Kat looks at Tommy and watches him look between Kim and Jason. Kat can almost see the wheels in Tommy's head turning and knows things need to be discussed)

Kat: um Kim(everyone looks at her)

Kim: yeah(steps forward)

Kat: Can I talk to you before you go?!(everyone looks between the Pink Rangers uncomfortably)It should only take a minute(Kim looks at Jason who shrugs, crosses his arms and leans against his truck)

Kim: Sure(looks at Kat with a smile)Kat! Come on(starts walking towards the building. Tommy grabs Kat's hand and she gives him a smirk)

Kat: It'll be ok(pulls away and catches up to Kim and everyone watches them walk away)

Justin: What is up with everyone?

Jason: Business kid(everyone looks at Jason)the two Pink Rangers need to handle some old business.(Tommy looks back nervously)

* * *

Kat and Kim are walking towards the building in silence. Kim plays with her hands and Kat holds herself. Kim looks at Kat and Kat looks down.

Kim: Kat(stops walking and Kat turns to her)what's up?(Kat stops walking and turns to face her)

Kat: um!(softly)you hurt Tommy

Kim:(mumbles)I know(Kat nods)I knew when I was writing it that I would hurt him

Kat: Why would you do that to him?

Kim: Katherine there were things in our relationship at the time that we were dealing with(crosses her arms)things that are still private.

Kat: like the long distance and other boyfriends?(Kim looks shocked)yeah Tommy told me!

Kim: Tommy told you wrong?(crosses her arms)don't come and try to check me Ms. Hillard(Kat now looks shocked)"WE", Tommy and I were going through much more stuff then you know. We went through more stuff than you could possibly understand.

Kat: Exactly my point!(angrily)how could you possibly break up with someone you've been through hell and back with? I mean yeah people fall apart but to drop him through a letter….

Kim: Don't you dare stand here and try to act like you understand. What we had and what we went through, you were never around us to know. Katherine you don't know me at all

Kat: That's my point Kimberly! I do not understand. He was sitting here for weeks depressed because his first love didn't want him anymore. I HAD to pick up the pieces because of your inconsideration

Kim:(spits)I bet you loved that

Kat:(shocked)excuse me

Kim: OH YOU HEARD ME!(everyone is now looking at the Pink Rangers both of them are red from anger)you where after him even when I lived in AG. Even after the spell was broken and I gave up my powers. You couldn't wait to sink your teeth in him(Kat's eyes get huge)you wanted my power and my boyfriend and now you have it. The reason why I broke up with Tommy was because of you

Kat: ME?!

Kim:(loudly)yes you!(softly)So how about you worry about the relationship with your boyfriend and stay out of the ex-relationship that I had with your man! Because we are over and again it is none of your business. The choices I made about my relationship is none of your business. And here on out I refuse to answer any questions about it because you are not owed ANYTHING FROM ME(Kim walks off in a huff. Kat stands there shocked)

* * *

The Rangers stand watching the scene unfold and Tommy goes to break it up. Someone grabs his arm and to his surprise it is Justin

Justin: I think you should let them fix it Tommy(Tommy looks at him and nods)

Tonya: I have never heard Kat yell like that

Jason: I have heard Kim yell like that(they look at her)she only yells when she is passionate or hurt about something(stands up)she'll come around(They watch as Kat sits on the bench and covers her face)

Tonya:(softly) I am going to go talk to her

Adam: no need…look(they see Kim come back and sit next to her. They watch as Kim sighs and takes one of Kat's hands making Kat look at her. Kim wipes Kat's tears away and they see Kat smile. They then lean against the bench. Tommy smiles at them)

Justin: Told you they'd fix it(Tommy ruffles his hair)

* * *

We go back to the bend and they look at each.

Kim:(softly)Kat I apologize(pauses) for trying to kill you today and for yelling at you(sighs)I know you were just trying to stand up for Tommy

Kat: No Kim you were right! I should've just minded my business. What you and Tommy had is you guys history. I shouldn't have interfered(silence hits them)I'm sorry too

Kim: I think from now on….we shouldn't let Tommy be a factor in our relationship(Kat nods)I had him and you have him now. I mean my time with him was great but I'm slowly moving on with someone else who treats me just as good. So Tommy should never be an issue between us understand?

Kat: I definitely understand….and I agree. Tommy should never be subject that can ruin our relationship(Kim nods)and I know he would never want to be nor would he want our friendship to break up(Kim nods in agreement)Kim we are both the "Heart" of our teams. Right now I feel like there is a separation between the teams. I feel like it's either team Kim or Kat

Kim: I feel the same way! How do you suppose we fix it?

Kat: I don't even know where to start(silence hits them)but I do know what to address(they look at each other again)Kim, Tommy and I didn't start dating until your break up(Kim sighs before smiling)I want you to know that neither of us would do that too you

Kim: I know Kat(Kat gives her a look)Honestly(shakes Kat's hand that she is holding)(softly)I know(Kat gives her a smile)and I also know that you are filling in the piece of his heart that is missing

Kat: What do you(pauses as she sees Kim's tears water)(shakes her head)Kimberly no

Kim: Its ok Kat(wipes a tear away before it rolls down her cheek)I understand. If someone is going to take the place in his heart where I once was…..I'm happy that it is you.

Kat: Kim I could never ever take your place in his heart. I mean yeah I can make my own place(Kim chuckles under her breath)but replace you never

Kim: I'm happy you think so positively(Kat goes to respond but Kim stops her)hey I figured out a way to help us all bond(Kat now smiles)

* * *

We go back to the Jason and Jason looks at his watch. He moans making everyone look at him.

Rocky:(laughs)what's wrong with you?(Jason looks at them)

Jason: I have a date with Trini and her parents

Adam:(smirks)your meeting the parents?

Jason: no I have met them already(shifts uncomfortably)

Tommy:(smiles)you're going to tell them your dating?(Jason simply nods)oh I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that one.

Jason: Shut up!

Kim: That(everyone turns and sees Kim and Kat standing behind them with their arms linked)is why I am going to be that fly for you guys(Kat laughs and Jason smiles)(to Jason)you ready?

Jason: Yeah we have just enough time not to be late(Kim turns to Kat)

Kim: I'll talk to you later

Kat: of course(they hug)bye Kim! See you soon

Kim: see you soon Kat(they pull away and see shocked faces)What?(everyone nods nothing)Justin(walks over to him and shakes his hand)thanks for saving my life today

Justin: No problem….thank you for helping us save the orphanage(Kim gawks and kisses his cheek making Justin smile. Tommy smirks and winks at him)

Kim: Tonya(walks over to her)I am SO-SO-SO-SO(Tonya gives her confused look)(quickly)so-so-so

Jason: Lay off Pink….

Kim: sorry about our first meeting. I never meant to chock you or try to harm you. I know everything about me makes me seem like a monster

Kat:(warning)Kimberly!(Tommy gives Kat a confused look and Kat gives him a smirk)

Kim:(sings)Right(clears her voice)It was truly nice to meet you and maybe next time we see each other it will be on positive terms(they shake hands)

Tonya: It was awesome meeting you Kimberly….and I am a hugger(Kim smiles and they hug each other)can't wait to see you again(they let go)

Kim: Like wise(turns to Adam and Rocky)boys

Rocky:(calls)Kim(she laughs and embraces both of them)

Kim: you be good(lets go of them)and take care of that leg

Kat: don't worry Kim….he's in good hands(Tonya gives her a look and nudges her knowing what she means. Kim nods and looks at the one person she is dreading to say goodbye to again)

Kim:(softly)Tommy(awkwardly walks over to him)it was good seeing you(plays with her hands)

Tommy:(smiles)it definitely was Kim!(Kim smiles)Thanks for coming back to help the Orphanage

Kim: No problem! I mean it's my duty as a friend and Ranger. You know once a Ranger always a Ranger

Tommy: Yeah. Um(awkwardly reaches out for her and she accepts the hug. It's awkward at first but then it becomes natural. Kim sighs and lays on his shoulder. Tommy also lays on her shoulder and closes his eyes…just taking in the moment)

Kim:(mumbles)I leave in a couple of days….I'll call you beforehand so we can talk. If that's ok?

Tommy:(softly)I'd love that

Kim:(softly)me too(pulls away from the hug and Tommy's eyes open to meet hers. Kim steps back with a smile)ok Jas(turns to him, walks over and hits his chest)let's get this over with(Jason unlocks the car and Kim climbs in)

Rocky:(calls)Call me and let me know if Jason bombs this(Jason glares at him)I want a full report(everyone laughs)

Kim:(calls laughing)you got it Rocky(yells)Jason come on Trini is going to kill you(slams the door)

Jason: I'll see you guys later! Congratulations on the Win and the new Zords(walks towards his door and opens it)they are awesome(Tommy puts his hands on his waist and shakes his head with a smirk)stay safe and may the power protect you

Rangers: thanks Jas(Jason climbs in and closes the door. They watch as Kim waves and Jason starts the car. They wave back as Jason drives off and disappears down the road. Tommy looks at Kat who is still smiling at the disappearing car)

Tommy: Kat(she looks at him)are you ok?

Kat: I'm wonderful Tommy(kisses his cheek)(to everyone)how about some grub?

Rocky: I could definitely eat

Adam:(blandly)of course you could(they laugh)

Kat: Ton rides with me….the guys with Tommy(the men look at each other and shrug)

Tommy: ok(nods)that's cool(Kat kisses his cheek making him smirk a little)

Kat: come on Ton(everyone goes their separate ways)(Calls)yellow mushroom(everyone nods and climbs in a car before driving off)

* * *

We go to Jason's car, Jason and Kim are sitting in silence. Jason looks at Kim and sees her eyes starting to water. Jason reaches in his side door and passes her some tissues. Without looking she takes them and wipes her eyes. Jason looks ahead and keeps driving. Soon he hears Kim crying. Jason puts on his blinkers and pulls over. Kim looks at him as he turns to her.

Jason: So we are going to be a little late. I rather we be late than you walking in there having a break down because I couldn't take a minute out to help you feel better(Kim smiles a little but the tears keep coming)Trini would kill me(Kim chuckles and then it turns back to crying)(softly)ok! Ok(pulls Kim over and holds her. Kim cries into his shirt)It's going to be alright(rubs her back)I got you(Kim keeps crying and Jason lays on her head)I was waiting for this wall to break!(stops rubbing her back)And now that it is broken we can fix it(Kim keeps crying)shhh!(looks at the time and rubs Kim's back again)(thinking)she is going to rip out my throat.

 **Tell me what you think Kim and Kat had the talk that I always wanted them to have. And it looks like everyone left on good terms. Next chapters are going to be a little graphic** **~RT**


	7. Chapter 7

20minutes later, Trini is standing in the foyer of her parents house, pacing around. She looks at the clock and Jason is 4minutes late

Trini:(thinking)I'm going to kill him! He promised to be here on time! He knows how my parents are. I can't find him anywhere and Zordon won't answer(glares)I swear if he got kidnapped or hurt I'm going to hurt him even more. AND Kimberly was supposed to make sure he got here on time. I DON'T know where they could be(eyes widen)Kim is the "Kidnapped Queen. I should've sent Aisha(moans a little)I have to call Zordon(goes to head up to her room but her mom walks in)

Mrs. Kwan: Trini(Trini freezes in her spot)why are you so dressed up?(Trini looks at her mom surprised)

Trini: Mama! Don't you remember that I have a guest coming over tonight?

Mrs. Kwan: That was tonight?

Trini: mom did you really forget?!

Mrs. Kwan: Angel dove I did not forget….your dad wrote it down for next Thursday

Trini:(moans)mom no!(goes over to him)mom my guest are going to be here any minute(Trini's mom soon smiles and Trini gives her a look)(slowly)you are just missing with me?

Mrs. Kwan: Just a little(laughs)you should've seen your face

Trini:(lets out a breath)Mama that is not funny!

Mrs. Kwan: Trini take a chill pill(Trini looks shocked)yes I told you to take a chill pill!(looks at the clock)and where is your guest? They are now 7minutes late(Trini goes to answer when the door bell rings)I guess that is him or her?

Trini: yes(happily)yes it is(thinking)it better be(Trini fixes herself and heads for the door)ok(opens the door and smiles. There stands Jason nicely groomed. He is wearing all black with a gold tie. He's hair is nicely laid and he is holding his shoes in his hand. Kim isn't dressed to impress like Trini would have thought she would've. Kim is wearing black slacks and a yellow and pink dress shirt. Her hair is down and she isn't wearing any make up. Trini stops smiling and studies Kimberly)Are you alright Kim?

Kim: um(laughs)hello to you too Trini(looks at Jason who smirks at Kim)someone doesn't have manners(looks at Trini while giving her a goofy smile)can we come in? We are already(tries to side step her but Trini stops her)

Trini:(warning)Kimberly(they look each other down)(outraged and whispers)what did he do to you?

Kim:(softly)Trini nothing honestly(Trini stares daggers at Jason who steps back a little)

Jason: Trini! Everything is fine(whispers)I made sure of it(Trini looks at Kim who nods)we'll tell you about everything(Trini looks at him)after dinner with your parents(Trini slowly nods and changes her attitude)

Trini: Kim(looks at her)Are you up to this?

Kim: I am! I'm fine….like Jason said everything is fine! I'm alright and we will talk about the mission after we get through dinner(mumbles)now please let us in(smiles)your mom is staring us down.

Trini:(gasp lowly)I forgot she was here(they nod with a smile)(loudly)come on in guys(Kim takes off her shoes and walk in as Trini moves)mom(Trini closes the door and turns to her mom who walks over)you remember my friends…..

Mrs. Kwan: Yes Jason(she shakes his hand)and your best friend Kimberly

Kim: Hello Mama Kwan(hugs and Mrs. Kwan giggles and holds her back)it's so good to see you again(they let go of each other)

Mrs. Kwan: How is the training for the Olympics going?(Trini walks over to Jason and nudges him. He looks at her and smirks)

Kim: great!(Trini takes Kim and Jason's shoes)thanks Trini(she nods and puts them by the door)I'm going next month and I cannot wait

Mrs. Kwan: Have any free tickets….

Trini:(scolds)Mama!(Kim and Jason laugh and Trini walks back over)

Mrs. Kwan: what Trini! You cannot blame a girl for trying(they soon hear pots rattling and someone yelling in Vietnamese. What he has yelled makes Trini blush)(calls)husband we have guest(looks at Trini and winks. Soon a her father comes into the room with a smile on his face)Honey, you remember Trini was having dinner guest tonight?

Mr. Kwan: Ahhh yes!(shakes Jason's hand)Jason Scott quarter back for AG High(looks at Kim)and Kimberly Hart(smiles)you're the one going to the Olympics right?(they shake hands)

Kim:(proudly)Yes sir(they let go of each other hands)

Mr. Kwan: Do you have any….

Mrs. Kwan: I've tried already love(walks over and lays on his shoulder as he holds her. Kim heart melts and she smiles. Trini stands by Jason with a disapproved look. Jason chuckles)no such luck!

Trini: daddy(they look at her)how is dinner coming?

Mr. Kwan:(mumbles)mm dinner!(clears his throat)it'll be ready in five minutes

Jason: would you like some help with dinner Mr. Kwan?(Trini looks at him and smiles a little)

Mr. Kwan: No Son I have it!

Mrs. Kwan: How about you guys set the table. We need an extra setting. We didn't know that Jason was coming(Jason now frown as does Trini. Kim holds back a giggle)

Mr. Kwan: good thing I made enough(lets go of his wife who sits up)Trini you should've told us it was guest as in plural.(to Jason)you look like you can eat(Kim now giggles)

Trini:(shocked)daddy!

Jason: Yeah(chuckles)Mr. Kwan I definitely can eat(Mr. Kwan smirks)

Mr. Kwan: Yeah(walks over to Jason and play punches him. Jason blocks the shots)that's what I expected from the Quarter back(Trini looks at her mom for help)the QB that they have now is a joke

Mrs. Kwan: My Love how about we go finish up the dinner?

Mr. Kwan: ok(looks at her)sure come on(Trini mouths "thank you" to her mom who winks)we'll be out shortly(they walk away and Trini looks at Jason while covering her face. Kim laughs and walks over)

Trini: Jason(uncovers her face and Jason laughs)I am so sorry(he nods "no")

Kim:(laughs)and I thought I was the third wheel(punches Jason in the arm)boy was I wrong!

Jason: ha-ha(plays with his tie)

Trini:(mumbles)not funny Kim(Kim holds up her fingers and closes it a little)gosh!

Jason: Trini everything is(Trini helps him with his tie)going fine! All we have to do is get through setting up a table and a little dinner conversation….and then we can tell them(Trini nods)

Trini: your right(pats his chest)you always know how to calm me down.

Jason: and you look beautiful by the way(Trini now smiles and he kisses her cheek. Trini is wearing a red number. Trini is wearing a long sleeved cotton dress. The dress goes to her knees and is a Aline. She has a little black belt that is going around her stomach. Her hair is down and her make up is all bronze)your wearing my favorite color

Trini: I know...I did it on purpose!(he smirks)and You don't look so bad yourself

Kim: that's because your best friend(they look at her)knows how to clean up a person(Trini smiles) speaking of cleaning up. I'm going to go throw on some make up(shakes her purse)

Trini: By the kitchen on the left

Kim: I remember!(points)(softly)you two keep your hands off each other by staying 100 feet away from each other until I get back. Don't want the secret to get out before we are ready(Trini and Jason nods)ok

Jason: go get ready(Kim gives him a playful glare before heading to the bathroom. Trini looks at Jason and watches him stare her up and down)

Trini:(mumbles)Jason(he looks at her and passion is brewing)(laughs)oh no(whispers)don't do that

Jason:(chuckles)do what?

Trini: give me that look(whispers)that will get both of us in trouble(backs up)I'm going to set up the dining room.

Jason:(softly)I'm sorry Trini(walks up a little and she steps back nodding no)I just haven't you know(whispers)kissed you in two days

Trini: mm-mm!(shakes her head)that comes much later and after we tell my parents(whispers)and then you can have me all to yourself(he raises his eyebrow)(shyly)and maybe in that way that we haven't experienced yet(he's eyes get big)

Jason:(just above a whisper)You mean?

Trini:(quickly)shh!(puts her finger to her mouth and nods)

Jason:(whispers)Trini you can't….

Trini:(quickly)shh(Jason gives her an amused look)I can and I did(smirks and whispers)don't ruin this moment. Just let the thought sink in.

Jason: believe it's already sank in(Trini giggles)(whispers)I can't wait to get you alone later(Trini's eyes get big because she has never heard him talk like that before)(chuckles) I'm sorry did I just shock you

Trini:(chuckles lowly)uh! Yeah(they laugh)um Jas(whispers softly and seductively)I can't wait for that neither(he walks forward and she steps back)(whispers)no-no!(holds up her hands)I'll tell Kim on you(Jason smiles)you count to 30 and calm your hormones down(he laughs again)and then come in. I am going to set the table(walks out with a switch in her hips. Jason smirks and watches her walk away)

* * *

20minutes later, everyone is at the dinner table eating. Jason is sitting between Kim and Trin. Trin's father is sitting at one end and her mother at the other end. Everyone is having a small conversation.

Mr. Kwan: So Kimberly! How do you like Florida?

Kim: It is amazing! But I'm ready to come back to Angel Grove

Mrs. Kwan: How do you like the school down there? How are your studies?

Kim: It's fairly easy and the school is great. But(smiles at Jason and Trini)I do miss my friends

Mr. Kwan: Hopefully no boy is keeping you distracted(Jason chuckles and Kim nudges him shutting him up)Oh you two(points Jason and Kim)

Kim/Jason:(quickly)Oh no(Trini smirks and drinks her water)of course not

Kim: that is gross(Jason gives her a look)

Jason: Jeez thanks(Kim looks at him and laughs)

Kim:(laughs)sorry Jas(looks at them)no Mr. Kwan I am just focusing on me and graduating after the Olympics is over with

Mrs. Kwan: you have a wonderful head on your shoulders Kimberly

Kim: thank you Mrs. Kwan

Mr. Kwan: I think you and Jason would be a lovely couple though(Jason clears his throat)

Trini: um daddy(puts her drink down)Mama! Kimberly can't date Jason(Jason and Kim quickly look at her)um because I am dating him(Mr. Kwan slams his fork down)(barely above a whisper)He is my boyfriend(Mrs. Kwan looks at Trini with a disapproved look. Trini looks down. Mr. Kwan looks at Jason up and down. Kim fidgets uncomfortably in the seat)

Mr. Kwan: Jason(Trini looks up)come with me(stands up)please

Jason:(quickly)yes sir(stands up. Trini takes his hand and he looks down at her. Mr. Kwan watches them. Jason smiles, gives it a small squeeze. Trini lets go of his hand and looks at her father. Mr. Kwan walks away and towards the kitchen. Jason follows after him. The room stays silent and Kim awkwardly picks up her drink and sips her water.

Mrs. Kwan:(sternly)Trini

Trini: Yes Mama!

Mrs. Kwan: Look at me(Trini does)I am disappointed in you(Kim puts down her water)

Trini: mom I know he is not Vietnamese but you said when I turned 17 I could date whomever I wanted

Mrs. Kwan:(snaps)I do not care if he is Vietnamese, Chinese, black, white, green or ever purple. What I am ashamed about(stands up from the table)is that you didn't even discuss with me that you were bringing someone home or that you were interested in someone.

Trini: mom(stands up)I was going to surprise you

Mrs. Kwan: No Trini! It wasn't a surprise….you were hiding him from us.

Trini: mom honestly I wasn't hiding him from….

Mrs. Kwan: How long have you two been dating?

Trini: almost two months

Mrs. Kwan: If you weren't trying to hide him… you would've told us as soon as you started dating. Trini you have changed. You never hide anything from us

Trini: Honestly Mama!(angrily)I didn't tell you because we were still trying to figure it out. I didn't want to tell you if I wasn't 100% that we were going to last.(Mrs. Kwan eyes soften)Mama I promise I wasn't trying to hide anything from you(Trini starts speaking in Vietnamese and Mrs. Kwan angry demeanor changes to a happier one. Mrs. Kwan says something back and Trini walks over to her mom)I love you too mom(hugs her and Mrs. Kwan hugs her back and gives her a kiss)I promise to never hide anything like this ever again

Mrs. Kwan: you(rubs her head)better not(smacks her bottom and Trini laughs)ok(they pull away and Kim smiles)I am sorry that you had to see that Kimberly

Kim: It is ok Mrs. Kwan!(Trini and her mother sit down)my mother and I have spats like that all of the time. It's normal(Trini smiles)

Mrs. Kwan: than I guess that makes you a part of our family(Kim smiles at her)welcome to our family Kimberly(holds up her glass)

Trini:(jokingly)Yeah sis(holds up her glass)

Kim: thanks Mama Kwan(holds up her glass and pushes Trini)and sis(they ladies giggle and drink their water)So um do you think Mr. Kwan is killing Jason?

Trini: God I hope not(they put down their water)

Mrs. Kwan: no your daddy is just having a conversation with the young man. Believe me Trini your dad has been waiting for this conversation for years. I mean he had the talk with Larry but this is the first one he had face to face. This is the first one you brought home Trini…so he is going to have extra fun.

Trini: Oh lord(they laugh)(thinking)hopefully he'll be the last one I bring home(smiles and drinks her water. They keep talking and waiting for the guys to come back)

* * *

Outside, Mr. Kwan walks over to a park bench in his backyard and points to it. Jason goes and sits down.

Mr. Kwan: So Jason(Jason looks at him)your dating my daughter?

Jason: I did ask for her to be my girlfriend and she accepted

Mr. Kwan: How long have you known Trini?

Jason: since middle school

Mr. Kwan: What do you know about her?

Jason: I would lie if I say everything(smiles)I'm still learning her

Mr. Kwan: I see! So I have a trick question for you. What does Trini value more than anything?

Jason: that's easy sir! She values her family, her roots, her morality.

Mr. Kwan: that is my daughter

Jason: those are the reasons why I respect her for the person that she is. Trini is amazing(sighs)she has always been amazing(Mr. Kwan nods)

Mr. Kwan: and I know this. But you are forgetting something. My daughter is decent, trustworthy, honorable and respectable. Trini is to be treated as such if you want to date her(firmly)do you understand?

Jason: Yes Sir I do(stands up)and you can trust that I treat her like the woman that she is. Believe me, if I didn't ….that wonderful girl that you raised wouldn't keep me around.

Mr. Kwan: this I know as well!(smirks)ok Jason(frowns)now that I know you will treat my daughter right and you have some sense(smirks again)I'm sorry to say(happily)but I cannot let you date my daughter

Jason:(quickly)what?(disappointed)why?

Mr. Kwan: my daughter is big on family!(Jason nods)yet you haven't realized(cross his arms)what that means yet(Jason gives him a confused look before he smiles)

Jason: Mr. Kwan! I was wondering if I could get your blessing when it comes to dating your daughter(Mr. Kwan looks Jason up and down. Jason puts his hand in his pocket and stares at him)

* * *

Jason and Mr. Kwan walk back in the house and in the dining room. The ladies look at them. Jason walks past Trini and to the front door.

Trini:(worried)Jason(stands up once Jason puts on his shoes)(quickly)daddy(looks at him)what did you do?(Kim stands as well)

Kim:(quickly)Jas?(Jason opens the door, walks out and closes the door)

Trini:(calls)Jason(looks at her mom)(squeals)mom

Mrs. Kwan: Lee! What did(Lee sits down in his spot)you do to the young man?(Trini and Kim quickly get out of their seats and go after Jason)

Kim: I can't believe he would leave like that?(they get to the front door and slid on some shoes)

Trini: we have to find him(goes to open the door when there is a knock)who could that be?(opens the door and there stands Jason with three yellow roses)(confused)Jason?

Jason: Hey Trini(gives her a flower)sorry I'm late(kisses her cheek)

Kim:(mumbles)oh he has completely lost it(Trini nods. Jason gives Kim a flower too)

Jason: May I come in?

Trini:(confused)huh yeah(Trini lets him in and he takes off his shoes)are these roses from my rose bush?

Jason:(disregards her comment)It smells good! Dinner must be ready(walks towards the dining room leaving the girls standing there completely confused)(happily)Mrs. Kwan(Trini and Kim take off their shoes and head towards the dining room and see Jason give her a flower)good to see you again

Mrs. Kwan: um thank you(Jason walks over to Mr. Kwan who stands)

Jason: Nice to see you again sir

Lee: Like wise Jason(they shake hands and he sits down. The women are totally confused. Jason walks over to their seats and pulls out their chairs)

Jason: Kimberly Trini(the girls walk over and sit down. Jason sits down next)this sure looks good

Lee: thank you Jason! It taste even better

Jason: I have no doubt in that

Lee: Well everybody lets dig in(they start eating. Trini looks at her mom who shrugs)

Trini: um(they look at her)what is going on?

Jason: mm!(clears his throat)you'll see!(strongly) Mr. Kwan and Mrs. Kwan(Trini's mom gives him a look)I think your daughter is the most beautiful, most intelligent, strongest girl that I have ever met

Kim: awe!(puts her hand on her heart and Trini blushes. Jason without looking takes her hand. Mrs. Kwan smiles at her daughter's reaction)

Jason: I was wondering if I could have your permission and blessing to date your daughter?

Lee: What do you think Wendy?(looks at his wife)

Wendy: I am fine with it(Jason smiles)But I think that it should be our daughter's decision on who she dates Lee(He nods. Everyone looks at Trini)Trini do you like this boy?

Trini: Yes mom and Papa I really-really-really like him(looks at Jason who gives her a toothy grin)

Kim:(sings)awe!(Trini smiles at her)

Lee: and you want to date him?

Trini: I would like that a lot yes(Lee looks at Wendy who nods with a smile. Trini's father looks at the both of them as they stare him down)

Lee: then(smiles)fine you have our blessing(Kim claps. Trini gives Jason a small kiss on the cheek before letting him go, getting up and hugging her parents)

Trini: thank you daddy(they hug)

Lee: mm! You're welcome(they let go and Trini goes over to her mom who stands and they give each other a big embrace)continue to make her happy(Kim nudges Jason and Trini lets her mom go to look at Jason slightly)

Jason: that's a promise that I will try my hardest to keep

Wendy: that is all we can ask for Jason(sits and Trini goes and takes her place back in her seat. As soon as she sits Jason and Trini take hands)

Kim: this is so great(everyone looks at her with a smile)So Jason you had us totally confused. What was up with the whole leaving and coming back?

Jason: I wanted to ask for permission the right way. I was wrong for not asking Trini's parents first(Wendy smiles)especially sense family is important to Trini(Trini's heart melt)again I apologize about that Mr. Kwan and Mrs. Kwan

Lee: It is ok son

Wendy: It is definitely ok! We are just happy you fixed it.

Lee: Ok enough with apologizes! So Wendy….how is the bridal shop?(everyone is turning their attention to the conversation of Trini's parents. Well that's what we think, under the table Jason and Trini are playing a good old round of footsie)

Trini:(thinking)when we drop Kimberly off at Aisha's house. Jason is so going to get it(she looks at Jason who is talking to her mom)oh yep he his

Jason:(thinking)I wish she wouldn't look at me like that(watches Trini look past him and look at Kim)I think tonight might be the night for sure. I am so happy Aisha is in town and is staying with Kim just incase she needs some emotional support(looks at Trini who is staring at him. She winks and looks at her dad)oh yeah tonight is definitely the night.

 **Next chapter is coming soon! It does have very graphic writing! Thanks for the views and reviews~ RT**


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, Kim is sitting the back seat with her eyes closed. Jason keeps looking back from the road and Trini. Trini's moving her head to the music playing and is reading a magazine. She looks over and catches Jason staring at her. Trini mouths "what". Jason gives her a smile and looks ahead. Trini looks back down at her magazine, after a few second she looks up and Jason is staring at her again. Trini frowns her brows but then smirks.

Trini:(mouth)what?(Jason nods "nothing". Kim happens to open her eyes just in time to see Jason look away and Trini look back down at her magazine. A few seconds later Jason looks at Trini and he's smile is bigger. Trini shivers, looks up from her book and turns to Jason)(softly)what(Jason nods "nothing" again)

Kim: then(Jason jumps and looks in the rear view mirror)could you kindly keep your eyes on the road(Trini smiles and looks in her magazine)I would like to make it to Aisha's in one piece

Jason: Believe me I can't wait to drop you off in one piece(Trini chuckles. Kim sits up and hits him in the back of his head)ow

Kim: yeah you forgot I was sitting behind you and I could do that(Jason glares at her through the rear view mirror and Trini keeps reading her magazine)Why are you such an eager beaver to drop me anyways?(Trini doesn't dare look up and Jason raises his eyebrow)

Jason: if you must know Ms. Hart

Kim:(teasingly)oh Ms. Hart(Trini chuckles, shakes her head and keeps reading)

Jason: I am eager to just spend sometime with my girlfriend(Trini looks at him with a smile. Jason lets go of the wheel's with one his hands and grabs hers)

Kim: Now I officially understand how Tommy and I made you guys feel(Trini looks at her)all of this cute stuff has my stomach turning

Trini:(laughs)Kimberly

Jason: Doesn't look like you're going to be getting a break(smiles as they look at them)Look!(they look out the window and see Aisha and Adam leaning against her fence kissing each other)

Kim: oh gross!

Jason: Two years of torment with your make-out sessions with Tommy…I think this is sufficient (laughs)pay back(parks beside the two teenage lovers)

Kim: Ha! Ha!(Trini and Kim pull down their window. Adam and Aisha are so self involved that they still don't notice that Jason has pulled up and parked the car)

Jason:(calls)hey love birds(Adam and Aisha quickly pull apart. Adam turns bright red and Aisha covers her face embarrassed)get a room why don't you?(Trini hits him and Kim laughs)

Adam/Aisha:(unison)hey guys(Aisha uncovers her face)

Aisha: you got here sooner than we thought(they walk over and Adam opens the door for Kim)

Kim: I said fifteen minutes(climbs out and smiles)I guess I didn't give you enough time(grabs her bag and closes the door)

Adam: no it was enough time! I was actually on my way to Rocky's house. We have a class project due by Tuesday so…

Kim:(sings)I see

Adam: mm(clears his throat)Tree hey by the way

Trini: hey Adam….how are you?

Adam: I'm awesome(rubs the back of his neck)thank you!

Jason: I bet you are awesome(Kim now laughs and Aisha steps forward)

Aisha: Alright! Alright(touches Adam's arm)Adam don't you have to go?

Adam: Yeah(kisses her cheek)I'll call you tomorrow

Aisha: you better(he smiles and they give each other a little peck)get home safe

Adam: ok(to everyone)talk to you guys later.

Kim: bye Adam!(Trini waves him)

Jason: See you tomorrow Adam

Trini: Tomorrow?!(looks at Jason)what's going on tomorrow?(Jason shrugs and by the time Trini turns to Adam he is grabbing his bike)Adam(he climbs on his bike and rides off)Jason(looks at her)what are you doing tomorrow?

Jason: guy stuff(kisses her hand)don't worry about that! We're meeting after two. So, we can you know get breakfast(mumbles) maybe even sleep in late(Trini now smiles as passion dances around in Jason's eyes. Kim looks at Aisha who looks down)

Kim: Well(Aisha looks up and smiles)I think we should start our sleep over Aisha(Trini and Jason look at them as Aisha nods)

Aisha: good idea Kim(yawns)man am I tired(Kim nods and picks up her bag)Good night you two

Kim: We'll see you tomorrow

Trini: ok girl! You two have a good night

Aisha: right back at you(winks at her. Jason goes to respond but Trini holds up her hand stopping him)

Trini: he was going to say thank you(Kim laughs and shakes her head)come on Jas(turns to him)I gotta get home before curfew(Jason simply nods and starts the car)I'll see you two tomorrow.

Kim: alright you two! Drive safe(Jason nods and drives off)hmm!

Aisha: they are so going to do it tonight!

Kim:(sings)yeah! They are(they walk towards Aisha's studio apartment above the garaged)so speaking of getting some! How did it go with Adam?

Aisha: you already know…that was a given!(chuckles)I mean he is my first.

Kim: mm-hmm(disgusted) Have you changed the sheets?

Aisha: we didn't do it upstairs. We didn't even make it!(ashamed)I did it on my dad's car

Kim:(gasp)Aisha(laughs)you horny teenager

Aisha: I know!(covers her face)I'm the typical stereotype! But we haven't done it…in a long time.

Kim: What about your beau from Africa…. David?

Aisha: Well I broke up with him when I knew I was coming back to America(they walk to a door and Aisha opens it. There is a lit stairway and they walk upstairs as the door closes)

Kim: I thought you were playing the field between Adam and David

Aisha: I am(mumbles)or I was(they walk in a room that has a couch, bathroom and bed in it. Kim puts her bag down and falls on the couch. Aisha walks over to her)tired?

Kim: mm-hmm! It has been a long two days!(Aisha sits on a bean bag chair that is in front of Kim)

Aisha: Adam filled me in(Kim looks at her)yeah all the way to the argument that you had with Kat(Kim sighs and sits up)are you two good?

Kim: Yeah! It was just the talk of the Pink Rangers…we're good now

Aisha: excellent! I'd hate to have to throw two different birthday parties for myself

Kim:(laughs)yeah right(lays down on her back)knowing you if we didn't get along you'd force us in one room and tell us off until we were friends again.

Aisha: at least you know(they laugh)But I am happy that you and Jason we're able to get fixed.

Kim: Yeah that would've probably been a problem for his girlfriend, if she was dating someone who is technically not alive(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: So when are you going to talk to Tommy?

Kim:(sighs)Sunday!(turns on her side and looks at her)Before I go back to Florida

Aisha: do you know what you are going to say?

Kim: no(sits up a little)but I know an apology has to happen. I hugged him today and all of the pain I saw every time he looked at me….came weighing in on me hard. We are both feeling it and I'm tired of it

Aisha: quite frankly I am too! I'm happy you two are going to finally let bygones be bygones(Kim smiles and lays back on her back placing her hand on her stomach)

Kim:(mumbles)hopefully(silence hits them)so you are finally(smiles)going to be faithful to Adam huh?

Aisha: Hey! He was doing(crosses his arms)his own thing as well(Kim turns her head to her)(quickly) which I was perfectly ok with

Kim: mm-hmm(raises her eyebrow)

Aisha: I was! I mean it wasn't like Adam didn't come to Africa and you know

Kim: I wonder what he told Zordon…when he pulled that off(they giggle)

Aisha: He only did it four times! But still those four times were(crosses her eyes and Kim laughs)

Kim: out of the two of them who was better?(they stare each other down and Aisha smirks)

Aisha: mm! David was a love maker and bigger!(Kim laughs) But Adam he feeds my sexual appetite

Kim:(laughs) I can tell by the car(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: I need to stop talking about it! Or I'm going to call him back over and we may have to hit up the inside of my dad's car next

Kim:(laughs)EW! You bunny

Aisha: So have you and Henry?

Kim:(quickly)oh Heavens no(Aisha gives her a confused look)we just had our first kiss just before I left

Aisha:(sweetly)really!(Kim nods)I love how slow you are taking this! I love that you are getting to know him and not rushing into anything.

Kim: thank you! After two years of an almost prefect relationship(mumbles)well up until the end(Aisha nods understandingly)you just want to be careful with the second relationship

Aisha: I get that(softly)so how was the kiss?

Kim: it was nice!(shrugs)it wasn't amazing and I didn't see birds and bees or stars(Aisha laughs)But it was nice. I finally feel like it is ok to move on

Aisha: have you thought about moving on with him?

Kim: Yeah(smiles)he is definitely a good boyfriend candidate! Once I have this talk with Tommy. I think I'll be able to move forward with him(Aisha nods)I just have to finally close this chapter with Tommy.

Aisha: What about sex wise?

Kim: mm! He is sexy(shakes her head)but no Tommy ruined it for any man who comes in my life. He has to marry me first before anyone gets my goods(Aisha nods)

Aisha: good choice

Kim:(happily)thank you babe! So are you and Adam finally going to get together?

Aisha: mm! There is a strong chance. I just found out that we are going to the same college

Kim:(happily)Really!(Aisha nods)then it sounds like destiny to me

Aisha: maybe(shrugs)I'm just not ready to settle down with one person(Kim shakes her head)

Kim: what does Adam want?

Aisha: I don't know(shrugs)we never talk about it. I mean when we're together we have so much fun and we act like boyfriend and girlfriend….

Kim: it is just the apart thing?

Aisha:(laughs)yes!(Kim laughs)We can't seem to get an understanding of that

Kim: Well maybe you should talk about it. You are coming home soon….and you'll be together a lot then

Aisha: then maybe that's when he'll be my boyfriend(Kim shakes her head)you want some water?

Kim: Sure(Aisha stands up and heads for mini fridge)but I am super happy for Jason and Trini(sits up as Aisha walks over and gives her water)

Aisha: me too(sits on the couch beside her)you have to tell me how the dinner went(Kim nods and drinks her water)I wonder what they are doing right now?(Kim gives her a look)

Kim: "curfew" my pink behind(Aisha laughs and drinks her bottle of water)

* * *

We go Jason's parent's house. Jason and Trini burst through his bedroom door kissing. Jason is holding on to her and Trini is tugging on the hem of his shirt. Jason and Trini miscalculate and Trini falls on the bed. Jason looks at her with a worried look. Trini sits up quickly and gives him a seductive smile. Jason smiles and starts unbuckling his tie. Trini bites her lip and stands once he throws it. Trini moves Jason's hands once he starts unbuttoning his buttons. Trini takes charge and unbuttons his shirt. They look at each other and soon Jason's lean and muscular chest is showing. She touches his body and he holds her hands. Trini pulls away, turns from him and moves her hair. Jason unzips her dress and soon Trini stands there in a red cotton thong and red lacy bra. She turns to him as he gawks. Trini smiles and he soon pulls her in while kissing her neck and down to her breast. Trini moans and starts unbuckling his pants. Soon Jason over powers her with passion and she sits on the bed. Somehow over the make out session Jason has unclamped her bra. Quickly Trini starts kissing his stomach and he closes his eyes. Trini keeps kissing him until she gets to his pants. Trini unfastens his pants and the pants drops. Trini's eyes widen when she sees the he has no boxers on and two he is ready for action. Trini looks at him.

Jason: Free ball Thursday's!

Trini:(laughs)I can see that(brings him closer and kisses the tip of his mister. Jason moans)ladies first right(Trini gives him a cheeky smile and kisses him again. Jason grabs her hands and stops her)what?

Jason: no(bends down and kisses her passionately. Trini holds on to him and he makes her fall back. Jason somehow removes her bra and kisses all the way from her neck to her just below her belly button. Trini gasp and archers her back)(mumbles)me first(slides her panties off, gets on his knees, cuffs her butt and goes to town)

Trini: mm(Trini holds on to the sheets)oh god(Jason soon picks up speed and is sucking, bite and licking every section of her area)(moans)Jason(her body starts to shake)

Jason:(whispers)yeah(Trini whimpers and Jason feels her clit starting to pulse. Jason looks up and puts his fingers inside of her and starts playing with her clit. Trini starts to breathe harder)(smiles)if you want to come you can?

Trini:(mumbles)I want to scream

Jason:(smiles)then do it! My neighbors aren't home and neither are my parents. Scream as loud as you want babe(Trini looks at him and Jason rubs her clit one more and its done. Trini lets out a huge scream and Jason's fingers are soaked. Jason takes his fingers out and kisses her leg)

Trini:(mumbles)oh my gosh(Jason looks at Trini and chuckles. Trini is completely flustered)(horse)and what is so funny?(Jason stands and grabs a condom off his night stand)

Jason: nothing! It's just I never turned someone on so much(Trini sits up)I didn't know I had it in me(Trini blows the hair out of her face and smirks)

Trini: yeah(snatches the condom from him)I never had someone turn me on neither(pulls him down on the bed and makes him lay back)

Jason: whoa!(Trini opens the condom and slowly strokes his mister while putting it on)mm(Jason leans all the way back with his eyes closed. Once she is done she starts kissing him all around his private area. Jason is paralyzed with passion)(moans)What are you doing?

Trini: taking you away(Trini kisses his balls, then his mister again before straddling him much to Jason's surprise. He sits up on his shoulders and looks at her)I want you inside me(slowly lowers herself on him and they both moan)

Jason: oh shit(falls back. Trini smirks and places her hand on his chest to study herself. She soon starts riding, moving back and forth and bouncing up and down)GOD(he squeezes her thigh trying to hold on as she picks up the pace)Trini(he hits the bed as she reaches over and starts massaging his balls)what are you doing to me?(he smacks Trini's ass and she lets out a pleasurable scream)

Trini: mm(she feels Jason start mister throbbing and she knows he is ready. Trini reaches back one more time and rubs his taint and Jason screams. Trini gasp as he feels him explode inside of her. Jason starts massaging her breast as he works through his orgasm. Trini smiles as she watches his breathing slow down and he comes down from his high)

Jason: What are you smiling at?

Trini: I never turned someone(laughs)this much(slowly gets off and sits on her knees. He quickly stands up and makes her lay on her stomach)(surprised)what(Jason takes off his condom and switches it)are you doing?(Jason takes his fingers and plays with her clit)(moans)you can't be ready to go again.

Jason: I have waited for this for months(moves his fingers faster and Trini holds on to the sheets)of course I'm not done(kisses her back)I'll never be done with you

Trini: mm(looks back)good(Jason and her start kissing. Trini pulls away slowly)(moans)I'm about to come again(He smiles)

Jason: GOOD(he takes his other hand as plays with her nipples. Trini soon moans loudly and Jason feels her cream on his finger)Ms. Kwan I think you're ready for what comes next(Trini doesn't even question what comes next because she knows. Jason slowly inserts himself and starts off slow. The both moan)you are going to be the end of me

Trini:(whimpers)faster(Jason looks shocked and picks up the pace)I want it harder

Jason: you want it harder huh?(Trini pushes into him making him moan)you got it(starts ramming harder and faster)

Trini:(grunts)Yes(holds on to the sheets)oh fucking yes(Jason looks shocked)harder (Jason pulls Trini in by the hips and she lets out of scream of pleasure. Trini grabs Jason's pillow to silence her screams)

Jason: is this what you like huh?(slaps her ass and Trini whimpers in pleasure)are you going to come with me this time?(Trini nods)doesn't feel like it! I feel like you're about to tap out. Are you about to tap out?

Trini:(horse)no(tries to pull away but he pulls her in making her scream with pleasure)

Jason:(smiles)where are you going?(he pulls her hair a little and she gasp)

Trini:(whimpers)you're not playing fair

Jason:(laughs)this is what you like(he stops going so hard but keeps up his pace. Trini can finally reach back to him and play with his taint)oh shit(soon Jason feels himself throbbing)(moans)who is not playing fair now?(Trini manage a laugh before she taps out with her free hand)you got it(he rubs her clit one finger and she squeezes his balls a little. They both scream in passion and Jason falls on Trini's back. Trini closes her eyes with a smile. Trini reaches over and helps Jason take himself out of her)(whispers)thanks babe(kisses her back and rolls off of her laying on his back)

Trini:(horse voice)your welcome(slowly turns to him and lays on her hand. He turns his head to her and they are both trying to catch their breath)mm(reaches over to him and they start kissing again)mm(pulls away)let's not start round four(he laughs and she moves in closer to him. Jason puts his arm around her and she lays on his chest. Both of their feet are dangling off his bed)

Jason: Tree(plays with her hair)that was amazing

Trini: well worth the 6years of friendship and a month in a half of dating(Jason laughs)when are your parents getting home?

Jason: tomorrow after five(she nods)do you want to stay the night?

Trini: I told my parents I'd come home tonight(he nods)Now I kind of wish I didn't

Jason: me too

Trini: I could always call and tell them I'm staying with Kim and Aisha tonight(kisses his chest)

Jason: you could!(sighs)or you could go home and we can wait until a couple of weeks from now when your parents go out of town. I can stay with you then(Trini looks at him and he looks at her with a smile) I have Tommy I can use as an excuse.

Trini: true!(kisses him)

Jason: I really want you to stay! But seeing as how I just got on a good foot with your parents….

Trini: I get it! We don't want you to ruin it by us playing house and my parents finding out that their teenage daughter is doing so without being married(lays on his chest and he kisses her head)

Jason: I love it when you get me(she laughs)I love you

Trini: I love you too(looks over at the clock)I better get dressed(sits up and he follows)I have to be home in 30minutes(Jason takes off the condom and watches as Trini stands)I want to be there at least 10minutes early like normal. So that I can keep their "is my daughter having sex" raider down(Jason laughs at her)

Jason: your something else(stands and kisses her)

Trini:(smiles)I know(he shakes his head and kisses her again. Trini holds his face and slowly pulls away)mm stop it

Jason:(smiles)what?

Trini: you were using tongue(lets go of him and walks away. He watches her naked body prance around looking for something)I told you I have to go home(he throws the condom away)where are my panties?(he spots them on the floor, picks them up and holds them up to her)

Jason: Hey(she turns to him)here you go(she walks over and kisses his cheek)

Trini: thank you! Remember to put on the same clothes that you were wearing. We need to pull this off like nothing ever happened(he nods)I need a wash cloth and towel

Jason: towel closet down the hall right next to the bathroom(Trini nods and they kiss again. Trini goes to leave but he stops her)Trini

Trini:(smiles)yeah

Jason: after high school and our first year of college(nervously)Will you move in with me?(Trini looks taken back a little before she smiles)I hate seeing you go?

Trini: Yes(kisses him)of course I will!(kisses him again and smiles)Even though it's not going to happen until a year and a couple of months from now. What made you think so ahead in the future?

Jason: Well(blushes)you!(Trini's eyes soften)when I look at you. I can see nothing but you in my future

Trini:(softly)Jason

Jason: I am truly in love with you

Trini: I am in love with you too(smiles and kisses him passionately. Soon Jason is laying on the bed with Trini on top of him. He rolls her over and about go for the kill when the phone rings. They both jump)

Jason:(gasp)Shit(Trini laughs)it's probably my mother(gets up and grabs his boxers)I can't talk to her naked(Trini giggles and sits up. She watches Jason put on his boxers)good thing she called. You would've definitely been late getting home(Trini nods and stands)the towels are in the towel closet(kisses her as she nods)ok(walks over to his phone on the table and answers)(tired voice)Hello(winks at Trini who holds in a laugh)hey mom….yeah I was just sleeping(Trini shakes her head and walks out in search of a towel, wash cloth and a sink)how is the trip? Yeah Trini's parents took it well(grabs his shirt and stars putting it on)It went really good.(Trini comes in and he looks at her)

Trini:(mouths)dress?(he points to the other side of the bed. Trini nods and grabs her stuff)

Jason:(smirks)Yeah! I officially have a girlfriend(Trini looks at him and winks)dad(frowns) I don't need the sex talk(Trini chuckles under breath and leaves again)(moans)dad!

 **This is a little more graphic than what I normally do. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.~RT**


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months later, we go to Angle Grove park and all of the now retired Rangers(Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tonya included)are there barbecuing. This is the last Shindig before everyone goes off to college. Everyone is celebrating the transfer of powers, the graduation of all of them and Kimberly bring back the gold as planned. Everyone is having a good time especially since Kim and Tommy have reconciled their friendship. Everyone seems to be in a good place. The guys are playing touch football. While the ladies prepare the lunch. Kat walks over to Kim.

Kat: this was a good idea Kim(puts the plates down)

Kim:(smiles)thanks(puts the cake down)food and games always brings everyone together(watches as the guys play football)

Kat: I would never have thought giving up my powers was going to be this hard(sighs and sits down. Kim looks at her and frowns)

Kim: Yeah(sits next to her)it can be a bummer! This is also why I thought it would be a good idea to throw this party after you transferred your powers and the evil was out of your lives(Trini walks over with punch as Kat gives Kim a confused look)

Trini:(answers overhearing Kim's comment)this party is also welcoming you to our retirement club(Kim smiles and nods. Kat laughs)I had to throw one for Kimberly(puts the drink down and wipes the sweat off her face)she didn't know what to do after she retired.

Kim: Jeez thanks(they laugh. Tonya and Aisha walk over)

Aisha: What's so funny?

Kat: they are just welcoming me to the retirement club(Aisha eyes get big for a second as she nods)

Tonya: she was(points to Aisha)doing the same(grabs an apple slice and sits down beside Kim)I just don't know what to do with myself.

Aisha: that's easy! Go to college and follow your dreams(Trini smirks)get a man or two(Kim chuckles)maybe even marry one of them.

Kim: she's right Tonya(glares)expect for the couple of men. Aisha are you still avoiding the dating Adam thing?(they look at her and Aisha gasp)

Aisha: I am not avoiding that! And Adam and I are not a thing

Kat: you could be(smiles)if you stop fighting it

Tonya: Why are you fighting it by the way?

Aisha: Fighting what?(eats an apple)we are just really close friends

Ladies:(unison)right(Aisha rolls her eyes and laughs)

Aisha: we want to talk about avoiding men…KAT(everyone looks at Kat who looks shocked)I see how you look at Rocky(Kim and Trini look confused)(smiles)when are you going to tell him?

Kat: I-I do not like Rocky(Aisha raises and eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip)I don't

Aisha: funny(smirks)I never said that you did(Kim gives Kat a surprised look)

Kim:(lowly)wait Kat(Kat looks at her)(softly)do you?(Kat goes to deny it but stops and simply nods. Kim covers her mouth shocked)

Trini:(mumbles)well that's a twist

Tonya:(defending Kat)you guys have no right to judge

Trini:(firmly)we are not judging anyone(looks at Kim who still looks shocked)(firmly)right Kimberly?

Kim: mm(puts her hand down and looks at Trini)um right sorry(takes Kat's hand)you like who you like(smiles and looks at her)I think you are brave for even admitting it

Kat:(sighs)thanks

Aisha: Have you told Tommy is the question?(everyone looks at her)

Kat:(mumbles)Aisha

Aisha: Well have you!? Your among friends and this stays between the girl club(looks between her friends)right ladies?

Kim: most definitely

Trini: Secret is safe with me always

Tonya: You know I would never do anything to jeopardize us(Kat smiles and nods)

Kat: Tommy and I split a couple of days ago(everyone gasp)yeah he is going to be in Boston and I'm going to school in Canada. It just wasn't going to work.

Kim: Kat I'm truly sorry(thinking)and she had the nerve to try and come for my neck not even 4months ago. Oh well! Karma is a bitch(looks at Trini who raises an eyebrow at her. Kim looks away and almost smiles because she knows Trini is thinking the same. Kat looks at her and Kim keeps a concerned look)

Kat: No I'm fine….we are both fine! I think Tommy was going to bring it up and say the same thing after awhile if I hadn't brought it up to him(Kim nods)

Aisha: Wait Canada?(everyone looks at her)Rocky is going to(stops and laughs)you little devil

Tonya:(laughs)Aisha(rubs her head)

Kat:(smiles)it's not like that! I'm in Toronto and he'll be in Ontario.

Trini: But you're going to be in the same country(eats a grape)I think it is destiny(soon she feels arms around her and a kiss on her neck)

Jason: What's destiny?(she turns to him and smiles. The rest of the guys come up to the table)

Trini: wouldn't you like to know?(kisses his cheek and turns back to Kat who smirks. Jason kisses Trini's neck again and they sway in place)

Rocky: lunch ready?(takes the apple out Tonya's hand and eats it)

Tonya: HEY!(swings at him but he moves)

Kim: yes(stands and punches him for Tonya)you bottomless pit(everyone laughs. Kat stands)

Kat: Let's eat(everyone cheers and starts getting food)

* * *

45minutes later, everyone is done eating and Kim and Tommy are standing in front of their friends. They both look at each other with a challenging look. Kim smiles at him and he raises his eyebrows at her.

Billy: Would one of you please call heads or tails already?(Tommy holds up the quarter and smiles)

Tommy: ladies first(Kim gives him a playful glare and he laughs)

Kim: Tails(Tommy throws it in the air and Kim stands on her tippy toes making sure he doesn't cheat. Tommy smiles and catches it)so what is it?(Tommy opens it and his smile gets bigger)

Tommy: heads!(Kim, Kat and Zach moan in defeat)

Zach:(yells)is that your two headed quarter?(Tommy shows him the coin)

Tommy: Sorry Zachman! I am not you!(Zach holds his fist)we are first in kick ball(puts the quarter in his pocket)hey has anyone seen Aisha and Adam?

Kat: I haven't seen them for about 15 minutes(everyone looks between each other. Kim sways back and forth on her feet and whistles. Zach smirks a little)

Tonya:(making up an excuse)they had to talk about stuff(everyone gives her a look knowing better. Those two have been going at it since she moved back. Tonya looks away while blushing)

Rocky:(mumbles)nice try(puts his hand on her shoulder as everyone nods)Well we can give them 10 more minutes(laughs)shouldn't take Adam long(Zach laughs)

Kim: ROCKY!(covers her face and Tommy throws the ball at him)

Rocky: Hey(laughs)what? Come on it was funny(Zach nods still laughing)see(Kat walks over and pinches his arm)ow! OW!(Tonya and Tommy now laugh)

Billy: Wait(everyone looks at him)where is Jason and Trini?(everyone looks at Kim who removes her hand from her face)

Kim: WHAT?(Tommy smirks)how am I supposed to know?(holds herself)I am not their keeper

Rocky: Is everyone getting lucky around here?(Zach is now in stitches)

Billy/Tommy/Tonya: ROCKY!(Kat pinches him again. Kim reaches over and pushes Zach making him slowly silence his laughter)

Rocky: OW!(smiles)what Kat? Everyone is thinking it!(silence soon hits them)So Frisbee?(everyone looks in between each other before nodding)Same teams?

Kim: sounds good(shrugs and looks at Tommy who nods)come on guys(They run out to the field )

* * *

We go over to a car, that is under a whole bunch of trees and has a whole bunch of bushes around it. We go in the car and see Jason sitting in the passenger seat and Trini riding him. Jason is holding on to Trini's waist and pulling her down harder every time she bounces. Trini is so turned on by his firm hold on her hips that her eyes roll a little. Trini bites her lip trying not to scream in pleasure as Jason bites her nipples. Trini who is holding on to the seat takes her hands squeezes his nipples and then bites his ear making him jump. Trini lets out a pleasurable scream because of the thirst. Jason and Trin look in each others eyes now knowing that this is a race to see who will cum first. Before Jason can attack, Trini has sat up and lightly plays with his taint. Jason's eyes gets big and he lets out a loud moan before exploding. Trini holds on tightly while he pumps a couple of times inside her and falls back a little. Trini smiles feeling accomplished. She goes to kiss him once he opens his eyes but to her surprise Jason lifts her off of his mister carefully but quickly and puts her private part up to his face)

Trini:(surprised)whoa!(Trini ducks her body down so one she is not exposed to anyone and two she doesn't hit her head on the car ceiling)what are you doing?

Jason: you may have won the battle but you haven't won the war(Jason kisses her "Lucy and Trini shivers a little)Ms. Kwan it's your turn(Jason somehow turns her so that she is facing the front window and makes her lay on her stomach. Trini stomach is on his stomach and her head is close to his Mister. She is holding on to his ankles. Let's just say they are doing a "69" but are laying down in the car)

Trini:(quickly)what are(before she can ask Jason starts eating her out from behind and Trini melts)oh GOD(Trini buries her face trying to silence her scream. Jason is going to town. Trini is whimpering and holding on tight. She tries to find away to escape him but when she reaches for his spot, Jason pulls her hand back and smack her ass with his other. Trini lets out a passionate scream)

Jason: oh no ma'am(pulls her in again and this time it's more ferocious. Trini is now biting her lip. Jason finally bites down on her "Lucy" and Trini lets out a scream that makes Jason's ears ring. Jason smacks her ass and moves as fast as he can but Trini's juices are all over his chest. Jason watches as Trini comes down from her high and starts kissing her all over her legs. Trini starts kissing his leg as well and lays there still trying to catch her breath)(laughs)are you ok?

Trini: I would say that I hate you(smiles)but that would be a lie(he laughs. Trini sits up and takes off his condom)I love you so much(throws the condom away in the car trash bag)

Jason: I love you more

Trini: there is a towel right behind your head(Jason reaches over and pulls one out. He doesn't realize that Trini has pulled out another condom and is unwrapping it. Jason starts cleaning himself off)

Jason: Trini you were amazing(smiles)as(stops when she feels Trini rubbing on his Mister)usual um(Trini smiles and looks back at him)what are you doing?(Trini starts to sit up and he helps her maneuver down so that she doesn't hurt herself)

Trini: I want one more round(looks back at him)

Jason: We've been missing for over 20minutes babe!

Trini: What's ten more minutes?(smiles)Now I said(rubs her "Lucy" against his Mister)I want another round(Jason soon is ready for action)looks like so is he!

Jason: He always wants rounds with you(Trini gets ready to go reverse cowgirl but he stops her)No stop

Trini:(confused)What's wrong?

Jason: I want to see your face(Trini smiles and he helps her turn)there! I want to see every face that you make(sits up and kisses her passionately)don't ever hide it from me do you understand?(she nods and bites her lip)mm you know I love it when you do that(goes to kiss her again but she pulls away)

Trini:(teasingly)Prove it(Jason makes her lean against the dash broad. He slips inside her. They both moan. Jason lets up the seat a little more and they moan again. Jason sits there a little and Trini goes to move but Jason stops her)(whimpers)what are you doing?

Jason: you're in too(smiles) much of a rush

Trini:(moans)stop playing around(Jason still sits inside her and Trini almost loses it. Trini looks in his eyes and knows Jason is having a hard time too but he keeps smiling)fine(smiles)I have something for you(Trini starts doing a Keagles tightening herself on his shaft. Jason lets go of her hips slightly)

Jason:(moans)what the hell?(Trini chuckles)where did you learn that?

Trini: my secret(horse)now you either play fair….or I'll end you(Jason and Trini give each other a challenging look before Jason starts moving. Trini keeps doing her keagle up until Jason starts going fast and hard. Trini's hands hold on to the car door and staring wheel. Jason holds on to her hips trying to make sure her head doesn't hit the window)(grunts)OH YES!(moans)that's right

Jason:(moans)you like that huh?(Trini whimpers and nods)you want it harder?(Jason pumps hard and she loses her frication on the door)hold on to the door(Trini nods and grabs on. Trini soon starts throwing it back and bouncing)(moans)oh SHIT(they both keep bouncing up and down harder and faster until Trini grabs one of Jason's arms)

Trini: I'm about to explode(before Jason can agree they both let out a loud moan. Jason falls back in the seat and Trini leans on the dash broad completely out of breath. After awhile, Jason sits up and looks at Trini who has her eyes closed. He smiles and pulls her up)(mumbles)you have me completely weak.

Jason: I see that(pulls her in a hug and she lays on his chest)ok slowly lift up(Trini does and Jason pulls out)hold on babe(he takes off the condom and throws it away)ok

Trini: ok(sits back on his lap and barriers her face in his chest. Jason leans back in the seat and rubs her back and hair)we have to head(sighs)back out

Jason: not before we clean up

Trini: I brought two towels….just incase this happened(smiles)I can't believe I was right(Jason smiles as she laughs)I have water bottles and soap. So we don't smell like sex

Jason: you thought of everything(stops rubbing her back)my beautiful smart girlfriend(Trini sits up with her eyes now open and kisses him)how are you though?

Trini: mm better!(rubs his chest)I still can't feel my legs(Jason rubs them softly)And I think I might need to eat again(he laughs)that was a work out

Jason: yeah you made sure we put in a lot of work(Trini giggles)

Trini: I hope no one heard us(lays on his chest)

Jason: Nah! We're pretty far out! I think we're good

Trini: I hope so! I thought that the last scream I did was going to make the park rangers come. Let's make sure if you know it's going to make me scream….that we do it in some type of four wall room

Jason:(laughs)you got it(kisses her head)you ready?

Trini: Yep(sits up)I am(reaches in the back and grabs two wash clothes, soap and water) here(gives him his own cloth, soap and water)ok I'll clean over here(gets in the driver's seat, opens the door and sits with her legs out of the car. Trini has the door covering one side while the bushes cover the other)

Jason: need help cleaning?

Trini: Nope(turns back to him)nice try(he laughs)I got it(soaps up the cloth and pours water on it)hurry up(looks away and starts cleaning from head up to the bottom)I know they are missing us

Jason: alright(sits with and opens the door)

Trini:(moans)I going to have to have my car detailed and sprayed(Jason smiles)good thing I have car spray(grabs her bra and puts it on after she rinses off her upper body)and Jason please don't forget to dispose of the trash(Jason smiles harder knowing that she means the condoms)

Jason: ok babe I will(they clean in silence)Tree(Trini turns to him)thanks for being my work out partner(Trini smiles)

Trini: Anytime(they reach over and kiss each other)love you

Jason: love you too(they both turn and start cleaning themselves up again)

* * *

10minutes later, Jason and Trini are dressed again and are cleaned up. They don't even look like they just finished 30minutes of love making. Jason is holding the trash bag and Trini is standing by the car.

Jason: I'll be back(she nods and Jason walks over to the dumpster. Trini watches Jason and crosses her arms. Jason soon pauses. Trini sees him smile and throw the bag in the trash. Jason soon crosses his arms and laughs)

Trini:(mumbles)What is he laughing at?(soon Aisha and Adam come from behind the dumpster. Both of their hair is wild. Trini smirks as they do the walk of shame. Trini locks her door and walks over)

Jason: hey babe(holds her when she reaches them)look who I found?

Trini: I see(teasingly)What were you two doing?

Aisha: not what you think(Trini nods)we were just talking

Jason: looked like you were making out(laughs)

Adam: that's nothing new(Aisha nods and he puts his arm around her waist. Trini looks at the body language and is surprised that Aisha hasn't moved)we always make out!

Jason: but behind the dumpster?(Aisha sees Trini staring and knows that she is analyzing the new found body language between the two of them)that's a different speed

Aisha:(trying to throw Trini off the trail says)My Aunt Flow is here Jason(both men cringed)so it is not what you think

Trini: um Adam?(he looks at her)what's up with(points to them)the arm(Jason and Adam look at his arm around her waist. Aisha sighs a long sigh)

Adam:(poker face)what do you mean?(looks at Trini)I always put my hand here

Aisha: No you don't(takes the hand off her waist)darn you Trini and your analyzing tactics.(Trini gives her an amused look)I see why Zordon chose you as the original Yellow(Jason laughs)

Jason: at least you know(kisses Trini's head)that's my girl(Trini smiles)

Trini:(smiles)sooooo(Aisha looks at Adam who nods)

Adam: um please don't tell anyone(Aisha and Adam take hands)but we decided(they look at Jason and Trini)that we want to be together(Trini gasp)

Aisha: that's right….we are both done playing the field(Trini claps and rushes over to hug Aisha. Aisha laughs and holds her. Adam steps to the side as Jason shakes his hand)

Trini: Yes(pulls away)I am so excited for you two(hugs her again)do you know how long the whole Ranger family has been waiting for this to happen?(lets go)about time!

Aisha: um(amused)thanks

Adam: We know it's been awhile coming but(walks over and Trini steps back)we had to work some stuff out(holds her and kisses her cheek. Aisha smiles a little. Jason pulls Trini in a hold and smiles)So we are going to tell the group. So please…

Jason: We understand wanting to keep it quiet for awhile. Trini and I kept it quiet for about a week before we told Billy and he spilled it to Tommy(Aisha laughs)We will give you all of the time you need

Aisha: thanks guys(glares)so where are guys coming from?

Jason: had to(lays on Trini's shoulder)take care of some stuff too(Trini nudges him lightly)

Aisha: your Aunt Flow hasn't come to visit?(winks)that's what I'm talking about!

Jason: Actually!(smirks)she just left yesterday(happily)thank GOD

Trini:(gasp)Jason(everyone laughs)SHH!

Adam: I can't wait for hers' to leave town too(Aisha nods in agreement)

Aisha: Don't worry Tree! Secret Safe with us(Trini smiles)Us "Couple Friends" have to stick together

Trini: thank you! I'm so happy we have another "friend" couple to add to the list.

Adam: Who is your other one?

Jason: Zach and Angie(they nod)hey now we can have a three way(everyone looks at him confused. Trini even raises her eyebrow)oh not like that(Trini smirks)you know what I meant(Adam and Aisha laugh)like instead of double dates….now we can you have a…..

Adam: a three way(sarcastically)yeah we get it(Aisha and Trini laugh)

Aisha:(laughs)shut up Adam(pulls away from him)and Jason! I get it(takes Adam's hand)sounds like fun

Trini: speaking of fun(looks around)where is everyone?(Adam turns to the left and spots them)

Adam: Frisbee Six O'clock(they turn)I thought they were doing Kick Ball

Jason: I guess they were waiting on us

Aisha: Well let's not keep them waiting(releases his hand)sorry babe low profile(he nods)come on everyone(they all head back to their friends while talking. Jason is still holding on to Trini. Aisha and Adam are not touching but are walking close enough that you know something has shifted.


	10. Chapter 10

A year and a half later, Trini who just had her 19th birthday walks into an apartment with two books in her and. She looks exhausted. She is wearing reading glasses, a black sweat suit, and her hair is in a messy bun. Trini sighs and closes the door. She walks in and on the right side there is a kitchen. She passes it and heads for the living room which is straight ahead. Trini puts her books and keys on the card/dinning room table which directly in front of the open kitchen. She smiles when she sees a wrapped up plate on the table.

Trini: I love him(continues in the Living-room and sees Jason asleep on the couch. Jason has books stretched on the coffee table and papers all on the floor)hmm(she studies Jason as he lays on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other one behind his head)he must've had a long day(Trini carefully moves his hand off of his stomach and then lays on him. Jason automatically holds her but continues to sleep. Trini smiles and starts kissing his neck and then cheek. Jason moans and the hand that was behind his hand finds it's way to her butt. Trini giggles but continues to kiss him as his hands wonder her body. Finally his eyes open and Trini stops kissing him)(smiles)hi

Jason: mm(squeezes her butt with both hands making her jump)hi(they kiss each other)what a way to wake up!(takes off her glasses and puts them on the side table)

Trini: Yeah I thought it would be nice(Jason lets go of her and stretches)Thank you for making dinner

Jason: no problem(they kiss again and Trini then sits up)how was work(sits up and Trini climbs off of him)babe?(rubs her leg as she sits next him)

Trini: long(Jason nods and starts cleaning up)and my study group was amazing but they really are intense when it comes to the LSATs(Jason looks at the clock)

Jason: It's 10:15(puts the papers on the table and looks at her)how long have you been studying?

Trini: mm(Jason leans back and she lays on his shoulder)since 7

Jason: jeez(holds her close)

Trini: I know(smiles)but it will be all worth it once I pass the LSAT's

Jason: Which I know you will…and you will do it with ease(kisses her head)

Trini: thank you babe(sits up)how was your day?

Jason: same old! Same old(Trini nods)I could use a mental break(scratches his head)

Trini: well I can think of a few ways(raises her eyebrows)that we can take a break

Jason: mm(they kiss each other)I love the sound of that(they kiss again but this time more intense)mm (growls)what about your dinner?

Trini:(mumbles)not hungry for food(they go to kiss again when the phone rings)(mumbles)mm

Jason:(mumbles)Who could that be?(Trini pulls away and heads for the phone)who am I kidding? It's Kimberly or Aisha(stands up and heads for the room)

Trini: Why would you say that?(watches him walk in the room while taking off his shirt)

Jason:(calls)because it's always them! They don't care what time it is

Trini:(calls)it could be an emergency(Trini doesn't get a response and decides to answer the phone)hello this is Trini

Kim's voice:(happily)Trini

Trini: Kim! What?! What is it?

Kim voice: Are you busy?

Trini: no(leans against the wall)I just got home! What's up?

Kim's voice: I have some good news(giggles)brace yourself(Trini plays with the phone cord)I am moving back to Angel Grove

Trini:(happily)Kimberly that is wonderful! When?

Kim's voice: in two weeks or so! I'm moving back in to my family home. The people that my dad sold the house to well they are moving. They called my dad and offered the house back to me if I wanted it. Well I did and I bought it back with the Pan Global Money

Trini:(squeals)Yes Kim I going to get my best friend back(hears Jason coming in)babe guess what(trails off when she sees Jason standing their stark naked)Kim is moving back.

Kim's Voice:(worried)Trini are you ok?(Jason walks over with a smile and is soon holding her. Trini smirks and tries to fight him off)Trini?

Trini: um yeah(Trini turns from him but that is the wrong move because Jason is kissing her neck making her melt)(softly)mm

Kim's Voice:(yells)Trini hello are you there?(Jason wraps his arms around her and tugs her sweat pants knowing that he is going to win this)So Henry is moving with me(this stops both of them in their tracks and they look at the phone)so don't be surprised to see him

Jason:(firmly)he is what?

Kim's voice: knew that would get your attention(Jason takes the phone and puts it on speaker)Well we have been dating for a year now and he is my boyfriend. He wants to be with me

Jason: are you sure that's a commitment that you two are ready for(crosses his arms and Trini sighs know that Jason has started "World War 3")

Kim:(harshly) Were you and Trini ready for that commitment after a year?

Jason:(calmly) Trini and I have known each other a lot longer(Trini gives him a small smile)

Kim: But have only been dating 6months more than we have.(angrily)Jason why don't you like him?

Jason:(simply)Don't trust him

Kim: Jason, Tommy and I have been over for almost two years now. He is at MIT and is dating a wonderful girl. Which by the way you like!

Jason: But Trini doesn't(Trini hits him)ow you don't!

Trini:(loud enough for Kim) It's not that I don't like her(mumbles)I just don't know her

Kim: Jason, Tommy and I are never getting back together. We are happy as JUST friends.

Jason: Tommy has nothing to do with me not "Trusting" Henry. Kim he just seems like a sleaze

Trini:(loudly)Jason!(snatches the phone away)

Jason: (simply)He does(Trini covers her face)

Kim: Jason Scott! I will not sit here and let you disrespect my BOYFRIEND! The guy who mended my broken heart and treats me like a walking Goddess. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK

Trini:(warningly)Kimberly(uncovers her face)

Kim:(mocking Jason)he is Trini(Trini shakes her head)

Jason: I'll be all of that! But if or when he breaks your heart, I'll be there to kick his ass into next week.

Trini:(sighs)Jason Please(touches his arm begging for him to stop)

Jason: I'm serious Trini! I was ready to kick Tommy's ass but when I found out it was Kim that broke up with him well yeah….

Kim: there will be no breaking up(snaps)because Henry is not Tommy

Jason:(mumbles loud enough for Kim to hear)that is for damn sure

Trini:(loudly)ok! ok! Enough you two(sighs)you're driving me crazy(silence hits them)

Kim: Look Jason! We are moving in together and you have two weeks to get over your "Kim and Tommy" obsession or you don't have to worry about coming over at all. Henry is my future got it?!

Jason: and you look Kimberly! It's not an obsession with "Kim and Tommy". I couldn't care less if you were dating Bulk and Skull(Trini makes a face and Kim scoffs through the phone)(firmly)my problem is with him and your future(silence)Look I so called "got it" because, I don't want to lose you Kim. Your my sister and friend(Trini smiles)I'll keep my thoughts and comments to myself and I will try to be civil because your peace is what is important to me. But just know if he screws up….I'm here to fix it. Got it?

Kim:(softly)and I got it(silence)and thank you! I love you Jason

Jason: I love you too(scratches his head)Trini

Trini: Yeah

Jason: I'll be in the room if you need me(kisses her head as she nods and then he walks away)

Kim: He's upset?

Trini:(softly)he'll get over it(happily)But I'm happy your moving back and you are going to be closer

Kim: me too(silence)Trini do you think it is a good idea for him to move with me?(before Trini can answer the phone beeps)hey this is Aisha hold on! It must be important if she is calling me at 1 in the morning and not calling you at all.

Trini: ok(silence hits her line and a couple of seconds later Aisha and Kim are back)

Kim: Trini?

Trini: Present(sits down on the chair that is by the phone)

Kim: Aisha?

Aisha:(happily)here!(quickly)Hey Trini I was trying to call you but the line was busy so I knew you were talking to Kim(Trini smiles)don't be mad!

Trini:(laughs)hey Sha! I'm not mad! But I do want to know why you are so happy?

Aisha: Well you know how Adam and I broke up last week because of that big fight?

Kim:(softly)um Yeah!

Trini: How could we forget? Did you ever figure out who that other woman was?

Aisha:(simply)I did

Kim: Well who was the bimbo?(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: well(laughs)

Kim: Is this really a laughing matter?(chuckles)Why are you so happy?

Trini:(worried)and giggly(Aisha giggles again)your only that way when one you've met someone and two you're in the middle of something(rolls her eyes)

Kim/Trini:(loudly)Aisha!

Aisha:(shocked)it is not like that(laughs)and I am offended that you think I would call you during that!

Trini: For someone who is offended you don't seem that way

Kim: what's up ALREADY girl?!

Aisha: Well Adam and I are back together(Trini hears Kim clap and she smiles)and the woman that he was with was a jeweler(Trini's mouth flies open)Adam just asked me to marry him

Trini/Kim:(scream in unison)what?!

Aisha:(yells)I know! He just asked me 30minutes ago! I just stopped crying(Jason rushes in the room after hearing the yelling)he couldn't tell me once I confronted him because he was still paying on the ring. Did you guys know about it?

Trini: no idea(looks at Jason who has towel wrapped around him and is soaked. Trini laughs)

Kim: me neither

Aisha: what's so funny Tree?

Trini: I scared Jason right out the shower with my scream(the ladies laugh as Jason rolls his eyes)sorry babe! We just found out Adam proposed to Aisha and she(excitedly)said yes

Jason:(confused)I thought they broke up because Adam was cheating

Adam's Voice: false Alarm….you know Sha! Always jumping to crazy conclusions(Jason laughs)OW!

Aisha: don't make me divorce you before we get married(everyone laughs)

Trini:(loudly)congratulations Adam

Adam:(mumbles)thank you Trini(happily)I'm just happy she said yes

Kim: Why didn't you tell us you were proposing? It would've stopped us from hating you(Adam laughs)

Adam: no offense but you two would've given it way.

Trini: offense totally taken Adam(Jason laughs and heads back to the room)

Adam: I only told her parents because I asked their permission and Rocky, he is going to be my best man

Kim: mm well we could've made the proposal extra special

Aisha: Kimberly it was! I thought he was going to give me back my stuff but instead he had the dorm room lit with candles and my favorite flowers(giggles)he won me over to staying when I just wanted to leave. and when I opened the tray there was the ring(sniffs)it was so beautiful! Ladies and when Adam got on his knee(silence)

Trini:(smiles)it sounds beautiful(soon they hear kissing)mm ok

Kim: yeah...maybe you two should excuse yourselves from the phone

Aisha: hmm(the phone rattles)um yeah! I'll call you two later on about the wedding. I have to spend sometime with my fiancé

Trini:(laughs)ok

Aisha:(giggles)it just sounded so right. But anyways I love you two so much. Kim I'm excited about you moving back and Trini good luck on the LSATs on Saturday if I don't get to speak with you before then

Trini: thanks Sha(thinking)Kim told Sha about moving back before me(frowns)I have to talk to her about that.(bites her lip)

Kim: Love you too Sha! Love you both! Trini it's late so I'll talk to you later too

Trini: ok

Ladies: Good night(they hang up with each other)

Trini:(mumbles)I wonder why she told Sha first?(walks back in the room and hears the shower still going. Trini smiles and starts stripping off her clothes. Trini tipy toes in the bathroom and hears Jason humming a song. Trini quickly and easily climbs in. Trini grabs a rag and starts washing his back. Jason turns to her and smiles)thought you needed help getting your back(He cuffs her face and kisses her passionately. Soon Trini is against the cold shower tile and still in Jason's embrace. Trini shivers once she feels the cold on her back but is soon ok when his warm body engulfs on hers. He starts kissing her neck and Trini completely melts)I love you

Jason: I love you too(kisses down to her breast. She brings him back to her mouth and its on)

* * *

15minutes later, Trini is now facing the shower towel as Jason is entering her from the back. Trini is holding on to the bar trying to keep her balance. Jason is holding her waist going faster and faster finally he lets out a yell and Trini flies into the wall a little because Jason has lost his balance and let's go. Trini quickly turns and grabs him before he breaks his ass.

Trini:(gasp)Jas(Jason holds her hands balancing himself but is completely in his high)are you ok?(smiles as she sees his hard going down and his baby gravy still dripping from his Mister)I hope you didn't get me pregnant(laughs)that was intense(Jason looks at her and laughs)

Jason: marry me?(Trini's eyes get big and she slowly pulls away)(worried)what?

Trini: what?

Jason: what's wrong(watches Trini's face)with you?(reaches over and turns off the water)

Trini: What did you just ask me?

Jason: hmm(looks around to think)oh(blushes)to marry me

Trini: um(looks around before climbing out)

Jason: where are you going?(follows her. He watches her put on her bath robe and knows that their night of passion is over)Trini(grabs his towel and wraps it around him as he follows her to the room)what's wrong with you?(watches Trini go into her dresser pulling out clothes)

Trini: nothing! I'm just tired and I need to prep for the LSAT's(turns to him with a smile)thank you for the mental break(walks over and kisses his cheek)you're the best(goes to walk off but he stops her)

Jason: Talk to me Kwan(Trini sighs and says nothing)you know I meant it right?(Trini looks at him)I do want you to marry me(smiles)but not right now or tomorrow but one day(pulls her in closer)I shouldn't of asked you like that. It's just every time you make me feel like that…I know that your meant to be mines forever(Trini smiles)I love you and when I do ask you I won't be naked(kisses her head)that will come later(Trini laughs and hits him)

Trini: I'm sorry I just got so weird! It's just marriage is so big(Jason nods)I love you babe and when that day comes(kisses him passionately)I will say yes(Jason smiles and tries to kiss her but she pulls away)I need to study(smiles)maybe later(walks over to the bed and grabs her clothes)

Jason: I can't wait for you to pass the damn test! We can catch up on our all nighters(Trini laughs)ok babe but if you need any help(Trini walks back over)

Trini: I'll let you know! Thank you for helping me relax….studying should be easier now(kisses his cheek and leaves the room. Jason smiles, grabs another towel and dries off his head)

 **A lot of love in the air! Weddings too...I hope the jump in the time line wasn't confusing. Please let me know what you think. ~RT**


	11. Chapter 105

On Saturday, Trini walks out of the class room in a zombie state while holding her books and glasses in hand. She is wearing shorts and a huge college T-shirt, flip flops and her hair is in two pig tails. Trini is so gone that she doesn't notice that Jason is calling her name. Trini keeps walking and Jason grabs her arm. Trini automatically goes into defense mode and goes to flip him but Jason does a reversal and pulls her into a hug.

Jason: Whoa Ranger!(Trini quickly turns her head to him)(smiles)it's just me

Trini: Jason!(sighs)oh God(he lets her go and she turns to him)I'm sorry

Jason: you might want to prove that(looks around)it looks like people might want to call the police(Trini sees worried people looking around)

Trini: Yikes!(looks at him and smirks)damage control(he nods and Trini kisses him on the lips. This seems to make everyone move along)(giggles)I'm sorry again Jason.

Jason: Its ok!(takes the books from her hands and she puts her reading glasses on)It's good to know that you still got your skills.

Trini: I am a retired Ranger(smiles)doesn't mean I have retired in martial arts or self -defense(Jason reaches over and kisses her head)

Jason: True(Trini takes his hand and they start walking)so how was the test?

Trini: the practice test was a monster!(mumbles)It was scarier than Rita's monsters

Jason: How do you think you did on it?

Trini: I don't know Jase(he opens the door and they walk outside)But I know if I passed the test I'll be ready for the real test in October

Jason: Trini(they walk down the steps and towards Trini's car)you are the smartest woman I know! I know you passed it and you will be off to Law School this upcoming January.

Trini: mm(they walk to the landing and Trini gives him a kiss)that means so much coming from you Red

Jason: does it?(Trini nods and they kiss again)I believe it(Trini smiles and kisses him again)

Trini: Not(they continue to Trini's car)that I'm not happy to see you? But what are you doing here?

Jason: Well(Trini opens the car door)I came to be your support system

Trini: really?(holds herself)you're the sweetest and best boyfriend ever(he smirks)but I feel like it's more to it that I'm missing

Jason: I took my last exam

Trini: Oh gosh how could I have forgotten? (he puts the books in her car)Jason I have to be like the worst girlfriend in the world(he takes off her glasses)

Jason: Trini you wished me good luck this morning and you made me breakfast. So you took two hours not to worry about me and my test(she sighs)(smiles)don't worry about it. You are still amazing(Trini gives him a look)(laughs)you are(puts her glasses in her glove compartment)

Trini: How did your test go?

Jason: Well(smiles)I graduate next week

Trini: Jason (jumps in his arms and he laughs)Baby this is great(he lifts her up and she squeals)I'm so proud of you(he puts her they kiss)you are going to have your construction business in no time(she kisses him again and again. Jason can't get a word out because she is flooding him with kisses)

Voice: Get a room why don't you?(Trini and Jason turn to see Aisha standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk)

Jason: Sha!(puts Trini down and Sha walks over to them)

Trini: Oh my goodness(Aisha hugs them)what are you doing here?

Aisha: It's summer break(they let go)and so I decided to come home and show my mother my engagement ring (holds up her hand and shows them her ring. Aisha has a 14k white gold French cut diamond ring. The diamond is about 2carats)

Trini:(smiles)Aisha(takes her hand)it is beautiful!

Aisha: thank you!(giggles)he did good

Jason: Yeah(smiles)he did(he watches Trini's reaction to the ring and stops smiling)

Trini: I'm so excited for you Aisha(lets go of her hand)

Aisha: Thank you! You know that means a lot(hugs her) I want to thank you for always believing in me and Adam(they let go)It's the type of hope that you had for the two of us that kept us going(Trini smiles)

Trini: Don't even mention it!(nudges Jason and he smiles)We know a good fit when we see it! Right babe?

Jason: Most definitely(rubs his hands together)So where is Adam?

Aisha: Still at school! He has one more exam(they nod) How did your exams go?

Jason: I passed mines

Aisha:(happily)congratulations! When is the graduation?

Jason: Next week sometime

Trini: It's in two weeks and on a Thursday(Aisha giggles as Trini gives him a look)your about as bad as Tommy Jase(looks at Aisha who is still giggling)

Jason: Jeez(chuckles)thanks dear!

Trini: Sha! Where were you headed?(Trini feeling bad about what she just said lays on Jason's shoulder and he holds her)

Aisha: Angie's dance recital is today

Trini: Oh goodness!(sits up and covers her head)Kwan where is your head today?(looks at Jason's wrist watch)I totally forgot it was today(looks at Aisha)and I'm not dressed for it.

Aisha: Trini clam down! It doesn't start for 45minutes. I just came early to get good seats and then I saw your car and pulled over.(crosses her arms)Little to my surprise I see you two making out. You horny teenagers(Jason chuckles)

Jason: You have no room to talk Ms. Behind the Dumpster(Aisha and Jason laugh)

Trini:(ignoring them)I live 20minutes away(they look at her)and then I didn't pick out what I wanted to wear.

Aisha: Trini(holds up her hands)you don't have to look like anything special(laughs)this is not your recital(looks at her own outfit. Aisha is wearing denim Bermuda shorts and a yellow shirt. Her hair is in braids and she is wearing a denim hair bow)See I didn't care. Come as you are!

Trini:(laughs)thanks for that….but you're talking to a perfectionist

Jason: Honey, today is laundry day and I washed our clothes(she turns to him)

Trini: You washed them?(Aisha and Trini give him a look)

Jason: Ok my mom did(they ladies let out a sigh of relief)

Aisha: That was a close one(he gives them a look)you two would've had a lot of orange clothes(Trini now nods while laughing)

Jason: Ok so it happened one time and it only changed our underwear! Are you going to ever let me live this down?

Trini: Yes honey(kisses him)because you brought clean clothes to me when I needed them the most(smiles)you're a miracle

Jason: Well(smiles)that's better(they chuckle) Trini they are in my trunk(she nods and heads to his car)

Trini: I'll be right back(Aisha looks at Jason)

Aisha: I see that she changed the subject(raises an eyebrow) How did she do on her test?

Jason: I'm not sure!(crosses his arms)she didn't say! She's worried though, but you know Trini. She always comes out doing a lot better than she thought.

Aisha: We both know that! This is just the practice test right?(he nods)I can't imagine how she will be for the actual test

Jason: My thoughts exactly(rubs his forearms) But this recital will be a good distraction

Aisha: When does she get her test results?

Jason: That I'm not sure of! I think Trini said sometime today or tomorrow. Over 200 people took the practice test today

Aisha: Wow!

Jason: I know(Trini walks over with some jeans and a shirt in her hand)

Trini: Ok, I'm ready(looks at Jason's watch again)Wehave 30minutes to get some good seats.

Aisha: Hopefully Zach is there already and has saved us seats

Trini: hopefully(fiddles with her clothes)

Aisha: I'll drive my car and you can change in the back seat

Trini: sounds like a plan(Jason kisses Trini's cheek)Are you not coming?

Jason: No, I have some errands to run! But I'll see you at home

Trini: Errands? What type of errands?

Jason: You know returning my school books and stuff

Trini: Ok(nods)well I'll see you(kisses his cheek)at home then

Aisha: Bye Jason(Aisha and Trini start walking away)

Jason:(smirks)see you!(calls)have fun(watches them cross the street And head towards Aishai's car before heading to his own)

* * *

20minutes later, Jason is standing outside a jewelry store that is inside a mall. Jason is looking at a diamond ring that is in the window. Jason doesn't notice his father walk up on him.

Red: Thinking about robbing the place son?(Jason quickly turns to him)

Jason: Dad?(his dad smirks)(chuckles)of course not(crosses his arms)what are you doing in a mall? I thought you hated this place!

Red: Your Momma and I have a Wedding Anniversary coming up! I always come here to buy her a charm for the big anniversaries. This is our 20th coming up….so it's got to be a special charm

Jason: Dad I didn't know you were such a romantic.

Red: Where did you think you got it from?(chuckles)how do you think you got here?(Jason makes a disgusted look)

Jason: Gross!

Red: Your mother and I had a very romantic Easter night in 1978 that brought you December of "78"(Jason frowns)and let's not talk about how your brother Tony came into the world 12 months later.

Jason: I agree dad "let's not"!,

Red: My Irish Twins!(chuckles)You're mom and I were big on holidays(Jason nods no) I remember when Momma wanted a girl around the 4th of July… so we made Abigail not even two years later. You don't want to know what I had to do to make a girl(Jason looks sick)I had too…

Jason:(quickly)ok can we not do this

Red: Well serves you right! Picking on your old man(pops Jason's shoulder)So what are you standing outside the jewelry store for?

Jason: Well(puts his hand in pockets)I want to marry Trini…. and I found a ring that I'm hoping to buy

Red: You want to marry Trini huh?

Jason Yes sir

Red: Do you think you are ready for that Scott?

Jason: Yes sir! I thought of every possible scenario and I couldn't imagine my life without her being in it. You and mom got married at 17.

Red: This is true! But Jason it was a different time and I was in the military! I mean I loved your mother and I love her more and more than the year before but believe me getting to where we are now. It wasn't easy. There was a time were we both called it quits.

Jason: However, you still fixed it(mumbles)and trust me I remember "the time"

Red: What do you mean?

Jason: When I was in 6th grade. I remember you moving out for a month.(Red sighs)I don't know what happened but Momma couldn't even hear your name without speaking Italian and taking your pictures off the wall.

Red: my(laughs)feisty little Cookie

Jason: But you two worked it out

Red: Yes we did!

Jason: and not because you had too but because you wanted too.

Red: That is correct! We knew that we had more to gain together than apart. Jason, it takes maturity to understand that. Do you think you have that?

Jason: Of course I think that but time will tell!(Red nods a little)I was raised watching a healthy marriage. That included the ugly. I saw that even when you two didn't see eye to eye, you always worked it out because you loved each other more than yourselves! I feel that way about Trini! She's "IT" dad. I don't want her to ever leave my side.

Voice: Red(they turn and see his mother standing there. Cookie is about " 5,2" with long red hair. She has dark brown eyes round eyes, an oval shaped face, with pretty thin pink lips. Cookie is wearing a white summer dress that goes to her knees, flip flops and a brown purse)Red(tears in her eyes)just give him your blessing already(walks over to Jason)because he has mines.

Jason: Really Momma?(she nods)

Cookie: Yes baby!(Jason quickly hugs her and holds him back)That was the most mature thing that I've ever heard you say!(kisses his head and they let go) And the way that you admire our marriage(points to her husband)makes me know we did something right.(looks at Red)We knew Jason would do everything fast. We knew that when he came a month early. We also know he has my temper and your hard head and he is going to do whatever he feels is best for him.

Red: True

Cookie: and Red he will be 20 in December soooo….

Red: Abigail doesn't get married until 25

Cookie: and Tony 23

Red: Deal(she puts out her hand and he pulls her over)oh no Mrs. Carol "Cookie" Scott plant one on me(Cookie laughs and they kiss)

Jason: ok please cut it out(his parents laugh and kiss one more time before pulling away)you guys are too old to be doing PDA

Red: I can't wait for you to have kids! You'll get your pay back

Cookie: Please wait a long time for that(sighs) I don't want to be a grandmother before I'm 40! Remember I am only 38 and we are 18years apart.

Jason: Don't worry mom! Kids will come much later. We have dreams that we would like to live out first.

Cookie: Good boy!

Jason: So dad, are we ok?

Red: We are(holds his wife)so how much do you have saved up for your ring!

Jason: $530! This is enough for a down payment….and then I'll take on extra shifts at work for the rest

Cookie: How much is the ring?

Jason: $1,200(Cookie looks at Red and Red looks at her)

Cookie: Red!

Red: ok!(rubs her shoulders)My dad did it for me

Cookie: I love you Red

Red: I love you too Cookie Monster(kisses her head)Son(Cookie smiles and looks at Jason)

Jason: Yeah dad

Red: I'll match your payment for the ring! Leaving you a responsibilty of $140

Cookie: and I'll pay the $140 which is your graduation gift from trade school

Jason: Mom! Dad! You don't have too

Cookie: But we are going too! This is our Anniversary gift to each other(walks over to Jason)Jason, your father and I did the best job that we could. It's nothing like being a parent and seeing your kid's happiness. We just want to give you the world.

Red: You and your siblings and the best part of our marriage. Your happiness is everything to us.

Jason: Guys I don't know what to say(hugs his parents)but thank you! You two are the best parents in the world.

Cookie: We love you too Jason

Red: Your welcome son(kisses his head and they let go)ok let's get this ring

Cookie: So(links arms with him)How are you going to propose to her?(they walk in the store together)

Jason: Still thinking about that mom! But I'll probably get Kim to help me out

Cookie: Good idea! Kim knows Trini like the back of her hand

Red: Now you know if you were trying to marry that Emily girl….I would've said no(Jason looks at his dad who gives him a look)We don't do blonds son!

Jason:(laughs)really dad?

Store Clerk: How can I help you?(they look at the store clerk and smile)

Jason:(smiles)I'm here to buy a ring(Cookie squeezes his arm and Red pats his shoulder) for the love of my life

Store Clerk: then you came to the right place(Jason turns to the window and points)

Jason: I want the one in the window please(the store clerk smiles)

Store Clerk: good choice! Come with me(they follow the clerk and Jason smiles when he pulls it out of the case and holds it up)

Jason: Yup! This is the one! This is Trini Kwan's Ring!

 **Sorry that it took so long to post-next chapter coming in soon**


	12. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Jason pulls up to Kimberly's home. They house has a small white gate with a lot of rose bushes and sun flowers in the front. Jason frowns and turns off his car when he sees no Kim.

Jason: I told her I was pulling up(pulls out his track phone and goes to call the house phone)she is never on time(he goes to dial the number but stops when he sees Kim racing out of the door)(mumbles)there she is(puts the phone down and watches her lock up her house. Kim turns to him and waves. He waves back to her. Kim runs to gate, opens it and rushes to the car. Jason puts down the window)hey beautiful

Kim:(frowns)don't call me that(opens the door, climbs in and hits him in the arm)

Jason: ow!(laughs)why not?(Kim gives him a look)oh that is only used by your handsome huh?

Kim: Please don't make me go back to my house(Jason quickly locks the door when she touches the handle and Kim smiles)

Jason: I'm sorry!

Kim: Why must you start with me? And tease me about my past?

Jason: because it makes it so easy to get under your skin

Kim: Hey Jason(smiles)HENRY SAYS hey(Jason now frowns)your right it is fun getting under peoples skin

Jason: I promised to not say anything mean and keep my thoughts to myself(Kim laughs)But you make it so hard.

Kim: that's my job(leans against the door and lays on her hand)will you ever like my boyfriend?

Jason: will you ever let me call you beautiful again?(Kim says nothing)mm(starts up the car)well then I guess you know the answer(Kim sighs and turns up the music)Kim

Kim: hmm(puts on her seatbelt)

Jason: you do look nice(Kim looks at him and smiles. Kim is wearing khaki shorts and a flower pattern taint top. Her hair is down and she is wearing white kids)

Kim: really?(he nods) I feel so basic(sits back)

Jason:(smiles)I see your loving the shorts

Kim:(laughs)I love California weather. Florida it's nice and all but Cali. Henry loves it too(looks at Jason as he frowns)

Jason: So where is your guy anyway? How is he adjusting to the move?

Kim: Fairly easy(smiles)he has met new friends already at his new job. They went for lunch a few minutes ago(Jason nods)everyone loves Henry I can't understand why you won't try to love him too

Jason:(sternly) You're not going to take me there(drives off)Kim

Kim:(sings)well you asked about him(crosses her arms and looks ahead)

Jason: Can we change the subject please?(Kim rolls her eyes)Kimmy look(sighs)I'm sorry(she looks at him)and I don't want to fight. I hate when we do

Kim:(sighs)your right(smiles)I'm sorry too(sits up)ok no more Henry and Tommy talk agreed?

Jason: totally agreed

Kim: so(happily)where are you taking me? Why be so secretive?

Jason: Ok, so this is between us?(looks at Kim who nods)(sternly)Kimberly

Kim: this is between us(holds up her left hand)I swear on everything.

Jason: So I know Trini is throwing me a surprise party tomorrow(looks at Kim who nods "no")

Kim:(loudly)What(laughs)no she's(Jason raises his eyebrow)she's not!(Jason smirks and looks at the road)Trini absolutely has nothing planned

Jason: Well that's kind of great and a shame because I have something planned tomorrow

Kim:(quickly)What do you mean? You have what planned(calmly)for what time?

Jason: For whenever the party starts(stops at the red light and looks at Kim who is about to burst)I can plan it out all day long if you don't tell me

Kim:(laughs)you are an asshole!

Jason: I don't(laughs)think I am

Kim: Oh but you are(angrily)Trini has been planning this thing for months(Jason sighs)and you a will just mess this up because of your own personal graduation plan

Jason:(firmly)Kimberly stop(Kim stops and looks at him)you didn't hear me when I said I have something great planned(Kim gives him a confused look)look we're going to the Kwan's

Kim: um ok(shakes her head confused)because….

Jason:(mockingly)because(reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a ring box. Kim gasp)I made my last payment on this(opens it and shows off 10k Gold, 1/5 CT Princess cut diamond ring)and I want to propose to Trini in front of all of our friends tomorrow

Kim: Jason(they hear honking behind them)oh(laughs and Jason quickly drives off)Jason oh my god! Trini is going to love it(takes it from him so that he can drive better)

Jason:(smiles)you think so?

Kim: I know so(touches it)

Jason: I know it's not much but I'm been working double shifts(frowns)to pay for it(Kim looks at him and sees he is a little discouraged about the ring)

Kim: Jason(holds his hand)she is going to love it because it came from you. Trini loves you and it doesn't matter the ring size. Trini would marry you with a sandwich tie(Jason laughs)I am so serious.

Jason:(laughs)thank you Kim

Kim:(happily)She is going to melt

Jason: I really hope so(sighs)I hope she says yes

Kim: are you kidding me? You're a catch

Jason:(smirks)I am? Am I?(Kim lets go of his hand and rolls her eyes)

Kim: Don't get cocky(he laughs)I only said that to give you a confidence boost because you have to talk to the Kwan's(Jason frowns as they pull up to Trini's parents house. Trini's parents are working on their garden. Kim turns to see what he is looking at)nervous?

Jason: that's an understatement! I feel like I'm going to shit my pants(Kim laughs. Wendy looks up from the flower bed and sees Kim and Jason. She waves at them and they wave back)

Kim:(through her smile)there is no turning back now(turns to him and closes the box)come on(Jason nods and turns off the car)

Jason: promise not to leave me?(Kim laughs but stops when she sees that he is serious)

Kim: hey have I ever! Once a Ranger always one(gives him the ring)I am not going to abandon you on the biggest journey of your life(holds his hand with the ring in it)I got you

Jason:(smiles)thanks Kim(she nods)ok let's do this(Kim lets go of his hand as he puts the ring in his pocket)I'm ready to make Trini mines forever(Kim smiles and they get out of the car)(calls)hey Mr. and Mrs. Kwan(they close their doors and head up to the house)

Wendy: Jason(stands with the help of Jason)Kimberly(kisses his cheek and gives Kim a slight hug)I'm felty I'm sorry

Kim: it's ok Mama Kwan(looks around)the garden looks great

Wendy:(smiles)thank you(takes off her gloves)what brings you by?(Kim and Jason look between each other)(panicked)is everything ok my Trini?

Jason:(quickly)yes everything is fine Mrs. Kwan(puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly)she is in class as we speak(Kim nods)today is her busy day

Wendy: oh(sighs in relief)so what brings you two by then?

Jason: I just um wanted to come by and visit you guys(Wendy smiles and nods)is all

Wendy: Well that is nice(they hear someone fussing over in the corner. Trini's dad is up a tree swinging at something)he is trying to get rid of the squirrels nest. They make too much chatter in the morning

Kim: won't they just(shrugs and frowns)climb back up there?

Wendy: they have for the past two months(looks at Kim and laughs)But he doesn't listen to me(soon they hear a yell and see him hanging on to a tree without a latter)(mumbles)not again(calls)Lee I told you to quit your stupid squirrel quest(to Jason)could you get him out

Jason:(quickly)of course(rushes over to the tree and the fallen latter)

Wendy: those squirrels always get the last laugh(chuckles and Kim holds in her giggle as she watches Jason help his future father in law out of the tree)(mumbles)so Kim(they look at each other)is everything ready for the party tomorrow?

Kim: Yup(smiles)Trini is with Jason's mom and the caterer right now

Wendy: excellent(claps her hands a little)Jason is going to love his surprise graduation party(Kim simply nods as Jason and Mr. Kwan walk over)Lee are you ok?

Lee:(mumbles)great

Wendy: did they win again dear?(Lee speaks in Vietnamese and she frowns and speaks back. Soon they get a small argument and Jason and Kim stand there uncomfortable)

Kim:(mumbles)what do we do?(Jason shrugs)well think of something(whispers)these are your future in laws(he nods)

Jason: um hey(they look at him)sorry to interrupt but I need some advice about something. Something that I couldn't go to my own parents about.

Lee:(worried)what is it son?

Jason: it's about my future

Wendy: well Jason I'm honored that you want our advice about your future. Come to the porch…I have some tea ready(Kim and Jason nod and they head to the porch. There is a porch swing and two wicker chairs beside it. There is also I small table with tea)sit(Jason and Kim sit in the Wicker chairs and Trini's parents sit on the porch swing)so what is going on?

Lee: is everything ok with my daughter?

Jason: she's fine I promise Mr. Kwan(he nods)

Lee:(quickly)and everything is ok with you Kimberly?(she nods)how are liking the move back?

Kim: It's like I never left

Lee: and that boy is respecting you and your virtue

Kim: Yes Mr. Kwan….we don't even sleep in the same room. I'm keeping my word to make him wait(Mr. Kwan smiles and pours tea)

Wendy: wish I could say that about my Trini(picks up her tea and drinks. Jason winces and Kim smirks as Mr. Kwan rolls his eyes and passes it to her. What Mrs. Kwan is referring to is her walking in on Trini and Jason in a compromising position two weeks before they moved in with each other. Trini and Jason never had sex at the Kwan's house when they were home but something came over Trini and Jason that night. They didn't even make it upstairs. Trini and Jason walked into the Kwan's house just after mid-night. They stumbled in kissing and just made it to the couch. Jason fell on top of Trini and she had his shirt almost off when they heard someone clear their voice. There stood both her father and mother who had a disapproved look. Jason quickly jumped up and Trini sat up so red that they couldn't even tell the difference between her and the red couch. Let's just say Jason was to stay away from their house and Trini during the night hours until they moved in together. Thank God it was only two weeks. Trini's mom stacked her up with all different types of birth control and Jason had some serious butt kissing to do to get accepted again; well that was until Trini told off her parents and they backed off)my daughter is still on her birth control?(Kim almost chokes on the tea. Mr. Kwan pats her back, smirks a little and then continues to serve himself some tea)

Jason: Birth Control until marriage Ma'am

Wendy: I don't like to hear it but I guess in away that is what I like to hear

Lee: Come on Wendy! We were having pre-material sex(Jason chuckles uncomfortably. Kim's eyes get big and she looks around)we got married and Trini came six months later(laughs)Right!

Wendy: husband(speaks in Vietnamese. He says something back and sips his tea)well anyways Jason(looks at him)I'm happy that you are being safe. Children are for marriage

Jason: I couldn't agree more(looks at Kim who nods)um speaking of marriage and my future(the Kwan's look at him as he pulls out the small box)Mr. and Mrs. Kwan I want to know if I can have your daughters hand in marriage(opens the box and puts it on the table in front of them)

Wendy: oh my god(covers her face while crying. Mr. Kwan now sits up and stares daggers at Jason. Jason sinks in his seat a little)

Lee:(firmly)She's pregnant?

Jason:(outraged)NO! OF COURSE NOT(puts up his hands)you have my word sir. I just love her and I don't want another day to go by without her being MY FUTURE(Mrs. Kwan is still crying but she takes her husbands hand and he squeezes it)It would be a privilege if you let me marry your daughter(Kim puts her hands in a prayer position and puts it to her mouth)please(puts his hands down)

Lee:(mumbles)a privilege?(starts speaking to his wife in Vietnamese and she uncovers her face. She soon speaks back to him and more tears come down. Mr. Kwan puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it calming her a little more. Mrs. Kwan speaks again and he looks at her. Mrs. Kwan says something again and looks at Jason who is starting to sweat)right(turns to him)Jason

Jason: Sir

Lee: So you think you're ready to marry my only daughter?

Jason: I know I am…and whatever I can't handle I'm willing to work my way through whatever life may throw at us(Kim now has tears coming from her eyes)

Kim:(thinking)God please give him their blessings

Lee: Jason(pauses)I have always liked you up until today(Jason frowns)now I love you because you want to make my little girl happy for the rest of your lives(smiles and Jason now smiles)you have a yes from us(Mrs. Kwan happily nods)

Jason:(happily)Really?!(stands up)

Wendy:(laughs and sniffs)really(Jason quickly goes over and hugs Wendy)whoa(laughs and holds him)mm(he kisses her cheek and pulls away)

Jason: thank you Mrs. Kwan

Wendy: Mama Kwan is ok(Jason nods. Mr. Kwan stands and they shake hands)

Jason: thank you Mr. Kwan

Mr. Kwan: your welcome son(smirks)you can call me dad after the "I Do's"(they laugh. Jason lets go of him and Kim stands. Kim is full of tears and they quickly embrace)

Kim:(whispers)I knew they'd say yes(he kisses her cheek)congratulations(they pull away and Mrs. Kwan hands her a tissue)thank you Mama Kwan(sits down)Now all we need is a "Yes" from Trini(wipes her face)

Wendy: have you thought of how you want to do it Jason?(Jason picks up the ring and smiles)

Jason: yes(looks at them)but I'm going to need your help(every gives him a look)


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, around 6pm Trini and Jason pull up to Ernie's juice bar. Jason is blind folded and is looking around as the car stops.

Jason: Where are we?

Trini: I told you! It's a surprise. It's something that you've always liked(gets out of the car)stay right here I'll be back(closes the door)

Jason:(mumbles)ok(Trini rushes to Jason's side of the car. Trini is wearing a black choker with a tiger face on it. She is wearing a Sarong as a skirt and a half of shirt. Her hair is up in a high looped ponytail with hair wrap. She has diamond studs in her ear. Trini opens the door and smiles)

Trini: come on my love(helps him out)your night of passion awaits(Jason smiles)

Jason: I like the sound of that(she laughs)what I don't like is that your opening the door for me and treating me like I'm the girlfriend

Trini: Jason we're just momentarily trading places(closes the door)don't worry I'll let you take over later on tonight(whispers)in the bedroom(he laughs now)

Jason: Well no I think I'll let you take the lead in there(finds her waist)it is my graduation day(Trini quickly takes his hand from her waist)

Trini: come on let's go! We're going to be late(Trini leads him to the building but Jason stops her)

Jason: Trini wait(Trini turns to him confused)hold on I forgot something(Soon the youth center door opens and Jason's parents come out, then the Kwan's, followed by Kim and Henry, then Aisha and Adam who are holding hands, then Tommy and Olivia, then Angie and Zach, then Kat, Rocky and Tonya. Soon Trini is surround by half of Angle Grove high, the town and new Rangers(Space at the time). Trini looks around at them confused and let's go of Jason's hand. Jason takes off his blind fold and smiles at Trini who is maneuvering for everyone to go back in. Jason takes this time to get on his knee. Kim and Aisha smile)um Trini(Kim points to Jason and Trini turns. Trini covers her mouth and steps back)

Trini: oh my god!(everyone laughs or cheers)(gasp)Jason(Kim is now in tears. Tommy who somehow got beside her looks over and places a hand on her shoulder. Kim looks at him and smiles)

Jason: Surprise!(everyone laughs)Trini I love you so much and you mean the world to me, do you know that? All I ever do is think about you day and night no matter what may be going on. It is you. I even dream about you when I sleep(we go back over to Kim and Tommy. Henry now notices Tommy's hand on Kim's shoulder and gently pulls her over to him. Kim accepts it, holds him and lays on his chest. Henry puts his hand on the small of her back and looks at Tommy with a tight smile. Tommy gives him a small smile and puts his hand in his pocket. Tommy then looks at Olivia who has her arms crossed and gives him the dirtiest look. Before Tommy can touch her she walks off. Tommy goes to go after her but Aisha grabs him and points to Jason and Trini. Tommy sighs before nodding and looking ahead. Aisha takes his hand and lays on his shoulder. Kim watches the scene unfold and looks away disappointed that she isn't comforting him)They say you only get one soul mate(this catches Kim's attention and she looks at them with a smile)and I know that I have found that in you. Trini Kwan will you do me the honor of being my wife(Trini now has a river flowing from her eyes)

Trini:(barely above a whispers)but this is your graduation. I should be surprising you(They laugh)

Jason: Trini, you and you saying "yes" is the best graduation present that I could ever ask for

Kim:(yells)come on Trini(pulls away from Henry and steps forward)say yes already(everyone laughs. Henry simply crosses his arms)

Zach:(yells) I'm with her don't keep him down there all night. He's going to ruin his clothes(Jason is wearing a solid black crew neck T-shirt and a dark red blazer with black slacks)

Rocky:(calls)In that case I think you should leave him there(Kat smacks his arm)OW!(Trini laughs)

Wendy:(calls)what's it going to be Trini?!(Trini hears her father say something in Vietnamese and smiles. Trini bends down with him and smiles)

Trini: Since I'm your best present(sniffs)Yes Jason I will marry you(everyone cheers and Jason smiles)Are you sure you want to marry me? I can be a lot sometimes

Jason: Just the way I like you(She giggles. he takes out the ring and puts in on her right ring finger. She at it looks in "awe")you love it?

Trini: I love it and you(looks at him and bites her lip. He quickly stands and helps her up)come here Business School grad and now my fiancé(she jumps on him and they kiss passionately. Everyone cheers and claps for them. Kim turns and looks at her Power Ranger friends who give her the thumbs up. Kim gives them the thumbs up back and looks at Jason and Trini who pull away slightly)

Tonya: Congratulations guys(Jason and Trini soon break their embrace and people come over to congratulate them. Trini is soon engulfed in a hug by her mother. They both start crying. Jason is greeted by his mom and dad. They both hug him before turning and speaking with Lee. Jason is then hit on the back by Tommy and the rest of the guys. The girls join in a hug with Trini once her mom moves over and they cry with her. Aisha gives her a tissue once they pull away. Kim sees Tommy walk away from Jason and goes off in the direction of Olivia. She frowns but feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Kat giving her a small smile. She smiles back and looks for Henry. Henry is talking to some people. He feels her looking and gives her a wink. Kim winks back and he turns back to the conversation. Kim frowns again but looks at Trini who is still in uncontrollable tears. Kim is worried until Jason reaches over from his group and takes her hand. Kim smiles and soon Trini's tears slow and she is able to talk about her excitement. Kim sees someone stick their head out from the building and waves)

Kim: oh(taps Trini)the food is ready

Trini: oh GOD I almost forgot and I am a mess(wipes her face with her free hand)

Kim: Don't worry I got it(Trini nods)(yells)ok everyone excuse me(everyone looks at her)I know this is pretty exciting but dinner is ready. So if we can all move back to the youth center

Rocky: you don't have to tell me twice(everyone laughs as Rocky leads the way and they follow)

Kim: that guy of yours Kat will never change(Kat gives her a look)what?

Kat: he is not my guy

Kim:(laughs)sure!(touches her arm)he isn't(walks away and Kat stands there shocked)

Kat:(quickly)Kimberly(chases after her. They leave Trini and Jason standing there in sheer bliss)

Jason: so a surprise graduation party?(Trini laughs as Jason pulls her in close)I love surprises

Trini: and GOD knows I love you(they kiss each other passionately)

Jason: So what do you say we skip out on dinner for a second and consummate our engagement?

Trini: Aren't we supposed to do that for our marriage?

Jason: you say Tomato(Trini shakes her head and laughs)

Trini: We did some consummating earlier today(kisses him)

Jason: that was for the graduation. This is a whole different level(kisses her back)

Trini: MM! As much as I would love to sneak away with you(smiles)We can't(Jason moans)One, if we go missing they will ALL know why. I can't have that kind of embarrassment(he laughs)Two, I spent a lot of money on your catering and three I'm in charge so what I say goes(kisses him and smiles)Besides, after earlier consummating….I worked up an appetite

Jason: You did? did you?(she giggles)well make sure you eat light tonight. I'm going to take you for the ride of your life(Trini bites her lip seductively)that's it I have to have you(starts to attack with her kisses and Trini giggles trying to fight him off)

Trini: Jason no(laughs loudly)stop we have over 75 people in there(he looks at her)Baby, we can't!

Jason: Why not?(playfully pouts)it is my day!

Voice: Because the 76th person(they turn and see Tommy)is standing outside watching(Trini and Jason pull away with a smile once he walks over)nice(laughs)pout Jason

Jason: You little peeping Tommy(hits his back firmly and laughs. Trini rolls her eyes and smiles)what are you doing out here? We thought everyone went in?

Tommy: Yeah well….

Trini:(cuts him off)where is Olivia?

Tommy: um(rubs his neck)she had a headache and went back to the hotel

Trini:(frowns)she took the car?

Tommy: It's ok! Rocky and I are staying at the same hotel. He'll take me

Trini:(frowns)why are you not staying with your parents?

Tommy: they are renovating the house….so we didn't want to stay with the paint smell

Trini: Right(firmly)what did Olivia do?(Jason now sighs. Just like Jason doesn't like Henry. Trini wouldn't even spit on Olivia if she was on fire. Jason can say one thing though Trini can normally hide it, well up until now)

Tommy: what do you mean?

Jason:(warning)Babe!(laughs)what's with all of the questions?(to Tommy)my little lawyer in training

Trini:(avoiding Jason)Don't think I didn't see her storm pass by me during my proposal

Tommy: It was nothing she did! I did it(sighs)I put my hand on Kim's shoulder….

Trini: SHE ABANDONED YOU HERE OVER A SHOULDER TAP

Jason: Babe, he is not abandoned! He's here to enjoy the party(to Tommy)Right?(Tommy simply nods)

Trini:(simply)I'm going to kick her ass

Jason: Trini(laughs)Kwan

Trini: No! Jason!(shots daggers at him and grabs Tommy's arm)the way you are over protective of Kimberly and her choices in guys…

Tommy: Wait what? What's wrong with the guy?(angrily)Did he do something to her?(Jason just shakes his head "nothing")

Trini: is the same way I am with Tommy(looks at him and her eyes soften)She's not right for you Tommy. Choose someone else….that isn't a total snobby BITCH

Voice: Trini(they turn and see Kim has come out with a concerned look)

Tommy:(mumbles)Prefect!(she walks over)

Kim:(frowns) What's going on?

Jason/Tommy: nothing!(Kim looks at Trini)

Trini: Olivia left Tommy stranded(Kim's eyes get big and she whistles)Now I am going to kick her ass

Tommy: Trini calm down! I'm not stranded and she is still my girlfriend

Trini: not when I'm finished with her

Kim:(softly)Tree(Trini sighs and stops)Tommy(gives him a small smile and he returns the gesture)Are you alright?

Tommy: I'm alright honestly! And I'm not stranded(smiles)I wanted to spend time with you guys.

Kim: alright(softly) why did she leave?

Trini: because she is a Psyco who is mad over a stupid hand to a shoulder gesture

Kim:(quickly)Trini shh!(plays with her hands and smirks again)I'm sorry that the gesture got you in trouble(frowns)I shouldn't have accepted it

Tommy: No I'm glad you did(Trini now smiles and looks at Jason who winks)It would've been embarrassing if you brushed me off(Kim laughs)no but it's sad that she doesn't understand that you and I we're almost two years ago and we are friends now. If I see you crying in any way or form I'm going to want to comfort you.

Kim:(smiles)same here Tommy(touches his arm)Look if you want I can take you back to the hotel. I can also explain to her that I'm in a relationship(Jason frowns and Trini takes his hand)

Tommy: No I think enough "Tommy and Kimberly friendship" action has done enough relationship damage for tonight(Kim smile fades away and she nods understandingly)but thanks(touches her shoulder)for the offer Kim(Trini now frowns and leans on Jason's shoulder. He holds her)

Kim: anytime Tommy!(smiles)and I hope you two work it out.

Tommy: We will! I just have to get her to understand that….my friendships(looks at Trini and Jason)with all of you guys are important to me. I'm not giving any of you up(Trini smiles)thanks for standing up for me Tree(takes her hand and she sits up)

Trini: Are you sure you don't need me to kick her ass?(Tommy frowns and Kim laughs. This soon causes Jason to laugh and Tommy to follow suit)

Tommy:(laughs)I'm sure(they hear music starting to play and cheering)guess Zach is on the dance floor

Kim: yeah!(turns to them)come guys

Jason: We're right behind you(Kim nods and her Tommy walk towards the youth center. Trini and Jason follow a couple of feet behind them)

Trini: I'm getting them back together(Jason gives her a look and she looks ahead)no matter how long it takes Kimberly and Tommy deserve each other(looks at him)and I'm going to make it happen.

Jason: NO(smiles)we are(Trini smiles)I've been waiting for you to jump on my "Kommy" band wagon for awhile now(Trini laughs)

Trini: Kommy?!(he laughs)I love you do you know that?

Jason: I love you too(they kiss)

Kim:(calls)hey love birds(they pull away)come on(they watch as Tommy opens the door)thank you(he nods and Kim walks in)

Jason: I think I have an idea(Trini looks at him)I'll tell you in the morning(they continue toward the door)

Trini: make that the late afternoon(he looks confused)you're not getting any sleep tonight Mr. Scott(Jason smiles and Trini kisses his cheek once they reach the door)

Jason: I'm holding you to that promise(Trini laughs and walks in)

Trini:(calls)thanks Tommy

Tommy:(to Jason)ladies first(laughs)

Jason:(chuckles)says the one with the pony tail(Tommy frowns and they fake punch each other)come on let's get in there I'm starving(Tommy nods as Jason walks in and he follows)

 **Thank you for the views! Drop me a comment and tell me what you think! More to come~RT**


	14. Chapter 13

Jason wakes up in him and Trini's bedroom the next day, he moans and holds his head confused as to what happened. He looks over at Trini's side and notices that she is not there. Jason then looks at the alarm.

Jason:(mumbles)Noon(sits up slowly before laying back defeated. Trini finds this time to walk in with aspirin and water)

Trini:(sweetly)good afternoon(Jason moans and Trini walks up to him with the water)awe poor baby here(he slowly sits up and takes the water)and here(gives him the aspirin)you'll be up and running in no time(Jason gives her a "yeah right" look before taking the medication and water)(laughs)no one told you to get super drunk last night

Jason: mm(drinks the water completely before putting the cup down)what happened?

Trini: I'm going to let you tell me(Trini smiles a little and holds herself)

Jason: It hurts to much to think(Trini sits down)

Trini: mm ok let me give you a little hint(takes his hand with her new engagement ring on it. Jason doesn't even look at her hand, he just looks at her face as Trini smiles bigger)

Jason: ok(silence hits them)so what's the clue?(Trini says nothing)(annoyed)what is it?(Trini still says nothing and stops smiling)(uncomfortably)uh(thinking)ok she's not smiling anymore, so, it must be something big that I'm forgetting. Think Jason…..think?(Jason studies her face)oh wait(smiles at her)oh that's right! You(squeezes her hand)said "yes" to my proposal(puts her hand to his mouth and kisses it. Trini giggles)

Trini: Yes I did(Jason gives her a kiss and lets go of her hand)and you my future husband(Jason smirks)decided to meet Rocky and Zach in the back of the youth center and got totally wasted(Jason sits there trying to remember and his eyes get big)

Jason: NO!

Trini: oh(laughs)yes

Jason: My mother is going to kill me(leans against the head board)Did my mother see me?

Trini: Luckily your mother left before you got drunk but your father(laughs)had to help carry you to the car

Jason: He is never going to let me live this down

Trini: Nope, He has called twice to see if you were awake. I believe he asked "Is my underage son who DRINKS AWAKE yet?"(Jason covers his face and Trini laughs)It was hilarious every time too!

Jason: Tell me I wasn't the only one?(looks at Trini)

Trini: oh your weren't! Surprisingly, Bulk and Skull were drinking with you(Jason looks surprised)Yeah and Adam took part. Tommy and Billy were well behaved but they had a little sip too.

Jason: MM! I can't believe Adam but I can believe Tommy and Billy!

Trini: Adam was a bundle of nerves being around Aisha's parents all night. Guess that was him coping. Aisha is so upset at Adam…because he was intoxicated in front of her parents. She called me this morning and said she hasn't spoken to Adam all morning

Jason: mm must be her period(Trini hits him)ow!

Trini: no! He is expected to act a certain way in front of their parents…Aisha was in the dog house all last night from her father. Her mother thought Adam was kind of funny interestingly enough.

Jason: oh come Trini! I'm sure he wasn't that bad

Trini: He almost told them that he and Aisha bought a house(Jason now chuckles)

Jason: that liquid courage(laughs harder)what stopped him?

Trini: Surprisingly you(giggles)when you decided to start singing karaoke on a table(Jason eyes get wide)yeah(laughs)Ernie got the whole thing on camera

Jason:(mumbles)I'm going to have to confiscate that from him

Trini: Sorry babe!(he gives him a look)I have my hands on the tape

Jason:(mumbles)great(Trini laughs and goes to stand but Jason pulls her back down)whoa! Where do you think you are going?

Trini: um(giggles)I have some friends in the Living room that I'm entertaining. You have slept most of the morning so I called them over(mumbles)well they just came over.

Jason: oh(lets her go. Trini gives him a kiss)ok(she walks over to the door)hey babe(she turns to him)(whispers)close the door real quick…I have to ask you something?

Trini:(confused)ok(closes the door and walks over)what is it?

Jason: um(sits up and grabs her hand)so um did we you know?

Trini: did we what?(he raises his eyes brows. Trini looks at him and then at his package that is at full attention)um(looks at him)no we didn't(he nods)You definitely tried(he looks confused)um you passed out while going down on me.

Jason:(angrily)I did what?

Trini:(laughs)you fell asleep on my on vagina(Jason now stands up)

Jason: So we never celebrated our engagement?

Trini: Yes we did!(takes his hand)just not sexually(softly)the surprise Graduation/Engagement party was great babe.

Jason: mm-hmm(huskily)so who is in the Living room right now?

Trini: Just Zach and Tommy! Tommy stayed with us last night…since that(frowns)evil heffa left him at the party. Oh, and he helped me get you up the stairs.

Jason: ok(pulls her up surprising her)ok(walks over to their walk in closet)we'll worry about that later(starts kissing her neck)

Trini: Jason(smiles)what are you doing?

Jason: what does it feel like(kisses down to the top of her breast plate)Consummating our engagement

Trini:(moans)as much as I would like that(tries to pull away but he holds on tighter)they are right in the living room

Jason: so(kisses her passionately)I have to make this right(starts rubbing down her back)I can't believe I left you hanging last night. That is not a good start to a good marriage

Trini: you have nothing to worry about Jas! It was one night

Jason: one of the most important times of our lives. We have to make it one to remember(Trini sighs and smiles)I don't want me falling asleep to be it(pulls down her pajama pants and starts kissing her all the way from her stomach and to her mid-drift. Trini moans)

Trini: Jason Re(Trini stops and jumps a little)did you just bite me?(Trini is soon pulled down to Jason's level and they begin a serious make out session. Jason finally gets his way and Trini lays on the carpet right between their shoes when they hear a knock. Trini tries to sit up but Jason stops her)

Jason:(loudly and annoyed)What?

Tommy: um Jason….your dad said he is going to be stopping by in 20minutes…and if you are not awake and dressed by the time he gets here that's your ass

Jason:(annoyed)alright thanks…we'll be out in a few(they hear Tommy walk away and he looks at her)ok where were we?

Trini: Jas your dad is on the way(sits on her elbows)He is former Military! We shouldn't...

Jason:(cuts her off)Trini we are former Power Rangers(she gives him a look and he smiles)and I pay my own rent, car note, insurance….if I want to be in bed or spend time with my fiancée I'm going to do it(Trini bites her lip)no offense and I'm not trying to be rude but I am a man and I make my own decisions. He'll get over it(kisses her)now please baby relax

Trini: Fine! But still you have 7minutes. I'm still trying to make an impression on your dad

Jason: He loves you babe

Trini: I know but still…I want him to think I'm a good girl(Jason laughs)

Jason: but you are a good girl(kisses her neck passionately)but you are(kisses down her neck)my good NAUGHTY GIRL(Trini lays back and allows Jason to kiss her Susie)aren't you?(he spreads her legs and starts to go to town)

Trini:(gasp)Jason(holds on to Jason's hair and he continues to give her a pleasurable afternoon)

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jason gets up off of the floor completely naked. Jason walks out first and Trini smacks his ass. Jason turns to her shocked as she laughs while following behind him naked herself.

Jason: your going to pay for that later(goes to his dresser and grabs some new boxers)you better be happy I have to get ready for my dad(Trini walks past him and into the bathroom)

Trini:(calls)yeah-yeah(he hears the shower and smiles. He goes in the closet, grabs some pants and a shirt then heads in the bathroom. Trini is already in the shower)

Jason: mind if I join you real quick?

Trini:(sings)sure but no touching(Jason laughs and locks the other door to the bathroom and turns on the radio)

Jason: Yes ma'am(gets in the tub and instantly holds her)

Trini: I said(gives him a kiss and pulls away)no touching(passes him a rag and some soap)here! Hurry before your father comes

Jason: Tree I don't know why you are so worried(starts cleaning himself off)If he comes in here starting trouble it will be because of me

Trini: I understand that but I would love to keep my fiancé alive long enough to(sarcastically) I don't know maybe marry him(Jason laughs and turns so that Trini can wash is back. As Trini cleans his back he continues to wash his front)

Jason: you will(turns towards her)Don't worry, they want to marry me off and give you the responsibility of taking care of me from now on(Trini laughs)well…you think I smell ok?(walks up to her and she makes a face)

Trini: you smell ok….

Jason: that will have to do(climbs out of the shower and closes the curtain)I have to get ready for the boss(Trini laughs and starts humming)you take your time

Trini:(hums)that's the plan(Jason shakes his head and starts drying himself off)So about mission Falcon and Crane together again

Jason: um(turns on the radio so that Tommy won't hear)what about it?

Trini: Well I think we should have dinner tonight…and just invite those two.

Jason: Won't that be obvious?(puts on his boxers)just the two of them! It will seem like a double date?

Trini: Not really? I mean, we'll tell them that we have something important to ask them.

Jason: and what would that be?

Trini: Jason, we do need a Maid of Honor and Best Man!

Jason: I kind of wanted Zach to be my best man(puts on his pants)

Trini: You can have two! Aisha will be my matron of honor

Jason: I don't know Trini isn't that to much to do. Especially if we invite Kim and Tommy and not Aisha and Zach(puts on his white beater)

Trini: ok we'll invite them to then! Aisha will probably need sometime away from Adam today

Jason: hopefully they will work it out by then! Or you won't have a Matron of Honor

Trini: Jason don't say things like that! They'll be fine…they love each other to much

Jason: Your right….sorry!(Trini keeps humming)what(buttons his pants) if he invites Olivia?

Trini: I have a plan for that(sighs)Jason I know you're a leader by fate but can you trust me?(Jason grabs the gel and starts combing his hair)please trust your future wife. I got this

Jason:(smiles)I trust you Almost Mrs. Scott(Trini turns off the shower and opens the curtain with a smile. Jason looks at her and his smile gets bigger)

Trini: You know, I love hearing you call me that(Jason walks over with her robe and passes it to her)thank you(they kiss each other and Trini goes to put on the robe but he stops her)what?

Jason: Nothing! I just love looking at you in your birthday suit(Trini laughs and puts on her robe)

Trini: You'll have a whole life time to do that(kisses him and pushes past him)you clean up nice by the way(smacks his behind again and tries to rush past him but he grabs her by the robe. Trini squeals in delight as he holds on to her and keeps kissing her neck)(laughs)stop it

Jason: No ma'am! You wanted to play so let's play(spanks her butt and she jumps while laughing)now you smell yummy(kissing her neck and the door bell rings)

Zach:(calls)hey love birds….It's Red

Jason:(calls)coming(lets go of Trini)saved by the bell(they kiss)see you in a few

Trini: ok…good luck(walks in the bedroom. Jason turns off the radio and goes out of the door that leads him in the hallway. He closes the door and heads to the living room. Tommy and Zach are sitting on the couch looking at him with a smirk)

Jason: What?

Tommy: Good morning sleeping beauty

Zach: Your dad is going to kill you

Jason: yeah! Yeah(goes to the door and opens it. There stands Jason's father Fredrick "Red" Scott. He has a frown on his face)(mumbles)Good Morning Sir

Red: Scott(Jason runs his hands through his hair and steps aside for his father to come in)No I want you to come out here. We need to have a talk

Jason: Yes sir(His father walks away and down the steps. Jason looks at Tommy and Zach)

Zach:(mumbles)dead meat

Tommy: If you don't come back, we'll send Trini out to look for your body(Jason rolls her eyes and heads after his dad slamming the door behind him)what do you think is going to happen?(looks at Zach)

Zach: for some reason I don't think his father is upset(Trini walks in the room with some sweats on and wet hair. They look at her)

Trini: Where are the Scott's?(Tommy gets up so that Trini can sit on the couch)thank you(Tommy nods and grabs a bar stool and sits by the TV)

Zach: His father took him for a walk

Trini: oh(silence hits them)well I'll go for them if they aren't back in ten minutes

Tommy: Exactly what we were thinking(they laugh a little)

Trini: So Tommy(looks at him)have you spoken to Olivia today?

Tommy:(sheepishly)um yeah

Trini: and?

Tommy: and what?

Zach:(warning)Trini don't!

Trini: Did she apologize to you for leaving you stranded?(Tommy goes to answer)and yes she did!(crosses her arms)you know what scratch that question what are you doing tonight?

Tommy: um I was going to take Olivia out tonight to meet my parents

Trini: What time are you planning to do that?

Tommy: Well I'm not anymore. My parents had to go visit my grandparents...something about a car being sold(Zach nods understandingly)

Trini:(thinking)thank you GOD for working in my favor(loudly)so your not doing anything tonight?

Tommy: No I'm not! Liv is meeting with some friends from college in the town over(annoyed)Trini what are wanting to do tonight my dear?

Trini: Don't, use that tone with me Tommy Oliver(Tommy goes to answer)I don't think I want to invite you anymore

Zach: Tree what were you inviting him too and not me?

Trini: You(looks at him)were invited too of course

Tommy: I'm sorry Tree! You just were asking to many questions and not getting to the point(Trini raises an eyebrow and Zach hits his head)What!(laughs)you were?(Tommy reaches over and touches her arm)You know how I get annoyed quickly(smiles)please forgive me?

Trini: Fine, I'll forgive you jerk(Tommy frowns)I mean for being a jerk(Zach chuckles and Trini now smiles)I want you(holds his hand and Zach's hand)and you to come to dinner tonight(looks at Tommy) Since this is the last night you are going to be in town Tommy before you go back to school.

Zach: just the four of us?

Trini: Kimberly(looks at Zach)and Aisha too! So the six of us?

Tommy: why the six of us?(Trini looks at him)

Trini: Because Jason and I have something to tell you…and we want to do it at dinner.

Zach: Please tell you are not with child(Trini lets go of his hand so that she can hit him. Tommy laughs)Ow(Trini lets go of Tommy)

Trini: Don't even speak that on my life Taylor(he laughs)at least not for about five to six years of marriage(sits back)so are you guys going to come tonight or not? (Zach looks at Tommy who shrugs)

Zach: Yeah I'll tell Angie that something came up and I can't have dinner with her and her Sorority sisters. Which, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to tag along anyways!

Tommy: I heard her personally tell you that Zach(smirks)she'll be relieved(Trini covers her mouth while giggling)

Zach: Yeah! Yeah(mumbles)let me call her and let her know(stands and heads for the phone. Tommy and Trini keep laughing)

* * *

Outside Jason and his father walk the bike trail. They don't speak or say anything to each other. Jason looks at his dad who is looking ahead. Jason sighs a long sigh and looks a head. He's father looks at him.

Red: Jason…

Jason: Look dad(looks at him)I know that I disappointed you last night. I never attended to get that drunk. Maybe a little tipsy but I never wanted to be disrespectful towards you.

Red:(simply) Jason

Jason: I just got carried away. I was just excited about passing my exam and finally being able to graduate. I was also happy that Trini said "yes". I mean she could've had anybody but she said "yes" to me(Red says nothing)I know that responsible men and future husbands should be put together and have structure. I was an embarrassment.

Red: Son stop(Jason does and Red stops walking and faces him. Jason does the same)Son I am so proud of you(touches his shoulder)I didn't come here to punish you or yell(pulls out a flask)I came here to congratulate and celebrate you and all your endeavors. You pushed for what you wanted and got it. I mean son you're graduating and marrying a wonderful girl…..before you know it you'll have your own home. I am so proud of you(pulls him in a hug surprising Jason but he doesn't think about it to much because he holds on to his father tightly)And Trini is lucky to have a man like you(laughs)don't ever apologize for being you and being a man(pulls away)when I was your age(laughs)I got drunk in front of my father and flashed my ass to his "Dick" of a family

Jason:(laughs)really dad! What did he do?

Red:(laughs)he joined me surprisingly! I was happy to know he didn't care for them as much neither(laughs and opens the flask)The Scott-Ramal side of the family were a piece of work(sips the drink and gives him the flask)I'm just upset that you didn't drink with your old man first or invite me to the party.

Jason: I'm sorry dad(takes the flask)

Red: Oh yeah(crosses his arms and smirks)prove it(Jason nods and drinks it. Jason soon coughs and his dad laughs at him)We'll get some hair on your chest in no time(pats his back)

Jason:(coughs)Dad what is this?

Red: Corn Liquor boy….MOON SHINE! Turns the boys into a man(Jason finally stops coughing)hey keep drinking….the more you drink it the more you'll get used to it

Jason: Dad, Trini and I are having dinner tonight with some friends. I won't be passed out for the rest of the night will I?

Red: hmmm! Ok just a few more sips. Did you eat yet?

Jason: No I just woke up actually

Red: Ok two more sips for sure(Jason nods and sips)and don't tell your mother(takes the drink and sips)

Jason: She'll kill you?

Red: Oh yeah!(sips it again)

Jason: Secret is safe with me dad(pops his shoulder and his dad chuckles).

* * *

15minutes later, Jason walks in the house and sees Zach and Tommy playing cards. They look at him and he gives them a goofy grin. They frown at him. Jason closes the door and stumbles while walking over to them.

Tommy:(worried)have you been drinking?(Jason flops on the coach with him and nods)

Zach:(laughs)with Red?(he nods)oh man I missed it(Jason laughs and rubs his face)

Tommy: whoa!(fans the air) You need a mint(Jason chuckles)what did he give you starter fueled?(Jason sits up abruptly and points)

Jason: You Tommy Oliver are hilarious(he laughs and flops back on the couch. Zach and Tommy look at each other amused. Zach shrugs and puts a card down)

Zach:(mumbles) Trini is going to kill him(Tommy nods and puts down a card)thank you(he takes the card. They hear Jason mumble)what did you say Jas?(Jason sits up and points to the door)

Tommy: Hey where is Red?(Trini walks in the room with the phone)

Trini: Bad news! Kim and Aisha can't make it. So we will reschedule it for when you come back Tommy for "The Park" dress rehearsal(looks at Jason who is still pointing)Jason?(amused)what are you pointing at?(he gives her a blank stare)(confused)babe?

Zach: I don't think he is on this planet Tree!(Trini raises an eyebrow at them) He isn't home right now(Tommy nods "no" and puts Jason's hand down. Trini puts the phone down and walks to Jason)

Trini:(worried)baby(touches his face and bends down to his eye level)

Jason: Hey, my sweet beautiful fiancée(Trini now frowns and stands)

Trini: Drunk again I see(looks at Zach and Tommy who chuckle)(demands)who gave it to him?

Tommy: That would be his father(Trini sighs and allows Jason to hold her and lay on his head on her stomach)

Trini:(confused) where is Red?(holds Jason back)

Zach: That's what we're trying to figure out

Trini:(sweetly demands)where is your dad Jason?(rubs his head)

Jason: porch(Tommy and Zach quickly put there cards down, get up and head for the door. Zach opens the door and they see Red is standing on the porch looking across the street)

Tommy: would you like to come in Sir?(Red turns to them with a goofy smile)

Red: Boys ! Have you seen Jason?! He was supposed to be bringing me some water(Zach and Tommy look at each other amused)

Zach: come on(takes his arm)well take you to him and some water(They lead him in. When they walk in they Jason is giving Trini's stomach kisses and Trini is sighing. Tommy and Zach laugh)

Trini: Babe knock it off! We have company and I need to get some food on your stomach

Jason: company?(he pulls away and sees his father and friends smiling at him)(happily)hey guys when did you get here!?(let's go of Trini and leans back on the couch)Can you guys excuse me and my fiancée? We have some stuff to take care of(Trini shakes her head a little)like(Trini quickly covers his mouth)

Trini:(sternly)I will divorce you before we get married. Watch it Scott!(they guys laugh)

Red:(happily)now that's a woman Jason(firmly)Just like your mother…a fire cracker!(stumbles a little and they hold on to him firmly)

Trini:(simply)thanks Red(looks at Tommy and Zach)Guys put him by Jason(sighs)I'll get them some water(kisses Jason's head and uncovers his mouth)I'll be back(walks off and they help Red to the couch. Red and Jason soon lean against each other. Tommy laughs)

Zach: like father like son(they chuckle)good thing Trini rescheduled(Tommy nods in agreement)

 **So do you think their plan will work? How do you like the parent interactions with their kids. Stay tuned and thanks for reading~RT**


	15. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks later, we go to a bridal boutique. Kimberly is standing outside a dressing room wearing a coral Bias Cut Backless Gown that is floor length. The dress fits and compliments Kimberly perfectly. Kim's face though is not so prefect. She has a look of dismay on her face. Kim looks around nervously and holds herself.

Kim: Trini(knocks on the door)Trini are you sure you should be trying on wedding dresses? We are supposed to be here for Aisha's dress fitting

Trini: We are here for her fitting!(grunts)but while she is in the fitting room and getting measured, I mine as well try on some dresses. I am getting married in the beginning of the year and that is right around the corner(Kim bites her lip)I'm sure Aisha will understand and won't mind

Kim: So you and Jason decided on a date then?

Trini: something like that(grunts again)your so called "BRO" can be so stubborn(Kim laughs)

Kim: you seemed surprised(rocks a little)I could've told you that

Trini:(laughs)but I know I can win him over(sighs)ok are you ready to see it?

Kim: Yeah(happily)let me see(Trini opens the door and Kim's gasp)Trini you look(uncrosses her arms and puts her hand on her heart)you look amazing(Trini is wearing an all white floor length princess grown, the sleeves are laced and hug her wrist. The sleeves are puffed up into flower shape. They sleeves also hang off of her shoulders and make a V-neck)

Trini:(happily) you think so?(grabs the end of the dress and heads for a mirror)

Kim: of course(quickly)let me help you(grabs some of the dress and the walk over to the mirror)

Trini: I hope so(they stops in front of the mirror)It took so long for me to get it on(Kim laughs and lets go of the dress)(softly)I don't know Kim

Kim: What?(they look at each other through the mirror)what's wrong with it?(Trini shrugs)

Voice: Sleeves are to puffy(they turn and see Aisha is now dressed in her street clothes)It's not Trini's style and the 90's are coming to a close. You should leave that dress where it belongs.

Kim:(gasp)Aisha Campbell!

Trini: She's right Kim!(looks at Kim)It's too big!

Aisha: but you do look beautiful Trini(touches her arm and they share a smile)look I need to run to the store across the street! I'll be right back

Kim:(worried)What's wrong?(the seamstress comes from the back with Aisha's dress and heads into another room without a room)

Trini: Did everything go well?

Aisha:(smiles)See I'm not sure, I'll have to let you know! I'll be back(quickly grabs her purse and walks out before they can say anything to her. Trini looks at Kim who shrugs)

Kim: I have no idea(mumbles)she has been acting weird since yesterday

Trini: maybe it's cold feet(grabs the bottom of the dress and Kim quickly helps her again. She heads back to the dressing room)

Kim: Maybe!(Trini heads in and closes the door)need help getting out?

Trini: I think I got it(the seamstress comes back out)

Kathy: Kimberly we're done with the fitting for today! You can take it off(goes over and unzips the dress for Kim)

Kim: awesome(smiles)thank you Kathy(she nods and walks off as Kim goes in a dressing room)

Trini: So is Henry ready for the wedding?

Kim: He seems(mumbles)like he is

Trini: Uh-oh! What's with the voice?

Kim:(laughs)What voice?

Trini:(sings)Kimberly

Kim: He's been acting weird since the whole Tommy putting his hand on my shoulder thing

Trini: Weird how?

Kim: Well he knows that Tommy is going to be in town more because of the weddings. So every time I go out he wants to know if Tommy is going to be around

Trini:(laughs)really?

Kim: Yes! But he doesn't ask specifically if Tommy will be there. He says is Jason and(mockingly) the guys going to be there?(angrily)like I don't know what that means.

Trini: He can't be serious

Kim: He is! We argue a lot about it Tree(walks out wearing pants, half a shirt and high top chucks)I can't get over the fact that he doesn't trust me. I've never been in a relationship where my guy doesn't trust me(Trini walks out wearing a black dress , jean shirt and sandals)

Trini:(frowns)Kimberly, I'm sorry you're going through this

Kim: Me too! He is such a dick sometime(crosses her arms)I told him today if he doesn't think he can trust me that he can go back to Florida. I'll pay for the ticket and he can stay with his mom again

Trini:(thinking)please-please screw up again so that Tommy can just step back in and I don't have to do much work(softly)Kim did you really?

Kim: I did!(shakes her head)I rather be alone then to be accused of being a cheat.

Trini: You are my hero(they laugh)

Kim: I mean maybe I just need to be alone! I mean I didn't start dating him until like four months after Tommy but(shrugs)maybe I should've taken more time to myself(the door opens to the shop and they turn to the door)

Aisha:(excitedly)what are you two doing?

Kim:(confused)waiting on you

Aisha: no you were supposed to meet me at the store next door

Trini: Aisha(confused)are you ok? You told us to stay here(Aisha sighs and motions for them to come on)

Aisha: Right! Hurry up and come with me(she walks out and stands outside nervously. Kim and Trini quickly grab their bags and rush out)

Kim: What is going on Aisha?(Aisha grabs Trini's hand and rushes towards a Pizza hut. Trini grabs Kim and they are pulled in the restaurant and towards the bathroom)(quickly)Aisha what are you doing?(everyone in the restaurant looks at them)

Aisha:(loudly)nothing to see here! I have to pee(Aisha pushes them in, follows and then locks the bathroom door)

Trini: What are you(stops when Aisha goes into her purse and pulls out a box)

Kim/Trini: WHOA!(Aisha sighs and nods)

Kim: Aisha are you(points to her stomach and they look down)

Aisha: I don't know(they look at her)I might be(sighs)I went for my fitting and my boobs have grown a cup size(sighs)and I have been feeling light headed lightly

Kim: Maybe it's your period coming

Aisha: I did my dress fitting the last time on my cycle. It's no way(shakes the box)guys I'm like 15% sure that I'm pregnant.

Kim: only 15%?(gives her a confused look)

Aisha: Adam and I went to my boring family reunion and got super wasted. I'm not sure as to what happened that night. I mean I am sure(laughs)some wild stuff probably happened(Trini smirks and Kim rolls her eyes)that is besides the point (sighs)I think we made an "OOPS"

Trini: Well there is only one way to find out

Aisha:(softly)Yeah

Kim: We'll be right out here(Aisha nods and heads for the stall. Trini looks at Kim who sighs as Aisha closes the door to the stall)Aisha maybe it's just stress of putting a wedding together.

Aisha: I really hope so!

Trini:(frowns)Are you late?

Aisha: I'm never regular(Trini nods)

Kim:(softly) so what happens if you are?

Aisha: I don't know(starts peeing )(mumbles)I guess I'm going to be a mom a lot sooner than I expected. I'm not getting rid of the kid

Trini: How do you think Adam will take it?

Aisha: I honestly don't know(flushes the toilet)I really don't care at this moment(walks out of the stall with the stick and heads to the sink)

Trini: I'm sure he will be ok(Aisha lays the stick on a paper towel and washes her hands)

Aisha: if he isn't! I say he has 8months to get it together(turns to them and smiles)so I'm not going to check it(holds the box)time is almost up(looks between them)

Kim: oh no not it(they look at Trini)

Trini:(mumbles)fine(Aisha grabs the stick. Trini takes the stick and looks at it. Kim goes over to Aisha and holds her. Aisha nervously fiddles with the box)ok so there are two lines(Aisha drops the box) what?(Kim lets go of Aisha and picks up the box. Kim reads it and her eyes get big)what?

Kim: Tree(looks at Aisha)she is going to be a mom(they look at Aisha who looks terrified)Sha(Aisha starts crying and they quickly hug her)oh no

Trini: it's going to be ok Aisha(she keeps crying)we're going to be here for you! No matter what!(Aisha doesn't say anything)

Kim: Sha(rubs her back)what are you feeling?

Aisha:(sniffs)I need to go to the doctors office(pulls away from them)I need to see Dr. Moon(takes the stick from Trini and the box from Kim)this can't be right(puts the stick in the box and puts it in the purse)I mean blood test are more accurate(wipes her face)

Trini:(slowly)alright

Kim: Do you want us to go with you?

Aisha:(loudly)uh yeah(unlocks the door)Like Trini said you guys will be here for me no matter what(laughs)I really need you two(tears come down again)

Kim: Aww! Aisha(pulls her in another hug. Aisha cries harder and Trini goes to the stall to get some tissue)I'm sure this is a false alarm and it's wrong

Aisha: Here(sits up as Trini comes back with tissues)is hoping(takes the tissue and wipes her face)thank you Tree(Trini smiles and touches her shoulder)ok(blows her nose)come on let's get this over with

Trini: Do you want me to drive Julie Bug?

Aisha: Yeah(gives her the car keys)if you could(Trini nods)come on our dinner is in 4hours(they nod and leave and head for the car)

* * *

An hour later at the doctors office, Kim and Trini are sitting uncomfortably in the waiting room. Kim looks at her clock and then at Trini who is watching as kids run around in the room. Trini looks at her and gives her a small smile.

Kim: She's been in there for an hour. Our dinner less than 3 hours away. I hope she gets out before then

Trini: Do you think everything is ok?

Voice: Trini? Kim?(they turn and see Adam standing there with a concerned face. Kim quickly stands)

Kim: Adam(shifts a little)what are you doing here?

Adam: the Tuxedo shop is right across the street. I saw Sha's car and came to see if everything is ok

Trini:(calmly)um yeah(pulls Kim down)everything is fine

Adam: I know she was feeling light headed this morning. I told her to slow down. This wedding has her on edge(Trini and Kim nod)

Dr. Moon: ok Aisha(they turn to the door and see Aisha standing with her doctor)come back next week and we'll check out everything(Aisha gives her a small nod)congratulations dear(Kim's eyes get big as she looks at Adam's confused face)

Aisha:(mumbles)thanks(Dr. Moon goes in the room and Aisha turns to them. Her eyes get completely big when she sees Adam. She looks at Trini and Kim who nod "no". Aisha's eyes get low, she forces a smile and walks over)babe(kisses his cheek)what are you doing here?

Adam: you know Sam's shop is next door(Aisha nods)I saw your car(touches her shoulder)are you ok?

Aisha: Yes! Had to get my headaches checked out(he nods)

Adam: So what did she say? And what is with the congratulations?

Aisha: She is congratulating me on our wedding next month? And she is EXPECTING(looks at her friends)for it to be wonderful(Kim and Trini nod and stand. Adam gives them a look)

Adam: um ok(looks between them)so what is going on with you ladies?

Aisha: Adam we need to talk(they look at each other)I'll see you two at dinner(hugs them)thanks for being here for me today

Kim: No problem

Trini:(mumbles)Aisha are you sure?(Aisha pulls away, smiles and nods)

Aisha: Yeah(looks at Adam)come on fiancé(takes his hand)see you later(they nod and watch as Aisha leads her and Adam out)

Trini: what do you think is going to happen?

Kim:(mumbles)Honestly I don't know(sighs)I told Aisha to slow down

Trini: I told her to use a condom if she wasn't going to slow down(they look at each other and laugh)seems like she took none of our advice

Kim: Not at all!(they laugh)Now,(slowly)she's going to be a mommy(Trini nods)everything is changing!

Trini: Yeah(wraps her arm around her)welcome to adult hood(Kim laughs)come on maybe we can catch up to them and watch from the bushes.

Kim: You were reading my mind(they laugh, grab their purses and leave)

* * *

As Trini and Kim walk out, they look to the right and left and don't see anyone. Trini nods and they head towards the car. Kim turns to the right again and sees Aisha and Adam in the flower garden.

Kim: Tree(points and Trini looks. They both hide behind a tree and watch the scene unfold. Aisha gives Adam the paper. He reads it and looks at Aisha who looks down. He goes to hug her but she moves away)(mumbles)Aisha (Adam sighs and looks back at the paper. After awhile he slowly puts his hand on her stomach. Aisha slowly smiles and puts her hand on his. She looks at him. Adam says something and Aisha moves in closer and lay's on his shoulder. Adam kisses her head and lays on her head. Kim looks at Trini and she smiles)

Trini: They are going to be just fine(Kim nods and they leave the two love birds to themselves)

 **Thank you for the reviews and views! You guys are awesome ~RT**


	16. Chapter 15

Later on that evening everyone(Mighty Morphing/Zeo) are sitting at a table in a private room at Bone Fish Grill, except for Aisha and Adam. There are two open spots at the top of the table for Aisha and Adam. On the right side Rocky sits in the first open seat then Kat, Tommy sits by Kat and Billy sits by Tommy. On the left side Tonya sits directly in front of Rocky, Kim sits in front of Kat, Trini sits in front of Tommy, Jason sits in front of Billy and Zack sits at the end of the table closing up the table. Everyone is in deep conversation and are catching up with each other. Trini watches as Kat and Kim laugh at Tommy's joke. Kim crosses her eyes and makes a face making Tommy burst into laughter. Trini smirks and looks at Jason who looks at her a winks.

Jason: We(comes in closers into her ear)might not have to do much after all

Trini:(whispers)maybe(turns and sees Kim looking at her)(smiles)what?

Kim: What are you two whispering about?

Trini: None of your business(smiles)Besides you don't want to know(winks and Kim shudders in disgust)

Kim:(mumbles)Gross(turns away and starts her conversation with Tonya. Trini laughs and looks at her watch confused)

Billy: My thoughts exactly Tree(Trini looks over at Billy)what could be keeping them?

Zach: I'm sure they'll be here soon

Tonya: It's not like Adam to be late(smirks)now Aisha(pours some water)

Kat:(worried)has anyone tried calling them?(they look at Rocky)

Rocky: Just because I am "The Best Man"….It's my duty?

Billy: Affirmative

Rocky: Kim is the "Best Woman"!(Jason and Zach laugh)It's half her duty too(Tommy smirks)Besides, I'm sure they're some where being married

Kim: First off...I'm a Maid of Honor Rocky(throws bread at him)(scoffs)Second that's gross!

Rocky: Hey(holds up some bread)don't start a food fight MS. HART(Kat quickly takes the bread from him and shakes her head)

Aisha: five minutes late(they turn and see Adam and Aisha standing at the end of the table)and your best man is threatening to get us all band from Bone Fish Grill

Rocky: It's what happens when I get hungry, I get angry(Aisha smirks)and Ms. Hart started it

Kim: Sure, I did Mr. DeSantos(Adam helps Aisha sit down by Tonya and then takes his seat by Rocky)

Aisha:(happily)hey guys(Tonya and Aisha kiss cheeks)sorry we are late

Kat: No problem(smiles)sorry Tonya and I couldn't make it to the fitting

Aisha: I understand(reaches over and Kat takes her hand)and it's ok(let's go of her hand)It was your first week of your summer semester(pours water in a glass)It's no big deal, the shop will be opened for you guys tomorrow.

Tonya: and we can't wait!(Kat nods)So Sha,(happily) how did the fitting go?

Aisha: great(drinks her water)

Adam:(quickly changing the subject)Did you guys already order?(Kim and Trini look at Aisha who gives them a "nervous look")

Zach: Nope, just waiting on you guys(reaches under the table and holds up a back pack)so I brought punch to you know…

Tommy:(laughs)Zach!

Jason:(laughs)put it away man(snatches it and puts it back under the table)were in a restaurant

Zach: I didn't make it for you anyways(smiles) I made it for Ms. Campbell(Aisha smirks)

Aisha: Zach, that was sweet of you...and Jase can have some!

Trini: Um, no he can't(Trini and Jason look at each other)(mumbles) You remember what happened two weeks ago(Everyone looks at Jason who slowly looks at them)or need I remind you?

Jason:(sadly mumbles)I'll pass Aisha, thank you(Kim and Rocky laugh and Jason glares at them)Shut up!(Trini pats his shoulder)

Zach: Anyways,(turns to Aisha)Come on Sha! I know how you like to celebrate(puts his fist up to her and she laughs nervously. Aisha looks at Adam who smirks)What's up with you two?(everyone now is giving them their full attention)

Aisha: I'm just(looks at them)done with celebrating like that for awhile is all(everyone but Kim and Trini gives her a confused look)(mumbles lowly)at least for nine months

Tonya:(quickly)What did you just say?(Aisha winces and looks at her)(mumbles)no way!

Kat: What?(quickly)what happened?(Tonya goes to respond but Kim grabs her hand. Tonya looks at Kim and Trini who nod "no". Tonya now laughs in disbelief and looks at Aisha who sighs a big one)

Tommy: Alright what's up?(everyone looks at him knowing Tommy is now in "leader mode" and means business)why are you two acting weird?(Kim smiles and let's go of Tonya knowing she needs to calm the situation and she is the only one who can do it)

Kim: Tommy(he looks at her)I'm sure when they are ready they will let the table know. Obviously its personal and it isn't anything that should be forced(they look at each other and have a stare down. The whole table focuses on them)Privacy is also a ground of respect(softly)Don't you think?

Tommy: that it is(sighs)true(looks at them)what your hiding is not dangerous or anything?

Aisha:(simply)no its husband and wife stuff(looks at Tonya)it's something personal towards our relationship(Tonya closes her mouth and nods)

Rocky: ok then(whistles)where is(claps)our food then?

Trini: I mean(looks around)where is the waitress?

Adam: Rocky, I'm surprised you didn't start eating without us.

Rocky: I have manners Park

Kat: Is that why you ordered bread and a personal salad?(everyone laughs and continues to talk. Aisha takes Tonya's hand and squeezes it. Tonya looks at her and has tears forming)

Aisha: Don't do that(whispers)or I'm going to cry

Tonya: I'm just(whispers)so happy(tears come down and Aisha hugs her)for you(Kim smirks and shakes her head. Tommy gives them a confused look)

Kim:(laughs)cousins! She's excited about the wedding (he nods and talks back to Jason. Aisha pulls away and hits Adam. Adam stops talking to Rocky and looks at her)

Aisha:(simply)I want to tell them

Adam:(mumbles)now?

Aisha:(sternly whispers)yeah….right now! If you don't I will(wipes her eyes)I feel like I'm going to explode!

Adam:(whispers) I thought we were going to wait until the wedding reception?

Aisha:(whispers)They're our best friends...they should know

Adam:(whispers sternly)this is not the prefect time

Aisha:(whispers)Yeah it is(quickly)Now, seems prefect enough(Adam goes to object but Aisha cuts him off)excuse me everyone(everyone at the table looks at her)I have something to say

Adam:(sternly)Aisha would you stop?(she looks at him)I meant it(she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms)We agreed that I would do it(Aisha looks surprised as he stands)So please let me(smiles)Um, thank you guys for coming to our dress rehearsal dinner(Aisha uncrosses her arms and nods)We really appreciate it and we know that everyone has really busy lives.

Billy: Of course, we would be here for you two Adam!

Zach: Affirmative(everyone laughs)

Adam: Aisha and I are really excited about our future together. I can't wait for her to be my wife forever(looks at her and she smiles)I can't wait for her to be mines forever

Kim: so sweet(touches her heart and Trini nods)

Aisha: I feel the same way baby(takes his hand)I love you

Adam: I love you(turns to them)she makes me excited about waking up every morning(Aisha melts a little)(to Jason)you know the feeling right?

Jason: It's nothing like it(puts his arm around Trini and kisses her head)

Trini:(mumbles)aww babe(lays on his shoulder)

Zach: Believe it or not Adam….we've all had the feeling(Everyone nods at the table. Kim and Tommy look at each but quickly look away. But not fast enough both Zach and Trini caught it. Tonya happens to catch Kat and Rocky look at each other briefly)But what's your point?

Kat: Zach!(Billy nudges him and Jason hits him in the shoulder while chuckling)

Zach:(laughs)What?

Tommy: What he meant was(everyone looks at him)other than the kind words of Love to each other. What is up with you two love birds?

Adam: Like, I said I can't wait to spend my life with her and I can't wait for her to have my children(sits down)so in less than nine months we will have one(grabs his water and drinks it. Everyone becomes quiet. Aisha bites her lip at most of the tables shocked or confused face)(simply)yeah I got her knocked up a month before our wedding(Aisha hits her head and shakes it)

Kim/Tonya: Nice Adam(Rocky laughs)

Kat:(calmly) that's what I thought you said(the waitress walks over with Rocky's food and starts passing it out)thank you(she nods)We're going to need a few more minutes to look over the menu

Waitress: ok(walks off)

Jason: Aisha(she looks at him)how are you Mama Bear?

Aisha: I'm shocked to say the least….but I'm ok(smiles)thank you Jason

Jason: Good, because now I can be Rocky and say something inappropriate(Rocky gives him a shocked look)Don't worry Rocky I know you can't crack jokes because you are "The Best Man" and can be demoted. But that is why I am here(claps)I am officially ready to make you proud(sits up and Trini moves away surprised)

Rocky: then go forth young warrior(Zach, Billy and Tommy laugh)make me proud successor(takes the bread and starts digging in. Jason looks at Aisha and Adam with a smile)

Jason:(smiles)So this is now officially a SHOT GUN WEDDING(everyone laughs)

Aisha:(sighs and laughs)Trini

Trini:(laughs)Jason

Jason: Adam,(grins)I see Zach hasn't fully taught you on how to control the trunk of your mastodon(Zach laughs and punches him in the arm)

Tonya:(mumbles)ok that is not funny(Kat nods "no" as the guys laugh)

Kim:(annoyed) knock it off Jason

Jason: so you two are going to have a Master tooth Tiger Don or is it Brog?(the guys laugh at Jason's goofy side. Jason is never this goofy)

Trini: Jason stop it! Or I'm going to put my Sabertooth Tiger foot up your butt(everyone laughs and Jason becomes quiet)(to Adam and Aisha)I'm sorry guys. I don't know what got into him.

Aisha:(laughs)it's fine(Trini nudges Jason and he chuckles a little)

Adam: I see that Jason is enjoying Zach's punch(sits up and kisses Aisha's hand)it's cool

Trini: you(looks at Jason)better have not(glares)touched that punch Scott(Jason quickly nods no)

Jason: I promise Tree(Tree nods and looks at Kim who giggles)

Kat: So have you told her parents?(Adam and Aisha frown)

Aisha: Now, we are going to wait until after the wedding for that(they laugh)

Tonya: good Idea(moves uncomfortably)Uncle June will kill Adam

Aisha: exactly(kisses Adam's cheek)I love him too much to let that happen. I decided that I wanted to tell you now because it wasn't fair that Kim and Trini knew…..and all of you didn't.(quickly)The only reason that they did know is because they we're with me when I did the test(laughs)Believe me it was totally against their well(everyone laughs as they nod)Hey, your not supposed to agree(They laugh again)Even though I knew they would've held on to the secret until the ends of the earth(Kim and Trini give her a smile)I didn't want them to have to hide something from everyone. It wasn't fair for me to expect them to do that.

Trini:(smiles)I would've done whatever you wanted me to do(Kim nods)but I'm happy you only in trusted us with a secret for less 5hours(everyone laughs and the waitress walks over)

Waitress: everyone ready to order?(they look at Aisha and Adam nod)

Aisha: Yes we are(the waitress pulls out her paper and they start to order)


	17. Chapter 16

A few days later, Trini, Aisha and Kim are riding with each other in Trini's car. They are all dressed down but their faces are beat to the God's. Trini is wearing an off the shoulder blouse, black pants and sandals. Her hair is a high pony tail and she has earth tone make up. Aisha is wearing a yellow dress that does not hug her stomach and is an A-line. She is wearing black chucks. She is not wearing much make up but on her eyes. She has sparkling eye shadow on and dark eyeliner. Aisha also has braids in her hair which she has made into a bun. Kim is wearing high waist pants with a pink and green half of shirt that comes just above her belly button. She has on heels that give her a little more height. Her hair is down like always and she is wearing more of evening type of make up. She has a Smokey eye and red lipstick. Kim is sitting in the back while the yellow Rangers sit in the front.

Kim: So who is going to be at the restaurant?

Trini: For the umpteenth time Kim(looks at her through her rearview)Jason, Tommy, Zach, Aisha, You and I

Kim: So why are there only going to be six of us and not Eleven of us?

Trini: Kim I told you that I have something that I need to tell you or ask. Why don't you just wait?(begs)can you please just wait?

Kim:(mumbles)fine(sits back and Aisha turns to her)

Aisha: What's up Kim?(Kim says nothing)(sings)come on Kimmy cub what is it?

Kim: ok(sighs)Donald and I got into an argument again!(crosses her arms)this time it's about me going out with you guys and Tommy being there

Aisha: Wait "US"?

Kim: Well Tommy(they nod understandably)but that's even more ridiculous(Aisha smirks)

Trini: So he still doesn't trust you with Tommy?

Kim:(laughs)are you kidding me(frowns) of course not! He doesn't trust me neither. He said that this seems like a double date

Aisha: double dates are normally with two couples. There are three sets of FRIENDS hanging out. Tell Donald to take a chill pill

Kim: I did! He doesn't get it that I'm over Tommy. We haven't been together for almost 3years. He is like my best friend.(sits up a little)I don't understand how he can not trust me. I never had anyone not trust me before.

Aisha: That means he doesn't really know you Kimberly(Trini says nothing) maybe it's time for you to let him go. It's not worth holding on to someone who doesn't trust you.

Kim: Aisha….

Aisha: Kimmy I love you and you are my sister. Donald isn't worth the time you are giving him….if he can't even trust you with your friends(Kim goes to say something)and please do not defend him. I hear what you are saying and he is not worth it.

Kim: Aisha please stop! He is my boyfriend and I love him at the end of the day.(Aisha scoffs)(loudly) I am not going to let you sit here speak badly about him.

Aisha: Fine, if you don't like what I'm saying then how about you just don't talk to me about him then?(turns away from her)

Kim:(harshly)sounds like a damn good idea(the car becomes quiet)

Trini: Ladies come on!(stops at the red light)this is supposed to be a good night. I just got engagement ring resized to fit and we went dress shopping. We are supposed to be celebrating(they say nothing)come on please make up!

Aisha:(harshly)I am not apologizing for my thoughts or feelings towards Kim's boyfriend

Trini:(sternly)Aisha Stop!(Aisha becomes quiet)

Aisha: but I will apologize for over stepping(turns to Kim)I'm sorry! It's my hormones and the fact that I hate the way that your being treated. As one of your best friends I want to protect you from anyone who hurts you…..feelings included(Kim reaches over and grabs her hand)

Kim: and I love and appreciate you for that babe(Aisha smiles)I really do!(Trini starts driving again with a smile) But I don't want you to hate him….I just want you to listen to me(sighs)In the long run I know what needs to be done with him….I'm just not ready to do it.

Trini: and what is that?(Kim looks at her)

Kim: that maybe we should just take a break(lets go of Aisha's hand)until he figures out if he wants to trust me or not

Aisha: as much as I want to say what I think and how that might be a good idea and don't give him to long to make the decision because you can find someone who will trust you in no time(Trini smiles)I'm not going to say a word(Trini laughs)

Kim:(smugly)Jeez(laughs)thanks Aisha

Aisha: no problem!(her stomach rumbles)(moans)my stomach

Trini: Are you hungry?(Aisha faces forward while rubbing her stomach)

Aisha: Am I? I've never been this hungry in my life. I feel like this kid is going to have me fat

Kim: How is the morning sickness?

Aisha: Surprisingly there has been none really! All I have been having is dizzy spells or been eating everything in sight(looks down at her stomach) I feel like Rocky(They laugh and Trini pulls up to a restaurant)and I need to slow down my stomach has grown a couple of inches

Trini: Do your parents expect anything?

Aisha: Not yet! I don't think! But Adam's mom keeps eyeing my stomach. I think she might know because Adam has told her.

Kim:(shocked)No! Adam wouldn't do that

Aisha: please! Adam is a momma's boy

Trini: Have you let Adam back in the house after your argument last night ?

Kim:(shocked)you kicked him out?

Aisha: For about an hour! I kept the chain on the door. I let him in and I've been short with him all day(rubs her stomach)Adam called my folks and my mom called me and told me "to let him in and stop acting ridiculous because we're getting married in less than two weeks. Married women shouldn't act like this".(Kim nods in agreement) That's when I realized I was being unreasonable and needed to clam down because my hormones were boosting my emotions (sighs and mumbles)He just made me so mad when he threw out my pie that I was saving.

Kim:(laughs) Wait, all of that for a pie?

Aisha: It was peach and it was the last slice(they look at each other and laugh)I know I'm crazy!

Trini: No, I can understand that….and(laughs) I'm even happier there is still going to be a wedding.

Aisha:(laughs)there was always going to be a wedding(unbuckles her seatbelt)I'm not letting him go that easy(they laugh and do they same)but he is just going to be in the dog house for awhile

Trini: look(happily)there are the guys!(the guys stand at the door)

Aisha: and don't they look handsome(the guys are dressed in dress shirts(which are red, green or black) and black slacks with dress shoes. They look at Kim who is steadying Tommy in all of his yumminess)

Trini: Hey Kim(laughs)close your mouth(Aisha and Trini laugh as Kim glares at them)

Kim: haha!(nudges Trini) I'm just shocked to see them dressed up is all

Aisha:(laughs)right!

Trini: come on….dinner reservations are in five minutes(they get out of the car)

Kim: I kind of feel under dressed(looks down but when she looks up she sees that Tommy is memorized by her. Kim smirks a little)

Aisha:(slyly) Seems like someone doesn't feel that way(Kim quickly gives her a look)

Trini: I have no idea why they dressed up….it's only Chevy's pizza joint(they meet the guys and Trini and Jason greet each other with a kiss)hey sweetie

Jason: Hi!

Kim: you fellas look nice!

Tommy:(smirks)Thanks Kim

Zach: thanks Kimmy Cub(she nods)

Aisha:(laughs)what's the occasion?

Tommy: something about an engagement and dinner being paid for by our Red Ranger Leader. We had to be dressed up for this!

Jason: Haha(playfully punches him)Ladies(opens the door)dinner awaits

Trini: thank you baby(kisses his cheek and the ladies walk in first. The guys follow while laughing. They walk up to the front of the restaurant and towards the hostess)hey Stevie

Stevie: Hey Tree! Hey guys(they wave)booth in the back?

Jason: you know it(Stevie goes to walk them to their seat but Jason stops him)We got it don't worry

Stevie: thanks(they nod and follow Jason to the back. They stop in front of a "U" shaped booth. The guys let the ladies go in first and then Zach slides in. Tommy sits at the end by Zach and Jason goes to sit by Aisha but she stops him)

Aisha: Jason can you sit by Tommy! I have a kid that makes me run to the bathroom like crazy

Jason:(smiles)of course! Sorry Sha(touches her shoulder)I forgot(She gives him a small smile. Jason sits by Tommy who moves over)your glowing by the way.

Aisha: Thank you(frowns)but don't say that until after the wedding. I don't want my parents figuring out anything anytime soon.

Zach: well you look wonderful! You don't even look pregnant

Aisha:(smiles) thanks Zachman! But tell that to my dress seamstress! She took out my dress twice

Tommy: oh wow!(everyone at the table gives him a look and Aisha looks like she is going to cry) oh(quickly)no I didn't mean…

Aisha: I'm just a sea cow huh Tommy?

Zach: Good going Tommy!(Trini nudges him)

Tommy: No! No! Of course not….your absolutely gorgeous(looks at the table for help and finally looks at Kim who is sitting across from him and beside Aisha. Kim gives him a slight nod that only Trini and Jason notice. Kim takes Aisha's hand)

Kim: Sha!(reaches over and whispers in her ear. Tommy moves uncomfortably as Aisha looks him up and down before giggling)

Aisha: your right(Kim pulls away while smiling)mm(whispers in Kim's ear and she laughs too. Kim looks at Tommy and winks. Tommy smirks a little)(giggles) sorry about that Tommy I'm a little emotional lately! I know you didn't mean anything by it

Tommy: I really didn't (reaches over and Aisha takes his hand without a second thought)I promise you look great

Aisha: ok(they let go)so why are we here?

Kim: Sha! Can we order first?

Zach: I'm with her….I could eat

Jason: good thing we pre ordered(waitress walks over with to pies)

Aisha: God I love you(they laugh)

Waitress: Cheese Chicken and Broccoli Pie and Pepperoni pie

Trini: that's us(She puts them on the table)thank you!

Waitress: I'll be back with your drinks(they nod)

Jason: let's eat(everybody nods and starts digging in to the pizza)

Aisha: I'm in heaven(eats the pizza and Kim nods. Trini and Jason watch as Kim puts on bacon bites and then passes it to Tommy before he can ask. Kim smiles as he gives her a wink. Trini and Jason look at each other and he nods. Trini clears her voice and they look at her)

Zach: What's up girl?(bites his pizza)

Trini: So there is a reason as to why we invited you here tonight

Jason: other than free pizza(smirks)

Kim: mm(swallows her food)like what? What's up?

Trini: Well(turns to Kim and Aisha)I would love for Aisha to be my matron of honor and Kim I would love for you to be my maid honor(Kim excitedly claps. Aisha nods happily while eating her pizza)

Kim: Awe Trini(she and Trini hug)I would love too(Aisha puts down her pizza and joins the hug. They giggle and pull away)

Aisha: I am definitely in(rubs her stomach)but you know I will be heavily pregnant(Trini reaches over and touches her stomach)unless you get married after I drop the kid(Trini smiles and looks at Jason to continue)

Jason: No the plan is to get married February the 9th

Tommy: So you to finally decided on a date?

Trini: We had to pull a piece of paper out of a hat(they laugh)

Aisha: Well that means that I will be about six months(sighs)good thing Karen will have all of my measurements. I'll probably look like a beached whale

Kim: I doubt you will blow up Sha! You look prefect! You look good now.

Aisha: Kim I'm almost 3months of course I look good(rolls her eyes)but thanks Kim I appreciate the kind words(Kim gives her a kind smile)

Jason: So gentle men(Tommy and Zach look at him)what do you say?

Zach: Question(wipes his hands off)who is the first best man?

Kim:(laughs)seriously Zach?!

Zach: that will determine my decision(Trini pinches his arm)ow!(tries to pull away but Trini holds on tighter)Trini

Trini: Say yes and I will let you go?

Zach: Ow! OW! Ok-ok(Trini lets go)I will do it(Trini smiles)man I'm going to bruise(rubs his arm and looks at Jason. Jason nods his head a little)(smirks and mumbles)my man(Jason smirks)

Tommy: Well(they look at him)I'm in

Trini: Excellent!(holds up her glass)here is to the Scott Wedding(they hold up their water)

Jason: may it be a joyous time…..full of friends and love(looks at Trini and wiggles his eyebrows. Trini giggles a little)

Aisha: Jeez ! and here is to Jason and Trini getting a room already(they clink glasses while laughing. Tommy looks at Kim who blushes a little but doesn't leave eye contact. Everyone at the table now catches the long glance)and maybe someone else needs to get a room(Tommy and Kim break eye contact and see everyone looking at them)

Kim/Tommy:(unison)What?(they look at each other and Tommy smirks. Kim then turns because something catches her eye)

Kim: Adam?!(everyone turns and sees Adam standing at the end of the table)

Aisha: What are you doing here?(Adam smirks)what are you smiling at? Is everything ok( he pulls out a peach pie from behind his back)(happily)my pie(reaches up and takes it)awe honey(everyone smiles between each other. Aisha puts her pie down and grabs him by the waist. He holds on to her tightly)

Adam: I am sorry for throwing away your pie(bends down to her level)Do you forgive me?

Aisha: You are forgiven my love(she kisses him all over the face and then they kiss on the lips passionately)

Kim:(giggles)who needs a room now?(they laugh. Aisha breaks away from Adam and glares. Kim glares back playfully)

Aisha: oh scoot over for my husband-to-be(Kim shakes her head and moves over. Aisha goes to move in more but then holds her stomach)I'm going to be sick(gets up and rushes off)

Adam:(worried)babe?(he feels Kim pushing him. He gets up and looks at her)

Kim: move it please(Tommy smirks) We got her(Kim slides out and Trini follows suit)

Trini: you boys play nice….this is the only restaurant(glares)that we haven't been banned from

Jason: yes dear!(Trini smiles and her Kim head after Aisha)Good job with getting your fiancée pregnant.

Adam: She's a nut case(the guys laughs)I know!

Tommy: I can't believe she kicked you out because of a pie

Adam: I know! I was scared when I finally got in the house….she kept eyeing my karate belts.

Zach: Yeah!(bites his pizza)you better hide those. You know Aisha!

Adam: Yeah(sighs)but then I remembered that she was kind of crazy before I proposed.

Zach: yeah she was!

Adam: Hey(punches him)watch it! That's my crazy girl(quickly)don't tell her I said that(they laugh)

Tommy: Secret safe with us! Besides, we don't know which one we may get if we tell her what you said.

Adam: I don't know (grabs a slice)so Tommy why were you staring Kim down when I came to the table?(Everyone looks at Tommy)

Tommy: don't know what you are talking about(Adam goes to answer but the ladies come back)Aisha(they look at her)you ok?

Aisha: you try carrying something the size of a grape in your stomach that makes you puke every time you eat something good and tell if you are ok(Adam gets out so that the women can slide in)

Tommy:(mumbles)sorry I asked (Aisha goes to take her seat back but her stomach rumbles)oh

Trini:(worried)Are you(Aisha quickly walks off holding her stomach)(sings) and we'll be back(her and Kim slide back out)

Kim:(sighs)poor Aisha(they follow her again)

Adam: well I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight(they nod "no")


	18. Chapter 17

A couple of months later, Jason and Trini are throwing a small get together before their wedding. Aisha and Adam are now married and Aisha has a little bump. Everyone is partying and having a good time. Jason, Zach and Billy are playing poker. Aisha is sleeping on one of Trini and Jason's love seats when Adam stumbles over to the seat.

Adam: honey(Aisha opens her eyes and looks up at him)mm(Aisha smirks and pats the coach)

Aisha: come on(he drunkenly lays his body on the coach and his head on her lap)my big baby(rubs his head and he touches her stomach)

Adam: I feel bad!(drunkenly)I don't want my kid to see me like this

Aisha: Your kid can't see you any how

Adam: It can see lights baby(lowly)it can see lights

Tonya: looks like(Aisha looks up and sees Tonya standing by Adam's feet)someone is panicking about their new born coming into the world

Aisha: who you telling?! Every visit he learns something new about the baby(points)and this happens. He lays on my lap and constantly thinking about it

Tonya: Park(nudges him)move your feet(he mumbles and puts his feet down. Tonya sits down and makes his feet lay on her lap)How are you feeling momma?

Aisha: they say the 2nd trimester is the easiest and so far it has been(looks at Adam who has his eyes closed but is still rubbing her stomach)but I'm still(looks at Tonya) exhausted.

Tonya: I bet you are….it's not easy growing a new life

Adam:(mumbles)I'm sorry( they look at him)

Aisha:(humored)for what A?

Adam: for doing it to you….making you tired all the time(sighs)because I got you pregnant

Aisha: I(rubs his head)know sweetie(softly)now Shush!(looks at Tonya who giggles under breath and looks at over at a corner)

Tonya: hey(nudges her head)look over there(Aisha looks over and sees Kat and Rocky sharing recliner together. Rocky smiles and says something and Kat blushes and hits him)

Aisha: about(smirks)time(looks at Tonya who nods)it looks like they aren't the only Pink and Red Rangers making magic happen

Tonya: what?(Aisha points and Tonya turns towards the front door. Kim and Tommy are in the corner by the door and talking to each other very intensely)(laughs)sparks are flying

Jason:(loudly)suck nipples(Adam moans. Tonya and Aisha look at Zach, Billy a Jason who are sitting on the floor around the coffee table)

Trini:(sternly)Jason(Trini walks out of the kitchen with a cup. She looks at Tommy and Kimberly and rolls her eyes with a smirk and walks over to Jason)watch your mouth(sits on the floor with him)we have a kid present(smiles and looks at Aisha)

Aisha:(jokingly)thank you Momma Yellow(Trini winks)

Jason: sorry Sha(aggressively)I just won $20 from Blue Boy over here

Billy: The night is still you Red Tyrant(Trini and Zach chuckle. Jason gives Trini a look)

Trini: Sorry that was a little funny(goes to sip her drink but Jason takes it and drinks)hey!(Kim walks over to them)

Kim: So I think it's time for me to go?(everyone looks at her and Tommy comes behind her with a slight smirk)

Jason: um you're going no where(Tommy frowns)because(turns back to the game and throws down a card)you have been drinking

Kim: Jason I am not spending the night here(crosses her arms)I have the breast cancer walk in the morning(Jason looks at her)besides, I haven't been drinking that much

Rocky: I counted five cups(Kim glares at him)

Kim: Rocky don't you have other things to worry about(Rocky blushes and looks away. Adam chuckles a little while everyone but Kat smirks)that's what I thought(Trini now stands)I'll be ok

Trini: Kim I don't think you driving is a good idea.

Tommy: I can drive her home(everyone but Kim looks at him)I haven't been drinking

Jason: One thing Tommy(frowns as Zach wins and looks at Tommy)We have that karate tournament tomorrow! I'm not coming to get you because it'll be out of the way. So(clears his voice)How are you going to get back here?(Tommy gives him a look and Zach laughs at Tommy's frustration)

Kim: What is the "Law and Order"(Jason now smiles)what's with all of the questions?

Trini: ok(Trini steps in knowing Kim will explode at any moment and Kim and Jason will go head to head) How about this? I'll follow behind you Tommy in my can and then we can come back here together?

Tommy: sounds like a plan(Kim walks away quickly)

Jason: Not a good one(grabs Trini's hand)are you sure?

Trini: Jason I haven't had a drink neither(smiles)I'll be right back. Kim lives not even 20minutes away(before Jason can answer the front door opens. They turn and see Kim standing by the door)

Kim: you guys have a good night….I love you and see you later(walks out before anyone can answer)

Tommy:(quickly)Kim wait(goes after her)I have your keys(Jason now stands)

Jason: I'll walk you to the car(looks at Tonya)play my hand

Tonya: thought(stands and Adam's feet fall. Adam moans)you'd never ask(walks over and takes his hand. Adam moves his feet back on the coach)get ready to lose boys(sits on the floor)

Jason: School them Ton(Jason and Trini leave. Jason closes the door behind him)

Zach: you wish girl(Aisha turns up the radio as everyone continues to enjoying each other's company. Aisha then turns and her mouth drops. Billy who catches her look frowns his brow)

Billy:(worried)Sha what is it?(Adam now opens his eyes and everyone looks at what she's pointing at. They all now have a shocked face when they see Rocky and Kat in an intense lip lock)

Tonya: ok we've all been drinking(loudly)a little too much(Kat and Rocky look at them)Kat(gets up and grabs her)hi!

Zach:(mumbles)Jason is going to be mad that he missed this

Tonya: Rocky(gives him the cards)play Jason's hand(pulls Kat towards the back)come with me please(leads her to the back)

Aisha: Adam I have to pee(he quickly gets up)thank you(uses his knee to get up and heads to the back)

Adam: Well Ape boy(stretches)has become Ape man(Zach and Billy laugh. Rocky throws a pillow at him)

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy helps Kim into the passenger seat.

Tommy: you in ok?

Kim:(happily)mm-hmm(Tommy smiles and closes the door. Kim watches him get in the car. Tommy soon gets in the car and closes the door)

Tommy: ok(looks at her and Kim just stares at him)(laughs)what?

Kim: you're such a great guy Tommy

Tommy: and you are such a great lady(Kim smiles)

Kim: you'll always be my white knight?!(takes his hand)

Tommy: as long as you need me to be Kim(squeezes her hand)(smirks)ok ready to go?(she nods and lets go of his hand. He reaches to put on Kim's seat belt and she locks lips with him)mm(Kim then moves and straddles him. Tommy slowly moves his hands on her behind squeezing it. Kim gasps a little and it gets more passionate. They don't notice they have an audience. Trini and Jason are standing by the bushes with their mouths dropped. After a few seconds, Kim pulls away)(breathless)Kim

Kim: I-I(holds her stomach)

Tommy:(worried)what's wrong?(Kim quickly gets out of the car and throws up)ohhh!

Kim: mm(stops throwing up)it's not you(throws up)mmm(stops)I moved to quick(keeps throwing up)

Tommy: bend your head(gets out of the car and helps her)its ok(rubs her back)I got you Kim(Kim reaches over and takes his hand)

* * *

We go back to Jason and Trini they watch as Kim and Tommy make out.

Jason: what the….

Trini: HELL

Jason:(laughs) I guess this is what we wanted right?

Trini: yeah(laughs)God has a really funny sense of humor(Jason now laughs)this is prefect timing. Henry is out of the picture and(Kim chooses this time to jump out of the car and throws up)

Jason: Damn that is a mood changer(Trini hits him)

Trini: Jason!(watches Tommy rub Kim's back)come on(before she can walk over he stops her)

Jason: We will not mention this….we weren't supposed to see this. Got it!

Trini: But Jason….

Jason:(warning)Trini(gives her a firm look)promise

Trini: Fine! Come on….he looks like she needs help(they quickly go over to them)Aww Kimberly

Jason: told you…you had too much to drink

Tommy:(firmly)quit it Jason

Jason:(whistles) Sorry(Kim stops throwing up and Tommy leans her against the car)

Kim: I have water and a towels in my back seat(Trini quickly gets the stuff and helps her clean up)

Trini: you ok Kim?(Kim let's go of Tommy's hand making him shiver from the lack of warmth)

Kim: should be(drinks water)this is so embarrassing

Jason: no embarrassment between friends(smirks)we have all been here

Kim:(glares)some more than others

Jason: burn!(Kim laughs)there is my girl

Tommy: come on(helps her to the passenger side)let's get you home(Jason and Trini look at each and they kiss)

Jason: Drive safe(Trini nods ok. Tommy helps Kim get in the car and put on her seat belt)

Trini: I will

Jason: and(mumbles)when you get home we can finish what we started earlier(Tommy walks over)

Trini: Shh(nudges him)Jason

Jason: Come on Trini(holds her)

Tommy: not with me sleeping in the living room(Jason glares and Trini laughs)

Jason: So question(smirks)why was Kimberly throwing up on the driver's side of the car(lets go of Trini)shouldn't she be throwing up on the passenger side

Trini:(warningly)Jason

Jason: what I'm just asking?(crosses his arms)just seems weird that she was throwing up on the driver side(before Tommy can answer Kim reaches over and puts down the window)

Kim: What are we waiting for?(weakly)I need my bed(whines)and a breath mint

Trini: come on Tommy(laughs) let's get her home(Jason and Trini walk towards her care as Tommy climbs in Kim's car)I thought you said we wouldn't mention on what just happened

Jason: I know, I'm sorry(puts his hand around her)but I loved seeing him squirm(Trini shakes her head)Zach is going to be mad he missed this

* * *

Tommy is carrying Kim in his arms as Trini opens Kim's front door. Tommy walks in the house with Kim laying on his shoulder and Trini walks into the house behind them and locks the door.

Kim:(mumbles)put me down please(Tommy cautiously does what he is told and Trini turns on the light)I'm going to bed. Good night(she heads for the steps but stumbles)

Tommy: Kim(quickly goes over and steadies her)

Trini:(amused)Are you ok Kimberly?

Kim: I'm fine(gently pulls away from Tommy)I have it(looks at Tommy and smirks)I grew up here! I know my way around(drunkenly walks up the steps. Tommy turns to Trini)

Trini: go on! I'll make her some tea! Her bedroom is now her parents old bedroom(crosses her arms)you remember where that is right?

Tommy: Ha! Ha!(Trini giggles)I'm sure I remember(smirks before going to find Kimberly. Trini shakes her head amused and heads for the kitchen)

* * *

Tommy walks into Kim's room and Kim is just walking around in her bra and panties. Tommy quickly covers his eyes. Kim seeing him in the mirror turns and smiles.

Kim:(drunkenly)is my body that hideous?

Tommy: Funny!(Kim laughs)You know it's not(mumbles)It's just I haven't you know…

Kim: Seen it in two years and are trying to be respectful.

Tommy: Exactly!

Kim: Thank you for being a gentleman(smiles drunkenly)but Tommy it's not like you haven't seen me before (heads for her bathroom that's connecting to the room)

Tommy:(mumbles)which makes it harder

Kim: What did you say?(walks in the room in a night shirt)

Tommy: nothing

Kim: Tommy you can uncover your eyes(drunkenly) I'm dressed(Tommy does what he is told and sees Kim standing in a Teddy bear night gown that stops at mid-thigh)Better?

Tommy: a little less uncomfortable(Kim gives him a small smile)

Kim: What are you doing up here anyway?

Tommy: wanted to make sure you got up here ok?

Kim: I'm fine! I got here in one piece(dramatically puts her arms out)SEE!

Tommy: I see that(silence hits them)

Kim: Want to tuck me in?(they smile at each other)

Tommy: You know I do(Kim laughs and drunkenly rushes over to her bed. Tommy follows behind her. Tommy helps her in the bed and once she lays down puts the cover on her)this reminds me of the old days(starts tucking her in)

Kim: I know right! When I'd get sick(holds his hand)or we'd come from an intense battle and I couldn't sleep.

Tommy: Yeah I remember! Those were the best parts of my life back then! Just me and you time

Kim: Yeah(Kim sees Trini standing at the door way with the tea. Kim takes her free hand and waves for her to go away. Trini nods and slowly backs away with a smile on her face)

Tommy: What are you(turns but sees nothing)waving at?

Kim: nothing(Tommy turns to her)I'm drunk(he laughs)

Tommy: no your tipsy(kisses her head)you get some sleep….beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow

Kim: ok(sits up and kisses his cheek)I'll see you tomorrow(kisses his cheek again)handsome(they look at each other before Kim goes for the goal. Soon Kim pulls Tommy down on her. Tommy starts kissing Kim's neck and heads for her breast. Kim moans and arches her head a little. Tommy stops and looks at her. Kim looks at him)What?

Tommy: Are you sure about this?

Kim: positive(he smiles and kisses her passionately. Kim starts fettling with his shirt)

Tommy: mm(keeps kissing her and takes her hands)I got it(pulls away and takes off his shirt. When he finally gets his shirt off and looks at her: Kim's eyes are closed and he hears snoring)Kim(pats her hands)Kim?(touches her neck to check her pulse)Kimmy Cub

Kim:(mumbles)Ten more minutes mom(turns away from him)

Tommy:(under his breath)you have to be kidding me?(Tommy frustrated swings his arms in the air and looks down at is ready manhood)this is insane(thinking)Rita and Zed doing it! Rita and Zed doing it! Rita and Zed doing it(he watches as his boner goes down and then looks at Kim who is still sleep)(sighs)good night my Pink Princess(softly kisses her head and goes to get up but something stops him)

Kim:(in her sleep)I can't because I love Tommy more than myself(Tommy raises an eye brow)Tommy I have to marry(stops)

Tommy:(whispers)you what? You have to marry what?

Trini: Tommy(he turns and sees Trini standing there with her drink)Is she asleep?

Tommy: Yeah(sighs)out like a lamp(Trini walks in with the tea and puts it on Kim's night stand)

Trini: How about you take my car back? I'm going to stay with Kim tonight

Tommy: Trini are you sure?

Trini: Yeah! We are both going to the breast cancer walk! I want to make sure we get there on time. I already spoke with my husband-to-be! We're ok

Tommy: alright(soon Kim shoots up from her sleep)

Trini:(worried)are you ok?(Kim hops out of the bed and runs to the bathroom)oh boy!(they hear her throwing up)I got her!

Tommy: ok! I'll wait until she's done…make sure you don't need help getting her to bed(Trini nods and heads for the bathroom)um wait(stops her and she looks at him)do you have a paper and pen?

Trini: there should be some in Kim's old room…now the office.

Tommy: thank you(Trini nods and heads for Kim)ok(sighs and heads for Kim's old room)

* * *

The next morning, Kim wakes up with sun beaming in her face. She moans and puts the blanket over her eyes. She lays there for a moment before turning over to the other side. Kim frowns when she notices she's not the only one in the bed.

Kim:(thinking)oh GOD Hart what have you done?(slowly pulls down her blanket and meets Trini's eyes)

Trini:(loudly)Good Morning(smiles)My little drunken Skunk

Kim:(moans)I hate you(Trini laughs)

Trini: Scared huh?(pokes)you thought I was Tommy?

Kim:(moans)shut up!(stretches and Trini laughs)you're a horrible friend

Trini: mm! No I was a good one! I came to break up your little almost drunken make out session and you told me to go away. I respected your wishes

Kim: I(sits up and Trini follows) didn't sleep with him did I?

Trini: If you did! You know he'd still be here. Tommy is not that type of guy(Kim nods)No, (laughs) I'm assuming you fell asleep in mid make-out session

Kim: Assuming?(Trini nods)mmm sounds about right(stretches again and yawns)Where is Tommy?

Trini: I sent him home last night and(pulls out an envelope with Kim's name on it)he left this for you(Kim just stares at it)What?

Kim:(cautiously)he wrote me that?

Trini: Yeah(she just looks at it)what's wrong? Are you going to take it?

Kim: What if(looks at her)it's a "Dear Jo Letter"!

Trini: Tommy writing a "Dear Jo Letter"….please like he'd(laughs)have the balls

Kim: Yeah(takes it and opens it)your right(Kim reads it and after a moment looks at Trini)We didn't miss the walk did we?(gets out of bed with letter)

Trini: No you actually beat your alarm(Kim nods)So what did it say….

Kim: Nothing! Just Tommy being Tommy!

Trini:(frowns)Kim(gets out of bed)Are you ok?(she nods)What did it say? Can I read it?

Kim: I'm fine and it is personal

Trini: Kim(firmly)what does that letter say?(crosses her arms)its' obviously hurting your feelings!

Kim: No(shakes her head)I'm fine! Tommy said nothing wrong. It's just(pauses)um(opens her mouth to speak again when the door bell rings)I wonder who that could be this early in the morning?(walks out quickly)

Trini: Damn it Tommy(sighs)what did you do? If you ruined this... I'm going to slaughter you!

Kim:(loudly)oh my GOD(Trini quickly rushes out of Kim's room and down the steps)

Trini: Kim what is(stops when she sees Henry on his knee in front of Kim with a ring)oh my god(he looks at Trini and then at Kim who has her mouth covered. Kim has also dropped Tommy's letter on the floor)

Henry: So what do you say Doll face? Will you marry me?(Kim slowly looks at Trini who frowns)

 **We all knows what happens at this point. This is the beginning to a long 12year journey back to one another! The next chapter is coming in soon. Thanks for the reviews and views-RT**


	19. Chapter 18

An hour later, we go back to Trini and Jason's apartment, everyone is standing around Kim who is holding up her hand, showing off her new engagement ring. They all look confused because last night Donald wasn't in the picture and Tommy was. Kim beams at her ring.

Kim: He came by this morning and said he couldn't live without me. The engagement was beautiful guys. I couldn't leave him hanging.(Everyone looks at Jason who has a frown on his face. Kim keeps looking at her ring. Kim notices that it is really quiet and looks up. She notices Jason's face)(sighs)What?

Jason: Don't you think this is too soon? You weren't even together yesterday. You've been broken up for three weeks and now you're getting married?

Kim: I know this seems odd(shrugs happily)but then it feels right. He is like my soulmate

Jason: No, that ring seems like a soulmate

Trini:(warning) Jason don't

Zach:(moans)come on Jason!

Jason: We can't act like this is rational.

Kim: Jason I knew you wouldn't be happy about this. But I would still expect you to support me. I've done nothing but support you in your relationships

Jason: Kim I love you but….this is too fast for comfort (the front door opens and Tommy walks in wearing some sweats and his hair in a pony tail. Kim puts her hand behind her back)

Tommy: Good morning everyone!

Adam: morning Tommy

Trini: Did you have a nice run Tommy?

Tommy: yes(wipes his head)(smiles)it was great(notices the tension)what's going on everyone?

Jason: Kimberly(she shoots him a look and then looks at Tommy who raises an eyebrow)

Kim: Tommy…can we talk? Privately?

Tommy: of course Kim(she holds her hands together and heads for the door. Tommy looks back his friends for a moment before following Kim. He opens the door for her. She gives him a small smile before walking out. He follows and the door slams closed)

Aisha:(to Jason)it's just about the ring? Jason, don't you think you're being a little harsh?

Jason: This is stupid!(walks over to the balcony)she was just in Tommy's face last night. She wasn't even thinking about the idiot. NOW she is getting married to the man that she couldn't even stand 24hrs ago.

Billy: Jason, I understand your frustration but throwing low blows isn't going to change her mind

Jason:(harshly)she just better not hurt Tommy for a second time….I know that. I'm not going to be on her side this time.

Trini: Jason(sighs)I'm sure this is not going to last. She'll see that this is not right

Jason: Are you kidding me? She has completely lost it!

Trini:(irritated)calm down Jason

Jason: no(looks at them)this is actually happening. Did you see that sparkle in her eyes? She's smitten and it's done. She's going to marry the Dick.

Zach:(chuckles)Jason chill out

Jason:(keeps going)the only person who can stop this is Tommy and he isn't going to stop it because he will want her to be happy and nothing that Kim does is wrong. He is an idiot when it comes to her

Trini:(loudly)Scott(he stops)just stop ok! It will work out(the front door opens and they look at the door. Tommy and Kim come in the room laughing. They look at everyone)

Kim: what?(they look at him)(calmly)I told him

Tommy: I think this is great!(Jason frowns)

Jason: no surprise(crosses his arms)there

Tommy: Jason,(forcefully)Kim deserves this(pus his hand on her shoulder) She deserves to be with someone who is willing to treasure her(takes his hand off her shoulder)

Kim: thank you Tommy! But I'm not the only one with good news(bumps him and Tommy smirks a little)tell them.

Tommy: I called Olivia last night and we worked it out

Trini:(calmly)you did what?

Jason: It's going to work it's self out huh?(walks over to Trini who doesn't budge)

Tommy: What do you mean?

Billy: nothing!

Kim: Love seems to be in the air for everyone

Jason:(mumbles under his breath)great(grabs his keys and leaves slamming the door behind him)

Tommy:(confused)What's his problem?

Trini: Oh(sarcastically)some idiot got on his nerves. I actually have a headache as well from the same idiot. Excuse me, I need an aspirin(walks out of the room)

Aisha: So um(clears her voice)what should we do for lunch?(everyone looks at her)my baby is hungry.

Kat: food does sound like a good idea(everyone nods)

Tommy: I'm going to shower really quick(grabs his bag from behind the table and heads for the bathroom. Kim watches him walk away with a frown before joining the conversation with her friends. Tommy enters Jason and Trini's bathroom with a frown)

Tommy/Kim: Why did I let her/him go?(Tommy and Kim sigh at the same time and continue on with their actions)

~What happened Outside~

Tommy and Kim walk down the steps of Jason and Trini's apartment. They walk in silence for awhile for Tommy speaks.

Tommy: How was the Breast Cancer Walk?

Kim: Great(smiles)I walked the whole five miles….for my great grandmother

Tommy: That's awesome Kim

Kim: Thank you! I'm just happy that I actually got up and walked

Tommy: Yeah (laughs)last night you were so hammered

Kim:(laughs)shut up(hits him)don't remind me(they stop in front of a tree not far from the apartment entrance)

Tommy: What's wrong?(before Kim can answer)(quickly) if it's about last night

Kim: No! It's not(sighs)I don't regret it Tommy

Tommy:(smiles)me neither

Kim: good! I just(softly)don't want you to hate me(plays with her fingers exposing the ring)

Tommy: Hate you?! Why would I hate you? I wrote the(looks at down at Kim's hands and sees the ring. He slowly looks in her eyes when she covers her hands)(slowly)letter(rubs the back of his neck)OH

Kim:(softly)Tommy I….

Tommy: When?

Kim: He came by this morning and asked me. I accepted(Tommy says nothing)I don't want you to hate me because last night with you was great….but Olivia is who you chose and it made me realize that I love Henry so much I….

Tommy: no need to explain(pulls her into a hug)congratulations Kim! I love you and I'm happy for you. This is great(Kim holds him with a smile)

Kim: thank you(they let go)you're not mad?

Tommy: Surprised! But not mad…..this is excellent. Maybe Olivia and I can be there?

Kim: Can be? No you will be there(punches him in the arm)and wait Olivia?

Tommy: We talked about it and we're going to work it out

Kim: Tommy(smiles)that's even better news

Tommy:(smiles)yeah I think so! She's amazing

Kim: Yeah!(clears her voice)You being ok with this Tommy means the world to me. Because your ok with this I know I'm making the right decision(kisses his cheek)Thank you! Olivia is a lucky girl.

Tommy: think so!?

Kim:(laughs) I know it(silence hits them)well we better get back in there before they send out a search party.

Tommy: yeah(they start walking towards the house)wouldn't be the first time(Kim laughs and he soon joins her)

* * *

Later on that night Jason walks into the apartment. He has mud and dirt on his clothes. He slowly closes the door and walks through the house. He walks over to the kitchen and stops in his tracks when sees a plate and beer on the counter. Jason sighs and then smiles.

Jason:(calls)Trini

Trini:(calls)back here! I made dinner for you and left a beer

Jason:(calls)I see that and thank you

Trini:(calls)no problem(Jason stands there for a second before leaving out of the house again)

* * *

5minutes later, we go to the bathroom and Trini is soaking in the tub with her eyes closed. Jason walks in quietly and smiles at her.

Jason: Hi my beautiful fiancée(Trini opens her eyes with a smile)

Trini: Hi(turns to him and frowns)where have you been?

Jason: went to where the command center(walks over and sits on the floor by the tub)last stood. I just had to sit and think. I can't(rubs his hand through his head)believe I allowed myself to get that mad

Trini: Its ok Jason(touches his hand)you're human and you're allowed(he nods)what's really wrong?(he looks in her eyes)I know you Jason! And you went back to the Command Center for a reason.

Jason: I just can't believe he is gone. I can't believe Zordon is gone(Trini rubs his arm)

Trini: I know

Jason: There was nothing! There is no sign of life(sighs)our mentor is gone. There is no one to lead us or give us advise. It's just us(Trini just rubs his arm)but I got my understanding. I'm still the leader of this group…I shouldn't of lost it like that.(Trini sighs and kisses his arm)

Trini: My Dear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. That is something that I admire about you but at the same time I wish you wouldn't do it to yourself. You're a good man and we all know that. You're entitled to your feelings. No one can hold that against you and if they do(glares playful)they'll have to deal with me(he smiles, reaches over to her and gives her a kiss)

Jason: and no one wants to mess with my tiger(pulls a flower from behind his back)thank you for everything that you do(Trini smiles and takes it)thank you for being beautiful inside out. Thank you for caring for me.

Trini: I love you Jason….I'd do anything for you. Like I know you would stop the world for me(he smiles and kisses her)

Jason: I sure would(they keep kissing. Trini pulls away and seductively smiles)

Trini: thank you for my flower(puts the flower on the toilet)so do you want to join me in the tub! There is still enough bubbles.

Jason: I would love too but I haven't finished my dinner(Trini eyes soften but she smiles)

Trini: ok

Jason: thank you for dinner by the way(stands and kisses her head as she nods)What did you do today?

Trini: I was upset too! I stayed in the room. Aisha told me they were all going to get lunch but I stayed home and slept. I was waiting on you to come home. I woke up when Rocky, Kat and Tommy came back and left for the airport. I wished them a safe trip and went back to sleep. I didn't know how tired I was

Jason: Who took them to the airport?

Trini: Adam did(Jason nods) I didn't wake up again until you called me and said you'd be home in a couple of hours. So I decided to clean and make dinner.

Jason: I'm sorry I stayed out like I did babe

Trini: its ok….just communicate a little better next time(he nods)

Jason: Have Tommy, Kat and Rocky called?

Trini: no not yet….but Kim called about 45minutes asking if you were home. I told her if I called her in about an hour you didn't make it home. If I didn't call you made it home and you'd talk to her tomorrow.

Jason: best fiancée in the world(kisses her again)we'll let me go and eat(Trini nods and watches him leave and close the door behind her. Trini closes her eyes again and then opens them slowly)

Trini:(sighs)Jason

* * *

7minutes, later Trini walks in her bedroom and gasp. Jason has lit candles all around the room. He also has rose petals on the floor and he is laying on the bed in his boxers

Trini: What did you do?(Trini is standing there in her towel and Jason pats the bed)

Jason: just want to help you relax(Trini comes over to the bed)

Trini: Did you wash?

Jason: Hoe bath in the sink

Trini:(angrily)Jason not the kitchen sink(before she walk away to check the kitchen he grabs her) you know I have OCD honey

Jason: come here! Come here(pulls her on the bed)I cleaned the sink out and with bleach(Trini sighs in relief)and(kisses her neck)I cleaned the floor(Trini smiles)and I cleaned the counter(kisses her again ) and put my dirty clothes in the hamper(they kiss)my sweet I know you what you like and hate

Trini: You do? Do you?(he nods)prove it(he smirks and they kiss passionately)

Jason: and I know that I love you and you love me(Trini giggles and kisses him passionately again)


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: If you have not read "Not so impossible the second time around" and "Forever and a Day" , Please read that before you read any future chapters. It may start to get confusing at this point. Thank you again for your support-RT**

 ** _Back in Action..._**

We jump forward to Jason and Trini's wedding reception, Trini is talking to the DJ and turns towards the door way, once the DJ points to Jason who is walking in the room. Trini smiles and gives Jason the thumbs up but he nods "no". Trini frowns when she sees Jason's face and watches him quickly walk over..

DJ: This goes out to the wedding party(the DJ starts the song but Jason quickly jumps on the stage and stops Tommy and Kim's song from playing)

Trini:(mumbles)what are you doing?(they whole wedding looks confused)Jason!

Jason: Trini(mumbles)trust me(takes the MIC)Sorry Folks! This song is not only going towards our wedding party(smiles)but also to all of our wonderful guest(looks at the DJ and he nods)DJ please play something catchy (the DJ nods and the electric slide starts and everyone gets on the floor. The" Ranger" wedding party walk over confused as Jason gives the DJ back the Mic)

Rocky: Jason(laughs)what are you doing?(Jason jumps down off the stage)

Kat: and why are you sabotaging(Jason helps Trini down)Tommy and Kim's moment? I'm ready to get rid of that Olivia girl(Jason sighs a long sigh)

Trini: Jason(takes his hand)what's going on?(Jason grabs a cup of ice off the table with his free hand)

Jason: come with me Rangers(walks away while holding Trini's hand pulling her along)

Billy: Rangers?(looks between his friends)never a good thing

Zach: Nope! Come on(they walk out and follow Jason and Trini. Trini and Jason are the first out of the church and see Tommy sitting on his car)

Trini:(simply)Tommy(lets go of Jason and quickly goes over to him when she sees his swollen bleeding hand. The rest of the Rangers watch as Jason stops walking and Trini goes over to him)Tommy(takes his hand and he doesn't even winces)what happened?

Tommy: I-I(he sniffs. The rest of them finally walk over to him)

Tonya: Tommy(looks around)what happened?(touches his shoulder but he says nothing)

Adam: Man what's going on?(looks around)and where is Kimberly?(they look around and then look at Tommy who now looks down defeated)oh

Aisha: give me the ice Jason(walks over to Tommy and Jason takes the ice)excuse me Tree(she moves out of the way)ok(softly)Tommy can I see your hand(he gives it to her)ok(gives Tonya the cup before bending down and pulling up her dress)

Adam: Be Careful babe!

Aisha: I'm fine(rips her dress and everyone including Tommy looks at her)gotta wrap it in ice(places the ice in her ripped dress and ties it around Tommy's hand. He winces a little)(mumbles)Sorry!

Tommy:(softly)it's ok!(Aisha holds it study)

Zach: Do you need to go to the hospital Tommy?

Tommy:(simply)no(silence hits them)I just need to go back to the hotel and head back to Boston in the morning (goes to stand making Tonya let him go)

Billy: Tommy(Tommy slumps back on the car)whoa!(Aisha studies him)hold on for a second

Trini:(to Jason)what happened(Jason says nothing and looks at Tommy)ok(looks at Tommy)somebody better tell me something now! This is my wedding day and I want to know what happened!(crosses her arms)and why do you have a swollen hand and blood on your rental

Tommy: I'll pay it back

Trini:(calmly)I don't give a damn about the rental Tommy(Rocky whistles)

Jason:(mumbles)Wife! Please don't….he's already been beat up enough(takes her hand)

Trini:(softly)I can see that(pulls away from him)but I want to know why is his spirit beat up and where in the hell did Kimberly go?(Tommy says nothing)Hey, look at me(softly grabs his face making him look at her)and own it.

Aisha:(shocked)Trini!

Trini:(dismisses Aisha)What ever happened own the shit and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're better then that Tommy and whatever happened….this is a judge free zone(softly)we love you

Zach: We do! Tommy(walks up to him and touches his shoulder)just tell us what happened?

Tommy: I(Trini lets go of his face)fought Donald!

Jason:(smirks)more like beat his ass(Trini turns to him and gives him a look)what he did?(Trini looks at Tommy to go on)

Tommy: He said some rude things about Kimberly! Honestly, I was trying to walk away but he pushed me. I saw red and before I knew it…..Kimberly was pulling me off of him(takes in a deep breath)but then words were exchanged between Kimberly and me... I said something's to Kimberly that I can't take back(tears come down)and now she never wants to speak or see me again.(mumbles)and I don't blame her. I lost her this time guys….I really screwed up

Billy: Tommy words hurt I agree and you can never take them back.

Adam: Jesus Billy!

Tommy: I know it's a permanent thing!(rubs his hand through his hair)

Billy: What I was trying to say…..but you can always fix it….words also come with miscommunication and misunderstanding(Tommy looks at her friends and they nod)

Trini: Look I'll call Kimberly and get her back here(grabs ahold of her dress and starts to walk away. Tommy grabs her hand)

Tommy: Trini(she looks at him)(defeated)don't

Trini: But Tommy we can fix this! This argument is not worth holding on too or losing a friendship over

Tommy: I beat up the love of her life….

Trini:(outraged)but you are(stops when Jason puts his hand on her shoulder)(sighs)Tommy you are her best friend(squeezes his good hand and lets go)(begs)look let me fix this.

Jason: babe(she looks at him)I've seen it for myself….Kim is not going to want to hear it. She is going to need time Tree

Trini: This is wrong(close to tear)this is all wrong!(pulls away from Jason)This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life….

Tonya: Tree!

Trini: No this is mines and Jason's day! This is supposed to be about us(Jason sighs)and everything was supposed to be prefect! I mean everything was prefect up until(to Tommy) you let some damn outsider start a division in our family.

Rocky: Trini that's not fair and you can't blame Tommy for defending himself(Trini looks at Rocky with daggers and Kat stands beside him and takes his hand supportively. Trini almost smiles but doesn't, instead her eyes soften a little)

Trini: your right Rocky(looks at Tommy)sorry Tommy! You were just defending yourself(Tommy gives her a slight nod)

Jason:(softly)honey?( goes to touch her but she pulls away)Come on

Trini: Jason(looks at him)We are no longer Rangers and we are well into our successes. We are not supposed to have stupid petty problems on our wedding day…this day was supposed to be fully joyous!

Jason: I know honey

Trini: Do you really?(walks away from them with tears in her eyes and heads back in the church)

Aisha: Trini(lets go of Tommy's hand)(calls)wait(looks at Jason for answers)

Jason: I have my wife(looks at Tommy who is drained)Look man! This is not your fault! OK, You defended Kimberly's honor and she didn't take it the way you had hoped. Oh the hell well! She'll get over it and so will you. Get mad and get frustrated but don't think about it to long my friend. Trust me, you are the good guy in all of this and Kimberly will see exactly what we see one day(Tommy looks at his friends who nod)I'll handle Trini! This is just a very over whelming day for the both of us(pats his shoulder)promise you won't leave until I get back ok?

Zach: He isn't going any where(Tommy looks at Zach who crosses his arms and winks)

Tommy: thanks(looks at Jason with a smirk)and Jason I'll wait for you(looks at his friends)Can someone go check on Olivia?(everyone looks at Billy or Tonya)

Billy:(to Tonya)be my partner?

Tonya:(smiles)most def(they head back to the church while talking)

Tommy:(calls)thanks guys(they wave and Jason heads off to look for Trini. Tommy looks at Aisha who has grabbed on to the ice again)I can hold it

Aisha: I know you can(gives him a small smile)

Tommy: I'm sorry about your dress Sha!

Aisha: it's ok(smiles)don't tell Trini but it was ugly anyways

Kat:(laughs)Sha!(Tommy smirks)

Aisha: I'm giving it a little more of a fashion statement (Tommy gives her a genuine chuckle)there goes that Tommy Oliver chuckle.

Tommy: Thanks for being here for me guys

Adam: no problem "Our Fearless Leader"(everyone chuckles)

Kat: married for five months and they are quoting each other(they laugh again)

* * *

Jason walks into the ladies dressing room and sees Trini trying to take off her dress and on her cell phone. Trini is in tears and Jason sighs knowing she got who she wanted too on the phone. Jason closes the door and walks over to Trini.

Trini: my wedding is not over Kimberly….I need you back here!

Kim: I'm sorry Trini!(sighs)I can't!

Trini: Well why not?(Jason comes over and stops Trini from undressing and zips her dress back up. She looks at him and puts her phone on mute)(to Jason)what are you doing?

Jason: our wedding is still going on(wipes her face)besides, that's for me to take off later(Trini smiles a little)

Kim: hello?

Trini: oh right I was yelling at someone(Jason smirks as she takes her phone off of mute)and why can't... No I'm sorry "WON'T" you come back?(Jason sighs and sits on the table in front of her)

Kim:(annoyed)because I had to take Henry to the hospital after Tommy left him all bloody.(Trini says nothing)and I am not coming back to the wedding if he is there. I'm done with Tommy Oliver

Trini:(simply)you don't mean that

Kim: But I do Trini!

Trini:(outraged)he is your best friend

Kim: my best friend wouldn't harm the man that I love

Trini: Kimberly(yells)this is my wedding day and you promised to be here. If I left your wedding without a word you would never speak to me again.

Kim: Trini! I would understand if you had to go because your husband was bleeding out every where. Why can't you understand? It's not like I didn't see you get married or cut the cake. It's only 45minutes left in your wedding anyways.

Trini:(yells)that doesn't matter! Your being selfish Kimberly

Kim:(yells)I'm being selfish! No you are! And I feel like you are taking sides which is not cool! Trini you don't even know what happened!(sighs) And you know what it's fine….

Trini:(yells)Kimberly, Tommy was just….

Kim:(yells)I don't care about TOMMY or WHAT he was doing!(dangerously low)Get over it Trini…and understand that MY friendship with him is OVER(silence hits the phone and Trini looks like she's been punched in the stomach. Jason now stands knowing Trini has no more fight)(softly)Trini

Trini:(softly)fine!(clears her voice)I get it Kimberly

Kim:(softly)Trini I'm….

Trini: Forget it! Good night Kimberly(hangs up the phone and puts it on the table. Looks at Jason)Let's dismiss the guest(he nods)ok(goes to walk away and Jason pulls her into a tight hug. Trini lays on his chest defeated)I don't understand!(hits his chest lightly and he lays on her head)What went wrong?

Jason: the timing(she chuckles a little and tears come down)Trini, this will fix itself babe! The timing is just wrong. We tried to rush their happily ever after before it was ready!

Trini:(crying)But you heard Kimberly…she said he is basically nothing to her

Jason: I did hear her….and she is full of pain. She said it is "over"….but she didn't say that he was dead to her or non existent!(rubs her back)We both know "over" does not really mean "over" with them(Trini chuckles a little) Tommy isn't out of the picture completely. She loves him and VS. And like you almost said outside "he is the love of her life"(kisses her head)she's just young and thinks she wants what she has. We both know we can not make Kimberly see the wrong in something that she wants.

Trini:(laughs while crying)she's stubborn like that

Jason:(laughs)exactly!(mumbles) It might not be today or tomorrow but Tommy and Kimberly will make it back to each other. We just have to give it sometime and then we can pick up on Mission Falcon and Crane love match

Trini: that was not it's name(they laugh)what if it takes years to fix! I can't imagine having either one or the other at our functions.

Jason: I know babe!

Trini: and as long as Henry is around. Kimberly is never going to forgive Tommy. He won't let her(angrily) Kim is going to marry that JERK and he is going to be there instead of Tommy for all of our functions. I don't know how to even handle that.

Jason: one day at a time babe! We'll get through it(kisses her head)but no matter what Tommy will be invited to everything we have

Trini: Darn right he will

Jason: and no way Tommy is going to marry that Olivia girl! So we don't have to worry about that

Trini: Yeah! I think he only took her back to get Kimberly jealous anyways(they laugh)ok(sniffs)ok we'll handle this(sits up and he looks at her)together.

Jason: To have and to hold, through sickness and in health and from one crazy friend to another(Trini laughs)there is my blushing bride.

Trini: more like drowned rat

Jason: never(wipes her tear stained cheek and they kiss passionately)mm I love you

Trini: I love you too(they kiss again)Hey at least one Red Ranger and Pink Ranger seem to be good

Jason: what do you mean?

Trini: Did you see Kat and Rocky?(Jason now nods with a smirk)I wish they will just confess to being together already(they laugh. Trini's phone rings. Trini looks down at her phone and sees Kim's picture)

Jason: what do you want me to tell her?(pulls away from Trini)

Trini: that I don't feel like speaking to her right now and to give me a day.(Jason nods and takes the phone)speaker(he gives her a look)just do it(Jason answers it and puts it on speaker)

Jason:(happily)hey Kim

Kim:(simply)hey(calmly)where is Trini?

Jason: Um we are about to dismiss the guest….she just walked out(Trini puts her hand on her hip and gives him a look. He shrugs and winces)

Kim: Right! And your still in the ladies dressing room because?(Trini almost smiles)

Jason: answering the phone duh!

Kim: good job trying to cover for your wife….but I'd have to give you a C-(looks at Trini who agrees and gives him a thumbs down and he rolls his eyes)because I know Trini and I know she is standing right next to you listening (Jason looks a little surprised)can I speak to her?(Jason looks at Trini and she nods no)

Jason: Kim, Trini really did leave and um I think you should give her a day or so! She was really hurt and I think you two need sometime to calm down(silence hits the phone)ok?

Kim: Trini, I know you can hear me(Trini bites her lip) I love you and I will give you a couple of days. If I don't hear from you I'll stop by. I lost Tommy and that hurts more then you can possibly imagine(clears her voice)I can't afford to lose you too(Jason looks at Trini who still nods "no")

Jason: You won't Kimberly, I know that for a fact! She loves you and doesn't want to lose you nor Tommy(Kim says nothing)Hey, I love you too(Kim chuckles a little)

Kim: I love you too Jason!(softly)well let me get back to Henry….they think he's nose might be broken

Jason:(smirks)oh man(Trini giggles quietly)I hope it isn't! I'll let you get back to him… good night Kim

Kim: good night…enjoy your wedding night(they hang up)

Jason: I damn sure hope he broke his nose!(Trini hits him)

Trini: were in a church that wasn't nice(smiles)but me too husband(he laughs)you always know how to make feel better(gives him a kiss)and good job throwing Tommy in it at the end

Jason: you liked that huh?(She nods)show me(She kiss him passionately but pulls away when there is a knock on the door )come in(Aisha and Adam walk in cautiously)(smiles)hey(Jason puts the phone back on the table)

Adam: you two ok?

Jason: Yeah(holds his wife)how about you three?(Aisha smiles and rubs her stomach)

Aisha: Tired or am I am hungry honey?(Adam shrugs and Trini laughs)I can't tell(shrugs)maybe both.

Adam: Are you ready to dismiss the guest?

Trini: Oh yes(holds her husband)I'm ready for my wedding night(Jason kisses her head)I'm ready to let out some pent up aggression…which I know my new husband can help me get rid of(looks at Jason who smiles)

Jason: just tell me where you want me and how you want it(they kiss each other)

Adam: ok! Ok!(they stop kissing)I have a child in the room here(points to his wife's stomach)

Aisha: please Adam!(rolls her eyes) You poked her in the head this morning

Trini:(laughs)Aisha!

Adam: Come on don't say that! The doctor said I'm not even close to touching her. No one can come close enough to poke a baby from the womb!(Jason laughs)

Aisha: but that's where you got your cute dimples from(kisses his cheek before she pinching them)

Adam: ow!(pulls away)and that is disgusting thinking about my parents like that(Aisha smirks)

Jason:(smirks)how is Tommy?

Adam: a lot better! Olivia found him and is begging for him to go to the hospital.

Trini: What did Tommy tell her?

Aisha: He tripped over some chairs and landed on his hand weird. Of course she didn't believe it(crosses his arms)and Tommy informed her also that he is not going to a hospital until you dismiss everyone.

Jason: good man!

Aisha: I do agree with Olivia unfortunately! He might need a soft cast

Trini: Kim said that Tommy may have broken Donald's nose….so I can understand why?(pulls away from Jason's hold and takes his hand)I'm through with this day. Let's let everyone leave so Tommy can get his hand taken care off(everyone leaves the room and Aisha closes the door behind her)


	21. Chapter 20

Two days later, Trini wakes up in a Hilton hotel room. The room is filled with hearts and flowers. Trini blinks a couple of times and smiles realizing that she is still celebrating her wedding night even two days later. They were given a gift for a four night stay at the Hilton a town over from Angel Grove. This was a surprise to them from Jason's parents. Trini thought that they would head back to their new two bed room apartment and celebrate their wedding night but when Jason's mom and dad pulled them to the side as the guest were leaving to give them a envelope with receipt to the Hilton. Jason wasted no time dragging her out to the limo and leaving the wedding party to see everyone out. Trini chuckles under her breath remembering everyone's face as Jason literally dragged her out but because she wasn't moving fast enough and then he awkwardly carried her and her fluffy dress out. Trini was just happy that he only had to walk down three steps. Trini also remember both sets of parents faces. Jason's parents couldn't stop laughing and to her surprise her Viennese parents couldn't hold back their own laughs.

Trini looks over at her husband and smiles bigger. He has his hand behind his head and snoring loudly. Jason's hair is all over the place and the blanket is barley covering him. Trini watches him for a moment before looking past him and at the clock. She frowns and realizes Kimberly is going to call her today and she is not sure if she is ready to have that conversation. She looks up at the ceiling as she recalls the conversation that she had with Aisha last night.

 _Memory_ : Trini is sitting in the garden tub that is in her honeymoon suite. The bath is full of bubbles, roses and bath salts. Trini is on the phone with Aisha who is on speaker.

Aisha: Tommy flew out this morning?

Trini: Jason spoke with him twenty minutes ago….he landed in Boston about 3hours ago

Aisha: ok I'll call him in an hour or so….just to check on him.

Trini: Awesome plan!(silence hits the phone)ok Sha! Have you spoken to Kimberly?

Aisha:(simply)I have!(pauses)you don't need to worry about it Trini! Enjoy your wedding night or weekend.

Trini: Oh I am!(Aisha laughs)(giggles)that is not going to change(they laugh)you have about three minutes before I have to continue my good time. Jason had to take a snack break.

Aisha: That's what I'm talking about(they laugh)make him tap out and take a break.(Trini laughs)I am super jealous because you guys get four days. I literally got a weekend before Adam had classes and I had to go back to work(sighs)

Trini: Well from what you said yesterday….baby "Dimples" is still getting rocked to sleep by her parents(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: Yeah she is(sighs)GOD I'm awful! But her newly wed mommy and daddy still have needs

Trini: I hear that(Aisha giggles and silence happens)but no give me the update Sha! And I have to talk to her….I don't want any surprises.

Aisha: if your sure(simply)She's upset with Tommy. She didn't even want me to mention his name. We argued about that for a little while up until I told her that Tommy sprang his hand pretty bad.

Trini: thank goodness it wasn't broken. Was Donald's nose broken?

Aisha: No! Just swollen

Trini: Swollen?(sighs)I wish Tommy would've broken it

Aisha: If he did! I think Tommy would've had a law suit on his hands

Trini: Kimberly wouldn't let that happen! She still loves Tommy

Aisha: Yeah she does! Once I told her that Tommy has left town and that he left with an sprang hand. She begged me to never mention him again. I asked finally asked her "Tommy really hurt you huh?". She stated barely above a whisper….that "He broke my heart"(silence hits the phone)Trini I'm going to honor Kim's wishes. She just needs time and I'm going to give it too her. I think you should do it too(Trini says nothing)I'm for "getting them back together" but they need to heal. And sometimes healing comes with time(Trini says nothing and Jason walks in with a towel around his waist. She looks at him and gives him a small smile. He gives her a worried look)Trini?

Trini: I hear you and ok Sha! Look my husband is here(smiles at Jason)let me call you later

Aisha:(giggles)ok(teases)have fun

Jason:(yells)we will(Trini laughs. Jason walks over and drops his towel)

Trini:(mumbles)we sure will(happily) bye Sha!

Aisha:(sings)bye(they hang up and Trini puts the phone away)

Jason: Care if I join you?

Trini: I'm actually waiting for my husband to join….but since you look like him. I guess you'll have to do(Jason gives her a cheeky grin and climbs in)but no kissing! He wouldn't appreciate it

Jason: mm! ok I won't! See(clears his voice)I just got married and my bones are a little sore after the tricks my wife pulled out on me last night(Trini giggles and sits up as he sits behind her)

Trini: Well I'm sorry to hear that you are sore(leans against his chest)but I can understand why she pulled out all of the tricks!(he holds her)you are pretty good looking and I'm pretty sure she wants to do anything to satisfy you

Jason: mm thanks but she did that even before she pulled out the tricks(kisses her cheek as she laughs)by the way your pretty damn hot yourself

Trini: thank you husband(looks at him and looks at her. They kiss each other)

Jason: So what did Aisha have to say?

Trini: nothing(sighs)just giving me the update on Kim and her perspective on yesterdays events.

Jason:(sighs)Trini!

Trini: I know!(mumbles)I know! But I have to talk to Kimberly eventually(sighs)I just want to be a little prepared(looks away)

Jason: Don't let what Tommy and Kim have going on ruin our time together

Trini: It's not I promise(sighs and turns to him)forget it! I just want to spend my time with you! I want to make happy memories(Jason smiles)

Jason: come here(grabs her chine and they kiss each other passionately)

* * *

Trini is soon pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Jason touching and feeling on her body. Trini smiles and looks over at him. Jason has his eyes still closed but a smile plays on his lips.

Trini: Are you having fun feeling me up?(Jason opens his eyes and turns to her)Good morning

Jason: Good morning indeed(sits up and kisses her. Trini pulls away and puts the blanket over her mouth and nose)(frowns)what's up?

Trini: morning breath baby(Jason smiles and blows his breath at her)gross(moves away)you need to brush your teeth.

Jason: mm(lays back down)your breath doesn't smell like flowers either(Trini laughs)well lets brush our teeth and maybe get out of the room

Trini: mmm(turns away from him)I don't want too(puts the blanket over her face. Jason looks at her)

Jason: baby we are on the beach and at the Hilton! Let's have some fun(Trini says nothing)honey(pulls the blanket off exposing her naked body)come on(Trini moans and he kisses her shoulder)lets go(spanks her button and Trini jumps)I want to go exploring(sits up) I mean as much as I love laying here with you. We need some fresh air(gets out of bed and Trini turns to him)possibly some new sheets(walks into the bathroom)

Trini:(whines)I like our sheets!

Jason: We'll buy some like this for our home then(walks back in while brushing his teeth and Trini gives him a look)Tree it's time to face the world outside of our little love nest(Trini sits up and wraps herself with her blanket)or it's time for the world to experience The Scott's 2.0(Trini giggles and he goes in the bathroom to spit)

Trini: The Scott's 2.0?(he comes back in and nods)

Jason: My parents are the original's(walks over)ok sleeping beauty time for a bath(before she can object Jason lifts her and takes her to the bathroom)

Trini:(laughs)Jason I don't want to go(As the shower turns on Trini's phone rings)my phone Jason

Jason: they can wait

Trini: It might be Kim…and I said I needed a couple of days. It's been a couple of days .

Jason: you'll call her back later! She knows we are celebrating our wedding(we hear Trini sigh)You need to take care of yourself first and we need to eat breakfast. Then call Kim. This is about us and it's ok to be selfish.

Trini: your right(we hear them kiss)I'll call her later

Jason: If she has a problem with it! I'll solve it…..

Trini: and she'll rip your neck off(laughs)Jason no!(screams)stop(we hear a "boom")oh gosh(laughs)are you ok babe.?(we hear him moan)shake it off Ranger

* * *

Two days later, Trini and Jason pull up to their apartment building and are surprised to see Kim sitting outside on their stoop. Kim stands when she sees their car

Trini: Kimberly(she doesn't give Jason enough time to stop the car before she's opening the door)

Jason: baby can you wait for me to stop the car first(stops the car and parks it)you know I hate when you do that. It's dangerous(Trini looks at him and smiles at his concerned face)

Trini: sorry dad(kisses his cheek)

Jason: sure you are(mumbles) you better be happy I'm to tired to spank you(she laughs and gets out of the car)God I love my wife(gets out the car as Kim walks over)Hey Kimmy Cub

Kim: hey guys!(stops in front of Trini and studies her face)

Trini: Hey Kim

Kim:(shyly)Hi Trini(they watch Jason unpack the car)

Trini: How long have you been here?

Kim: Just a few minutes!

Trini: You could've waited for us in the house. You have our apartment key.

Kim: you guys are honeymooners…..didn't want to be in there just incase you bust through the door in a (smiles) passionate lust(Trini laughs a little)

Trini: Yeah! that would be awkward(they hear Jason grunt and curse under his breath)

Kim:(laughs)need help Jase?

Jason: Nope I got it(turns to them)if you want I'll meet you upstairs

Trini: ok(walks over and takes one bag from his hand)I will take my dress(puts it on her shoulder and heads towards the apartment)come on

Kim: Right behind you(Jason watches as they awkwardly walk away)

Jason:(calls)They will be ok(goes back to unpacking the car)

* * *

Trini opens the door to her new apartment. When you first walk in there is a living room. There is all dark cherry wood floors and light blue walls and a stone fire place. Above them is a black ceiling fan. There is one long black leather couch and a black coffee table. The room is filled with boxes. On the far right hand is a small open kitchen which is also filled with boxes. The appliances are black and white. Right beside the kitchen is a small nook and dinning room area.

Kim:(mumbles)whoa!

Trini:(sighs)I know! Home sweet home(walks over to the alarm system and puts in the code. Kim walks in and sits on the couch)I told Jason we should've come home yesterday and unpacked(looks at Kim)We probably won't be done unpacking until next year(looks around and then drops the wedding dress on some boxes)

Kim: Well you know I'll help you unpack!(Trini walks over and sits with her)You and Jason helped me

Trini: Yeah I know…..but I also know you have a lot of work to do and you have to take care of Donald(silence hits them)

Kim: Trini look….I'm sorry that I missed the end of your wedding

Trini: Kim you were right it was only 45minutes left…I was being selfish

Kim: but you weren't! I thought about it…if I had just 45minutes left I would've begged you to put Jason's face in some ice until the end(Trini laughs)

Trini: and you were right…..two bleeding men, bleeding out and beat up was not a good look(Kim says nothing)you should've seen the looks Tommy got

Kim: Look, Trini I know we spoke about this a couple of days ago. But I really need you to respect my wishes and not mention him to….

Trini: Kimberly I can not and will not act like Tommy doesn't exist! He is an important person in my life still. I haven't ended ties with him.

Kim: I understand that Trini(says frustrated)but you are not understanding me

Trini: I hear you Kimberly! He hurt you terribly…..he said awful things to you. But YOU are not understanding that Tommy is going to be invited to every event that Jason and I have.

Kim: Trini I….

Trini: Christmas parties , birthday parties, any of my future children's births, funerals, class reunions. Just because you two are fighting doesn't mean he is going to be excluded from….

Kim: I KNOW THAT TRINI(Trini now becomes quiet)and I wouldn't expect you too. He didn't do anything to you(growls)I just want you to do one little thing and that is respect how I feel. You're my best friend, I expect for you to understand. TOMMY HURT ME OK?! I NEED TIME! INVITE HIM TO ALL OF YOUR FUNCTIONS. HE IS NOT A BAD PERSON AND I DON'T EXPECT ANYONE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HIM OR I.

Trini: well what do you want Kim? What do you want me to do?

Kim:(softly)if you are going to invite him just give me the heads up! Be understanding if I decide not to come or come later on when he is not around(crying) I just want you to respect my feelings Trini(Kim covers her face and so does Trini. Jason now comes in and looks at everyone)

Jason: um(they don't move. Jason puts their bags down)alright(closes the door)Lets's see, Kimberly I'm Trini….and I want to tell you that "I am sorry that he hurt you and even more sorry that I didn't understand. But now I do! If I were in your shoes and Jason was Tommy, I would honestly need sometime too(Kim sits up and looks at Jason)This is just hard for me not to try to fix it because you two have been through hell and back and still held on to a friendship at the end of the day. I just feel like the argument that you had even though I wasn't there to hear or see, it shouldn't end your friendship. But you are right I was not there and I don't know what happened and for you to feel this way….

Trini: Jason(Jason stops talking)Look, Kim I'm sorry for making your feelings feel like they weren't valid(Kim looks at her)I'm sorry for acting like I don't care about you and your feelings. I just want to get past this. But that is between you and Tommy….and NO ONE ELSE! Donald included(looks at her with tears in her eyes. Kim quickly takes her hand and nods)I'll respect your wishes and won't mention him until your ready or you seem more comfortable

Jason: but(they look at him) don't be surprised when some months…you want to hang out… that we can't because he is in town

Kim: I'll totally understand

Jason: good now Kim lay back in your hands(Kim looks at him)just do it(Kim let's go of Trini's hands does what she is told)Trini I am Kimberly. And I want to say that "I can understand you wanting to fix this. You have always been the peaceful soul of our team. I love you my sister for that. I also love you for understanding where I coming from and for respecting my feelings. I'm just sorry that OUR fight is hurting you. That is the last thing that I ever want to do to you.

Kim: because(Trini watches Kim sit up and look at her with watery eyes)you don't deserve to be hurt. You are such an awesome friend to me(Trini takes her hand and smiles)

Trini: you too Kimmy!

Kim: I don't hate Tommy ok?!(crying)I'm just really upset with him(Trini nods with a frown)and one day I'll let him know that he hurt me

Trini: He already knows(Kim nods and Trini wipes her tears)

Kim: and one day I'll let him apologize and(pauses)and I'll apologize to him! And we'll talk about it. But I can't do it right at this present moment. (quickly)and Henry has nothing to do with this decision! This is my own personal decision! This is all me!

Trini: I get and I respect it(squeezes her hand)this is your rodeo and you let me know when your ready

Kim: I love you Trini

Trini: I love you too(they hug each other. Jason crosses his arms with a smile)so much(Jason watches them for a moment before walking over and joining the hug. They laugh and all pull away)thank you honey for bringing us(stands up)to our sense(they kiss)

Kim: yeah(stands up)this might be the first and last time that happens(punches him the arm)

Jason: ow!(holds his arm)really!(they laugh)I doubt it! If you are(points to Trini and Kim) anything like Aisha if or when you get pregnant….I'm going to do many of these(They both hit him)OW!

Kim: serves you right!

Trini: I'm going to tell Aisha you said that

Jason: please don't! Do you want her to kill your one and only true love(the girls laugh)

Kim: yeah Tree you haven't taken out that insurance policy yet!

Trini(smiles) I did it last week actually!(Jason frowns as they laugh)

Jason: oh haha! And to think I helped you two get back to normal(goes to walk away)see if I do this again(Trini stops him and pulls him into a hug)

Trini: you won't have too because we will never fall out again….all thanks to you my love(Jason smiles) besides your right Sha is over on the emotional side(Kim nods but they don't notice because they are staring in each other's eyes. Jason puts wraps his arms around her hips and back)

Kim:(clears her voice)maybe I should go(they look at her)you two look like you need some alone time

Jason: no! No!(they kiss and pull away)it's only 6pm we have plenty of time for that(Trini nudges him)what I didn't say we were(Trini gives him a look stopping him and Kim giggles)besides I have to call my parents and(looks at Kim)tell them we got home and I also have to unpack

Trini: what time are going back home to Henry?(thinking)that bastard!

Kim: he went on a business trip in the town over….so it doesn't matter(Trini nods)why?

Trini: could use some help unpacking the living room if the offer is still open?

Kim:(smiles)thought you'd never ask(Jason kisses Trini's head and heads to the back)so wine?

Trini: yes and music(Trini heads for the kitchen and Kim heads for the radio which is the only electronic out of the box. Trini comes back over with the wine and glasses and Kim starts the music. Spice girls come on and the look at each other happily. Trini puts the wine and glasses down on the table)

Kim/Trini: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends/ Make it last forever friendship never ends(they hear Jason moan and close the door. They laugh and dance over to some boxes)


	22. Chapter 21

A few months later, Kim, Trini, Kat, Tonya, Rocky and Jason walk through the maternity wing of the hospital. Kimberly is holding a huge pink bear. Tonya is holding a basket with a whole lot of baby stuff in it and the men have like four balloons in each hand.

Rocky: you guys brought too many balloons

Jason: I agree with Rocky! This is a lot for a new born….and a lot of Pink

Trini: Hush you two!

Kat: and pink is all they had in the store!

Rocky: Babe! I saw purple in there(Kat shoots him a look and he becomes quiet. Kim laughs)

Trini: Besides, I don't think she'll notice the pink balloons….Tonya does have that huge yellow basket of yellow stuff(Tonya smirks)

Jason: but what about Kim's huge pink bear! Do you think a new born is going to need that huge bear?

Kim: mind your business Jason! This is the first Ranger baby….and she is a princess! We have to spoil her

Tonya: here is the room(they lightly knock and then Tonya enters first. When they enter they see Aisha sleeping in the bed. Adam on the other hand is sitting on the bed with her and looking over at his baby who is asleep in the in hospital basinet. Adam turns to them and smirks while putting his finger to his mouth. They either smile or wave. The room is a little bit bigger then what they expected and allows them to fit)huge hospital room

Rocky: bigger then my living room

Kim:(softly)how is she?(looks at Aisha)

Adam: Tired!

Kat: Ok, well don't wake her….we came for the baby anyways!(Kim nods in agreement)

Aisha:(moans)too late(they look at her and Aisha slowly opens her eyes)and nice to know

Tonya: We didn't mean to wake you!

Aisha: It's fine…the nurses check on me every 20minutes, so it's ok believe me.

Trini: Hey, mommy!(Aisha smiles and moves a little in pain)

Aisha:(winces)hello

Adam: You ok?(helps her get comfortable)

Aisha: Yeah! I'll be ok(looks at her friends and smiles)happy to see all of you? Thanks for coming to see your niece(glares)only

Kat: Oh, you know I was just kidding(they snicker)we wanted to see you and Adam too

Tonya: How are you feeling cousin?

Aisha: I am in pain! Getting major surgery to have a 6lbs baby taken out(winces)not the best experience.

Kim: I can not believe you had to have a C-section

Aisha: Me neither! But with an almost two day labor and her heart beat dropping…it was necessary!

Trini: Was it scary?

Aisha: Yeah it was!

Adam: but we knew GOD was covering her and Zordon too! We knew she would come out fighting(takes Aisha's hand and she gladly accepts it)

Aisha: She was definitely not happy when they took her out! She came out with my attitude

Rocky: Lord help us all! Another Aisha!(Jason laughs)

Aisha: I would hit you if I could get out of this bed(Rocky laughs)that is the only thing that is sparing you and the fact that I'm surprised that you flew all the way from Canada

Kat: We couldn't miss seeing her

Kim:(impatiently)speaking of

Aisha: right not about me anymore(looks at Adam with a smile)grab her for me(he nods and grabs the baby. They watch her move around)(coos)careful daddy!(Adam smiles and kisses the baby's cheek as he passes her to Aisha)

Trini:(melts)oh my goodness(Jason watches as Trini melt and his eyes soften)

Kim: the cutest(Aisha smiles and holds her up to them)

Kat: Aisha she is so little…no bigger than a loaf of bread!(the women coo over the baby. Aisha laughs and pulls the baby in closer)Her little hat doesn't even fit(Aisha nods "no" and smiles at her sleeping baby who opens one eye before closing it back)look at her peeking

Adam: She wanted to know who was squawking at her(they give him a look)

Aisha:(laughs)Adam be nice(rocks her)she knew those were her aunties and wanted to say hey(looks at them as they look at her)

Tonya: Have you thought of a name?

Adam/Aisha: Not even close(Adam and Aisha look at each other)your being difficult. ME?

Jason: It's like entering the twilight Zone(Kim, Trini and Kat giggle. Aisha looks at them and Adam plays with his daughter's hands)

Aisha: We should have something by the time we leave in two days

Kat: What do you have so far?

Adam: Madison(Aisha nods her head "no")Vivian(they make a face)Leeah and Makayla

Kim: none of those names seem to fit her

Aisha: Exactly(sighs)next thing we'll do is put a name in a hat(they laugh)ok who wants to hold her?

Kim: thought you would never ask(puts the bear in the chair and heads for the sink)

Aisha: Nice bear Kimberly(they watch her clean her hands)(smirks)do you think you got a big enough one for her?

Jason: said the same thing(The Red Rangers let go of the balloons as Adam smirks)

Kim: she deserves nothing but the best(walks over after washing her hands)don't you?(Aisha smiles and passes her)(softly)oh my goodness(rocks her and the baby opens an eye before closing it again)You are just peeking around. That's ok your allowed to not have a care in the world

Aishia: That is true Kim (scratches her head) but you got a new born 16 balloons(smiles) She can't even see well enough.

Kim: Well(rocks the baby) maybe you're right. We did go a tiny over board(Jason throws up his hands and Rocky pats his shoulder)

Trini: I want to hold her

Tonya: Yeah Kim, stop being a "Baby Hog"(puts the basket on the bed as Kim playfully glares at her. Aisha giggles and takes the basket. Adam, Jason and Rocky watch as the wome race to the sink)

Adam: hey(gets out of the bed)do you fellas want to help me get some more chairs?(walks over to them)

Rocky: Sure dad(pats her shoulder)congratulations man(they hug and Aisha smiles)

Adam:(laughs)thanks(pulls away and Jason and Adam dap each other up)

Jason: That is one beautiful baby!

Adam: She is absolutely beautiful!(Trini takes the baby and smiles. Jason watches her melt and sees her glowing. Jason smiles and looks back Adam)

Rocky: Are you expecting anymore people to come? You know like any other Rangers?(Kim hears this but decides to keep looking at the baby)

Aisha: No! Zach and Billy are going to stop by when I come home and Tommy should be flying in to meet her this weekend(quickly)Oh and Justin is coming by this weekend too.

Kat: I'm so happy I took a week off! I can't wait to see everyone…Justin especially!

Rocky: Are they staying with you?

Aisha: Justin is….Tommy is staying with the Scott's(Kim looks at Trini who doesn't look at her. Kim looks away knowing that "Tommy coming back in town and Trini not informing her of Tommy coming and staying with them" was going to happen eventually. Trini looks at her and sees that Kim is processing it all)So, I have plenty of room. If you two need a place to stay.

Rocky: Thanks, but we're staying with my parents(Kim looks up at Trini and sees Trini brow frown. Kim gives her a nod and a smile. Trini smiles back and they turn their attention back to the baby)

Kat: IN separate rooms(crosses her arms)he might add(Kim smiles and looks at Rocky)

Jason: I remember those days(looks at Trini who winks at him)Happy those were short lived(Trini nods with a chuckle)

Rocky: You know my mom…not until Marriage

Kat:(simply)Rocky we live together….marriage is out the window already.

Kim: Look, you two can stay with me….until you fly back(they look at her)that was the plan originally. I have a three bedroom home. It's absolutely not a problem and your bags are at my house already.

Tonya: yeah! I'm staying with Kim starting tomorrow night and for the rest of my stay. You should stay with me.

Rocky: Kat don't you think it will be obvious if we leave all of a sudden and to stay with our friend that is shacking up herself(Jason laughs at Kim's face)(winces)Sorry Kim…I love you!

Kim: Sure! Your uninvited Rocky because of that comment.

Rocky: One argument at a time Kim please(Kim smirks and shakes her head)What will my mom think?

Kat: What she already thinks…that were sleeping around(Aisha burst into laughter)

Adam:(laughs)wife!

Aisha:(clears her voice)sorry(Trini passes the baby to Tonya who happily accepts)

Kat: Who cares what she thinks?! Look I'm staying with "my friend that shacks up"

Kim: HEY!(Jason laughs and Trini gives him a look shutting him up)

Kat: Sorry Kim(smiles and touches her shoulder) I know that you are saving yourself for marriage. Just making a point

Kim: Ca you make it differently?(reaches over and touches the baby's hand)I don't want her thinking illy of her auntie Kimmy!

Kat: Your right! Anyways, (looks at Rocky and Kim sighs)I'm going to be comfortable(Rocky moans)you stay home with your mom. I need a girls weekend anyways(crosses her arms)

Trini: I'm so happy I get along with my In-Laws(Aisha nods. Rocky walks over and holds Kat. Rocky reaches over and whispers in her ear)

Kat: mm nope(pauses as he whispers again)nope(they watch Kat smile)mm ok( Rocky looks at her)sounds good(they kiss)

Rocky: Kim, (smirks sheepishly)can you forgive me for the comment and can I stay with you starting tomorrow night?

Kim:(simply) of course Roc to both the apology and staying (he puts his hand out for a fist pump. Kim rolls her eyes and accepts it. They hit fist and Rocky pulls her in a brief hug making her smile)

Adam: Now that that's over(they look at him) lets go get these chairs guys(they walk out)

Kat: His mother drives me up a wall….but he's dad is an angel(sighs)

Tonya:(changing the subject)Kat do you want to hold her?

Kat: She is just so tiny!(before she can say "no" Kim gently takes her and gently pushes her up to Kat. Kat quickly holds her)ohhh! I am so in love with her(they watch as she opens one eye and closes it)what are you peeking at?! Are you going to open your eyes fully sweet one?

Trini: Has she fully opened her eyes yet?

Aisha: Yeah when they delivered her….she screamed and was throwing her arms and kicking her feet(they laugh)says the doctor. But when they gave her to Adam she stopped and opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kat: so sweet!

Aisha: Yeah Adam said and I quote "it was like looking into a mirror. It's like seeing everything that I am through her eyes. When I finally met her…my whole world made sense"(Kim puts her hand on her chest melting)I know I've never seen him this mushy. Not even on our wedding day and was pretty sappy on that day

Trini/Kat: we remember(they laugh)

Aisha: thank goodness we have the video now…he can never deny crying nor the groomsmen(everyone chuckles and Kat sways with the baby and looks at her)but yeah she opened her eyes when her daddy held her and stared him down.

Tonya: She knew her daddy(to Kat)let me see(Kat nods and passes her)hi niece(smiles)your so pretty

Aisha: yeah she did! And when she looked at him….she saw her protector! But when we looked at each other for the first time BOOM! Guys(sighs) I never knew love like this before. Like I'm completely in love with Adam….but her(leans back happily)it's indescribable.

Kim: Aisha I've never seen you this happy(they hear the baby whine)uh-oh Tonya you broke her

Aisha: no(laughs) it's just her feeding time(Tonya stands and passes her)hi princess(The men come in with four chairs)um guys do you mind(the baby starts crying)stepping back out for a second.

Adam: She ok?(puts two of the chairs by the bed)

Aisha: Your daughter is hungry….and the boob is what she wants(puts her finger in daughter mouth and she sucks it. Jason takes Rocky's chair and puts them by Trini and Kim)

Jason: Yeah we can definitely step out(grabs Rocky)come on Rocko(steps out and Adam stands by the door making sure they are out completely)

Aisha: ok baby girl! Can you help me with the pillow?(Kim helps her put the breasting feeding pillow around her stomach)thank you(lays her down)ok momma, mommy has just what you want(looks at her friends)ok girls I must warn you….my boob's look horrible. They are swollen and my nipples are huge and dark and veins are every where. So look at your own risk.

Tonya: I've seen worse

Aisha: ok I warned you(pulls down her shirt and helps her daughter to her boob)

Kim: Whoa!(eyes get big)

Aisha:(laughs)I know(helps her daughter latch on)My boobs will never be perky again(rubs her daughters face)she's worth it(the baby opens her eyes and looks at her)there you are! Hi momma

Trini: Her eyes are opened!(Aisha puts the blanket over her)

Kim: Awe! Why are you covering her? She just opened them.

Aisha: because I keep her on my boob for at least 45minutes! Jason and Rocky are outside. I need for them to do something for me(calls)Jase, Rocko you can come back.

Adam: What do you need for them to do?(they walk in the room looking everywhere but at Aisha)

Jason: Is it safe?

Aisha: yeah I'm covered(Rocky and Jason look)hi can you two do me a favor?

Rocky: Anything for the new mom

Aisha: Can you take my husband to get some food! He hasn't eaten in awhile(sheepishly)because I couldn't…. I wouldn't let him

Rocky: Jesus woman(the ladies laugh and Aisha smirks)

Aisha:(sheepishly)Yeah I know! I was an animal(Rocky chuckles)

Adam:(calmly)Honey, I'm ok! I don't need…

Aisha: Yes you do! I'm going to need you to get some "you" time now….because when we get home. There will no longer be any "you" time.(Adam smirks)

Jason: Come on man! Your wife needs you to take care of yourself(touches his shoulder)mom and baby will be fine!

Rocky: Especially with these mother hens around(Tonya picks up a free pillow and throws it at him)hey!

Tonya: You better get out of here before I start pecking A.K.A pinching and punching

Adam: ok! Honey text me if you need anything(she nods as he grabs his phone)

Jason: Come on man, we're just going downstairs(they lead him out and towards the cafeteria)

Aisha: Thank goodness that he is gone(smiles)He has been super attached!

Kat: He is just in love!

Aisha: I know….but I also need him to be well rested because he is going to be the money maker. As his wife and her mom…. I gotta make sure my household runs smoothly(takes the blanket down and they look at the baby who still has her eyes open)you'll understand when you guys start your family(smiles and rubs her daughters cheek)

Kat: Aisha I've never seen you so clam before(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: She has that effect over me!(looks at them)Trini when are you going too….

Trini: Ha! I've just started my first year in law school…..so not for about five years(Aisha nods)but when I do, I know I will be completely smitten and nothing in this world other then Jason will matter

Kim:(laughs)well throw us away and in the street

Trini: Of course you'd matter too(bumps her)You know I love you guys(the women grab the chairs and get comfortable)So maybe we can help you with a name?

Aisha: ok you can try!

Kat: Samantha! We could call her Sammie

Aisha:(simply)nope

Kim: Meghan

Aisha: Gross!(points to Trini)no to Elizabeth or Jade(points to Tonya)no to Brittany, Jasmine or Ashley(points to Kim)no to Amanda or Emily(points to Kat)no to Jessica, Taylor or Grace

Kat: Well there goes my list(Tonya laughs and nods)

Kim: She's right though! Again...None of those names seem to fit her(reaches over and fixes the blanket so that they cover her small feet)

Trini: She's a good mixture of you and Adam.

Aisha: I know(she watches her baby close her eyes)her eyes are Asian and her hair is African American. She has his nose and my mouth. She has his dimples(laughs and looks at them)So when I saw she had dimples, I said to Adam "See, I told you that you poked her in the face" (they laugh) He was so mad at me.

Tonya: Aisha!(they continue to laugh)

Aisha: I know(laughs)I know! But hey that is how I went into labor! I wanted her out and Adam was happy to help sense I haven't been in the mood lately. Sex and everything was uncomfortable towards the end.

Kim/Trini/Tonya/Kat:(unionism)We remember(Aisha looks shocked as they laugh)

Aisha: Was I that bad?

Trini: Sorry Yellow….but you were a complete train wreck!(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: Really Tree?!

Trini: Yes, one minute you wanted to be touched and the next moment you wanted nothing to do with him(Aisha giggles)If I was Adam I would've been happy to do anything to get my wife back to normal(Kim laughs)

Aisha: I have never been normal! I was indeed knocked up when he married me! He doesn't know what his normal wife is(they laugh and the baby whimpers)oh my sweet(looks at her)Asian baby(the baby stretches)get comfortable(she lets out the nipple)guess your done.

Trini: Can I burp her?(Aisha nods, wraps her up and passes her to Trini. Trini takes her and starts to burp her. Aisha covers up and leans back in pain)

Kat: Do you need something Sha?

Aisha: Can you(smirks) get me a new flat stomach(rubs her stomach)without stretch marks

Kat: I(laughs) wish I could help!

Tonya: Don't worry Sha! I have this great work out program that is great for women who had C-sections

Aisha: Yeah! I can't wait to be a size 7 again! I'm done with being a size 9-10(the baby burps)there it goes(Trini pulls her down in a football hold)

Trini: there you go little Susie(looks at Aisha and she makes a face)Yeah, I thought about it after I said it Asia(shakes her head)I mean Aisha

Aisha: Wait(gives her a look)what did you call me?

Trini: Asia?(laughs)I'm studying this case about a Drug Lord in Asia! My mind is totally in study mode

Aisha: Asia(looks at her baby)hmm(mumbles)Asia(looks at them) I like that Asia(pauses)Asia(happily) Jane! Yeah Jane fits! Jane was both of our maternal Grandmother's middle names. What do you think of Asia Jane Park?

Kim: Aisha that is prefect(Trini gives Aisha the baby)

Tonya: I love it Sha!(Trini and Kat agree with a smile)

Aisha: thank you!(kisses her baby) me too(smiles the baby)(coos)ok baby! Do you like the name?! Open your eyes if you do(they wait and the baby slowly opens her eyes)She loves it(they laugh)"Asia Jane Park" it is! We have to convince daddy first though(looks at the girls and they continue to talk the day away


	23. Chapter 22

**So, so, so, Sorry for the long wait. No need for excuses. Here is chapter 22!**

A year later, we go to Aisha and Adam's small two bedroom home. The house is full of people and toddlers. All throughout the house are decorations of Elmo and the number one. Aisha walks out of her bedroom wearing a shirt that says "AJ's 1st birthday" in Sesame Street colors. She smiles as she's sees moms' mingling together or family members getting along. She heads for the kitchen in search of something, she stops dead in her tracks surprised at what she finds instead.

Aishia: really guys?(crosses her arms and sees Zach and Adam filling up water balloons. They stop and look at her)this is a one year old's party, not a water park.

Zach: What are you talking about?

Adam: We aren't doing anything(Aisha just nods and heads for the fridge)

Aisha: So you're not(opens it and pulls out a fruit tray)filling up a bucket full of water balloons?(walks over and puts the fruit on her small kitchen table)

Zach: If we say no,(passes a balloon to Adam)would you believe it?

Aisha: Don't make me end you!(they become silent) Look I know it's really hot out today and Tommy is in town. But we have a fairly small backyard and a whole lot a people back there.(they give her a look)What I'm saying Black Rangers(Zach smirks) is that we don't have room for a water fight and(moves the braids from her face) we're renting Adam!

Adam: I understand that but(turns off the water and hands a balloon to Zach to tie up) we were gonna go to the woods and do this

Aisha: oh no! You'd be gone for hours! This is Aj's first birthday(crosses her arms) You can not go missing for hours. (Grunts)We have guest….MOST of them yours!(Zach puts the water balloon in a bucket)

Adam: Ok but honey (whines) this is really boring(Zach points to him and nods)

Aisha: Adam(laughs)You are not gonna leave me alone with all these people to have fun(dryly)I'm sorry(they hear foot steps and see Trini and Jason walk in with a gift)Hey you two!

Jason: Hey(Trini and Aisha hug)(smiles)water balloons?(puts the gift bag on the floor and rubs his hands together)we got here just in time.

Zach: not really(smirks)Aisha told us no

Jason: Why?

Aisha: Do you see how small our house and backyard are? Which, by the way are full of people. Mostly Adam's friends.

Jason: We can go out to the woods

Zach: Same thing Adam said

Aisha: These are mostly Adam's friends from his job.(softly) He is not leaving me here alone with them(Trini smiles)not going to happen

Adam: Honey, they are gonna want to come with me. No offense babe but this party is so kid friendly.

Aisha: It's a kids party Adam Park! This is how its supposed to be.

Adam: First birthday parties are supposed to be for us. It's not like she is going to remember this.

Aisha: Us?

Adam: Yeah we survived a year with a kid(Jason and Zach chuckle)that's an accomplishment. It's worth celebrating

Jason: I agree with Adam

Aisha: of course you do

Trini: I do too(Aisha looks shocked)Now, that I'm here, I'll stay and help you.(smiles)I mean that was the arrangement anyways. We knew the guys would flake out and I would have to be here to save you..

Aisha: that(laughs)that is true!

Adam: Wait(Zach stops him and nods no)

Zach:(whispers)we may be winning here

Aisha: Well the plan wasn't only you who was supposed to look out for me. Did you get Kim and Donald to the airport ok?

Trini: Yup!

Aisha: I can not believe she is going to miss her GOD Daughter's first birthday(Adam sees the Aisha's disappointed face and walks over to her)

Adam: come here(pulls in her in a hug and she lays on his shoulder)I'm sorry Sha!

Aisha: She couldn't of chose another weekend to go to see her in laws and go on her honeymoon? She got married in January and they wait until now to go!

Jason: You knew she wasn't going to be here if Tommy was

Aisha: This is her GOD Daughter Jason….it shouldn't matter

Trini: I agree but….it's less drama for the birthday girl. I mean Kim really wanted to be here. She didn't want to miss the party.

Aisha: then she should've been here!

Zach: at least she was here for her actual birthday on Thursday

Aisha: hmm

Adam: Honey, lets not let Kimberly not being here ruin the day. At least we have Tommy here. We never get to see Tommy.(kisses her head and Aisha sits up with a smile)

Aisha: fine!(kisses his cheek)You're right!

Trini: Where is Tommy? And Kat, Rocky and Tonya? Oh(happily)and the birthday baby?

Aisha: Good question(looks at Adam)Last time I saw Tommy, he was with AJ and Adam? Adam where is AJ?

Adam: left her with….

Voice: Uncle Tommy(Tommy walks in with Tonya and AJ. Tommy and Tonya are holding AJ's hands as she walks in. AJ is wearing a shirt that matches Aisha's and a green tutu. Her hair is in two pig tails. The grown ups smile at AJ concentrating while walking)Come on AJ you're almost there(Adam smiles and bends down with open arms. Aisha grabs a camera off the table)

Trini:(coos) Look at you(waves)Hi pretty girl(AJ bounces happily while laughing showing her four teeth)

Jason:(smirks)there is the birthday girl(she laughs some more) Come to Uncle Jason(reaches for her)

Aisha: wait(Jason stops)(to Tommy and Tanya)smile you two(steps back so she can get Tommy, Tanya and AJ in the picture. Tonya and Tommy bend down while still holding AJ steady. AJ looks at Tommy who looks at her with a smile. Aisha quickly snaps the picture. AJ looks at the camera and her mom. AJ starts to walk again)

Tonya:(laughs)Oh! she's on the move Tommy

Adam:(simply)Let her go

Tommy: what?

Adam: Let's see if she will walk(Tommy and Tonya reluctantly let her go. AJ just stands there)Hey Princess come to Dada(smiles)Don't you want to come see me?

AJ: Dada(Adam smiles and reaches out to her to make sure that doesn't hurt herself)

Adam: come here(AJ stands there thinking about it before moving her chubby foot and taking a step. Tommy quickly puts his hands behind her so that she doesn't fall)

Aisha:(gasp) She took a step(bends down beside Adam)

Adam: Don't make her nervous babe

Aisha: I'm not!(turns to Zach)there is a video camera on the counter charge. Grab it for me(Zach quickly nods and grabs it it)

Zach: I got it(starts filming)

Aisha: ok(turns back to her daughter)ok Adam go

Adam: AJ come here please(AJ just stares at her parents then at camera Aisha has)I see(grabs it from Aisha)

Aisha: Hey!

Adam: Do you want the camera?(waves it at her and she smiles)Come get it!(AJ reaches for it and takes another step)(laughs)come on(AJ takes another and than another)

Trini:(smiles)oh my goodness she's walking!

Jason:(smiles)get it pumpkin(soon the back door slams shut)

Kat's Voice:(happily)Guess what?(AJ loses at her balance and Tommy quickly grabs her before she hits the floor. Everyone turns and sees Rocky and Kat. Kat happily claps)

Zach: well that's great timing(Tommy stands with the baby in his arms. Tonya, Aisha and Adam follow suit. Aisha puts her hand on her hip and frowns)

Rocky: What?(holds Kat's shoulders calming her down)What happened?

Adam: OH! Nothing(crosses his arms)your GOD Daughter was just taking her first steps!

Kat/Rocky: What?!

Kat: Are you messing with us right now?(they nod no)Come here(walks over and takes AJ from Tommy)hey Tommy

Tommy: Hey Kat(Kat kisses her head and rocks with her. AJ lays on her shoulder)

Kat: Aw Sweet Girl(kisses her head again)I just love you!(Aishia smiles. Adam holds up the camera to take a picture)

Adam: Say cheese!(Kat does and AJ sits up. They both smile. Once he takes the picture everyone laughs at AJ's silly smile) That's my silly girl(AJ lays back on Kat's shoulder)

Jason: So what are we guessing?(Kat smiles and walks over to Rocky)

Kat: Well(holds out her left hand showing a ring)We're getting married

Trini: oh my gosh(everyone claps or cheers)

Zach: Now that is what I'm talking about(puts the camera down and turns off it)

Jason: Ape Boy is definitely now Ape Man(everyone laughs and hugs them)

Aisha: this is great(takes her baby)I'm so happy for you two!

Trini: When did you do it? How did you do it?

Kat: About ten minutes ago….he did it in front of the lake(giggles)It was so unexpected!

Rocky:(cheekily)Seemed like the right time!

Tonya: Why didn't you tell me(hits him)that you were purposing?

Rocky: I didn't even know that I was gonna do it then(rubs his arm)Besides if I told you, you'd ruin the surprise!

Tanya: I so wouldn't of!

Trini: the ring(takes Kat's hand and looks at her diamond engagement ring)is prefect

Kat: Isn't it(kisses Rocky's cheek)He is prefect(he smiles)I love him so much

Rocky: I love you Katherine(they kiss. Everyone shuffles uncomfortably)

Zach: ok! Ok! This is a kid's party(they laugh)

Aisha: So when is the wedding?(Kat and Rocky look at each other and then at them)

Rocky: So! We still have a year of school(Kat nods)and we have a year and a half on the lease. So a we are thinking in a year or two.

Kat: and I want our wedding to be big and amazing(touches AJ face)and her to be old enough to be my flower girl(AJ smiles)Yeah you are going to be an awesome flower girl

Tommy: This is awesome guys!(smiles)I'm really happy for you!

Kat: thank you Tommy(smiles)I'm so happy too!

Trini: We need to celebrate(Aisha gives her a look)I mean tomorrow after AJ's party(Aisha smirks and nods a little. Rocky sees the water balloon)

Rocky: Are those water balloons?(the men look at him and then Aisha)

Aisha:(sighs)Fine(kisses her daughters head as the men cheer)but after she blows out her candle. Which is now? Then your free(heads for the living room)to go

Rocky: What's wrong with her?

Adam: Kim and Billy aren't here!

Tommy: because of me?

Trini: no Tommy(touches his arm)not because of you.

Jason: Yeah don't think it's all about you Tommy(smirks) You're so dramatic(Tommy glares as Zach laughs)

Trini: Quit it Jason(softly)Tommy,(he looks at her)You know Billy has that aging rapidly thing still going on(Tommy nods remembering) and Kimberly had a family emergency.

Tommy:(worried)Is everything ok?

Trini: Yes!(softly)She's fine!

Jason: It's on her husband's side!

Kat:(softly)Jason!

Jason: What? He knows she married the idiot(Trini sighs and Rocky chuckles)

Tommy: It's ok Kat!(crosses his arms)I'm ok!(smiles)and we know that Jason can be a dick!

Jason:(laughs)Ouch!(puts his hand on his heart)

Aisha:(calls)Adam can you get the guest from the back yard. It's time to blow out the candle?

Adam:(calls)sure!(looks at them)let's move this party to the living room(they nod , Zach grabs the camera and they head for the living room. Adam heads for the backyard to get the rest of the guest.

 **Chapter 23 coming right to you!-RT**


	24. Chapter 23

Two, years later, Trini walks into a hospital room and looks in. Trini smiles and walks over to Kimberly who is breasting feeding one baby and the other one is crying.

Trini: Need help?(Kim looks at her and smiles. Trini quickly washes her hands)

Kim: Oh my god Trini! Thank God you are here(Trini goes and picks up the crying back)I wasn't expecting you until later on. I know everyone is getting ready for the DeSantos wedding

Trini: Yeah! Once I found out they were born….they let me go. They knew I was a quick study(Kim laughs and kisses Kim's cheek)where is your husband?

Kim: He had to run and get some more clothes(Trini nods and rocks the baby)I thought I could deal with it but he has been gone for about an hour….and Amy woke up while I was feeding Emily. Amy is definitely a momma's girl(Trini smiles)

Trini: How are you feeling?

Kim: Overwhelmed! I can't believe they came two weeks early(sighs)and I can't believe I'm going to miss Kat and Rocky's wedding.

Trini: Kim you weren't going to go anyways.(simply)you knew Tommy was going to be there and didn't want there to be a sequel to my wedding.

Kim: Your right! Your right! Who knows what would of happened if Henry saw Tommy and I knew I would be to far along in my pregnancy to break it up….

Trini: I know exactly what would've happened(Kim gives her a look)he would've gotten his…

Kim:(firmly)Trini(Trini stops in mid-sentence)

Trini: Sorry!

Kim:(winces)You didn't tell Kat that's why I wouldn't come in first place did you?

Trini: No, but she figured it out….I'm just happy the babies came early and you didn't have to break her heart by making the decision not to come because of Tommy. WHICH by the way he would've been on his best behavior. It's your husband that…

Kim:(firmly)Trini(Trini stops again and frowns)you promised that for the sake of your two new nieces that you would be nice.

Trini: I know! I'm sorry…..he just really pissed me off the last time I saw him. I mean how dare he allow you to carry those heavy ass bags and then said you could use the exercise.(Kim sighs a long sigh)you were 6months pregnant with his twins… not fat.

Kim: It was a bad joke! Tree you are making more of a big deal of it then me or Sha combined. Please Trini let it go(whines)your stressing me out and your GOD daughter won't latch

Trini: ok fine! But Kim just watch him ok?(Kim nods)and my GOD daughter?(Kim now smiles and nods)

Kim: Trini I want you to be the GOD Mommy of Emily Hart Davis

Trini: So, you did decide on Hart as the middle name?

Kim: Henry was not going to win that argument. Both of their middle names are Hart

Trini: and I completely love it(looks at Kim who winces)what's wrong?

Kim: She is not latching correctly! Amilee got it but Em is giving me a hard time

Jason's Voice: Knock! Knock! Are you decent?(Kim and Trini look at each other and Kim pulls her baby away from her boob, kisses her and covers up)

Kim: Enter Uncle Jason(he walks in happily with balloons and flowers)oh my gosh! And you said I was bad when getting stuff for Asia!

Jason: This is coming from Trini and Kat and Aisha(he puts the stuff on tables)I only got(holds up to stuffed brown bears)these little bears for the little muffins(Kim laughs)who can I hold?

Kim: Emily(points to the baby in her arms. Jason puts down the bears and washes his hands)

Trini: Do I see red hair?(Kim smiles proudly)

Kim: Yes you do! Get's it from Henry's side(Jason walks over and Kim passes her to him)Amy is brunette like me

Jason: OH my GOD she is beautiful

Kim: they both are Jason!(playfully glares)

Jason: Yeah they are(smirks) I can't wait for Trini to stop hogging the other one!(Kim chuckles)

Trini:(laughs)her name is Amilee….A.K.A Amy. I can't wait for you to give me Emily….because you are hogging our GOD Daughter(Jason looks at Trini and then Kim happily)

Jason: She's my…..

Kim:(smiles)yup(moves uncomfortably)and she won't eat

Jason: She will eat for her God Father….where is the bottle?(Kim grabs a bottle for the bed and gives it to him)this is still good?

Kim: opened it about(looks at the time)about 5minutes before Trini came in.

Jason: ok come on Munchkin(Trini smiles at Jason and watches him melt)open up(puts the nipple to her mouth and it doesn't work)come on

Kim: She is stubborn! Emily does what she wants

Jason: you got to eat for God Dad(pulls her mouth open gently and puts the nipple in)there

Trini:(laughs)Jason

Kim:(laughs)what are you doing to my baby?(Jason gently squirts the bottle and Emily's eyes open)

Jason:(smiles)there she is(they watch as the baby starts suckling on the bottle)the kid just had to see what she is missing(looks at them)told you I'd get her to eat

Kim: Yeah-yeah! Just make sure she eats an ounce(looks at her)let me see Amy please(Trini nods, gets up and passes her)she needs her skin to skin(pulls the gown down a little and lays her on her skin)hi baby(kisses her head and leans back. Trini goes over to Jason and stands beside him as he feeds the baby. Trini wraps her arm around him and lays on his head. Kim smiles while looking)you know(they look at her)you two look good with a baby!

Jason: I think so too(looks at Trini and Trini looks at him shocked)I have baby fever Tree(Kim gasp and Trini looks at her)

Kim: Sorry!(clears her voice)I just knew it… is all(Trini looks at him slowly)

Trini: Are you saying what I think your saying?

Jason: Yeah! I think we should try?

Trini: Are we(laughs a little)really going to have this discussion right now?

Jason: Why not?(moves over and Trini looks at Kim who shrugs)

Kim: I'm not even here(Trini rolls her eyes, smirks and sits down beside by Jason)

Jason: honey(takes her hand and makes her hold the bottle) I think we've been married long enough and had enough you and me time. I'm ready for one of these little bundles of cuteness…unless it's a boy then I'm ready for Jr.

Kim:(moans)GOD please spare us

Trini: Shh!(looks at Kim) Your not supposed to be here remember?(Kim quickly zips her lip and Trini looks back at Jason) Um Jason(smiles)I've been wanting to try for awhile now. Just didn't know you were ready. I (sheepishly) guess I should've asked you!

Jason: I've kind of been ready since AJ was born….but I knew it wasn't a good idea at the time(Trini nods)but now…I think I'm ready.

Trini:(slowly)me too(Jason smiles)

Jason:(laughs)yeah?

Trini:(giggles)Yeah!(Jason slowly pulls Trini in closer and they kiss each other)

Kim: Hey! Don't start making one RIGHT now(they pull away and look at her)

Jason: Do you ever think before you speak?(takes the bottle out of Emma's mouth and looks at it)

Kim: not in my nature(Trini smirks)I'm excited for you two! Hopefully it'll happen really fast! Like tonight(Jason raises an eyebrow at her)what it would be adorable if your was baby nine months younger then the twins.

Jason: hey babe(looks at Trini)you know we could always take Amy since she is without a GOD-Parent(Trini takes Emma and starts to burp her)

Kim: you can take none of my sweet babies! Well that is until they start walking(Trini laughs)and Aisha and Adam are Amy's God-parents.

Jason: oh can't take her! Sha would kick my butt(Kim laughs and nods)

Trini: Got to keep the A's together I see

Kim:(laughs)never thought about it that way! Now I want to change it

Trini: no take backs(Emma burps)and she agrees(they laugh)she has her God-father's burp(Kim laughs)

Jason:(happily)she sure does(looks at Kim)let me see my sweet niece! She's had enough time with you.

Kim: Jeez Jason I'm only her mother(he smirks)I will(glares)so remember this(allows Jason to take her)when they are screaming at the top of their lungs and believe me Amy can! I am calling you.

Jason: I'm the baby whisperer!(Softly)Hi Amy(kisses her hand and she squirms)yeah momma(laughs)I fear nothing new born(Kim smiles. They hear Amy squirt poop out)except for that!(Kim laughs)here

Kim: nope baby whisperer! Its all(crosses her arms)you(Jason looks at Trini with puppy dog eyes)

Trini: oh goodness(gives Emma to Jason)just give her to me

Kim: wait-wait this is a good picture(pulls out her camera)say cheese auntie and uncle(Trini holds Amy's hand and they smile. Kim takes the picture)prefect

Jason: ok now get her!(Kim chuckles)Get her(Trini takes Amy and kisses her)

Trini: Mean old uncle Jason doesn't want to change you(walks over to the baby's bassinet)

Jason: don't tell her that Trini! I love her to pieces (Kim laughs and he looks at her)

Kim: I've never seen this side of you before! Not even with Asia and you spoil her rotten!

Jason: Yeah I do!(smiles)That's my pumpkin(mumbles)but I don't know man it's different for some reason(shrugs)You know Kim, I always imagined you and Tommy having a kid

Kim:(quickly )you didn't tell Tommy I was pregnant? None of you did right?

Trini:(moans)no one's spoken a word like you requested. He only knows your married. He doesn't know for how long and when you did it(makes a face as she changes baby)We are trying to keep your secrets safe and spare his feelings

Kim: ok(mumbles) good!

Jason: one day you two will see each other again

Kim: I know! But I'm happy it is not today

Jason: Kim! We are going to be having a kid soon!

Trini: hopefully!

Jason:(smirks)Oh babe it will be very soon(Trini shakes her head with a smile and Kim makes a face of disgust) Anyways, he is going to be the child's GOD Father

Trini: and you the GOD Mommy

Kim: I know! And when that day comes…..I promise that I will be ok!(they give her a look)I will! I won't be rude or have an attitude. I will be nice and speak to him. For the sake of my unborn GOD-Child

Jason: Good! I'll remember you said that

Kim: I wish Trini would remember she said that about the twins father.

Trini: I'm a work in progress(walks over while rocking Amy. Kim rolls her eyes with a smirk)so what do you want for dinner!? We can get you some real food(there is a knock on the door and Aisha walks in with Asia Jane(now 31/2) who is holding a rose)

Aisha: Hello!

Kim: Sha!

AJ:(happily)Auntie Kim(rushes over to the bed)

Aisha: Easy AJ(goes over to Jason and Trini)they are beautiful(Kim hugs AJ as she gets on the bed and gives her a thousand kisses)

Trini: I know! Guess who I'm holding?(smiles)your GOD daughter(AJ gives Kim the flower and they hug)

Aisha: NAH-HUH!(looks at Kim shocked)

Kim:(laughs)surprise! I mean how could I not when you gave me this amazing kid here?(kisses AJ again as she lays down beside her. Aisha walks over and kisses Kim's cheek)

Aisha: Kim this is such an honor(walks over to the sink to wash her hands)thank you so much

Kim: thank you Sha! For being an amazing friend(looks at Jason and Trini)that definitely goes for you two too. You three are amazing(Aisha walks over and Trini gives her the baby)

Trini: you too mommy(Kim smiles and puts the flower on her desk)

Aisha: Hello Amy bug(sways with her)

Jason: How did you know she was Amy?

Aisha: name tag around the arm(they laugh)and she is(looks at the baby that Jason is holding)

Trini: Emily….A.K.A Em or Emma

Aisha: prefect(looks at Kim)middle name Hart for both of them?

Kim: Henry was not going to win that argument! He won the name Amilee

Trini: Which is actually catchy now that she has the name?(mumbles)I really hated admitting that(Aisha nudges her and mouths "be nice")

Kim: (ignoring Trini)yes it is catchy(AJ sighs and they look at her)do you want to hold your God-sisters?

AJ: not really

Aisha: and why not pudding?

AJ: babies throw up and poop mom!(Jason laughs and Trini hits him. Aisha smirks)

Kim: Well I promise….they got their poop and throw up out already. Would you like me to help you hold them?(AJ nods)ok(AJ leans back and Jason reaches over and puts Emma between her and Kim. Kim holds on to them both. Emma stretches a little and looks at her)oh she see's her big cousin(AJ smiles)

AJ: Hi Emma!(Emma looks at her and yawns a little)

Kim:(whispers)she says hi(AJ laughs and looks at Aisha to put Amy down)AJ scoot over a little be more so that Amy can get in(AJ does what she is told and Aisha puts her down between AJ and Emma. Amy opens her eyes once AJ touches her hand)

AJ: Hi Amy(Amy holds on to AJ finger)she likes me too(looks at the adults and they smile at her)

Trini: of course they do AJ! You are their favorite big cousin(AJ laughs happily)So Kim again what do you want for dinner?(Kim watches AJ carefully touch the babies hands)

Aisha: Actually seeing as how I had a kid and I'm an RN(walks over to her purse and pulls out food)I know exactly what you wanted and how to sneak it in without notice(gives it to Kim)

Kim: oh Aisha!(looks at her happily)Hot dog hut!(Trini makes a face)I love you(they laugh)some one move the babies so I can eat(Aisha takes Amy and gives her to Trini, then she takes Emma. Jason stands up and picks up AJ who giggles)you didn't have to take her.

Jason: with the hunger in your eyes(AJ lays on Jason's shoulder)I didn't want you to mistake my pumpkin for a hot dog(Jason tickles AJ and she squeals with laughter. Trini laughs. Aisha smirks and rocks the baby. Kim rolls her eyes and starts eating her food)

Trini:(thinking)he is going to be a great father(kisses Amy's forehead)


	25. Chapter 24

A couple of years later, we go to a two story traditional single family home in Kansas City, Missouri . The house has a little yard and the lot is 4,356 sqft. The front of the house on the first level exterior has stone and on the second level and attic it is covered with green wood. There is a beautiful bay window on the first level. There are four bedrooms, 1 full and 1hLf bathroom. The house has a formal dinning room, a den, attic and basement. Jason got a construction gig working for his uncle in Missouri and moved them across the states. Trini ended up getting a job for a small law firm. Both of them are doing quite well.

 **Back in Action**

* * *

Trini is standing inside her living room of her new home(it kind of looks like Buffy the Vampire Slayer's living room)while on the phone. It is Valentine's day, Trini is wearing a wear white tight fitting dress and no shoes. Her hair is in a bun. Trini walks around the room lighting some candles.

Trini:(annoyed)Kimberly what do you expect? This is Donald you're speaking about? When was the last time he showed you any romance.

Kim's voice:(angrily)Wow Trini! Really?!

Trini: What do you want me to say Kim?

Kim's voice: That this is all in my head! That he is not avoiding me! That he wants to spend time with me and our children.

Trini:(sighs)Kim(silence hits them)I'm sure he will be home soon

Kim's voice:(sighs)who are we kidding Trini? It's 7:30….he was supposed to be here an hour ago(Trini frowns)I should just get our girls ready for bed.

Trini:(softly)I didn't want this to be your Valentine's day. I am bummed for you.

Kim's voice: Don't be(sniffs)my marriage is falling apart Trini(silence)I don't know what to do.

Trini: Have you tried talking to him?

Kim's Voice: Talking is not an option. All we do is argue(chuckles)it's turning to my parents all over again.

Trini: Don't say that

Kim's Voice: It is Trini(softly)we both know it(silence)Trini he is home

Trini:(hopefully)See I told you!

Kim's voice:(simply)yeah

Henry's Voice: Happy Valentine's day Wife(Trini shivers in disgust at the sound of a kiss)

Kim's Voice:(simply)thank you husband! Thank you for the Teddy bear. He is cute(clears her voice)hey Tree let me call you later

Trini: ok! Kiss my nieces for me

Henry's voice: Happy Valentine's day Trini

Trini:(simply)you too Donald

Kim's Voice: Enjoy you night and tell Jase hey

Trini: I will(they hang up)(angrily)God I hate him

Jason: Hate(Trini jumps and turns to the door way)is strong word(Jason stands there in black slacks and a white blouse. He is holding a huge bear and flowers)hey baby!

Trini: Hey(smiles)babe(he walks over with the stuffed bear)I didn't see you there

Jason: I noticed(laughs)the huge bear must had something to do with that

Trini: No, it's your ninja like skills(they give each other a kiss)The bear is so cute(touches it)I love it

Jason: Your welcome!(smirks)So who do you hate?

Trini:(mumbles)who do you think?(crosses her arms)I was talking to Kimberly

Jason: Hmm! Oh you're talking about Dick head?

Trini:(chuckles)the one and only(sighs)I'm just ready for Kim to see that she needs to let go of him. He isn't even worth the headache. And he hasn't been a husband to her since the girls have turned one. If I could even call him one before that(angrily)I mean the…

Jason: Trini(softly)Trini(touches her chin)let's not do this tonight huh?(Trini looks him in the eyes)They are in California and we are in Missouri. It's nothing we can do about them nor their house hold(Trini sighs and nods)Baby believe me I want to go across the states, beat him up and rescue Kim too. But this is her life and her husband. She needs to make decisions in her own life and all we can do is be there incase she needs us up to pick her up.

Trini: You're right! You're right! She's just my sister!

Jason: She is mines too! I love her just as much as you do(kisses her lips and Trini smiles)Besides it's Valentine's day. We can worry about them later

Trini: Ok, if you promise(he laughs) Jason(he looks at her)happy Valentine's day baby

Jason: Happy Valentine's day(he puts the bear on the couch and hands Trini sun flowers)

Trini: Sun Flowers(smells them)in the winter(gives him a kiss)how did you pull that off?

Jason: Can't tell you my secrets(she puts the flowers down on the table)you look hot(Jason looks her up and down and Trini poses)yeah work it babe(Trini giggles and keeps posing)GOD I love you(forcefully pulls her into a hug and kisses her neck. Trini laughs)

Trini:(giggles)no wait! Wait(pulls away and takes his hand)can we eat at least?(points to the food on the floor and on a picnic basket)I slaved over a hot drive way to get it(Jason laughs)

Jason: Sorry(kisses her cheek and lets go of one of her hands)Let's eat I'm starved(they walk over and Jason helps Trini down on a pillow)

Trini: thank you(looks up at him)babe?

Jason: Yes

Trini:(smiles)you look really sexy(Jason raises his eyebrows)(laughs)what?

Jason: Are you saying I look good enough to eat?

Trini: maybe(Jason quickly sits down and catches her lips)mm(softly pulls away)whoa!(wipes his lips)I want this night to last all night long(Jason wiggles his eyebrows)

Jason: that I can agree on(they kiss again)so I love what you did with the room. I feel like I'm in an actual log cabin(leans against the couch and she smiles)

Trini: Thank you sweetie

Jason: So what did you get for us?

Trini: your favorite cheap meal(Jason smiles)Burger King(opens the tray and shows two angus burgers)

Jason: Angus burgers…..you are the best wife in the world(reaches over and pulls out a bag)and like I promised I brought desert(pulls out a box)

Trini: Key Lime Cheese cake from Cheese Cake Factory(he nods and lays it down)honey you're amazing

Jason: thank you

Trini: But I thought I was going to be your dessert for later(he looks at her and she smiles at him seductively)mm

Jason: you can be my main course(Trini giggles as Jason kisses her neck)

Trini: Quit it!(giggles)our burgers are going to get cold(Trini doesn't say anything as they meet lips. Trini leans back and Jason is now on top over her)

Jason: mm(starts kissing down her neck)who knows I think we can probably make a Valentine's baby(Trini now lets out a deep sigh. Jason stops kissing and looks at her)what's wrong?

Trini: nothing!(sits up and Jason gets off of her)lets just eat! I'm(sweetly)starving hmm!

Jason:(worried)alright(scratches his head)um Trini?

Trini:(snaps)I said it was nothing(Jason says nothing and watches as Trini starts putting out the utilizes)Do you want coke or spirit?(looks at him and he says nothing)(sighs)Jason

Jason: Now you want me to say something?

Trini: Let's not do this Jase! Please this is Valentine's day?

Jason: I think we need too! I need to know what's going on with you? Your my wife and I should know what is going on with you.

Trini: You want to know what's going on?

Jason: All of the time

Trini: Fine! My problem is that we have been trying for a baby for almost three years now. (he nods)My body has been going through so many different awful changes because of it. And we are barely making it in bills because of the IVF treatments

Jason: We're doing fine….

Trini: You don't pay the bills Jason….I know what our expenses are like(he sighs)I'm tired of getting my period every month and us getting disappointed monthly and now yearly. I'm tired of crying(he touches her shoulder)and if we don't conceive this last round. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to do any more treatments(they sit there in silence)

Jason: So(pulls away from her)so , I know this is your body and at the end of the day your decision. But don't I get a say in the decision you make?(she crosses her arms)This is my non existent child too. I mean Tree I want a kid. I don't think we should stop trying

Trini:(outraged)We?(scoots away)We! No this is "ME" Jason. I'm the one who can't get pregnant!

Jason: Trini it isn't…

Trini: Three years Jason(he stops talking)almost three(crying)damn years(Jason tries to comfort her)No(pulls away)No I don't want to be touched or to be told it's going to be ok because it is not. Jason you don't understand….you don't understand the pain that I'm in every day

Jason: I don't understand Trini?!(angrily)Now that is not fair! I want this baby as much as you do. I feel like less of a man because I can't provide the one thing that you want. I get it!(silence)look this will happen for us. We just can't give up

Trini: Who is not being fair now?(loudly)I can't keep doing this to myself and I won't. If you were a real husband you would be on my side about this. You wouldn't choose a "non existent baby".

Jason:(angrily)now wait...

Trini:(yells)No! This is my body and you don't have a say as to what happens to it at the end of the day.(stands)and if you want a child so badly maybe we should just spilt up and you can find someone who can have them(walks off and heads upstairs. Jason quickly stands and gets ready to go after her but stops. Jason turns to her bear and punches it a couple of times)

Jason:(angrily)Damn it(sits down on the couch and covers his face defeated)(yells)GREAT!

* * *

Trini walks into her room and takes her hair out of the bun. Trini covers her face and paces back and forth.

Trini: mmmmm(walks over to her side of the bed and sits. She then looks at a picture of her and Jason on their wedding day which is on her night stand)ugh(goes to turn it over but stops)GOD(she starts to cry and puts grabs a phone)mm(wipes her eyes and dials out)

Kim's Voice: I said(Trini puts the phone on speaker) I would talk to you later(giggles)I didn't know you would call less then ten minutes later!

Trini:(chuckles)sorry(sniffs)what are you doing?

Kim's Voice: Henry is getting a movie ready for us and the children. I'm popping pop corn. So you have about ten minutes

Trini:(softly)ok(wipes her eyes)

Kim's Voice:(worried)Trini what's wrong? Where is Jason? Is he not home yet?

Trini: He is downstairs(softly)we just got into a huge fight

Kim's Voice: About what? You two barely fight! Especially on holidays!

Trini: It was about me doing IVF. Kim I just can't do it anymore and Jason he just doesn't understand. I really do want to have his baby….but I just can't take the disappointment. He doesn't understand that at the end of the day, I am dealing with this alone.

Kim's Voice: But you are not alone….Jason is there with you every step of the way.

Trini: So he is taking the IVF shots and his body is going through changes?(Kim says nothing)exactly! I mean he is here for me physically and mentally. However, Kim he will never understand that I want to give him this baby more than I want it for myself(crying) I just can't look at him when I get my period every month. I hate seeing his eyes light up and then lose life every time I'm not.

Kim's Voice: Awe! Trini(sighs)I'm so sorry(softly)hold on ok?

Trini: ok(Kim clicks over and Trini wipes her face. A couple of seconds later Kim comes back)

Kim's Voice:(softly)Trini

Trini:(softly)Yeah

Aisha's Voice: Happy Love day….Love bug

Trini:(laughs)hey Sha!(sniffs)Kim you didn't have to call her! It's Valentine's day!

Aisha's Voice: It's fine! I'm at work until 9pm. Adam and I will start Valentine's day a little late. Well, actually we will end it a little late(giggles)we celebrated this morning and then we celebrated during my lunch break and one of my 15minute breaks

Kim:(sighs and mumbles)At least someone is getting some

Trini:(chuckles)She always gets some.

Aisha's Voice: I disagree! Adam and I went on a dry spell for over a month. We haven't had relations since New Years day(sighs)because of an argument

Trini: About what?

Aisha's Voice: AJ of course! Long story short...He wanted private school and I say it's nothing wrong with her public school. We went to a public school!

Kim's Voice:(teasingly) So who won?

Aisha's Voice: I did DUH(happily)and he apologized with some diamond earrings today and I apologized by giving my husband the biggest BJ today(Trini now burst into laughter. Kim sighs)

Kim's Voice: You annoy my life(laughs)so much! That is to much enough information.

Aisha's Voice: To each it's own!

Trini:(laughs)I agree with Kim(sniffs)but thanks for the laugh.

Aisha's Voice: Look I needed for you two to know that I'm not that much of a bunny. I can hold out for months when I'm angry.

Kim: You surprised me! Last week you two seemed ok!

Aisha: We know how to act in public(they laugh)no I forgave him sometime last week. But my period came on and then our schedules didn't give us a chance to be at home at the same time so…a month and almost three weeks without nookie(they laugh)and in all honesty I almost died(they laugh)So Tree!, What's wrong? Why are you not with Jason?

Trini: We had an argument! I told him that I don't want to do IVF anymore

Aisha's Voice: too much on your body?

Trini:(softly)yeah I can't take it anymore!

Aisha's Voice: and the disappointment is getting to you?

Trini: How did you know?

Aisha's Voice: I'm Going to be Dr. Aisha Park in a couple of months. I see this constantly with women who do IVF. How did you deliver the news to Jason on not wanting to do this any more?

Trini: mmm(sighs)Harshly! All of my anger about not having a baby came streaming out. I didn't give him a chance to say anything really. I just kept yelling (sighs)guys I feel horrible about it. I told him that if he wanted a baby so bad….that we should split and he can find someone who can give him a baby.

Kim's Voice:(gasp)Trini

Trini: I know(sniffs)I know

Aisha's Voice: It's ok Trini! We all say things that we don't mean

Trini: I didn't mean it(sighs)I don't want to lose him. He is the love of my life! He makes me laugh and feel beautiful every day. He makes me feel like a Queen. Like I'm the most important girl in his world.

Aisha's Voice: Awe Trini….that's so special

Kim's Voice: and it's true! Trini you are his everything!

Trini:(sniffs)Ladies, I rather him find someone who can give him his hearts desire, instead of regretting me in the long run for not giving him a child.

Kim's Voice: He could never do that Trini.

Aisha's Voice: You are all that he wants. Trini listen you need to talk to him. Tell him what you are afraid of. It is Jason's job as your husband to abolish those doubts and fears that you have.

Kim's Voice: and you have to let him! Don't tell him that he doesn't understand and that he never will. Because it's not fair that you tell him his feeling. You don't know how he feels.

Trini: Your right(sighs)it's not!

Aisha's Voice: Trini I hate to tell you this! But, you're husband is a good man(Trini now laughs)IVF is a hard thing to handle and it makes your hormones go crazy. It is ok that you feel the way that you do and it is ok to argue with your husband. BUT IT IS NOT OK to be mad for a month and to not have sex at all(dramatically) believe me!(Kim and Trini now laugh)I was trying to punish Adam but I realized that I was just punishing myself….he is irresistible at times

Kim's Voice: Eww! Gross!

Aisha: That's ok that you don't think so! That's my Frog Prince

Henry's Voice:(calls)Kim we are ready

Kim's Voice:(calls)coming(on the phone)I have to go!(sweetly)Trini are you alright?

Trini: I'm much better! I'm going to apologize to my husband

Aisha's Voice: and if all fails! You can One, call me back or Two, give him the best BJ in the world. It always makes up for anything you say.

Kim's Voice:(disgusted)do you ever stop?

Aisha's Voice: Negative(they laugh)good night ladies

Kim's Voice: Good night

Trini: Night I love you two!

Aisha/Kim Voice: Love you too

Aisha's Voice: Call me if you need me!

Trini: I will(they hang up and Trini puts her phone down. Trini looks at her wedding picture and picks it up. She stands and walks out seeking Jason.)

* * *

When she walks downstairs, Jason is sitting on the bottom of the stairs. He looks up at her and stands. Trini slowly walks down still holding the picture close. When she hits the landing they don't say anything to each other. Trini takes his hand and he quickly kisses it. She smiles and leads him to the pillows on the floor. He allows her to sit and he sits next to her. She puts the picture down in front of them. They look at it and then each other)Eight years ago I said "I do" and I meant it. I want my marriage babe(His eyes soften) forever and even past that. I want you Jason Scott

Jason: and I've always wanted you Trini Kwan-Scott. Nothing can or will ever change that. Not even a baby(Trini goes to respond)Look, I understand that you want to give me this child. I know that you want to make me happy, because Trini that's just the sweet person that you are(Trini smiles as he kisses her nose)but my job is to make sure you are happy.

Trini: You do every day babe!(he plays with her hair)

Jason:(softly)I don't want you to feel like you are disappointing me because you don't. You are a damn good wife to me.(softly)I don't want to lose you

Trini: and I don't want you to fall out of love with me(Jason nods "no" as she starts crying)because I can't give you the one thing that your heart desires.

Jason: That is you(kisses her)my heart's desire is you(wipes her eyes)It will always be you. I can't imagine my life without you. I can not imagine having a family without you. You are my better half and I'm not letting you go anywhere(Trini now kisses him passionately and Jason falls back into the couch surprised. They start kissing with their tongues but stop when they can no longer breathe)Wow!

Trini: I love you so much baby!(he holds her tightly) You are an amazing man and I'm never letting you go neither. I'm sorry for the things that I said to you….I'm sorry for saying that you'd never understand. I shouldn't have told you your feelings and your thoughts. Those are your own.

Jason: It's ok

Trini: No it's not! And I shouldn't have suggested that we split! I'll never do that again(he pops her bottom and she jumps surprised)

Jason: You better never do that again….or else I'll tell your parents that you are trying to get rid of eight years of marriage(Trini laughs and he pops her again)

Trini: Yes husband(they kiss again and Trini sits up and letting him get up)

Jason: If you want to stop the treatment honey! I support you 100%! There is nothing wrong with adopting. One of our favorite people in the whole wide world was adopted(Trini smiles when thinking of Tommy)and he was amazing kid and is an amazing grown man(Trini nods)I mean we barely see him(Trini laughs)(laughs)but he's still an amazing man(rubs her leg)So if you want and when you are ready we can make it happen.

Trini: Let's do it next month! If I don't get pregnant…..we will try next month. We will adopt the worlds greatest kid….

Jason: yeah because she or he will have worlds greatest parents(they kiss) I think that it would be best to start next month(she nods)Trini if it happens it happens. I'm not worried….we will have a baby together(touches her face)I promise(Trini nods and he gives her a kiss that quickly gets heated)you know(pulls away)I'm not really hungry anymore

Trini: Me neither(Trini now pounces on him and he falls back on the pillows. They laugh)I love you so much Jason. More than you can imagine

Jason: I love you more babe(he kisses her, soon Trini's dress is gone and so are Jason's pants)

 **Thanks for the views and reviews. You're awesome-RT**


	26. Chapter 25

A month later, Trini is rushing around her house looking for something. She throws the pillows around and sighs and then looks under the couch. Trini stops her search when she hears a knock on her front door.

Trini: Who could that be?(looks at her clock)it's a Wednesday afternoon(gets up and walks towards the front door)well it better not be anybody important. I'm on my way out(mumbles)as soon as I find my keys(Trini glares as she sees the blurry figures)hmm(opens the door)(shocked)momma….mom what are you two doing here?(there stands June "Cookie" Scott and Wendy Kwan with a smile on her face)

Cookie: Trini(reaches over to kiss her cheek)how are you?

Wendy: Well it is good to see you too daughter(kisses her other cheek)

Trini: I'm sorry momma(smiles)I'm just surprised to see you! I mean I'm happy(Cookie smiles at her) but surprised!(steps to the side so that they can come in)Weren't you two supposed to be coming this weekend?

Wendy: Yes but we decided we wanted to spend some one-on-one girl time with our favorite girl.

Trini: That is so sweet! But I'm on my way out. I have a doctor's important so it's going to have to wait. You two can just relax until I come back.

Cookie: Or we can go with you

Trini: You two want to go with me to the doctors appointment? You two would be so bored.

Wendy: We can keep each other company(they look at each other)

Trini:(sighs)Jason called you didn't he?

Cookie: He didn't want you to go to the appointment alone

Wendy: Don't be upset with him Trini. He wants to make sure that if something didn't go as planned that you had support. And it is nothing like your mothers(Trini smiles at them as her mom winks)

Trini: You're right(looks around)but I can not find my keys(Wendy holds up hers)

Wendy: Come on! You can drive our rental.

Cookie: Grab your purse(Trini runs to the living room, grabs her purse. Rushes back in and grabs the keys out of her mother in law's hand)

Wendy: Let's go(Trini nods and they leave)I feel like I'm giving her the keys for the first time again(Cookie laughs. Trini locks up the house and they head for the car)slow down Trini. Don't give us whip flash.

Trini: I won't!(they climb in the car)I promise mom(starts the car and drives off)

* * *

A couple of hours later, Trini and her mothers are sitting in the doctors office. Trini sits there nervously twiddling her thumbs.

Cookie: Everything will be fine Trini(rubs her shoulder)

Trini: I know(gives her a small smile)

Wendy: Then why are you so nervous?(sits down in a chair)

Trini: I'm always nervous at the doctors mom(sighs)you know that

Wendy: You're right(smiles)even at seven she was a wreck when it came to the doctor(Cookie giggles)

Trini: thanks for that mom

Wendy: Oh calm down sweetie(Trini slides over so that Cookie can sit down)Remember what I used to tell you when you were a kid?(Trini now smiles bigger and looks at her mom)

Trini: Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results.

Wendy:(smiles)that's my girl(there is a knock and the doctor comes in)

Dr. James: Trini

Trini: Dr. James(the doctor walks in and they shake hands)This is my mom Wendy and mother in law Cookie(they wave at each other)

Dr. James:(smiles)Very nice to meet you

Trini: Jase had work….so they are filling in for him

Dr. James: That's sweet of them(clears throat)Are you ready to take you're urine sample?

Trini: um(quickly)yep(jumps down from the bed)I'm ready(looks at her mothers')I'll be right back

Cookie: ok dear(they walk out together and close the door)Wendy?

Wendy: Yup?

Cookie: Do you think we'll finally be grandparents?

Wendy: No doubt! Trini is definitely pregnant this time.

Cookie:(laughs)I agree(they hold hands and laugh)she just seems different.

Wendy: I see a slight glow in her Ora too(sighs)so it's a girl

Cookie: No Wendy I have to disagree(laughs)unfortunately the Scott's make mostly boys(Wendy and Cookie look at each other)that's our grandson in there.

Wendy: I'll take whatever I can get…Grandma Cookie(they laugh)

* * *

17minutes later, Trini is now back and in is a gown. She is leaning back against the bed. She is talking to her parents.

Trini: so what do you guys want for dinner? It's Jason's night to cook so more than likely we are going to eat out(Wendy laughs)

Cookie: Are you saying my son doesn't cook?

Trini: Mm about 50% of the time on his nights…..no(laughs)but that is ok he works crazy hours. We don't eat until 8pm if he cooks.

Cookie: How are you two doing finically dear?

Trini: We're e doing fine mom(laughs)I promise! We are living comfortably.

Wendy: But if you need anything...

Trini: We'd let you know(there is a knock and the doctor comes in)

Dr. James: Hey ladies(Trini sits up)

Cookie/Wendy: Hello

Dr. James: ok Trini so how have you been feeling?

Trini: Prefect! Nothing feels different(Cookie gets up, walks over and grabs her hand)

Dr. James: Good!(Dr. James pulls up a seat and sits down)

Trini:(thinking)he is sitting down(sighs)this is not good! I guess I'm not pregnant after all. Good thing Jason printed off those adoption paper's just in case.

Dr. James: Well Trini everything looks good(Cookie rubs her hand and Wendy watches Trini's emotionless face nod)the blood work looks great, urine, pregnancy looks wonderful, blood pressure looks even better(Wendy quickly covers her mouth)

Trini: Well thank you doctor I(stops and then smiles)what did you say?(Cookie starts crying)

Dr. James: What part do you mean?

Trini:(jokingly)the blood pressure part(Dr. James now laughs)(laughs)pregnant?

Dr. James: Trini you are almost four almost five weeks(Trini now starts crying and covers her face)congratulations(Wendy walks over to Trini and holds her. Trini leans against her chest. Cookie lays on Trini's shoulder)

Cookie: I knew it(happily)You're going to be a mommy….my son is going to be a daddy!

Wendy: Forget that(laughs)We are going to be grandparents(Cookie sits up and they high five. Trini now sits up, uncovers her face and laughs)baby I'm so(kisses her cheek)happy for you.

Trini: Thank you(wipes her face)mom(to the doctor)Thank you Dr. James(he reaches over and takes her hand)

Dr. James: Thank you for allowing me to work with you through this journey.(squeezes her hand)I'm so happy for you and Jason.

Trini: Thank you(they let go of hands) So are we sure(wipes her face)that I am pregnant?(he nods)Ok, so is it ok? I mean….can we see it.

Dr. James: The Ultrasound tech will be in here in about 5minutes(Trini nods)speaking of(stands up)I'm going to go check on that

Trini: thank you doctor James(he nods and leaves closing the door behind him. Trini and her mother's squeal a little in excitement)I'm going to be a mom(holds her stomach)

Cookie: Yes(wipes her tears away)you are

Wendy: How are you going to tell Jason?

Trini: I don't know yet(looks at them)I'm going to do it tonight though…..so don't spill it.

Cookie: You have my word(Trini looks at her mom)

Wendy: Fine I won't tell him(crosses her arms)but can I tell your daddy?

Trini: No! They come this weekend and I want Jason to at least have some part of telling.

Wendy: mmm(sighs)fine ok!

Trini: Thank you mom(reaches over and kisses her)I know it's hard for you

Wendy: Extremely(they laugh. Cookie puts her hand on top of Trini's hand that's on her stomach and Wendy joins)My baby is having a baby(she finally tears up)

Trini: Awe mommy(Trini pulls her in a hug and Cookie joins. They sit there crying with happiness)

* * *

Jason walks into his home with a bag of taco's and closes the door.

Jason:(calls)Trini I'm home!

Trini:(calls)In the living room Jase(Jason drops his keys on the table and heads for the living room. When he enters the living room Trini is sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses)

Jason:(thinking)this can't be good(walks over to the couch and sees adoption papers also on the table)(thinking)Mom was supposed to tell me if the results were bad( Trini looks up at him without any emotion)(thinking)This is not good at all.

Trini:(smiles)Hey babe!

Jason: Hi(kisses her cheek)baby. How was your day?

Trini: It's(stops)been a day. How about yours?

Jason: It's been a day too(she nods)I bought Taco's home.

Trini: Sounds good(stares at him)

Jason: Where are our mothers?(looks around a little)

Trini: They went shopping(the seat)Please sit

Jason: ok(sits down and puts the taco's on the table)(quickly)Look Trini…

Trini: Jason(he stops)I have something to say.

Jason: Trini I know that it didn't go….

Trini:(loudly)Jason(he stops)(softly)I have something to say. Please allow me to get it out.

Jason: Yes(touches her leg)I'm sorry(clears her throat) You're right ,"Ladies First".

Trini:(softly)Thank you(Jason nods and they stare at each other)

Jason: So what's going on?

Trini: Um I rather show you(reaches under the adoption papers and pulls out a folded piece of paper)Here it is(tries to hand him the folded paper)Here you go?(Jason cautiously looks at the paper)take it(Jason takes it and Trini smirks a little)Read it(Jason unfolds the paper and the sonogram falls out. Jason picks up the photo and looks at it. Trini puts her hands to her mouth in a prayer position)

Jason: What?(looks at the sonogram and then looks at the letter)(reads)Hi Daddy. This is my first photo. I'll see you in 8months(he quickly looks at Trini who smiles through her hands)NO WAY(Trini nods)

Trini: Jason(puts her hands down)We're going to be parents(Jason quickly stands and starts to pace around)Jason(stands as well)What are?(Jason quickly grabs her and puts her in the air)(laughs)Whoa!

Jason: We're having a baby(puts her down)A Baby Trini(touches her stomach slowly as she nods. Trini puts her hand on his. They look at each other and Jason starts to tear up)

Trini:(breathless)Jason(a stray tear comes from his eye and she wipes it away)

Jason: I love you(they kiss)I just love you so much.

Trini: I love you too(they kiss again)I'm so happy(he lays on her head)

Jason: I'm happy(softly)I knew we could do it. I knew we'd have a baby(Trini nods and holds him. Jason kisses her head as she lays on his chest)I can't believe this(lays on her head)

Trini:(giggles)I know!(silence)This is a Valentine's day miracle.(Jason sits up allowing Trini to look at him with a smile)

Jason: Oh Yeah(looks down with a smile)That was a pretty awesome, relaxing and now magical night.

Trini: Yeah it was

Jason: What about the middle name of Valentina or Valentino? In honor of the day he or she was conceived.

Trini: Hmmm(chuckles)Sounds like a plan(they kisses each other)

Jason: Good(rubs her back)Hey I think I know how we got pregnant(Trini raises an eyebrow) I remember that one move where you(Trini quickly covers his mouth and nods "no")(mumbles)What?

Cookie: Your mothers'(walks in the room with Wendy)are in the other room that's why.

Jason: Moms'(lets go of Trini and they hug him)

Cookie: Yeah "Mom" is right!(Jason blushes a little)

Wendy: mmm(they let go of each other)Congratulations daddy!

Jason: "Daddy?!"(looks at Trini who smiles)Whoa!(Cookie pulls her son in another hug)

Cookie: I'm so proud of you son(he kisses his mom's cheek)the both of you(they let go)and not for just giving us a grandchild but because of all of your accomplishments.

Wendy: I agree! You two are just amazing and this kid is going to be the luckiest kid to have parents like you.

Trini: Awe(tears up)thank you mommy.

Jason: Believe me….if we are amazing parents... its because we learned it from you.

Wendy:(melts)Now that is sweet!

Cookie: and it calls for a group hug!

Jason: Ok, not to hard….don't want to smush my kid(they chuckle and group hug)ok(they let go)So does everyone know about the baby?

Cookie: We haven't told you Dads'.

Trini: I wanted to leave letting our dads' know to you.

Jason: Speaking of(looks at Cookie and Wendy)You were supposed to let me know.

Cookie: It wasn't our job. It was your wife's job.(Jason looks at Trini who smirks)

Trini: I got you huh?

Jason: Yeah you did(kisses her cheek)

Wendy: So Jase, What did you bring home for dinner?

Jason: Taco's(to Trini)But honey if you want something else.

Trini: Jason(laughs)I'm not craving anything yet….and I haven't been nauseous.(rubs his arm)

Cookie: But I do think we should go out somewhere nice(smiles)to celebrate.

Jason: I agree. Let me go change

Trini: Jason(tries to grab him)

Jason: Give me ten minutes.(she stops him)

Trini: but I have something to show you(he stops walking)It's one more surprise(he walks back over and Trini turns on the tv)Jason listen(pushes play. Jason slowly sits down when he hears the heart beat. The women look at him and notice tears coming from his eyes)

Doctor James: there is a strong heart beat(He sniffs. Cookie sits beside him with her own tears and wraps an arm around his shoulder)Everything looks really good Trini(Trini sits on the other side of him and grabs his hand. Wendy soon sits by Trini and holds her leg. They watch the film in "awe".)

 **There you have it! They are finally pregnan! Thank you for the review and views~RT**


	27. Chapter 26

A month later, We go to Trini and Jason's house. Trini walks down the steps holding her stomach while being nauseous. Jason walks in from the kitchen while holding a bowl of fruit. He looks at her and frowns.

Jason: Baby are you ok?

Trini: Yeah! I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it last all day?(he puts the food on the table and walks over to her)

Jason: I'm sorry(pulls her in close and rubs her stomach)honey. Do you need anything?

Trini: No!(pulls away)I'm just going to go sit down(goes to sit in the dinning room and stops)mm food(walks towards the living room and plops down on the couch)

Jason: Sweetie(walks in the room) How about you go lye down upstairs?

Trini: Jason no! They will be here at any minute….and I don't want to give up the baby news before we're ready.

Jason: I understand that. But you feeling healthy is more important?(she sighs) Your morning sickness is spontaneous.(touches her shoulder) How Are feeling?

Trini: Better honestly!

Jason: What about a nap huh?

Trini: I'm ok Jason(shrugs him off)(annoyed) You're really getting under my skin!

Jason: I'm sorry(holds up his hands) I worry!

Trini: Don't be!(softly) I told you I was good.(pokes him) Keep it up and I'll be giving you Morning sick(Jason smiles)

Jason: Yes ma'am(kisses her head. Trini rubs her stomach)

Trini: Besides, It leaves around 1…it's almost 1 so I should be 100% in(the door rings)a few minutes(they look at each other)(smiles)that's them.

Jason: It's show time(helps them her)I can't believe we are going to have a full house(stands)

Trini: Yeah twelve extra people(glares at him)that you told could stay him.

Jason: I'm sorry(rubs his neck)So when do we tell them?(they head for the door)

Trini: After lunch(opens the door and smiles)Hey everyone(there stands Kim, the twins, Zach, Aisha Adam, AJ, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Ashlynn and RJ)

Everyone: Hey guys!(Trini steps aside and everyone comes in while greeting each other. Jason picks up the twins and globes on the 2year old's necks)

Amy: No(laughs)Jase(he laughs and puts them down and moves to AJ)

Jason: Hi pumpkin

AJ: I missed you(he lifts her up and kisses her. AJ laughs as he globes on her cheek)

Jason: I missed you too(puts her down and looks at Ashlynn who is in Rocky's arm)(softly)hi pretty girl(she gives him a smile)Do you want to come to Uncle Jason?

Rocky: Do you want to go to Uncle Booger?(Kim nudges him)

Kim: knock(Jason carefully takes Ash from Rocky. Ash looks at him cautiously)it off Rocky.

Jason: Hi baby girl(bounces her)I know I haven't see you in awhile(rubs her back)Kat she is a bombshell(Kat gives him a small smirk as Trini takes RJ(who is about 7months) from Kat)She looks just like you. Thank GOD!(everyone laughs)

Kat: Thank you

Rocky: She may look like her mom….but she's a storm like her daddy

Kat:(quietly)Yeah(everyone looks at her. Rocky frowns and rubs her back)

Kim: Doesn't she look great for just having a baby?

Trini: Kat you look fantastic!

Kat: thank you!(clears her voice) I need to lay down…I'm not feeling well.

Jason: living room is to the left

Rocky: Kat Do you….

Kat: No! Just watch the babies(he nods as she kisses her sons head and heads for the living room)

Ash:(calls)momma

Rocky: hey! Hey!(takes his daughter)how about dada?(tickles her a little and she laughs)

Zach:(softly)How(hugs Trini)is Kat doing?

Rocky: She's is a lot better.(softly)She took her post-partum pills a little late this morning. It should kick in pretty soon(kisses his daughters' head)She just needs to lye down(they nod)

Tonya: Well it smells really good in here? When is lunch?(takes Ash from Rocky as she looks at Trini who is playing with RJ)

Jason: Around(looks at his clock)1pm(looks at Trini who simply nods)

Zach: Sounds good(rubs his hands together)Do you need help with anything?

Jason: I'm actually grilling(takes RJ from her. Aisha looks at Trini and stares a little. Trini catches her looking and gives her a look back)If you guys want to join me you can(Aisha eyes get big as she looks at Trini's stomach. Trini slightly steps behind Jason who gives her a look)

Adam: Sounds good! I would love to get on the grill.

Aisha: Actually(steps forward)you guys are on dad duty and us ladies are going to go for a walk. We are going to get Kat out of her funk(the men go to object)

Kim: and that's that(bends down)Girls mommy has to um(looks around)go to the bathroom.(Trini looks confused)While she goes potty…please listen to your Uncle's and be good(kisses them)

Amy: Otay mommy(Trini smiles)

Emma: Otay(Kim rubs Emma's chin before standing up)

AJ:(to the guys)Can I watch them?

Adam:(quickly)of course you can.

Zach: I'm not a dad so(Emma grabs on Zach's leg, sits on his foot and starts laughing. He looks down at her and instantly smiles)I guess I am a dad.(lifts up his leg and Emma holds on while laughing)

Adam: Welcome to the club(hits his shoulder)

Kim: Sorry Zach! Henry has been doing that with them(crosses her arms)Now Emma does it to about every guy she knows(Zach lifts his leg again, pulls Emma off and throws her in the air. Emma laughs with joy as Zach catches her)

Zach: No worries Kim! She's not doing anything wrong.(Trini notices Aisha is still staring at her but this time with a smirk)

Trini: So(claps her hands and everyone looks at her)Let's get Kat before the kids notice that we are all at the potty.(Jason and Adam chuckle)

Kim: Haha!(Trini smirks)

Tonya:(chuckles)Agreed!

Trini: There is a trail that starts right behind the house.

Kim: That sounds like a good idea(looks at the guys)Are you sure you can handle them?

Rocky: Are you kidding me…..we got this(looks at Adam)Right?

Adam: Definitely(rubs his daughter's head)

Kim: Remember, Jason Amy is allergic to whole milk.

Trini: Kim I wrote it down on the fridge(looks at Jason)

Jason: Right(bounces RJ who is chewing on his hands)I've looked at it 100 times.

Kim: and Rocky Kat put extra diaper cream for RJ in the girls night bag.

Rocky: I remembered MOM(the guys laugh)

Kim: Watch it CHILD(now everyone chuckles)

Aisha: ok we'll be (spells)BACK by lunch

Adam: ok(they kiss)

Jason: Let's head to the backyard (Jason leads the guys and kids to the back)

Tonya: Come on let's get her out of her funk(the ladies head for the living room. Kat is laying on the couch in the fetal position)(softly)Kat

Aisha: ok!(they walk over)Hi(smiles)It's time to get up(reaches down and takes Kat's free hand. Kat looks up Aisha)

Kat:(softly)where are we going?(Aisha pulls Kat up as she looks confused)

Kim: Leaving the kids to watch the men(crosses her arms and Kat laughs)

Tonya: How are you feeling sweetie?

Kat: Better(softly)I just need the medication to set in better.

Trini: Fresh Air will definitely help with that(Kat looks at them as they smile at her)

Kat: Ok! (smiles)let's do it!(stands up)

Trini: Awesome(they walk out giggling and talking)

* * *

10minutes later, Aisha, Kat, Kim, Tonya and Trini are walking on a trail in the park. Kat is now smiling and laughing.

Aisha: So AJ bust into the bathroom and Adam had to jump into the shower so that she didn't see his parts(they laugh)AJ was so mad at us for not coming when she called.

Trini: So what did you say to her?

Aisha: I had to scold at her because of not knocking. She knows better. I also had to scold for the bad attitude. Which made her cry because she is(stops)

Tonya: She is(slowly)what?

Aisha: Spoiled(laughs)I raised a spoiled princess that requires mommy all the time.

Kim: AJ isn't spoiled….she's an only child.

Aisha: So that's what we are calling it now?(Kim shrugs)Don't get me wrong. AJ is a wonderful kid but when she wants me(laughs)Adam is not even a factor.

Kat: Speaking of Adam? How did he feel about it?

Aisha: Not sure! I mean, he knows that he lives with two high strung girls.(shrugs) He's used to it. However, I do know after I corrected her behavior and sent her on her way, I was getting yanked into the shower by a man who's life depended on it.(they laugh) I only had two seconds to lock the door.

Kim: Here, I thought our old Ranger missions where more dire(Aisha nudges her and they laugh) I guess I stand corrected.

Aisha:(laughs)funny!

Trini: Did you feel bad about scolding her?

Aisha: Honestly(they look at her)absolutely not! I'm entitled to have some afternoon delight(the ladies laugh)Adam and I hadn't had any in about four days at that time because I had been working the night shift at the hospital. She's lucky I didn't ground her.

Kat: Be careful with "Afternoon delights"! (smirks a little)That's how RJ got here.

Trini: I know you were shocked that you got pregnant 3months after Ash was born!

Kat: Shocked wasn't the word.(holds herself) I mean I love my babies.

Kim: No questioning in that.

Kat: But it's so hard(they look at her and see her eyes getting sad)

Tonya: Talk to us Kat

Aisha: There is a picnic table. Let's sit down(they head over to the table. Aisha stands while Kim/Kat sit on a row and Trini/Tonya sit on the other) What are you feeling?

Kat: Tired!(sighs) Like, I'm never going to be enough.

Trini: That is not true(reaches over and takes her hand)you will always be enough.

Kat: Thank you for saying that but(pauses)Trini I'm not trying to be rude.

Trini:(softly) I won't take it that way. Go ahead(Kat nods)

Kat: You don't have two very small kids under two that you have to look after….nor a husband that is a kid himself.(Trini sighs)

Kim: No she doesn't(touches her shoulder and squeezes it)But I do! I have twins and a man that as of recent I cannot stand(takes her hand down)I want so bad to fix whatever it is going on with the two of us so that our kids will have a healthy house hold. However I don't feel like I myself am enough to do it.

Aisha: Kim(they look at her)One mother/wife scenario at a time huh?(they chuckle)

Kim: What?(chuckles and shifts in her seat)I'm fine( holds herself)I pretty much know what I need to do.(they give her a look)Anyways, Kat I understand two kids crying for mommy at the same time for either a diaper change, food or attention can be tough.

Kat: Yeah(Trini squeezes her hand and lets go) It's like these past two years have had so many big events happen. I mean they are joyous blessings but so overwhelming.(plays with her hand)I got married to the love of my life, we moved back to Angel Grove, I get the job of my dreams, two months later I'm pregnant with Ash, nine months later I have her and three months after that because of Rocky I'm pregnant with RJ.

Tonya: How is it Rocky's fault again?

Kat: He got a raise at his job, they went out drinking at 11Am, sent him home in a taxi at 12:45pm during Ash's(shivers a little) and by 2pm I was pregnant with RJ(they laugh)I tried to fight him off but Rocky can be persistent.

Trini: Well he was a RED (whispers) they are definitely persistent.(they laugh)

Aisha: Hey Kat(they look at her)I have had post-partum depression….

Kim: and so have I

Aisha: It is common and it will get better sweet heart(rubs her arm)

Kat: I already has. You know, every since I found out what was going on with me two months ago my husband has been amazing. He's changed almost everything up to make sure that I have the proper support that I need(gets teary eyed)I just really love him.

Tonya: There was no doubt in our minds that he wouldn't do anything in his power to support you.

Kat: I'm so happy(wipes her eyes)that he choose me .

Kim: It's funny(nudges her)Rocky told me the same thing last week(Kat smiles)

Kat: Before I found out about my PPD, Rocky used to wake up at 6 and RJ would wake up with him. I would breast feed RJ and he would go back to sleep. I would stay up until Rocky was done dressing because I wouldn't see him until five or six that night.I missed him you know?(they nod) I'd take advantage of anytime alone I could have with him. (sighd)By the time he got home from work I was pooped and I'd go hide somewhere. We only saw each other about an hour a day on the weekdays and family time on the weekends. There was literally no "us time" except for when we awoke and laid down to sleep.

Trini: Oh wow!(thinking) I hope that never happens to Jason and myself.

Aisha: Kat I've been there….it's definitely hard. Stay at home mom and working spouse not easy.

Kim:(mumbles) Don't I know it(they look at her)Go on Kat!

Kat: Um(clears her voice)Rocky would kiss me bye and be out by 7:15am and when I would close my eyes to go back to sleep Ash would wake up. It drove me up a wall but I never said anything. This routine lasted a few months and Rocky started noticing my unhappiness. Rocky came up to me one morning and said "I miss your smile and I haven't see it in awhile. Something's wrong and babe we're gonna figure it out. I've taken some days off so that we can. Your happiness is the most important thing to me."

Tonya: That was so sweet!

Kat: (laughs)Yeah it was(sighs) So he let me sleep for an hour then he made me go to Dr. Aisha.

Aisha: That's Dr. Park(they laugh)

Kat. She diagnosed me with PPD in front of my husband. The next morning Rocky wakes up at 5:30am and gets ready. RJ wakes up at 6am. Rocky took him downstairs and made him a bottle while I slept. At 7am he brought him back in with Ash. He laid RJ in the bassinet while he slept and put Ash in the playpen with a bottle. He asked me do I need anything and gave me some time to get myself together. By 7:13 I was done, we kissed and he was out the door.(starts crying)He's done this routine every day since I've been diagnosed. It's things like that(sniffs)That I'm happy that he is my husband.

Kim: That's our Rocky(Kat nods as she pats her back)

Trini: That's awesome Kat

Kat: Thank you Trini! Hopefully when you have a baby….you'll never have to experience post-partum. However if you do, I know Jason will be a wonderful to you too.

Trini: I think so too(smirks)

Tonya: So how are you feeling now?

Kat: Excellent! I have mostly good days and I'm weaning myself off the pills. However, I realized that a year ago today I stopped working at the bummed me out and my kids where just being little monster this morning. That bought on my funk.

Tonya: Any idea when you will return to work?

Kat: I'm set to return two days after RJ turns one. That's when the ballet allows me to bring the kids to our at work day care. I can't wait to get back to work.

Aisha: We can't wait neither(smiles)I know your students miss you.

Kat: I agree(laughs)they call me at least twice a week(they laugh)So enough about me(looks at Kim)What's going on with you?

Kim: mm(looks at the clock)nothing that I cannot solve(stands up)It's lunch time. Come on let's go I'm starving(looks at them as they look at her)What?

Tonya: Nothing(stands up)Ms. Avoidance(Trini and Kat laugh and stand as well)

Kim: I'm not avoiding

Kat/Trini: Sure!

Kim: I'm just hungry(they start walking)and I thought you wanted to get back because the children to adult ratio is not looking good. We've been gone for 20minutes.(smiles)Your house is probably ruined Trini(they look at Trini's face and she looks worried. They laugh at her)

Trini:(thinking)oh GOD I need to hurl(quickly)Last one there is a rotten egg(races off)

Kim:(calls)Trini wait I was just kidding? Slow down

Tonya:(calls)Wait Trini we don't know we are going?(Trini disappears around the trail)

Kat:(mumbles)I'm so not running

Aisha:(thinking)she must need to puke(loudly)hey(pulls out her phone)I have GPS(puts in the location)

Kat: I cannot believe she left us.

Aisha: We are three minutes away(they start walking)

Tonya: She must be really worried about her house.

Kim: The way that she was squirming …I think she needed to pee.

Aisha:(smiles)There is the house(points to the house. They see Trini run past the guys (who are on the front porch with the kids) and into the house. The guys look at each other confused. Jason shrugs, puts Emma down and follows behind her)She definitely had to pee.

Tonya: I'm surprised Trini never did track and field(they laugh)

Kat: I wanna know where we are gonna sleep(they look at her)

Kim: That is a good question. Jason didn't think this through(crosses his arm) then again he never did. He was such a hot head back then. That calmed down but he still does things before he thinks.

Aisha: That's all of the Ranger men(they chuckle and enter the front yard)

Ash: (happily)momma

Kat: (smiles)baby(the kids run to their mommy's who lift them up in hugs)

Adam: We were about to come looking for you

Kim: Couldn't handle the kids?

Zach: Please we had that in the bag(crosses his arms)

Rocky: We just didnt want to start without you.(holds up his son)Right Jr. ?(the women walk to the door. Aisha is holding Emma and Tonya holds Amy. Kim is holding AJ's hand and Kat holds Ash)

Kat: (coos)Hi baby boy(kisses him)My sweet angle(he gives her a grin)

Tonya: (coos)So cute!

Kim: smells good I'm starving

Zach: ladies first(opens the door allowing the women to enter with the kids the men follow but Kat and Rocky stay outside with their kids)

Rocky: Hey(touches her face)Are you ok?

Kat: I am thanks to you(gives him a soft but passionate kiss) I love you and I'm so happy you choose me to be your wife.

Rocky: I'm just lucky that you said yes. You make me the happiest man on the planet Katherine(they kiss again)I love you too(they look at their kids in their arms who are baby talking to each other)I think they are ready to eat huh?

Kat: yup! They have your appetite(he laughs and opens the door)

Rocky: RJ can you say ladies first(holds him up and chews on his cheek making him grin)

Kat: Thank you son! (sweetly) Can you say thank you to RJ and daddy for holding the door Ash?

Ash: Dank you(Rocky reaches over and kisses her cheek. Kat smiles from cheek to cheek)

Rocky:(melts)You're welcome baby girl

Kat: good job Ash(walks in the house with her and Rocky follows with RJ. Rocky closes the door behind him)

 **Next chapter will be the baby news! Thank you for the views and reviews"~RT**


	28. Chapter 27

20minutes later, Jason and Trini are sitting among their friends and their children. Everyone is in good spirits because of the food and conservation.

Kat: Jason this chicken is great!

Jason: Thank you Kat

Adam: I agree Jason(wipes his face)this is wonderful. What do you put in it?

Trini: You don't want to know his secret recipe(sips her water and everyone gives Jason a uncomfortable look)

Jason: What she means is(puts his arm behind her chair)a lot of things go into making this chicken. Stuff that I can not discuss because it is a family recipe.

AJ: mommy?(Aisha looks over at the children's table. AJ is sitting at the table with twins who are taking food off each others plates)

Aisha: Daughter?!

AJ: Can I have more potato salad?

Aisha: of course

Adam: I'll get it(kisses her head and grabs the bowl)Twins do you want some more?(they nod "no")ok(stands up and heads for the kids table)

Aisha: Thank you honey

Rocky: That is some rocking potato salad(Trini smiles as Rocky feeds his daughter who is on his lap)

Trini: Thank you! I'm happy everyone likes it.

Rocky: Can't wait to see what Easter dinner will be like on Sunday!

Zach: Do you ever brace yourself Rocky?(Rocky nods "no" and everyone laughs. The laughter causes RJ to start whining from bassinet that is near the kids table)

Kat: Looks like Junior is awake.

Tonya: I have him(Tonya stands up and goes to get the baby)

Ash: Baby cry!(everyone watches as she stands up on Rocky's lap)

Kim:(coos)Yeah he is(Ash watches as Tonya picks up her brother)

Tonya: Hi big boy(kisses him and sits back down at the table with him)

Ash: Hi baby(Rocky smiles and looks at Kat who looks at her children interact. RJ focuses on his sister who is sitting across from him)Hi(waves. RJ now smiles and it turns into laughter. Everyone at the table smiles at them)

Kim: the sweetest thing ever(RJ reaches for Kat)

Zach: Looks like someone wants mommy(Tonya passes him to Zach, Zach passes the baby to Aisha, who passes him to Kim, who passes him to Kat)

Kat: Hi kiddo(kisses him)Did you have a good cat nap?(Ash sits in her dad's lap. Ash and RJ play with each other)

Rocky:(to Kat)Did you get enough to eat?(Kat nods with a smile)Good(Zach's phone pings and he pulls it out to read)

Zach: Angie says hi(they look at him)and she is bummed that she couldn't make it.

Trini: Tell her we said hello and we miss her(he nods and types)

Tonya: How is her advertisement deal going?

Zach: Hoping to close the deal by Easter morning(puts his phone down)Everything is looking good(they nod)Yeah(rubs his hands together)My wife has this in the bag.

Kim: We know she does(sips her water)

Tonya: Isn't Henry working the same deal?(Kim nods)

Kim: His law firm is handling the contracting for the deal. So that's why he isn't here(no one says anything) I can't thank Angie enough for considering his law firm.(Zach and Kim look at each with a smile)She is amazing.

Zach: For the last time Kim…..we're family. That's what we do(Kim winks at him)So(rubs his hands together)Has anyone heard from Billy or Tommy?

Jason: Billy is still in the multi universe…..and you know Tommy. He drops off the face of the earth and comes back when he feels like it.

Aisha: That man(clears her voice) If it wasn't for his mother and father giving me updates every so often, I would be worried.

Kim: How are Mr. And Mrs. Oliver? I haven't seen them in ages!

Aisha: They are fine! They ask about you all the time.

Kim: They do?

Aisha: Yeah all good things(puts her hand on Adam's leg as her rubs her back)You should give them a call and check on them. I know they would love to hear from you.

Kim: maybe(shrugs and sits up)So Trini, Jason(Jason who was whispering in Trini's ear stops and looks them)What is this sleeping arrangement going to be like(bats her eyelashes as Jason's brow frowns)I mean bedtime is less than 6hours away.

Jason: We have enough time to figure it out(everyone looks at Trini)

Trini: I got this Jason(he looks at her)I'm ready

Jason: ok(smiles)go on(everyone gives them a look)

Trin: Tonya and Kim can take our study. The pull out couch pulls out to a queen. Zach can take the living room. Sound good so far?

Zach: Sounds good to me! Your couch now is a lot more comfortable than your last one(everyone laughs)

Kim: Tonya and I are good with it(Tonya nods)

Trini: Kat and Rocky will get the guest room right by the stairs. Aisha and Adam will get the room right next to ours which will be our baby's room. Whom by the way is due in December.

Adam: Well that was….(pauses)Wait(Trini stands with help from Jason. Kim covers her mouth as Trini lifts her shirt that shows a slight bump. Tonya puts a head over her chest. Zach laughs and claps happily getting the kids attention)

Rocky: No way!

Aisha:(laughs happily)I KNEW IT!(the kids looks at Aisha)

AJ: What?(stands)What mommy?(goes over to her and Adam puts her on his lap)

Kat: Auntie Trini and Uncle Jason(Trini puts her shirt down) are going to have a baby(Jason now stands and touches Trini's stomach)

Kim: oh(uncovers her mouth with tears in her eyes)my GOD I'm so happy for you two.

Trini:(in tears)me too

Aisha: Congratulations guys(stands up and goes over to them. Everyone follows suite and congratulate the happy couple with hugs and kisses)

Kim: This is so amazing

Zach: Angie is going to be so pissed she missed this(everyone laughs)

Emma: pissed!(everyone looks at Emma. Jason laughs a little)

Kim: Emma no! That is not a good word honey!

Emma: Sowwy(eats her food. Kim looks at Zach who shrugs)

Zach: Like a sponge(Kim nudges him and everyone laughs)Well(grabs his drink and holds it up)Here's to Trini and Jason(kisses Trini's cheek)and the little Scott that is coming into the world(Jason wraps his arms around Trini)We are so happy for you and your blessing. It just shows how amazing GOD is.

Adam: Amen to that(Zach nods and drinks his drink)

Trini: Thank you Zach(touches his arm)and thank you guys.

Kat: How are you feeling Trini?(bounces her son)

Trini: Well as you saw earlier….morning sickness is a(stops herself and looks at the kids)Monkey

Zach: nice(laughs)catch

Tonya: That's what that was?

Jason: All day….every day

Aisha: It will pass in your second trimester….don't worry.

Kim: Wait you said "you knew it?"(looks at her)

Aisha: I'm almost I'll be a certified OBGYN in a few months. I noticed things like; she was glowing and her stomach looked a little swollen when I first saw her.(crosses her arms)and then she hid behind Jason while I was studying her.

Trini: I thank you for not telling anyone(Aisha smirks)I didn't want anyone to know until I was ready.

Aisha: kind of figured(Adam puts AJ down)but if you didn't say anything by Easter morning. I was going to confront you(they laugh)Well it looks like we have one more thing to be thankful for(Jason kisses Trini's neck)Congratulations again Mom and Dad! To the Scotts'!

Everyone: Too the Scotts'(everyone cheers happily)

* * *

After, lunch Jason and Trini sneak away from their friends and go into Jason's study. They are standing in front of the computer with hopeful eyes. After a few second Trini frowns.

Trini: Where is Tommy?(sighs fustrated) Honestly, when we want him he is never around(holds herself)

Jason: I know(rubs her arm)But, you know Tommy(sits in his chair and makes her sit on his lap)Trini that man is constantly on the move. He has no kids, no wife…..So, why not?

Trini: I understand that! But he is going to be a GOD Father. He needs to be around more. Our kid will need him.

Jason: Yeah I know(kisses her neck)and when he finally picks up his phone…..we'll let him know that. Don't get upset. It's not good for our baby(rubs her stomach)

Trini: You're right(happily)I know Billy will answer

Jason:(smiles)Let's do it(Trini starts typing and the computer starts dialing)Come on Billy(they wait patiently and then they hear a click)

Billy's Voice:(static)HE….Tri….on

Trini:(happily)Billy?! Billy are you there?

Jason: Billy.…hey man! We're here. Your signal is bad

Billy: Hold on(the screen comes in clear and they see Billy clearly)Hi guys is this better?

Trini: So(waves)much better(happily)Hi Billy!

Jason: Hey Bill

Billy: Hey guys! Wow you two look great!

Jason: So do you Bill!

Billy: hmm(looks away and then looks back over)You only call on Holidays which I understand(looks at them)A Long distance bill is horrible bill to have.

Jason:(mutters)thanks for being so understanding(Trini nudges him)So, when are we going to be seeing you back on planet earth? They haven't found a cure yet?

Billy: Actually….we think we may have found a cure.

Trini:(shocked)What?

Billy: Between us three

Jason:(jokingly)Scott's Honor(Billy chuckles and Trini nods)

Billy: I've been on earth for past couple of months.

Trini: Wait you're here?

Billy: Not really

Trini:(confused)Explain

Billy: I come to earth no more than twice a month.

Jason: Billy!(upset)and you haven't visited us?

Billy: It's not like that!. The serum is still unstable and after a few hours I start aging again. However, these last couple of batches I've been able to stay on earth for almost a week. This just started happening last month when Tommy was able to find this mineral that stops time from spending up. Something like the fountain of youth.

Trini: Wait a minute? You and Tommy have been working together? We haven't heard from Tommy in months.

Billy: We barely keep in contact honestly(rubs his neck)Tommy always keeps in contact with me when he thinks he has found something that will help me. He has been trying to get me back home since before your wedding.

Jason: Yeah we know

Billy: He thinks that it's his fault that I'm aging because it happened to me while he was the leader. I keep reassuring him that I knew what I was getting into when I became a Ranger. I was a Ranger before him. Things like this happen.

Jason: But he is right to want to fix you. We miss you like hell bro! It's not the same without you(Trini nods in agreement)

Billy: The feeling is mutual.(happily)So it's Easter? Did everyone make it to your house? How is everyone?

Trini: Everyone is here(mumbles)but Tommy

Billy: Hmm! Still avoiding Kimberly?

Jason: Have no idea(rubs Trini's back)He didn't answer the phone for the invite. We tried to leave a message and he's mail box is full.

Billy: I wonder what Tommy is getting himself into now a days.

Jason: Wouldn't we all. Aisha keeps in contact with his parents. They come and volunteer at the hospital where she works. Aisha says he calls home more than he answers his phone. The Olivers' said he is alive and well.

Billy: As long as he is calling his parents I guess that will suffice. So, everyone is there?(they nod)Can I speak to them and tell them hello?

Trini: Sure! But(sings)there is something that we want to tell you first.

Billy: I'm all ears

Trini:Jason do you want too….

Jason: Sure honey(smirks at the screen)You sitting down Billy?

Billy: Affirmative(Trini smiles)

Jason: Trini and I are having a baby…..due in December

Billy: OH Guys…that is extraordinary(Trini giggles) Congratulations to you two!

Trini:(giggles)Thank you Billy

Billy: Now I have less than nine months to get my serum right! I'm not going to miss this event for the world. Guys(sits up determined)I'm coming home…..and for good

Jason: We believe you brother!

Trini: and we can't wait!(Billy smiles) If you need anything from us…..

Billy: I just need you to stay healthy and happy.(he's computer beeps) My connection is going out. We will talk soon

Jason: ok Billy

Billy:(fading out)bye guys

Trini:(quickly)Bye Billy….we love you

Billy:(fades out)love…too(the computer goes black and Trini sighs)

Trini: Do you think he will make it in time?

Jason: I have faith in him and Tommy. Billy has an extra push now. He loves you the most out of all of us(Trini rolls her eyes and stands)

Trini: For the last time Billy does not have a crush on me(crosses her arms)

Jason:(smirks)Didn't say that(stands up and holds her while she still has her arms crossed)Just saying that…you are the first person who understood him and made him feel welcomed(kisses her head)Billy has always been grateful to you because of that. He'd do anything for you.

Trini:(mumbles)Like wise(hugs him)You're right(mumbles)He'll make it back before December(they kiss and pull away)come on we have guest.

Jason: ok(they take hands)We'll try Tommy later(Trini nods. Jason opens the door and they leave to join their guest in the Livingroom)

* * *

A few hours later the sleeping arrangement has shifted. AJ wanted to sleep with the twins who were sleeping with Kim and Tonya. Kim decided to sleep in the livingroom with Zach on one of the couches. Tonya kept the room with the twins and AJ. That lift room for Aisha and Adam. Aisha and Adam decided to take Ash who is a sound sleeper. Trini and Jason decided to take on RJ so that they can get practice in. Trini and Aisha both decided that Rocky and Kat needed a night off which the both appreciated and didn't reject the offer.

Trini walks in her bedroom and smiles when she sees Jason laying in the bed watching TV and RJ leaning against him holding his bottle while also watching TV. Trini closes her door and lets her hair down. Jason looks at her and smiles at her.

Trini: Hi…..what you watching?

Jason: Hey! RJ say we're watching(growls and plays with RJ's leg)football Auntie Trini(RJ laughs causing Trini to melt)(smiles) Everyone settle in ok?(Trini puts on some lotion)

Trini: Yup! Worked out better than I thought(Jason nods)

Jason: Good

Trini: Kat and Rocky nearly pushed me out.(laughs) Kat looked so exhausted(walks over to her side of the bed and climbs on her side of the bed)looks like(coos at RJ who spits out his bottle when Trini gets close to him)(coos)he keeps mommy and daddy very busy(RJ laughs and Trini tickles him)

Jason: Yeah it's 8:15 and the little monster isn't showing any signs of sleep(kisses his head)I guess they aren't looking for a night of romance.

Trini:(laughs)I guess not(starts making noises making RJ laugh)

Jason: Do you think it's going to be like this for us?

Trini:(baby talk)What do you mean Uncle Jason?(sits up and takes RJ from him)come here baby

Jason: Well(smiles)Aunt Trini(watches Trini put RJ in the air and he laughs)Do think our romance will be gone?(cautiously) Becareful he just got finished eating. He'll throw it back up.

Trini: Right(stops, sits him on the bed and gives RJ the toy)here go buddy(looks at Jason)Honey (touches his face)I know we won't lose romance(gives him a kiss)that just isn't us. Besides I don't think Kat and Rock lost romance….I think a night in each others arms sleeping(leans back against her pillow) is pretty romantic(RJ leans back against Trini and yawns)(smiles)you know?(starts rubbing his head)A night alone in each others arms without beautiful kids crying…..sounds like a wonderful romantic date.

Jason: You know what(watches as RJ and Trini's eyes start to get heavy)now that you say that. Your absolutely right.

Trini: mm-hmm(mumbles)I'm always right(Jason smirks)

Jason: Yeah

Trini: Jason

Jason: hmm?

Trini: I love you(He kisses her head and then RJ who's eyes are closed)

Jason: You know I love you too(gets out of the bed)

Trini: where(yawns)are you going?

Jason: Having a beer with Zach!(softly)Are you ok with that?

Trini: Yeah(looks at RJ who snuggles closer)awe sweet angle(looks at Jason who smiles)put some pillows on your side….so that he doesn't roll(he nods and does what he is told)

Jason: I'll take my cell(grabs his phone)text me if you need me(Trini nods as she starts to drift off)

Trini: Ok! Jason one more thing. We will tell Tommy about the baby together?

Jason: Of course honey(she nods slightly) Let me move him over a little

Trini:(mumbles)Don't wake him(Jason moves RJ into the middle. Trini reaches over to touches RJ's hand so that he feels skin to skin. RJ doesn't budge)

Jason: alright(puts a blanket on the both of them)snug as a bug.(changes the channel to "Family Guy") I'll be back. Get some sleep honey(touches her leg)I'll be back

Trini: Ok(Jason heads for the door and turns off the lights. He looks at Trini one last time. Trini and RJ don't budge and are fast asleep. He smiles, opens the door, leaves and closes the door behind him)

 **Next chapter...a long lost friend comes to visit.~RT**


	29. Chapter 28

A few months later, The front door opens and Trini walks out while holding on to her back in pain. Trini frowns and looks up at the sky. She watches as the clouds cover the sun. Trini sighs and looks at the moving truck. She soon hears a crash, a groan and cursing. Trini turns quickly and walks back in.

Trini: Are you ok?(walks past boxes that are in her foyer)Jason?

Jason: Kitchen(Trini walks to the kitchen and sees Jason putting his bloody under water)

Trini: oh goodness babe(walks over to a box and pulls out a towel)what happened?(walks over, takes his hand and covers it)

Jason: It's just a scrap(Trini gives him a look)I'll be ok

Trini:(moans)where is Tommy? He is never on time(looks at her watch)rain is coming and we need to load up the truck(frowns)I'll help

Jason: oh no(turns off the sink)you will not! You're pregnant(looks at her stomach. Trini's stomach has a nice sized bump that is hidden under one of Jasons swea shirts)you're barely in your second trimester. I don't need you lifting up almost three years worth of stuff. You need to be resting

Trini: Jason my parents are late, your parents went to eat and Tommy is no where to be found. I need to be back in Angel Grove by this Monday. We only have 48hours to do that

Jason: Honey! I told you….we will fly you out if we need too.

Trini: but what about your business Jason? They need you in town on Monday too.

Jason: Zach has it Trini! He runs it while I'm here anyways(pulls her in a hug)we will figure it and everything is going to work out(Trini sighs)I promise(they pull away and he touches her stomach making her smile)Now can you please rest?

Trini: I have rested enough…Mom(Jason glares and Trini pulls away)What I need to do is finish packing up the bathroom.

Jason: Trini

Voice:(calls)knock! Knock!

Jason/Trini:(smiles)Tommy(they rush to the front of the house and there stands Tommy Oliver with a smile on his face)

Jason: whoa man!(Trini is the first one in Tommy's arms. They laugh while they hug)you cut your hair?(Trini pulls away from Tommy and Tommy and Jason hug)

Tommy: yeah I was looking for an adult look(they pull away and Trini hugs him again)(laughs)I missed you too Tree(she kisses his cheek and pulls away while wiping her eyes) aww Tree(touches her arm)

Trini: I'm sorry(steps back)I just haven't seen you in two years and(shakes her head)where the hell have you been?(puts her hand on your hips)and why are you late?

Tommy: whoa!(looks at Jason who smirks)Sorry, I'm late….I actually got caught in traffic and had to drop my girlfriend off

Jason:(cuts him off)girlfriend?

Tommy: Yeah Tabitha(Jason nods)

Trini: Oh your girlfriend is named after a cat? Nice!

Jason: Honey(laughs)stop it

Trini: I mean she sounds nice(crosses her arms) Where did you meet her and how long have you been seeing each other?

Tommy: About 6 1/2months….I knew her three months before! She's amazing and I really like her.

Trini: mm-hmm

Jason: babe( looks at her with a goofy smile)

Tommy: it's ok(crosses his arms and smiles)I know that if the person that am dating is not named Kimberly Ann Hart(they look at him a little surprised)Tree will never approve of them

Trini:(confidently)at least you know

Tommy: However, Trini, the last I heard….Kimberly is still married to Donald and happy(Trini bites her lip)So Tree you are going to have to get over it.

Trini: I am over it(sighs)I guess anybody is better than that Olivia girl(smiles)so when can we meet her?

Tommy: you actually want to meet her?(they both nod)I don't know….maybe during the holidays season. I dropped her off in Kansas with her mother That's why I'm so late…

Jason: fFirst time meeting the parents?

Tommy: Yeah(chuckles)I think her mom likes me more than Tabby

Trini: What's there not to like(laughs)other than you not being on time?

Jason: She means thanks for driving all the way from Illinois to help us pack up the house

Tommy: Sure(Trini sighs and then smiles)

Trini: That is what I meant! I'm just yanking your chain a little(kisses his cheek)I'm so happy to see you Tommy and it means(starts to tear up)so much to me that you came and stopped(Tommy looks at Jason nervously and Jason rolls his eyes and holds her)everything

Jason: Ok babe(kisses her head)I know he gets it(Trini sniffs)your freaking him(laughs)out

Trini: I'm sorry Tommy(sits up)moving can be overwhelming and I'm pregnant

Tommy: yeah move(stops and his mouth drops open. Trini and Jason laugh)No way!(Trini nods and he pulls her in a bear hug)Awe Tree(pulls away)that's great(looks at them)You two are going to be wonderful parents. I'm happy for you two(hand shakes Jason)

Trini: Thank you(Tommy touches her stomach)

Tommy: You were hiding the bump

Trini:(giggles)Tommy(Tommy winces realizing that he must have invaded her space)

Tommy: I'm sorry(goes to pull away and Trini stops him and lets him rub it)There's really a kid in there!

Jason: Yeah we hope so…or Tree has been drinking to many beers(Trini nudges him and the guys laugh)and thanks man(Trini goes over and lays on Jason's shoulder and he holds her)

Tommy: This is so amazing!(stops touching Trini's stomach)I know you wanted this for years now(smiles)I'm so happy that it's finally happening. How far are you?

Trini: Four, almost five months.

Tommy: and you're just now telling me!? Who else knows?

Jason: Well, Tommy you're always traveling and never stationed in one area!

Trini:(softly) we wanted to tell you face to face

Jason: Everyone pretty much knows….they came down for Easter(Tommy nods)

Tommy: so it's my fault…

Jason: We tried to invite you to Easter but you didn't answer the phone…

Tommy: Even if I did…I probably wouldn't of come(Trini sits up confused)wouldn't want to spoil anyone's dinner with an argument.

Trini: You are always welcomed to anything Jason and I have. It doesn't matter if Kimberly is coming or not(walks over a empty box)You two need to get over what happened 9years ago because you both are the God Parents to our unborn baby.(firmly)There are going to be times where you both need to be in the same room.

Tommy: God-Parent?

Jason: You heard her

Trini: and don't let that be the only thing you hear(smirks)Tommy just because Kim is married doesn't mean she is happy(walks towards the stairs)I'm packing up the bathroom(walks upstairs)You boys might want to pack the truck before the rain comes(Tommy looks at Jason shrugs)

Tommy: What did she mean about Kim?(worried) Is she ok?

Jason: Yeah, she's fine and it's not my business to tell(picks up a box)Come on let's load the truck(Tommy nods and grabs a box)So when we move back to Angle Grove….promise you won't be a stranger?

Tommy: Promise(Jason nods and they walk out the house and towards the moving truck)so is this why your moving back?

Jason: Yeah! With the baby coming Trini and I can't imagine raising our kid….without our family and friends around to help(they put the boxes in the truck)

Tommy: Understandable (Jason nods)Man you're going to be a dad(hits his shoulder and they laugh)

Jason: Yeah I know(looks on the side street and sees a Jeep Cherokee)new car?

Tommy: yeah(scratches his head)Tab talked me into it(Jason smirks)what?

Jason: Nothing! It's just I can't wait to meet her is all….

Tommy: Hopefully Trini will be on her best behavior

Jason: Ha! "Pregnant Trini" is not a well behaved person(they laugh)Come on let's get this thing packed before she rips us a new one(they head for the house)

Tommy: So, what do you want a boy or girl?

Jason: Oh a boy….she's carrying my son in there! Trini wants to deny it but she just confessed she thinks it's a boy too(they walk up the steps)We find out the gender next month(they walk in the house)

Tommy: So since you told me last about the pregnancy ….I better hear about the gender first.

Jason: If it is a boy….I promise(laughs)after our parents(passes him a box and grabs one himself)you know grandparents

Tommy: Man do I(they walk out and see Trini's parents pull up)speaking of parents

Jason: Just in time(calls)Baby your parents are here(smiles as his in laws walk over) hey mom and dad

Trini's Parents: hey son!

Lee: Tommy you cut your hair?(Wendy kisses their cheek)

Tommy: Yeah it was time to get a grown up look

Jason: Trini is in the house packing the bathroom

Wendy: what? She shouldn't be packing(rushes past them)she should be resting(goes into the house)(calls)Trini

Lee: you know your mom in law(Jason nods)I'm gonna to say hi to my daughter and then I'll grab a box

Jason: thanks dad(he nods and walks in the house. Jason and Tommy laugh as they hear Trini begging for her mother to stop coddling her and head for the truck)


	30. Chapter 29

3 weeks later, Jason and Trini have moved back to Angel Grove. What should've been a joyus time turned dark and traumatic fairly quickly for the Ranger family. Last week, Zach and Angela got into a really bad car accident and unfortunately Angela lost her life while Zach was in an induced coma. It broke everyone 's heart when his father told him and they watched as Zach crumbled. Today they buried Angela and today Trini and Jason find out on what they are having.

We go to the hospital, Trini and Jason are in a doctors office. Trini is laying on a table while rubbing her stomach. Jason is sitting next to her while on the phone.

Jason: Kim how is he?(listens)ok we'll take over after the doctors appointment(silence) Tommy will be there tonight so he'll be covered. Ok we'll see you in about an hour. Ok bye(hangs up)

Trini: What did Kim say? How is Zach?

Jason: Bummed! She said he still hasn't spoken to anyone yet.

Trini: Poor Zach! We should've rescheduled this appointment. We should be there for him.

Jason: I agree! But he wanted us to come here. Zach mumbled to me that he could use some good news.

Trini: My heart breaks for him! He was a couple of months from his fifth year(sniffs)they were going to try to have a baby this year(tears come down and he wipes her face)

Jason: I know baby! Look we will get back to Zach as soon as we can.

Trini: I couldn't imagine my life without you Jason

Jason: Shh! Don't you think about that ok?(kisses her head)Come on let's have a little sunshine on this awful gray day.

Trini: You're right(there is a knock on the door. Wipes her face quickly)come in(An older woman with short brunette hair walks in)good afternoon Dr. Noel

Dr. Noel: Trini(walks over and shakes her hand)how are you dear?(notices Trini's eyes are red)Are those tears of excitement?

Trini: Mixed between both

Dr. Noel: What's going on Trini? Whatever your feeling the baby is feeling it too!

Trini: This is not apart of depression ….

Dr. Noel: I won't charge you a hidden fee Trini!(crosses her arms)Especially since I've known you since you were 5years old(looks at Jason)both of you

Jason: Hey Dr. Noel

Dr. Noel: Good afternoon Jason! So what's going on?

Jason: Zach had to bury Angie today(crosses his arms)so It's been an emotional week.

Dr. Noel: Oh dear(sighs)I forgot about that! I sent him some flowers and some money. How is he?

Jason: Not very talkative. Billy stayed with him last night and he slept last night for the first time since the coma. It was only for three hours but he needed it.

Dr. Noel: It is a such a horrible and sad event! I forgot that's why Aisha wasn't here yet. She was at the funeral(rubs Trini's leg)My sweet it will be ok. Just take it easy….you are carrying something special.

Trini: I know I've been trying! I just loved Angie so much and Zach(holds her chest)His reaction when he found out about her….just keeps playing in my head.

~Memory~

Jason and Trini rush into the hospital where Kim, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Kat are standing.

Trini: How are they?(she sees Adam holding Aisha who is crying)what's going on?(Jason holds on to Trini's shoulders. Kim has a few tears coming from her eyes)oh my God(panicked)Zach!

Kat: No(shakes her head)Angie didn't make it! She passed away a few(stops and starts crying and Rocky holds her)

Trini:(softly)Oh no(covers her mouth)

Jason:(calmly)how?(holds Trini as she breaks down)

Billy: She got most of the impact. She was bleeding through her brain. The doctors tried to stop it but they couldn't(moves uncomfortably)her parents are in the back with Angie now.

Jason: shh(kisses Trini's head)and Zach?

Billy: They put him in a medically induced Coma! He has a broken arm from trying to stop the Air bag from hitting Angie. A couple of bruises. When they found them, Zach was(starts crying)covering her. They thought he took most of the damage but they were wrong.

Kim: Come here Billy(pulls him into a hug)(to Jason solemnly)they say Zach will make a full recovery.

Jason: Where is Tonya?

Kim: She was in San Diego! She's on a flight to Angel Grove right now.

Jason: Did anyone call Tommy?

Rocky: I spoke with him! He is in South America but he will be here tomorrow morning

Jason: That man is always on the move(looks around)Let's sit down(everyone agrees and goes over to the waiting room)I'm sorry that we got here late. We were in China town with Trini's parents. How long has he been in a Coma?

Kim: Almost two hours

Aisha: This is not fair(pulls away from Adam)They were supposed to be celebrating their fifth year and supposed to be starting a family. Then some drunk driver decides to snatch it all away(angrily)It wasn't even 6pm. He is alive…and without a scratch on his body.

Adam: Honey(rubs her shoulder)I know(Aisha sighs)I know baby

Aisha: I need to hear my baby's voice(stands up)I'm going to call AJ. Come get me if he wakes up before I come back(walks towards the pay phone)

Kat: I got her(stands up and follows her. Trini now sits up and looks at her teammates who are all depressed and say nothing)

Trini: How could this happen?(they look at her. Jason takes her hand)We all just had dinner last night and everything was prefect.

Kim: I know Trini

Adam: He tried to protect her. I was right around the corner when my friend Morris called me about the accident. Morris was the police officer at the scene. He recognized Zach and called me right away. I(rubs his fingers in his hair)I saw it!(mumbles)I saw the car and them both. It's a miracle he survived it. He was covering her and motionless.(sighs) He should've been hurt much worse.

Rocky:(to Billy) Do you think it's the fact that he was a(mumbles)Ranger?

Billy: That's a good question(they look at him) I mean our powers did intertwine with our DNA! That's how we are able to heal fairly quickly. But we haven't been in something so traumatic in a while.

Trini: Jason got in that car accident before he became the Gold Ranger….he bruised pretty bad.

Jason:(mumbles)but it should've been worse. (loudly)Billy could you possibly look into it?

Billy: Right away(sighs) I wish Zordon was here to answer these questions.(Kim pats his arm)

Trini: How was Angie, Adam? When you pulled up to the scene?

Adam: She was not conscious but when they put her in the ambulance she woke up for just a second and said Zach's name. I tried talking to her and she went unconscious again.

Billy: About an hour ago, her mother said she was conscious and was going into surgery. We expected her to be ok but then her brain hemorrhaged. It was so unexpected.

Adam: What are we going to do? I mean I doubt Zach will want to talk about any of this. Remember when he's childhood dog died? He cut people off for two days. This is his wife.

Jason: We just have to be here for Zach. No matter if he wants to talk or not(they nod in agreement)

Kim: We'll take it one step at a time(Zach's father walks out of the back)Mr. Sam(everyone turns to the door)hi(stands as does everyone else)

Adam:(calls)Honey(Kat and Aisha see him wave and rush back over)

Kim: How is Zach?

Sam: He is awake(they sigh in relief)He is asking for you guys and Angie. We haven't told him about Angie. We wanted you to be there before we do.

Aisha: We're here for you Mr. Sam(he nods and they head towards the back. They walk towards the room and look in. Zach is laying there with a broken arm and bruised face. Zach's mom is standing outside of the door with doctor)Mrs. Elaine(goes over and gives her a hug)

Elaine: Hello everyone(they let go of each other as everyone waves)

Jason: What's going on?(looks at the doctor)

Dr. Ross: Zach might be awake but is still in critical condition! I'm sorry but you cannot all go in(everyone looks bummed)and I don't think you should tell him about his wife right now.

Sam: Oh he is going to know!(upset)I'm not going to have my son not knowing about his wife.

Elaine: Sam(softly)please calm down

Dr. Ross: Fine, it's your decision but still only two people can go in at a time. So make your decision(the Rangers look at Jason who nods)

Jason: I'll go with you Mr. Taylor

Sam: ok!(the doctor walks off annoyed)Dr. Ross drives me crazy(clears his voice)Are you ready son?

Jason: Yeah(looks at Trini who gives him a weak smile)

Trini: We'll be here(they kiss)

Jason: ok(him and Mr. Sam walk into the room as they walk in Tonya rushes through the doors)

Billy: Tonya!

Tonya: How is he? How is Angie?(sees Zach's mom)Mrs. Elaine(hugs her)

Elaine: Hello Tonya(they let go)

Tonya: Oh my gosh, I got here as soon as I could!(sees everyone's smug look)what happened?

Billy: Tonya(carefully) Angie didn't make it.

Tonya:(softly)what?(everyone looks at away or nods no)oh no(covers her mouth)but..(Rocky wraps his arm around her)

Billy:(mumbles)She passed away about 30minutes ago(Tonya now starts crying)and they are getting ready to tell Zach.

Tonya: They?(Trini who has not taken her eyes off of Zach points. Tonya looks in the room. Jason and Sam stand on either side of Zach. They watch as Zach's eyes open and he looks between the both of them. Zach smiles a little at Jason. Jason smiles back and says something. Zach nods and points to his cast. Mr. Sam says something else. Zach nods and tries to sit up. Both Jason and Mr. Sam quickly go into action with helping him sit up. Zach smiles and says something that makes Jason smirk and pat his shoulder. Zach then says something and Jason looks down)

Kim: Here it goes(Trini takes her hand and they continue to watch. Zach looks at his dad then he notices everyone standing outside looking at him. When Zach sees Tonya crying he frowns and looks at his dad. Zach says something to him and his father touches his arm. Zach looks at Jason who uses all his strength to look Zach in the eyes but pain evident. Zach looks at his father and says something. They watch Sam say something and Zach shake his head "no". Sam nods "yes' and continues to talk)

Zach:(yells)No damn it(everyone's heart now breaks)(hoarsely)Angie(tries to get out of the bed but his dad stops him)you're lying(both Jason and his father hold him back)Angie!(Zach soon stops fighting when he realizes that this is no joke. Zach crumbles and Jason quickly pulls him in a hug and cries with him. Mr. Sam rubs Zach's shoulder and kisses his head)

Trini:(crying)Zach(starts crying and Kim holds her. Adam is holding both his wife and Zach's mom as they cry. Everyone is having a complete breakdown)

~~~Memory ends~~~

Trini wipes her face

Trini: It just keeps playing in my head(Jason takes her hand)

Dr. Noel: then lets change that image to something positive and see if you are going to have a boy or girl(Trini and Jason now smile)

Jason: That sounds like a good idea(the door opens and Aisha walks into to the room)Sha!

Aisha: Sorry that I'm late(walks over and kisses both Trini and Jason on the cheek)

Dr. Noel: It's ok Dear….we understand the circumstances.

Aisha: I had to make sure AJ was settled at my parents after the funeral and(sighs)my mom(stops)never mind this is about you guys(Jason laughs)what did I miss?

Dr. Noel: Nothing we were just going to start the Sonogram

Aisha: Great, so I didn't miss anything!

Trini: Nope(smiles)you get to get the good news before everyone.

Aisha: Excellent!(looks at Dr. Noel)Are you ready?

Dr. Noel: I'll let you do it Aisha

Aisha: Me?

Dr. Noel: You are taking over for me when I retire in the beginning of the year Dr. Campbell-Park(crosses her arms)so why not?

Jason: Yeah Sha! Why not?(Aisha sticks her tongue out at him and nods)

Aisha: Ok!(turns off the lights)Let's do this(washes her hands and Dr. Noel turns on the machine)Shirt up Trini(Trini pulls up her black shirt)Let's see what you are going to have.

Dr. Noel: So Dr. Campbell-Park just by looking at her….what do you think she is going to have?

Aisha: A baby boy!(dries her hands and grabs some gel)

Jason: That's my girl!(Aisha walks over and puts some gel on Trini's stomach)

Trini: My(glares)enemy is more like it!

Aisha: Sorry Tree(laughs)what do you want?

Trini: A girl of course but I know he's a boy…I had a dream that it was a boy.

Dr. Noel: So we are all team boy in this room?

Aisha: Looks like(takes the machine and puts it on her stomach)ok(they see a full picture of the baby)There is the baby(Trini smiles)and it's in the head down position(glares a little)Let's find the heart beat(Jason now stands and takes her hand)ok(moves and they hear the heart beat)there it is.

Dr. Noel: Very strong heart beat(Trini smiles bigger)

Aisha: And is developing well. Baby is growing at the right pace! The baby is the size of a banana…and is about 10 ½ ounces(Dr. Noel smiles at Aisha's knowledge)Ten fingers(scans)and toes(scans)stomach looks good(happily)Are you ready to know the gender?

Jason: wait(pulls out his camera and starts recording)my parents are out of town.

Dr. Noel: I can record it!(takes the camera and points towards Trini and Jason)ok are you ready mom and dad?

Trini: Yes(they look at the screen)

Aisha: and(smiles)the legs are wide open and there is Mr. Winkie(Trini laughs as Jason starts clapping)

Jason: Hell Yeah!(starts jumping)Yes my boy!(Aisha shakes her head while laughing)I got a boy!

Trini:(laughs)Jason! Watch your mouth(he smiles and they kiss)and yeah you do!

Jason: I love you Tree!

Trini: I love you too(they kiss again)We are gonna have to talk to him about keeping his legs closed in the future.

Jason:(smiles)I will have the talk with him…don't worry(Trini giggles)

Dr. Noel: Congratulations you two

Trini: Thank you!(softly)Aisha thank you

Aisha: No problem you two! I'm happy to do it! This was such an amazing experience. Kim is going to be so bummed. She thought it was a girl for sure!

Jason: Right(seriously)Sha! Can you hurry and take some pictures? I need to tell Zach(Trini looks at Jason and sees his face of determination. Dr. Noel stops filming at this point. Aisha nods and they look back at the screen. The baby starts to suck his finger)

Trini:(laughs)look at him

Aisha: Someone is hungry(they laugh)

Jason: Don't worry son! We'll feed you(kisses Trini's hand and they keep looking at the screen)


	31. Chapter 30

Jason and Trini walk into Zach's home. The house is full of people. They are wearing black or purple. Jason takes her hand and heads for Billy who is standing at Zach's bedroom door that's in the back of the house. Billy gives them a solemn smile.

Jason: Hey Billy

Billy: Hey guys(Trini gives Billy a kiss on his cheek)How was the appointment?

Trini: Everything went well(smiles)the baby is healthy and growing at a good pace.

Billy: Did you find out the gender?

Jason: Yeah(rubs her stomach)we did(softly)Is he in there?(crosses his arms)

Billy: He has been in there since you left. Kimberly sat with him until she left 20minutes ago. I decided to give him his privacy and some peace. I was with him all last night….he needed some time alone(Jason nods)

Trini: Where did Kim go?

Billy: She had to take Davis to the airport(crosses his arms)the jerk could've taken a cab. Especially since he didn't come and pay his respects. Angie helped him get the gig that he has!

Trini: I know Billy(rubs his arm)Davis will get what he deserves one day.

Billy: I guess(sighs) He probably wasn't welcomed aways.

Jason: Is Tommy here yet?(Billy shakes his head)

Billy: No! I haven't heard from him since last night. He was supposed to be boarding the flight back to America this morning

Trini: Hopefully, he'll get here soon.

Jason: He's had enough time alone(looks at the door and then knocks)(softly)Zach(opens the door and walks in. Trini and Billy follow behind him) hey(Zach is sitting on the bed watching TV)

Zach:(mumbles)hey(Billy closes the door. They walk over to the TV)

Trini: What are you(voice trails)watching?(they see Zach is watching his wedding video. They are in the middle of feeding each other cake)

Video Angie: Zach you better NOT ruin my make up

Video Zach:(laughs)I would never! I promise(they watch as Zach and Angie lock arms. They both smirk before forcing the cake in each other mouths. Everyone in the video is laughing or cheering. Zach pulls Angie his hold and they kiss each other. Angie laughs at Zach's face and wipes the cake off his nose. Zach freezes the video)

Zach: She was so beautiful that day(Trini sits down on bed with him and lays on his shoulder. Zach and Trini hold hands)

Trini: Yeah she was! She was beautiful inside out.

Zach: I don't want to forget how she feels or her voice or her smell(Trini sits up just in time to wipe a stray tear from Zach's eyes)

Jason: How many times have you watched this?

Zach: Not sure(shrugs)I lost count

Trini: Have you taken a nap?

Zach: I can't(softly)All I see is her face.

Voice: What about my face?(everyone turns to the door and sees Tommy)

Trini:(happily)Tommy(Tommy walks in and closes the door. They guys including Zach smiles. Tommy touches Billy's shoulder who pats his hand. He then walks over to Trini who stands)

Tommy: Hey gorgeous(pulls Trini in a hug)Look at you(let's go and looks at Trini's stomach)

Trini: I know the baby's gotten bigger since last week(rubs her stomach)

Tommy: Can I?(Trini nods and he touches her stomach)wow! Hi little baby!(Trini giggles. Tommy kisses her head)The doctors appointment went well?(she nods)good(looks at Jason)hey bro

Jason: Hey(they hug)when are you ever going to sit still?

Tommy: I know! I know(pulls away and looks at Zach)hey man

Zach: Hey(stands)

Tommy: Sorry I missed the funeral! I tried to get here as soon as I could….my job just didn't understand

Zach: I know(they hug each)I'm just happy you're here

Tommy: mm(pats his back and they let go)so does that mean I can still stay tonight?

Zach: Sure(sits back on the bed)Everyone else is baby sitting me.

Tommy: I'm not baby-sitting! It's just your turn to keep me(Zach smirks)You know every time I travel home you guys share the responsibility of housing me(they laugh)

Zach: In that case! Sure(smirks) and to answer your first question(Tommy looks confused)Yes Tommy I always see your face in my dreams(They chuckle a little. Trini rubs her stomach and makes a face)Are you ok?(She gives him a nod as he helps her sit down) So what is the gender? Do I get a GOD SON or GOD DAUGHTER?

Jason: Well(smiles)

Billy: Should we wait for Kimberly to be here?

Trini: We can call her(pulls out her phone and dials)If she doesn't answer it'll be ok(on the last ring Kim answers)

Kim:(tiredly)hey Trini(everyone in the room looks at each other)

Trini: Hey Kim!(quickly)You're on speaker…so watch what you say.

Kim:(tiredly)why am I on speaker? What's going on?

Trini: Well I have Zach, Tommy ,Billy, Jason here(happily)we have the gender of the baby? Jason and I wanted to tell the original team first.

Kim:(slightly happier)like the good old days?

Jason:(cautiously)What's the matter with you?

Kim:(bluntly)what do you think?(Tommy frowns)But, I'll be ok

Jason:(firmly)Where are you now?

Kim: Dropping him off at the airport. He is getting his ticket now

Jason: Are you free to talk?

Kim: I'm free to listen! I'm going to place you on mute but I'm listening.

Jason:(simply)ok

Kim: ok!(happily)I'm so excited right now (everyone now smiles)Go ahead Trini I'm listening

Trini: Ok(pulls the camera out of her purse)are you ready?

Zach: Yeah we are(Trini puts her purse on the bed and opens the camera)

Trini: Here(gives Zach the camera and everyone crowds Zach)press play(Zach pushes play and they see Trini and Jason looking at the screen)

Aisha's Voice: "ok so the stomach looks good, five fingers and toes and the legs are wide open and there is Mr. Winkie (Trini looks at the gentlemen as all cheer happily)

Kim: A BOY!(everyone laughs) I lost the bet but gained a GODSON

Zach: Trini(hugs her)congratulations Love!(kisses her cheek)

Trini: Thank you(they let go)

Zach: Jason(stands and they hug. Billy and Tommy hug Trini)I knew you had a little man warrior in there.

Jason: He was my best solider(Zach lets out a hardy chuckle and Trini hits him)

Kim: Disgusting Jason(Jason chuckles as everyone settles down)

Billy: We finally get another boy! RJ won't be only boy.

Jason: Yeah RJ will be super excited not to be the only boy.

Trini: Like he's gonna notice. He just turned one.

Kim: Hey guys! I have to go but I'll talk to you guys later.

Jason: Ok Kim! Call me later ok?

Kim: I will! Love you guys!

Everyone including Tommy: Love you too(Kim hangs up)

Zach: Hey I have something for him(walks over to the closet and pulls out a bag)Me and Angie went shopping a few weeks ago and we thought it was a boy(gives Trini the bag)Angie would probably be fussing me out right now for giving this to you early.

Trini: Thanks Zach(puts the phone in her purse)ok(opens the bag and pulls out a shirt)Awe Zach(The shirt has "The Mighty Morphing Red Ranger on it" and says "I love the Red Ranger")

Jason: Wow! Zach(pulls him in a hug)thank you(they let go. Trini stands and hugs him)

Trini: thank you Uncle Zach(they pull away)He loves it

Billy: That is a nice shirt Zach(they pull away)but it should read "Blue Ranger"

Tommy: Are you kidding me? It should be "Green Ranger"

Jason: My son will not wear anything but red(forcefully)I can promise you that(touches her belly)isn't that right Son(moves his hand and the watch her stomach flitter)See!(they laugh and keep chatting)


	32. Chapter 31

Kim pulls up to Jason and Trini's new home. Kim quickly gets out of the car and rushes up the stairs of their two story brown stone home. Kim rings the door bell a couple of times and moves around nervously. After about after 30seconds she hears someone by the door

Jason's Voice: It's Kimberly

Trini's Voice: Kim?!(tears instantly appear in Kim's eyeswhen she hears Trini)At this time of the nigh?(grunts)Jason move(Trini quickly opens the door with a worried look and a robe on)(worried)Kim? What…

Kim:(crying)Guys

Trini: Kim what happened? Where are the girls?(sees the mark on her face and Jason happens to catch it at the same moment and glares)(sternly)what happened to your face?

Kim: He hit me Trini! (crying)He put his filthy hands on me!(Trini inhales, slowly takes Kim's hands and pulls her in the house as she says what happened)He decided that he wanted to hit me because I told him I wanted a divorce after I just caught him screwing some bitch in our home on a desk.

Trini: Oh GOD! Kim(Kim and Trini hug and Kim continues to cry)Shh! It's going to be ok(looks at Jason who nods and heads for the steps)it's over(softly)where are you going?

Jason: I'm in my boxers! I'm gonna cover up….I'll be back(Trini doesn't fully believe that but continues to comfort her friend)

Trini: Ok Kimmy cub(rubs her back)How did you get away?

Kim: Trini I was a Ranger! That is one thing I know how to do…get away(Trini nods) I punched him and kicked him in the balls!(Trini laughs)

Trini:(laughs)nice(Kim laughs while still crying and sits up)

Kim: (sniffs)He had the nerve to try to apologize to me! I have never-never been touched like that from a human… Not even from my father.(Jason comes back down dressed and with sneakers on. Kim and Trini look at him)Where are you going?

Jason: No where(walks over and pulls Kim in a hug)So you know you are not going back to that house without me or one of the guys?

Kim: I know!(sighs)Please don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know right now(Jason kisses her head and let's her go)it's too embarrassing.

Trini: You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kim(takes her hand)

Kim: If I just listened to you and Aisha before I got married and the warning signs that you kept pointing out about him.

Trini: Then you wouldn't have those precious little girls that you have(Kim nods and wipes her face)

Kim: My babies(tears form)what am I going to tell them? They love their daddy!

Jason:(firmly)You'll think of something Kim! Where are the kids anyway?

Kim: His parents house!(sniffs)

Trini: Do you want to go get them?

Kim: In the morning(shrugs and wipes her face)Davis is an asshole but not stupid. They'll be fine. I have to find a place to stay. I have tenants in my parents house and their lease isn't up for two months.

Trin: and you'll be staying with us….that's not even a question

Kim: I can't….

Jason: Yes you can Kim and you will! We have plenty of room

Kim: and a new baby on the way in less than two months(looks at Trini's swollen belly)

Trin: Kim you and your children need to get away from him! No way in hell are you staying in a hotel or going back to that idiot.

Kim: I would never go back to him(sighs) Aren't your parents and other guest(Trini know's she's referring to Tommy. Trini has informed will be back in town for about a week when the baby is born)coming to stay? What happens if I don't have a place by then?

Trini: Kimberly stop with the pride thing. Nobody cares….everyone gets in a funk in their lives. The most important thing is yours and my nieces protection(Kim sighs a long sigh)Look, You are staying with us and that's that! OK?! That's the end of that….and I don't want to hear anything else about it(Kim nods)Besides I'm your lawyer and I'll be happy to get that spousal support before I go into labor(Kim chuckles a little making Jason smirk)

Jason: Hey um(they look at him) How about I make some sleepy time tea! I know after an eventful moment like this you'll have a hard time sleeping(crosses his arm)I remember from our Ranger days being up until 3am with you until Tommy came along(the girls giggle)

Kim: Yeah and then he had the honors of doing it and not getting much sleep(Trini catches something in Kim's eyes that she hasn't seen in almost nine years and that's a hint of "happiness and peace") then he figured out that sleepy time tea knocks me right out.(Jason chuckles)hey I wonder why it took him only two weeks to figure it out and you well never…big brother?!

Jason: Maybe because I still slept while you talked my ear off and every time you stopped I was able to give you a "nod or an mm-hmm"(Trin laughs)Worked every time! Tommy actually wanted to date you. He literally paid attention and got no sleep(mumbles)Sucker had to find something to help!

Kim: Hush!(pokes him)He wasn't a sucker….he was sweet

Trini:(thinking)The timing must be right! Donald needed to just kill his own-self off in Kimberly's world. Bye-Bye Davis! Thanks for wasting eight years of her life. Now that you finally screwed up I can finally fix Tommy and Kimberly's relationship.

Kim: Trini(she snaps out of thoughts and sees Jason and Kim giving her a weird look)Are you ok? You have this weird smile on your face?

Trini: Tea! Just really sounds good(leads Kim in the room)thanks Honey(they don't notice Jason is holding Kim's keys in his hand. He stole them when he hugged her. Jason quickly leaves and quietly closes the door as they sit down in the living room)I have the weirdest cravings.

Kim: Tea doesn't sound so weird.

Trini: Yeah the pickles that I want with it is a little weird(holds her stomach)

Kim: Yeah(laughs)never mind! My nephew is hilarious(they laugh)(sighs)I can't believe I rented out my parents house last year.

Trini: what do you mean?

Kim: I should've just stayed there….but me being naïve and wanting to please my hus(sighs)Donald. I should've known better. We were having problems before we moved and we both thought a new place of scenery would help us as a family.(Trini nods)I was going to give it two more months and if it didn't work I would move back in my house, with my kids. Donald just had to speed up the process.

Trini: In away(rubs her stomach)that's a good thing….and no more wasted time(Kim nods)

Kim: Everything seemed prefect this week Trini(sighs) up until today, when I called him to inform him that my trip got canceled. Davis never misses a phone call from me if my daughters are with him. No matter what time…if he has the twins he would always answer. I thought to myself where are my girls? Are they sleep? Did Donald pawn them off? I should've known better(Trini nods)Trini he was sleeping with that bimbo Leanna(Trini gasp and takes her hand)(outraged) in our home that we were building for our family.

Trini: I'm so sorry Kim!

Kim: I have to put my gymnastics center on hold, because of my new pending divorce. (softly)All my expenses have to go in to a new place to live and lawyer fees.

Trini: Kim don't worry about my fees….you're family!

Kim: OH No! Trini I'm going to pay you(touches her stomach)your expecting a little one soon.

Trini: I know! I have other clients and my husband also makes plenty of money! Kim we will be fine(Kim nods no)Ok look, how about this?! Not only will I go for spousal support…he'll take care of your fees.

Kim: You are really going to do that?!

Trini: Yeah!(Kim nods and takes her hand off of Trini's stomach)but not my normal high rate. I'll cut it in half(Kim goes to argue)because I want most of his money to go to the well being of your kids.

Kim: Right (sighs)my babies! They are innocent in this(Trini nods and rubs her leg briefly)I don't know what to tell them….and hopefully(touches her cheek)this will be gone.

Trini: The bastard(Kim nods)well that's what make up is for.

Kim: Your right! I guess there is make up.(mumbles) Haven't had to use make up for bruises since my Ranger days.

Trini: Kim?(Kim looks at her)I know you will think of something to tell the girls! You always do. You're an amazing mom and I hope I can be that way to my son(touches her stomach and Kim does the same)

Kim: Thanks Trini!(sweetly)Of course you will be a great mommy. You are already prefect(they smile as Trini's stomach moves)See your baby already agrees(they laugh and pull away)

Trini: More than likely he is saying get off me(Kim laughs)and as far as the center(Kim frowns)it might not open in 18months like we wanted. However we will make your dream come true!

Kim: I know! I could've had it by now but he was never supportive and always guilt tripped me. Kim "we've been married for three years let's have a kid", or "oh Kim we shouldn't open it this year the twins need you at home", "not this year Kim we don't spend enough time together and we need to work on us"(groans) All these excuses to shatter my dream and then you cheat on me?(rubs her head) I don't think I'll be able to get over this.(looks down)At least you have a good one(mumbles) I had a good one once who would never do this to me(sighs and Trini squeezes her hand making her look up)

Trini: and you will again babe(Kim smirks)Let'snot think about him any longer(she nods)Not to night at least(calls)Jason?(she gets no answer)Jason?(let's go of Kim)(calls)Jason my water broke(Kim gives her a worried look)I'm just kidding….sometimes he avoids me when I call him to much and I have to throw that in there to get his attention(Kim shakes her head and laughs)where is he?(they look at each other and after awhile Trini quickly stands)He wouldn't(Kim stands to and feels around her body. Trini goes to the key rack)His keys are still here.

Kim: Trini(quickly)my aren't and I was blocking him in(quickly opens the door)My car is gone(Trini puts some slippers on that are by the door and grabs his keys)he is going to kill him.

Trini: Did you expect for him to be on his best behavior?(mumbles) I expected him to leave as soon as he saw the mark on your face(walks out the door)

Kim: Me too! He knew we would stop him.

Trini: Come on! We have to stop Jase before he kills him!

Kim: Trini your clothes!

Trini: Myhospital bag is in the car….I have pants in there(Kim quickly closes the door and follows her)

Kim: Do you want me to drive?

Trini: Nope! Call him and slow him up a bit! He had at least a two minute head start(they climb in the car and Trini starts it up as Kim closes the door and puts on the seat belt)

Kim: I can not believe he used the tea to sneak out on us(Trini closes her door puts on his seat belt and drives off) and to think he didn't even get his Ninjetti powers.

Trini: Focus Kim….and please call him

Kim: Right sorry-sorry!(grabs her phone and dials)Answer Red answer(the phone goes to voice mail)He sent me to voicemail! ok I got it(text him and two seconds later he calls)got him.

Trini: What did you say?

Kim:(mumbles)That you went into labor(Trini smirks and Kim answers)(calmly) hello

Jason: You're too calm….she is not in labor is she?(Kim doesn't answer) You have to stop doing that. I turned around for no reason.

Trini:(sweetly)Honey, where are you going? Or where were you going?

Jason: We were out of tea!

Trini: So, you didn't say anything and left?

Jason: You looked to be having a good conversation

Kim:(sings) Cut the crap Jason! Do not go over there starting trouble.

Jason:(simply)He already started it….I'm just going to finish it

Kim: Jason wait! He is your nieces' dad and(he hangs up)Damn it! I thought I could stop him based off of the girls.

Trini: He is beyond pissed but you bought us some time(they pull up to Kim's house and see Jason climbing out of Kim's car and heading to the door)

Kim: No-no!(Trin doesn't park fully before Kim unbuckles herself and jumps out of the car)Jason no!(Kim sees the door open and try to close but Jason bust through)Damn it!(Kim runs like her life depends on it. When Kim gets in there, she stands there frozen for a second. Jason has Davis up in the air like a rag doll and Leeanna stands there screaming. It's not until Davis starts making chocking sounds that Kim jumps on Jason's back startling him and making him drop Davis)Stop Jason! Please(begs)no

Jason: Novcan do Kim(Davis stands and tries to hit Jason but he moves out of the way with Kim on his back)He deserves this ass whooping(punches him and Davis falls into the wall)He's had it coming for the 10 years that I've known him(They don't notice Trini has waddled in now wearing pants and a shirt but is still in her slippers)

Leeann: I'm calling the police

Kim: and get your ass kicked before they get here? Make my day whore!(Leeann stands there shocked in fear)

Trini: Jason(he goes to grab Davis again but Trini steps in front of Davis)enough damn it!

Jason: Trini just let me(Trini grabs his hands and places them firmly on her stomach)

Trini: Do it for him! Do it for this life you helped me create(softly)Don't lose your life because of this idiot. Our son doesn't deserve that(they look at each in silence before he nods)Kim he is cool get down(Kim does and Trini moves Jason's hands)and go get some of the kid's stuff. I got this(Kim nods and heads upstairs. Trin sighs and turns to Davis and his mistress)

Jason: Trini(she nods no)alright then….

Trini: Davis, this is how it will go.(calmly)The girls and Kim are staying with me! Kim will get them tomorrow from your parents house with NOT ONE THING of trouble(sniffs)Kim will be filling papers some time next week after her face is healed. If you go to the police….we will show them exactly what you did to her(Leeann goes over to Davis's aid and glares)and that goes for you too Bimbo! In the state of California we can and will sue you….for adultery(Leeann glare turns into shock)Yeah! So, you better keep this hush(Donald coughs and looks at them)We want to make this divorce go as smooth as it can for the sake of those little girls. Their lives are going to be turned upside down in a few hours(angrily)and Kim has to explain to them "WHY THAT IS" alone you Swine.

Henry: Now wait...

Trini: I'm not done(he becomes silent) She has to explain "your screw up" to those precious girls. She is going to have to fix the pieces that you broke. If you just kept your hands and your dick to yourself she wouldn't have been put in this predicament of explaining "mommy and daddy are not going to be married any longer"(firmly)Donald do you understand what you just did to your family today? You broke it!(Jason sighs and rubs her shoulders)However, Kimberly isn't going to let it stay broken for long. Kim is going to make sure her family is happy with or without you. And guess what I'll make sure of that. I promise as her best friend and lawyer…that I'm going to RIP…YOU…. TO….SHREDS (Jason looks at his wife shocked)You better be ready for a fight(Davis sighs and nods. They don't notice Kimberly is back with two bags and has caught the last couple of statements)You better have damn good lawyer! And if you ever even look at Kimberly the wrong way or(grunts)touch her again! You won't have to worry (crosses her arms)about me letting my husband go! I'll finish you off myself(Kim now clears her voice and Trini looks at her)(simply)ready?

Kim:(softly)I'm ready(walks over to them and Jason takes the suitcase case)I'll be back tomorrow for some more stuff. Please don't be here when I do

Henry:(mumbles)fine I'm at work by….

Kim: 10am! I know when you go!

Jason:(firmly)and I'll be with her when she does come by….Comeon ladies(Kim walks out first and Trini leads Jason out. Leeann quickly gets up and closes the door)Trini(she looks at him)Babethat was so hot how you…(Kim gives him a side glance)

Trini: Jason babe(smirks)not the right time(looks at Kim and Jason looks ahead. They stop by the cars)

Jason: Right sorry!

Trini: Kim are you…(touches her arm)

Kim:(defeated) I just want to go(Trini nods and frowns)

Jason: Kim I'm sorry that I over reacted

Kim: Jason I understand! However, it wasn't an overreaction!(smiles)Especially when you warned him when you found out we were dating that he better not cause me any infliction…..or you'd kill him.

Jason: I wasn't going to kill him….just beat him up(dramatically)badly(Kim chuckles under her breath)The wife stopped me before I could even do it.

Kim: Thank goodness she did(crosses her arms)

Jason: Yeah thank goodness!(Trini smiles and he kisses her cheek)She reminded me of what was important and that I'm not some animal.

Trini: That's what I'm here for(rubs her stomach and he puts his hand on her stomach. Trini looks at Kim who smirks)

Kim: Trini thanks for back there! I caught the end of it but(sighs)thanks for always having my back

Trini: Of course, you're my sister and(Kim smiles)I love you. I'd do anything for you. Except covering up a murder(Kim laughs and Jason rolls his eyes)

Kim: Same here(they hug each other while laughing)

Jason: Alright! Alright!(they let go)Let's get out of here! Kim since I burrowed your car….

Kim:(laughs outraged)burrowed?(puts her hand on her hip)

Jason: Hey now young lady(Trini laughs)I'll drive your car….

Kim: and(holds up Jason's truck keys) I'll take yours

Trini: Hey how did you….

Kim: Where do think your husband learned the hug and take keys stunt?(Jason smirks and shrugs at Trini's shocked face)I'll drive Trini because your feet are swollen(Trini looks down, sees her swollen feet and moans)I know come on(Trini looks at Jason)

Trini:(moans) You did this to me Jason Scott(he kisses her on the lips making her smirk)

Jason: I know Trini Scott(Trini giggles)I'm sorry….but you wanted me to remember?(Kim laughs)

Trini: Hush(hits him)If I knew my feet would look like water balloons I would've made you carry our son(Jason now laughs)ok Kim you're right my feet are done for tonight

Jason: See you two at home and I'll make that tea that I owe you(Kim gives him a thumbs up)by the way Trini you're getting a foot rub for turning me on just a few moments ago(Trini smiles and they kiss again)

Kim: Ok come on momma(pulls her away from Jason and towards the car)we can't practice for baby number two while one is still in there(Jason laughs and heads to Kim's car with the bags)

Trini: Gross Kimberly!

Kim: just saying that's why God created multiples(everyone get in their cars, buckle up and drive off back to the Scott's house)

 **This is the last chapter...or missing part to "Kimberly leaving Henry". The blanks are finally filled in. This chapter finally explains what Jason did to Henry's face. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the views and reviews.**


	33. Chapter 32

The next morning, Kim is standing in the Scott's living room, looking outside their bay window and drinking something out of a tea mug. Kim sighs as she watches birds fly pass. Kim turns away and looks at the pictures that are sitting on Trini's piano. Jason and Trini moved into there new home about about three months ago, and they have just started putting pictures up. Kim smiles at a picture of Jason and Trini holding her girls in the hospital for the first time. Kim picks it up and looks at her daughters.

Kim:(thinking)I do not understand how my life was so prefect almost three years ago and now it just feels like the end(sighs)but I'm going to keep it together for my little girls. I have too(puts the picture down and another picture catches her eye)(thinking)I've never seen this before(picks up the photo frame and it is two pictures in one. The pictures are of Tommy, Jason and Trini, who, are standing in front of "The Scott's Old" home smiling and holding boxes. The first picture, is when Jason and Trini first moved to Kansas. The other picture is from when they moved out. Tommy and Jason both have their hand on Trini's then small baby bump. All three of them are smiling)(mumbles)He cut his hair…hmm(Kim stares him down. Trini walks in wearing jogging pants and a sweat shirt. She stares at Kim as she looks at the photo)

Trini:(softly)Kim(Kim looks at Trini)Good morning

Kim: morning(Trini waddles over to her)

Trini: How are you?

Kim: I'm a little tired but I'll be ok(Trini looks at what she is looking at and smirks)oh?(smiles and puts down the picture)he cut his hair.

Trini: Yeah(crosses her arms)said he was looking for a grown up look(Kim giggles a little)

Kim: He does look older(looks Trini up and down)You look cute!

Trini: Thanks(sighs)I feel swollen!(Kim rubs her stomach)I can only fit exercise clothes. Good thing I start maternity leave next week. I can't keep paying Karen to take my suits out. It's costing me a fortune.

Kim: Yeah I bet(frowns a little)Hey, you do hide the pictures of me and the twins when Tommy comes?

Trini: I do! But we barely see Tommy(walks over to the couch and sits)The picture that you looked at was the first time we saw him in two years(Kim nods and sits across from her)Don't worry Kim, your twins are total secrets(mumbles)it's not like he ask about you anyways(Trini looks at Kim who looks surprised)

Kim: oh(sips her drink)

Trini: Kim(sighs)I'm sorry! I woke up on the wrong side of the bed(rubs the back of her neck)He does ask about you but nothing too personal. He knows we won't go into much detail about your life.

Kim: oh!(laughs a little)well it's ok if he doesn't ask. I don't ask about him.

Trini: You should(smiles at her)I know you still care for him. Even if you want to deny it.

Kim: I do(stops)I do care! I don't want anything bad to ever happen to Tommy.

Trini: I know you don't(Jason walks in the room and they look at him. He is dressed up in sweats as well)

Jason: Morning ladies!(walks over and kisses Trini's head)

Trini: Morning babe!

Kim: Morning Jason(smiles)what are you dressed up for?

Jason: um its(walks over and sits on the couch with Kim)moving day Kim(wraps his arm around her)remember?(Kim frowns a little)

Kim: No I haven't(sips her drink)I don't even know where to put my stuff?

Jason: Don't worry Kim! My job has a couple of storage units and I have a moving truck ready.

Kim: Moving truck?

Trini: How big is your storage?

Jason: Enough to fit whatever she wants to put in it(Kim sips her drink)What are you drinking?(Kim nods nothing. Jason and Trini look at each other)Let me see(Kim nods no and Jason snatches it)Kim(sniffs it and moves her hands away)mm a hot tottie?

Trini:(shocked)Kim!(Kim sighs and stands)

Kim: Don't judge me(holds herself)my world turned upside down in less then 24hrs. I had a happy family(Trini and Jason look at each other)well not that happy but "ok" family. I had a house, I had my own room and I had a husband(sits down and covers her face)My life was almost prefect up until yesterday.

Trini: Kim(softly)your life was a lie(stands and walks over to her)and now it's time to live in your truth. It might seem horrible but at least it's honest(sits on the other side of her) That's more respectful and deserving then a lie(holds her)and you know that.

Kim: You're right(groans) I just don't feel like dealing with this.

Trini: Kim I know(rubs her back)but it's also not a time to go numb and go into a depression.

Jason: Kim everything will be ok(touches her shoulder)Soon you'll get into your normal routine and this will not be so big(puts her drink down)Those girls need you(Kim nods)

Trini: Don't give Donald a reason for the court to question your parenting because you have fallen in a depression or a drinking binge.

Kim:(grumbles) I'd kill him!(shakes her head)Guys I still need time to process this. No offense to you two….but none of you have been through this.

Jason: No we haven't Kimberly! But did your mother ever fall into a depression?

Kim: Not that I know of! My mom made the best life for my brother and I! She was so strong and put together after her and my dad split.

Jason: Maybe you should call your mom!

Trini: I agree with Jason!(touches her stomach)because Kim we both know those babies deserve a new happy life, with no mommy and daddy arguments.

Kim: Your right! It hurts them every time that we do. Emily has nightmares. I just don't know what to tell my girls.

Jason: That daddy is on Santa's naughty list(Kim now chuckles, sits up and hits him)

Kim: shut(laughs)up! I will not say that

Trini: Maybe your mom will know what to say!

Kim: Yeah! I'll call her in a few hours. It's five am over there(shrugs)She never liked Donald. I should've listened to her last year. She told me he was showing behavioral signs that my dad showed her(shivers a little)oh well soft head makes for a soft behind(sighs)Thanks you guys for listening(looks at Jason)Jason….Trini I don't think I want anything from that house. He can keep it?

Trini: What do you mean?(Kim looks at her)

Kim: Everything in the house will remind me of what Davis probably had sex on when he was with the bimbo. For example my bed, my couch, my tables(shivers)the bastard

Trini: That he is(softly)However, what happens when you move into a new home?

Kim: I'll buy new stuff! New stuff for our new life.

Trini: Some of that stuff is from your family. Rugs, side tables, picture frames, the girls bedding.

Kim: I'm not opening up a new shop anytime soon(sighs)If I save about two more checks….I can have a new house by next month.

Jason: Kim what about your family house? I thought you were going to move back into the house you grew up in.

Kim: No!(scratches her chine)I don't want to up root the family that is living there now. They deserve a chance to sign the lease again. Besides I want to move to somewhere new.

Trini: That's fine! But, Kim you don't need to take money from your gymnastics center. That's what the spousal support will be for.

Kim: Honestly, I don't want anything from him. I thought about it and the only thing I want him to do is take care of his children.

Trini/Jason: You're getting your stuff Kimberly(Kim jumps)

Jason: There is no need to be passive aggressive. Look you married him right?(Kim sighs)So half or more is only right. You put more than half into your marriage. So you will get what you deserve. I don't care if you sell, burn or keep it. We're getting some stuff(clears his voice)I'll call Rico(stands up)tell him to get a smaller truck. Kim be ready in ten minutes(Jason walks out before she can object. Kim looks at Trini)

Trini: Sorry Kim(stands with the help of Kim)I agree with him.(Kim plays with her fingers)At least get some stuffed animals for the kids. We want to make it as normal as possible with Davis being a huge impact then he already is. Also Kimberly spousal support will help take care of you guy's kids. When you are financially good and have a roof over your head, so do they. You didn't make them alone Kim so you don't need to do this alone. Don't feel guilty about getting what you deserve.(Kim nods)I'll check on your food(takes the mug off the table)and you should be ashamed of yourself(Kim goes to answer)liquor for breakfast(goes to walk out when the doorbell rings)must be Zach(to Kim)Can you get that?(walks to the kitchen)

Kim:(mumbles)Seeing as how I don't have a choice mom(stands up, stretches and heads for the door)(calls)what is he doing here?

Trini:(calls)Breakfast on the weekends(Kim nods)

Kim:(thinking)I forgot it was Sunday(walks over to the door and opens it. There stands Zach with a warm smile)(smiles)hey Zach

Zach: Hey Kimmy(he walks in and they hug)I'm surprised to see you! How are you?

Kim: I'm(kisses his cheek)I'm living(they pull away and Zach closes the door)

Zach: Living is always good(Kim frowns remembering he just lost Angela about three months ago. Zach still has a small scar above his right eye as a reminder.)

Kim: Zach(touches his face. He slowly smiles)

Zach: I'm ok(takes her hand and kisses it. Kim smiles)So where are my nieces?

Kim: Their grandparents(Trini waddles in)

Zach: There is(walks over)my favorite pregnant girl(pulls her in a hug and kisses her cheek)How are you?(Trini laughs and kisses his cheek)

Trini: I'm pregnant(they pull away)I feel miserable and great at the same time(Kim laughs)

Zack: Sorry I asked(laughs)I guess!(rubs her stomach)Morning little man(they watch her stomach move. Trini smiles uncomfortably)there is my little man!

Trini: You always get him riled up Zach(rubs her stomach and moves away from Zach)

Zach: Sorry Tree(smiles) He loves his Uncle Zach! He knows it's going to be a party!(Kim laughs)

Kim: Zach made Amy do the same(glares playfully)thing when she was in my womb! Now that they are out. I'm starting to think it was Emily who got a kick out of her Uncle Zack(They laugh)

Trini: ow!(they watch as Trini's stomach moves all around)Ow!(laughs) would you calm down son?

Kim:(amused)He is really going for it(nudges Zach)good going Zach!

Zach:(sheepishly)I guess he missed me and wants to dance(Jason now walks in)

Jason: Kim be ready to go in(stops when he sees Zach)(smiles)morning bro!(walks over and they hug)

Zach: Good morning(they pull away)Where are you two headed?(looks between Kim and Jason)and why are you wearing night clothes Kim?(she bites her lip)and you kind of smell like booze!

Kim: Jeez(laughs uncomfortably)thanks Zach(everyone becomes silent as he crosses his arms)that's because I was drinking.

Zach: You never drink in the morning(touches her arm)What's going on?(slowly)Why are you really here Kim?

Trini:(loudly)ow!(They look at her and Jason quickly steadies her)

Jason: what?(panicked)What is it?!

Trini: Zach woke the baby and now he thinks it's dance party time in there(Jason chuckles and looks at Zach. Zach smirks and shrugs)

Zach: Sorry! Didn't know I had that effect.

Trini: Sure!(mumbles)I need to lay down. Can someone watch breakfast?

Zach: I'll do it(scratches his chin)It's the least I can do.

Kim: I'll help….You know how Zach burns bacon.

Zach: Not burn….it's just crispy girl(Kim rolls her eyes and they head for the kitchen. Jason laughs and leads his wife to the couch. Trini sits then lays on her back. They watch him move)

Jason:(happily)Look at him go(Trini smiles as Jason touches her stomach)Hey son!

Trini: We need to calm him Jason!(moans in pain)not get him more hyped.(Jason nods and rubs her stomach)I don't know what he's doing in there. He has never been this active.

Jason: I guess this is pay back(she gives him a look)We did keep him up past his bedtime last night (sheepishly) We did have relations before Kim came. We probably pissed him off.

Trini: Don't be ridic(stops)Jason we are not having sex anytime soon(Jason laughs)I'm serious. This kid is kicking my butt(sits up a little against the arm of the couch as the baby starts to calm)I don't know how Aisha had sex up until she was eight in a half months. It's so uncomfortable.

Jason: We'll do whatever you want honey(kisses her head)I want you and our son healthy, happy and comfortable.(Trini smiles)

Trini: Then again! I can see how Aisha did it(grabs him by the collar)If Adam was just as sweet as you are right now. You are being pretty irresistible Mr. Scott(Jason smiles)

Jason: Oh yeah?(Trini bites her lip and nods)One of the reasons why you married me huh?

Trini: Hmm maybe(Jason stops rubbing her stomach, touches her face and goes to kiss her but stops when they hear something slam and hard banging)what(let's go of Jason)in the world?

Zach: Kimberly let me out(Jason helps Trini up and they head for the kitchen. Kim is standing outside of the kitchen bathroom, holding on to the knob)

Jason:(amused)Kim what are you doing?

Kim: You know(winces as Zach bangs on the door) just trying to tame a wild Mastodon.

Trini:(shocked) Kim let him out

Jason: Zach(calls)break my door and your paying for any new door that I want. You work for the mayor so I will choose something expensive and unbreakable.

Zach: That's fine!(bangs on the door) Tell her to let me out….so I can kick Donald's ass!(they look at Kim)

Kim: I told him(laughs nervously)he is not taking it very well!

Trini: I see(to Jason)I'll let you handle this. I gotta check on breakfast(kisses his cheek and walks out)

Jason: Zach, we took(crosses his arms)care of it last night

Zach: No but you didn't dance all over his face with your fist…..like I promised him.

Jason: No I did not(laughs and Kim hits him)ow sorry!

Kim: Zach enough violence has happened in the past nine hours….for a whole life time. Please calm down.

Jason: I agree with Kim!(laughs)Um what does "dancing on his face with your fist" mean?(Kim shoots him a glare)(mouths)what?

Zach: She'd let me out I'd show you(wiggles the knob and Kim holds on tighter)

Kim:(mumbles)not funny Jason!

Zach: It's great that you handled it….. But I feel the need to finish it.

Kim: Zach(sighs)it happened yesterday. It was handled. I don't need you going back to start any other problems. Through all the drama….there is some clamminess right now (crying)and please I just want to keep it that way because in the near future I know I'll have less drama(silence hits them)

Zach: Ok Kim(softly)I understand….I am calm

Kim: You promise not to go crazy if I let you out?

Zach: I promise! I promise on my wife(Kim quickly lets him out without a second thought. Zach walks out and pulls her in a bear hug. She closes her eyes and lays on his shoulder)I'm sorry Kim that you are going through this. I never wanted this to happen.

Kim: Thank you Zach(sighs)neither did I(he rubs her back and Trini walks in)

Trini: Breakfast sandwiches are ready(Kim and Zach pull away)Awe you guys made up!

Zach: It was never towards my Kimmy cub(nudges Kim)So, what do you want me to do Kim? Do you need me to help pack some stuff or help you find a relator?

Kim: We'll Jason and I are going to the house now to get stuff and(sighs)Damn, I forgot I have to get the girls.

Trini: I can do it! I'm off today. I can pick up the twins and take Zach with me(Zach slides over to Trini)

Zach: Most definitely! I will do anything you need me to do Kimmy! Besides I haven't seen my girls in about two weeks. I miss them(Kim looks between them and smirks)

Kim: Fine you can pick them up(points)but if Donald shows up!

Zach: I promise to be on my best behavior(Kim nods and holds herself)

Kim: Also Zach promise not to tell anyone. I'll let everyone know once I get some type of normal. Right now it's a little fresh.

Zach: ok! Secret is safe with me(Kim nods again)

Jason: ok lets get some food! Kim we need to meet Rico in 15minutes….lets grab those sandwiches to go

Kim: Ok captain(they laugh and head for the kitchen)


	34. Chapter 33

Zach and Trini are riding in the car together to get the girls. Trini is driving and Zach is in the passenger seat giving her a mouth full.

Zach: I know I promised Kim that I wouldn't put my hands on him. However, Trini if I see him at his parents' house there will be a problem.

Trini: No there will not! (Sternly)Not, if the girls are there. They are innocent in this. (mumbles)Besides they love the idiot.

Zach: I your right (sighs)I just can't believe the nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is putting his hands on her? Especially when Kimberly has us. Like he has serious balls.

Trini: or a death wish! I thought Jason wasn't going to stop. He had Henry turning blue.

Zach: What stopped him?

Trini:(smirks)Our son

Zach: That is a good reason.(Trini pulls up to a small brick home) Do they know that we are picking up the kids?(Donald's father, Donald Sr. walks onto the porch with a smile and a wave)

Trini:(simply) Yes

Zach: He seems happy to see us(Trini smiles and waves back)Do you think he knows?

Trini: I doubt it! Besides, Donald Sr. and Henry have a strained relationship. He loves Kimberly and is always on her side. He'd probably disown him if he find outs.

Zach: I like Donald Sr. already(Trini laughs and turns off the car)

Trini: Come on(they out and head towards the house)

Donald Sr.: Well hello(Trini and Zach walk over to the porch)

Zach: Hello there

Trini: Hello Donald Senior(Trini goes to climb the stairs)

Donald Sr.: No ma'am(Trini stops confused)you look like you are due any day. You do not have to climb any steps. I'll come down to you(Trini now smiles) Betty will be around with the girls so .(walks down and gives Trini a slight hug and then shakes Zach hand) How are you feeling Trini?

Trini: Like a whale(they laugh)and you didn't have to walk down. I could've made it.

Donald Sr.: Poppy Cock!(waves)You shouldn't even be on your feet. How long do you have?(Trini rubs her stomach with a smile)

Trini: Less than two months

Donald Sr.: A Boy?

Trini: Yes

Donald Sr.: I know Jason is thrilled!

Trini: You're not kidding! He's looking for baby baseball leagues as we speak(they laugh)

Donald Sr.:(laughs)Don't I know it!? I was thrilled when I found out that I was having my first son Eddie. Then when I had Jr.(Zach frowns a little)I was like "ok" two boys. This could be fun. But boy was I wrong. I wish that I had a "Donna"(Zach now chuckles. Trini shoots him a look)

Trini: Zachary!

Donald Sr.: It's ok Trini(smiles)Boys are great but little girls make the home gentle. That is why I was so happy Kimberly had my little granddaughters. That's one thing that Junior did right other than marrying Kimberly.

Zach: Yeah Kimberly is amazing!

Donald Sr.: An angel! You know when Kimberly left Jr. before he proposed(Zach nods)I had to sit him down and tell him what he is missing out on.

Zach:(thinking) So(crosses his arms)it's your fault for that half ass proposal and the suck ass marriage?(Trini smirks knowing that Zack is thinking wha she's thinking)

Donald Sr.: She is something special and not to many young girls have their stuff together you know?

Zach:(smiles)Yeah I agree

Donald Sr.: Your name is Zach right?(he nods)You lost your wife a couple of months ago?

Zach:(clears his voice)I did(Donald Sr. touches his shoulder)

Donald Sr.: I'm sorry to hear that son.(Zach simply nods and Donald Sr. takes his hand down)I know she was one of a kind.

Zach: Nothing like her!(Trini hugs him in a side hug and Zach wraps an arm around her)

Donald Sr.: That's what I had to remind my son. He wasn't going to find nothing like Kim.

Betty: Senior(they look at the door and Betty is standing their holding Emma and Amy's hand along with a diaper bag)Would you stop with the Henry and Kim story….and grab the babies? Hello Trini and Zach

Zach: Hello Mrs. Betty

Trini: Hi(Donald walks up to the door and opens it)

Donald Sr.: Come here Peaches and Cream(lifts them up and blows raspberries on their cheek)

Emma: No!(laughs)Pop Pop!(Betty walks out of the house as Senior walks down the steps)

Betty:(smirks)Don't rile them up! (To Trini)They haven't had their naps

Trini: Thanks(laughs at the girls jumping into Zach's arms)for the heads up(Zach swings them around and they cheer with excitement)

Betty: I see if Senior won't rile them up Uncle Zach will

Trini: It wouldn't be him if he didn't

Betty:(laughs)I see(smirks)Wow you're growing?(looks at her stomach)

Trini: Yes(pats her stomach)he is a big boy!

Betty: May I?(walks down)

Trini: Sure(Betty touches her stomach)

Betty: Hello little man! Trini he strong

Trini:(laughs)So are his kicks!

Betty:(laughs)Yes(takes her hands down)Jr. had strong kicks. Eddie not so much.

Donald Sr.: He wasn't a trouble maker like his brother.

Betty: Don't start with Senior(crosses her arms)and if he was a trouble maker he got it from you.

Zach: Trini(she looks at him)ummmm you should get off your feet(everyone looks down and sees her swollen ankles)

Betty: Oh dear! He's right!

Trini:(thinking)Good thinking Zach(nods and says) Yeah I know….let's go

Donald Sr.: We'll walk you to the car(takes the diaper bag from his wife and they head for the car)

Zach:(to Trini)I will drive!

Trini: Ok

Betty: So where is Kimberly?

Donald Sr.: Now you don't start!

Betty: I just want to know WHY she couldn't pick them up(Trini opens the door and Zach places them in the car and one by one buckles them into their car seat)

Trini: She had to work

Betty: I didn't know she was in town until she called this morning

Donald Sr.: Obviously things changed

Emma: I want mommy

Zach:(smiles)We're going to go see mommy pretty girl(takes the diaper bag from Senior)thank you

Betty: All of a sudden(crosses her arms)Jr. has the girls for the whole weekend….

Donald Sr.: Scratch that Betty….WEEEEE would've had them for the whole weekend.

Betty: Doesn't change the fact that she came home early.

Zach: Well we are about to head up the road.(smiles)Looks like Amy is getting ahead start on her nap(Trini hands him the keys and heads for the passenger side of the car)

Betty: Oh(quickly goes to the back seat with Senior)See you later monsters

Amy:(yawns)bye grandma(Emma waves)

Donald Sr.: We love you buttercups(all of a sudden Donald pulls up in his car and parks crub side. Zach frowns)

Betty: Jr. what are you doing here?(he gets out his car and walks over)

Henry: Hey mom(she hugs him and he kisses her head)Hey Senior(looks at Zach glares)Zach!

Trini:(warning)Zach get in the car(Zach doesn't move. Betty and Sr. look between the both of them)NOW!

Donald Sr.: Is everything ok with you two?

Henry: Is there a problem Zach?(he goes to answer but stops)

Zach:(thinking) I promised Kimberly on my beloved wife.(looks at Henry without smiling) Devil you almost had me.

Betty: What is going on?(looks at her son)JR.?! What happened to your face(reaches up and touches his face. Donald Sr. glances at it then at Zach)(angrily)Did(looks at Zach)you do this to my son?

Zach: Didn't touch him!(chuckles)I'm actually surprised myself.

Donald Sr.: Zach didn't touch him(looks at his son)He went and got himself into some type of trouble. Didn't you Boy?

Betty: Your blaming him….and he is hurt?!(softly)my poor boy(Henry grabs her hands and smiles)

Henry: I'm ok! It's not as bad as it looks.(kisses her)Mom, Zach has nothing to do with my face.

Betty: Then what happened to you?

Henry: I need to talk to you guys in private. But, let me say bye to my babies(goes into the car and sees Trini staring daggers at him)mm(looks at his daughters who are drifting off)Bye sweethearts(kisses them)I will see you soon. I love you

Girls: Wove you(Henry smiles at them. Zach opens the drives door as he close the back car door)

Betty:(angrily)That Kimberly has something to do with it?!

Trini:(outraged)THAT KIMBERLY?(Betty looks at Trini surprised)Let me tell you something….

Zach: Tiger(looks at the kids)Don't!(Trini mumbles and turns away)It was great seeing you guys. I hope that you enjoy the rest of you day(Betty says nothing and looks at her son)

Donald Sr.: Thank you Zach(crosses his arms) You too(Zach climbs in the car and closes the door)

Zach: You almost(starts the car up)you almost bit her head off(makes sure it's clear and backs out of the drive away before driving towards Trini's house)

Trini: No one messes with Kimberly….and gets away with it.

Zach: I see that!(laughs)You almost went full Saber Tooth tiger(they laugh)

Trini: Hush! I wouldn't of went in that bad!(touches his hand that is not on the stirring wheel)thanks for pulling me back. Kim would've been mad if I had gotten banned from her in laws(Zach laughs)

Zach: Yeah she would! I just didn't want my nieces to witness that argument.

Trini: That is true! Zach you did really good a few minutes ago with keeping the situation calm and making this a smooth transaction. Kim and Angie would be proud of you.

Zach: Thanks Tree!(they pause and Zach starts laughing again)

Trini: What's so funny?

Zach: Jason did some real damage to Henry. I almost felt bad for him.

Trini: I know!(sighs) It wasn't Jason's best moment(pauses)Just think if Tommy was still around and he had put his hands on Kimberly.

Zach: He would be buried alive(Trini nods)That would by scary. I don't think Kim would even be able to save him. (laughs)He would go total evil Green Ranger on him.(Trini laughs) Better yet, if Tommy was still around Henry wouldn't be a factor and Tommy would have the twin daughters and Kimberly forever(Trini laughs and looks at the sleeping girls in the back)

Trini: That is so true! Emma is like a little Tommy too(shivers)Sometimes I think Kim had a one nighter and made the twins with Tommy.

Zach: Now, that would be wonderful wouldn't it? Henry would be out of her and our lives forever.

Trini: mm(looks at him)that would be so nice!

Zach: Do you think Senior is gonna hand Jr. his ass for hitting Kim and ruining his marriage with infidelity?

Trini: Oh he will try...But, Betty will protect him. She's a mom...that's what we do(Zach glances at her for a second before looking at the road while nodding)(sighs)So how do you think Kim will tell the girls?

Zach: I don't know! But, we'll be there for her(takes Trini's hand again)

Trini: No matter what.(pulls out her phone)I'll call Kim and let her know we have them.(Zach nods as Trini calls Kim)

 **Well there it is! The beginning of a messy divore. Thank you for the views. Keep them coming.**


	35. Chapter 34

A few weeks later, Jason pulls up to his house with a very pregnant Trini. He looks at her and she looks miserably outside of the window. He gives her a small smirk.

Jason: Honey?

Trini: hmm

Jason: Are you ok?

Trini: Yeah no(looks at him) your son didn't like the pizza. I feel nauseous! (Jason touches her stomach) He wanted it before I started(mumbles) Now it's a different story.

Jason:(softly)I'm sorry honey…let's get you inside! You need some rest

Trini: I promised Kimberly that I would help her with Christmas shopping for the girls.

Jason: Trini(opens his door)Kimberly was pregnant before. She'll understand(gets out of the car and goes to the other side of the car. Trini sighs and unbuckles her seat belt as he opens the door)Come on!

Trini: Jason(allows him to help her out of the car)thank you(they kiss and he closes the door)I just don't want to let her down(they walk to her towards the house)This is the first year that she has a split house hold. I don't want her to do it alone.

Jason: Trini she's had a split house hold since the girls were one! She'll be ok.

Trini: I know Kim is tough but…this is a difficult time for her. She needs a support system at all times.

Jason: How can you be a good support system if you don't rest(puts the key in the door)Believe me she will feel even more terrible if she sees how tired you are(opens the door)Kim would want you to put your feet up and rest(allows Trini to walk in first. Trini gasp and Jason walks in behind with a smile. In the door way of the Living room is a baby blue and gray banner that states "Trini's Spa Day Shower". Under the banner stands Kim, Aisha, Tonya, Kat in bathrobe's. Kat is holding an extra bathrobe)

Kim: Yes, I most certainly would want you to put your feet up and rest!(smiles at Trini's shocked face)

Jason: Surprise wife!(walks up and touches her shoulders)

Trini: What is this?

Tonya: This is your spa day momma!

Kim: This is your day of relaxation(Kat walks over and gives Trini a robe)before your baby boy gets here.

Kat: Come with us mommy to be(leads Trini towards the living room with the rest of the girls. Jason's phone rings and he stays behind to answer. When they get to the room and Trini gasp again)

Trini: You guys!(in the room they're five massage tables and masseuse. In the living room there is music playing in the background)what have you done?

Aisha: We paid for a day of love, peace and much needed quiet.

Kim:(mumbles)Who are you telling?(Kat giggles and nods)

Trini: You didn't have to do this.

Aisha: Trini you are bringing a life into this world. Yes we do!(Jason walks in)

Jason: Question(they turn to Jason)I see two men! Who is rubbing on my wife?

Kim: Jason(hits him)quit it!

Tonya: Matilda is going to be massaging her(crosses her arms)the men are for Kim and I.

Jason: Well ok then I guess that's fine(Trini smiles at him)(smiles)yes?

Trini: You tricked me(Jason kisses her head)

Jason: No, just wanted to surprise you! You deserve this honey(they kiss each other)ok(looks at the women)you all do.

Kat: thank you Jason!

Jason: Don't mention it(plays with Trini's hair)I'm going to get out of here.

Trini: Wait, where are you going?

Jason:(chuckles)This is your day of relaxation! I'm gonna make myself scarce.

Trini: ok but where are you going?

Jason: um(crosses his arms)out

Trini: um the truth!(he says nothing)Jason I'm 8 months pregnant….where are you going?

Jason: Tommy is in town!(Kat looks at Kim who doesn't budge. She seems to be unbothered to hearing that he is in town)I'm just trying to catch up with him.

Trini: I thought he was coming in December for the baby.

Jason: Yeah me too….but he said he was driving through before going to next his destination. He'll be leaving tomorrow so we can do dinner tonight.

Trini: ok(they kiss)ok! If I miss him….I'll just see him next month

Jason: ok babe! Look I need to go! I'm going to take my bike.

Trini: ok drive safe baby(he nods)

Aisha: Tell Tommy we said hello and that we miss him(Jason nods before heading out)

Jason:(calls) You ladies have fun…see you later.

Ladies: Bye!(they hear the door close and the ladies look between each other)

Kat: ok momma! Get undressed and meet us back here for the best massage of your life.

Trini: You ladies are the best(opens her arms and they all join in a hug)I love you

Ladies: We love you too(they pull away)

Kim: Now come on…let's get you comfortable(leads Trini to the downstairs bathroom. Leaving Aisha, Tonya and Kat to look at each other)

Tonya: Soooo….

Aisha: Gertrude! I'm ready(they ladies got over to the their masseuse. Aisha lays on her stomach as while as Tonya and Kat lays on her back. The Masseuses put their head phones in their ear and starts rubbing)oh yeah start at the shoulders.

* * *

20minutes later, Trini is laying on her stomach but there is a hole where stomach is located so that her stomach can fall comfortably through. Her masseuse is rubbing her calf muscles and Trini moans

Aisha: Are you enjoying it Tree?

Trini: Am I(mumbles) I had no idea….that even my calf muscles were tense.

Kat: Carrying a baby takes a lot out of you(moans)I never knew how much pressure I had in my skull!(giggles)thank you Edith(Edith not hearing her because she is listening to music continues to rub her head)I see why Rocky wanted a woman to rub on me….I'd feel like I was cheating on Rocky if a man rubbed on me like she does(they giggle)

Aisha: Who are you telling?! I'm quite jealous of Kim and Ton

Kim: mm!(we look at Kim who is getting her shoulders rubbed by a tall blond man with blue eyes)you should be(they laugh)

Tonya: At least you have someone to rub you at night.

Kat: Yes, but afterwards they want something in return(they laugh)its not all that it's cracked up to be!

Kim: mm! I miss having someone that expects stuff after massages(everyone gets quiet)Sorry didn't mean to bring the room down

Trini: Kim you didn't!

Kim: I did

Aisha: Kim(reaches over and takes her hand)when was the last time you got some?

Kim: about(sucks her teeth)lets see it's November(sighs)let's see my birthday(Aisha whistles)or at least….we tried on my birthday.

Kat: I'm sorry…but tried? I mean don't like the bastard ….

Tonya:(laughs)Kat

Aisha: Claws are out Kitty Kat(Trini laughs)my girl!

Kat: but I don't like the fact that you didn't get any on your birthday.

Kim: Well before then didn't have any since January(Aisha whistles again and lets go of her hand)which was our anniversary. That didn't really last long neither

Tonya: Not even Valentine's day?

Kim: Nope! We were mad at each other.

Kat: Oh man Kim!

Aisha: So, about your birthday?

Kim: On my birthday he was you know going down….which I was enjoying it until he bit me.

Trini: What the hell do you mean?

Aisha: You mean nibble?

Kim: No! Just what I said "he bit me"(laughs)I hit him upside the head and he jumped back shocked and fell off the bed(they now laugh)

Kat: What did he say?

Kim:(mocking voice)what did you do that for? (giggles)and I asked him the same thing. Last thing I know he leaves for the couch and I'm pulling out my Mr. Pinky to finish the job(they all burst into laughter)You know what who needs a man anyways?(they laugh)

Tonya: That's right Kim!

Trini: Now I have to disagree with that! Jason is an amazing lover

Kim:(simply)gross!

Kat: Rocky is definitely one for pleasing me in the bedroom(Kim makes a throw up sound) That's how I got my babies back to back.(they laugh)Seriously! Ash was three months and just started to sleep in her crib. Rocky came home from happy hour, I told him no and he kissed my neck(sighs)and we where on a 120 day drought(Kim laughs)So, 2hours of passion led to 9months later and Rocky Jr.

Aisha: Irish Twins!

Kat: Rocky and I are lucky enough to do it 3 times a week now…without someone having a nightmare or one of us falling asleep before eight.

Tonya:(shocked)8?

Kat: Yeah, you know Rocky gets up at 5am so that he can meet the construction workers at the site for his new restaurant

Trini: yes I do(yawns)Jason wakes me up every morning to meet Rocky

Kat: Sorry about that Trini but by next week everything should be done and you can have Jason back.

Trini: That's a nice thought! However, Jason has two other projects other than "At Rocky's". So honestly it's ok. I'm just happy that Jason is going to take off three weeks to be at home with our baby when he gets here.

Kim: That is excellent Trini!

Kat: and hopefully I'll get to see my husband more during the day.(sighs) Rocky is at the site now actually.

Aisha: You know 3times a week Kat…that's not that bad.

Kim:(mumbles) Here we go!

Kat: Say's the person who gets it as much as she wants.

Aisha: I object! Trini….

Trini:(giggles)over ruled

Aisha: Thank you(they laugh)No Adam and I can go weeks without it! But when we do catch each other at the right time and moment(makes an explosion sound)that's all I can say.

Kim:(whines)Please spare us!

Tonya: I think that was her way of doing so Kim(Kim snorts with laughter)

Aisha: It reallys take a toll on me with becoming a doctor, chasing after an over zealous 9year old and working night shifts. I'm just happy I have an understanding and patient husband. You know what? My mom has AJ tonight and he got some last night but I think he'll get some tonight too

Kat: I'm with Kim please spare us(they laugh)No wait maybe you can give us a baby!

Aisha: and just that quick I'm changing the subject(they laugh) AJ just started asking for one too. I had to remind her of her cousins that she has or is having(Trini smirks)They're her brothers and sisters.

Trini: I'm happy to bring your second "Son" into the world Sha! I mean after RJ of course(Kat chuckles)

Aisha: Well technically I'll be helping you bring him in. I am your OBGYN in the delivery room(Trini winks at her)I mean thank you! Yeah I don't think I'll be trying for another one for a little while. Until then the pull out game will have too work.

Tonya: Oh my gosh Aisha Park!(looks at her masseuse who is listening to music and not paying attention) Thank GOD they are not listening.

Kim: Told you we need to put a warning lab out on her!

Aisha: Ha! Ha!(They chuckle)Hey! Now wait a minute that reminds me! I thought you had someone to rub you down at night Ton?(turns her head a looks at her)You and TJ are becoming really close.

Tonya: Don't(looks at her)go there(they giggle)we are just really good friends.

Kim: Really good friends huh?

Kat: Really good friends that kiss each other good night

Tonya: Well(they sit in silence)(innocently)Yes(everyone laughs)ok I'm not going to lie TJ and I have gone on a couple of dates.

Kat: Try over ten….but who is counting?(they laugh)

Tonya: Really Kat?!

Kat: I'm paying you back from when Rocky and I started dating. I had no breathing room what so ever.

Kim: No because you were sucking on Rocky's face all the time(they all burst into laughter)

Trini: ok "Kommy"(everyone burst into a bigger fit. They can't believe Kim is laughing)

Kim: Shut up Trini! Tommy and I weren't that bad(giggles)so Ton we didn't forget about you. You must really like TJ?

Tonya: I didn't really think about him like that! But I don't know something sparked a couple of months ago. He is just really amazing... girls. Honestly, I never had someone treat me like TJ. And I have dated some amazing men that just didn't cut it within 6months of dating.

Trini: That is really great Tonya!

Tonya: I am not trying to jinx this….I mean we were Rangers and now we are are both in the field of entertainment so we understand each other's busy schedules and that's great. We like so many of the same things(sighs)I don't want to ruin our friendship if we don't work out.

Kat: Don't think that far ahead ….take it one day at a time.

Trini: We have all dated or married a fellow Ranger….just keep thinking positive.

Kim: Don't drive yourself crazy on a worry or thought! Ton I promise it will work it's self out.

Aisha: she's right! Just go with the flow and it let it happen. It's gonna be even more beautiful once you do(they give her an encouraging nod)

Tonya: Yeah you girls are right(smiles)thanks for your advice. I will remember that for our date tonight.

Kim: Oooo! Another date?

Kat: That would be date 12 in two months

Tonya:(laughs)shut up Katherine(they start laughing and Tonya's phone ring)oh(reaches over on a table and picks up the phone)shh guys its him.

Aisha: His ears must've been ringing(Tonya gives her a look and answers)

Tonya: Hey TJ

Ladies:(girly)hey TJ(they laugh)

Tonya: What's going on?(Trini phones rings and Kim grabs it off the table)

Kim: It is your husband

Trini: Let me see(Kim gives it to her and she answers)hello babe(silence)yeah I'm enjoying it very much! It feels good. How is Tommy?(silence)Good I'm happy to hear that.(silence)what do you mean you're not coming home tonight?(Trini tries to sit up and Aisha, Kim and Kat sit their heads up)Jason Lee Scott what do you mean? No I will not calm down(Matilda helps Trini up)thank you

Matilda: Mrs. Scott do you need to go to the bathroom?

Trini: I'm taking a phone call excuse me(gets off the table and waddles towards the kitchen)

Kim: Matilda please excuse all of us(Matilda holds up her hand and they masseuse stop massaging and the ladies get up)thank you

Tonya: ok bye….see you tomorrow(they hang up)TJ has practice tonight.(sighs)I guess that is the price he has to pay for being a professional baseball player….surprise practices. It's going to be a ladies night tonight I guess(everyone looks at her)what?(looks around)where is this Trini?

Kim: Some where cursing out Jason! Which I'll be happy to assist her with if I need too…lets go(they get off the table and head towards the kitchen)

* * *

Trini: Let me speak to Tommy Oliver(the girls walk in)Let me speak to him now Jason(the ladies sit down at the table)

Aisha:(mumbles)Put him on speaker Tree(she nods and does what she is told)

Tommy:(softly)Hey Trini(the sound of Tommy's voice makes Kim shiver a little. Kim hasn't heard his voice in so long. Trini glances at her for a second before stalking at the phone)

Trini: What do you have my husband out here doing? He is going to be a father in less then a month and you have him out here on some half-baked mission!? Do you want my son to grow up without a daddy?

Jason: Trini he will not grow up without a father. I'll be back early tomorrow afternoon!

Trini: Jason I'm done speaking with you! Because obviously you have lost your mind. I'm so upset with you right now!

Tommy: You know I will not let anything happen to him. Please Trini we can't do this without him.

Trini: We?

Tommy: Jason isn't the only Red Ranger out here. There is about 10 of us.

Tonya:(above a whisper)what do you mean 10 Reds?(everyone looks at her)(softly)oh no TJ(Kat rubs her shoulder)he lied to me.

Trini:(stubbornly)then you don't need him there Tommy?

Jason: Trini listen….I know this is dumb and risky. And I know I should've spoken to you when I got the call. But I am doing this for our son. If they get Serpentera up and running….what type of world would he be born into(Trini closes her eyes and becomes silent)Tree babe are you there?

Kim: ok Trini(gets up and takes the phone)just relax(Trini takes a seat on her bar stool)(Dryly)hello Jason?

* * *

On other end of the phone, all of the Rangers are gathered around the phone. Tommy tense up when he hears Kimberly's voice

Jason: Hey Kim….is she ok?

Kim: She's to upset to talk! You ruined her day of relaxation Jason.

Jason: I feel terrible! However, Kim I got the call and once a Ranger always a Ranger.

Kim: and once an idiot always an idiot

Jason:(sighs)Come on Kimberly

Kim: No, you come on Jason! She is heavily pregnant and her husband coming out of retirement just days before her baby is born is stressful. You should be…

Jason: Kimberly I feel horrible but at the same time….Zordon called us to do this and in the end if this makes this a better world for my child and wife...and you, I'll do anything.

Kim: I know and Trini knows too(sighs)just be careful(firmly)Since I know that I'm on speaker, all you bone head Red Rangers (the men chuckle but Tommy just grins) better look out for each other and make sure you all come home to your families. If I hear that even one of you is hurt I will find all ten of you and end you my self…. Original Pink Ranger style.

Wes: Yes ma'am!

Aisha: Don't forget to include the rest of us in that ass kicking! If there is one thing that you don't want is for a Lady Ranger to get ahold of you.

Andros: No we really don't! Hey Aisha

Aisha:(chuckles)hi Andros

Kat: Question is Rocky there?

Jason: No he didn't come….which we understand! (Softly)He thought about you and the kids.

Kat: Good to know.

Tonya: TJ(all of the men look at him)I know your there(Jason hands him the phone)

TJ: hey Tonya!

Tonya: Baseball practice?

TJ: Look I wanted…

Tonya: We'll talk about how you lied to me tomorrow(Cole whistles)don't be late!

TJ: Have I ever?

Tonya: Don't be cocky! I'm pissed at you….and Tommy!

Tommy:(mumbles)a lot of people are(Jason pats his shoulder knowing that "yeah his list is a little longer than just Kimberly now")

Tonya: Just please stay safe

TJ: ok I will

Tonya: Jason, Trini wants to talk now(TJ hands Trini the phone)

Jason: honey?

Trini: I love you and I'll see you when you get home.

Jason: yes you will because I am coming home(firmly)do you hear me?

Trini: Yeah(sniffs)I know

Jason:(begs)Please don't cry babe

Trini: just(whispers) be safe

Jason: I'm coming back to you two(smiles) I'll see you tomorrow honey! Look I'm setting up my alarm. I'll text your phone every hour on the hour until it's done.

Trini: That's nice babe but it'll distract you

Jason: No it'll motivate me. Every hour on the hour…a different message ok?

Trini (chuckles)ok!(clears her voice) Gentleman, if anything happens to my husband….I will hunt you down one by one personally and it won't be pleasant! Ask Tommy, I'm good for it. Don't miss the Original SaberTooth Tiger(the men move uncomfortable. Jason now chuckles ) May the power protect all of you and take care of each other.

Men: Thank you!

Jason: Babe I need to go

Trini: ok (softly) We love you

Jason: Love you two too! Don't have him without me

Trini: I won't…bye

Jason: bye(Trini hangs up. Jason looks at the men who still look uncomfortable)My wife is amazing and scary I know(the men nod)(claps)Well, let's get this over with….so we can get back to our lives.

Men: Let's do it(they walk to their next destination. Jason and Tommy lead the pack. Jason hits Tommy's back with a smirk on his face)

Tommy: Man Trini is scary pregnant(Jason chuckles nods in agreement. Andros and TJ walk behind them)

Andros: You're in trouble now. I told you to tell her….now you have a mad Yellow Ranger on your hands( Jason turns and looks at TJ)

Andros/ Jason: you're screwed(TJ covers his face and moans as they laugh. Andros wraps his arm around his shoulder)

* * *

At "The Scott's" the women look at Trini who is wiping her face and puts the phone in her robe pocket.

Kim: Trini do you want to continue your massage? We have another 20minutes

Trini: (sniffs)no they can go! I'm gonna to lay in my room. When they are gone, you can meet my in my room(goes to fridge and grabs ice cream) with Ice Cream! I wanna talk about how my husband along with Tommy Oliver is an idiot.

Tonya: Don't forget TJ Johnson(Trini grabs a spoon)

Kim: Tonya! (laughs) Trini!

Trini: At least Rocky was smart enough not to go(Kat says nothing)

Aisha: Go ahead and go lay down Tree! We'll be right there(Trini nods and her phone pings. Trini takes out her phone and reads it. She laughs)

Kat: what?

Trini: nothing it's Jason….he says one….and 12 more to go(starts texting)ok I'm going up

Kim: We'll dismiss the people(Trini nods and walks out)

Kat: I'm gonna call Rocky(walks out to the back porch)

Tonya: I guess we'll handle everything else(they nod and walk towards the living room)


	36. Chapter 35

A few weeks later, Trini and Jason are asleep in the bed. The clock strikes 2:45am and Jason turns over with his eyes closed. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the clock.

Jason:(mumbles)damn bladder(yawns and sits up slowly trying not to wake Trini. Jason looks over at Trini who is fast asleep and her back is turned. He turns back around and stretches)mm(gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. A few moments later, Trini shoots up with pain on her face)

Trini: Ouch(rubs her stomach)OW(closes her eyes)

Jason:(calls)babe you ok?(Trini goes to answer but bites her lip in pain)Trini?(Trini opens her eyes and dangles her legs over the bed while clutching on tightly)

Trini:(calmly)Don't panic Trini….Jason will lose his wig(Jason flushes the toilet and walks in wiping his hands)

Jason: Trini are you ok?(walks over to her and sees she is breathing heavy)Is it time?(Trini looks at him and slowly nods)(softly)Are you sure?

Trini: If this is not? This is some sick joke(He smirks at her emphatically)

Jason: We need to go to the hospital?(she nods yes)Ok come on(he helps her up)Let's get you into your sweats(Trini nods and then her eyes get big)(worried)WHAT?

Trini: uh(laughs)mm(looks down and Jason follows)

Jason: Whoa!(steps back as the leak that is coming from Trini's leg turns into a huge puddle)Jesus!

Trini: Safe to say…my water broke.

Jason: Yeah(rubs the back of his neck as they meet eyes)Do you think the stain will come out of the carpet?(Trini throws daggers at him)Ok! Right we'll worry about that later. How do you feel?

Trini: O(before she can finish she grabs him to study herself)OHHHHHHHHH!(Jason looks terrified before he make a face of pain)

Jason:(loudly)OWWWWWW!(looks at her)Trini breathe Honey….you have to breathe through it(starts his breathing)follow me(Trini looks at him and follows his breathing)there come on(helps her sit down)Just a few more(looks at his clock)breath babe(she finally lets go of Jason and sighs)

Trini: We need to go! Jason they are less than five minutes apart(rubs her stomach)

Jason: Ok! Just let me throw on some clothes and I'll get your sweats.

Trini: Nope going in my night gown. Just get me a clean one.

Jason: Trini it's December and two in the….

Trini: Do you really want to argue with me right now?(Jason stops and thinks about it)

Jason: I will be right back(goes to leave but stops)It's December the 3rd what if he born on my birthday?

Trini: 22 hours(glares)you would wish 22hrs more of this on me?

Jason: Your right! That's selfish(kisses her head)sorry

Trini: Very! Now hurry Jason before I have another one of those contractions. Also call my parents and your parents and Kim….

Jason: I got it don't worry(Trini nods and takes in some breaths)Good breathing(kisses her)I'll hurry. I love you.

Trini:(breathes through contraction)Love you too(he kisses her head and continues to look for some clothes)(breathing)ok(rubs her stomach)ok(sighs)ok!(looks at her stomach and smiles)Your worth all of the pain. I can't wait to see you baby.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jason wheels Trini into the hospital while Trini is breathing through another contraction.

Jason: Jesus, they are less than a minute apart!

Trini:(through her breathing)I'm surprise he didn't decide to jump out for safety (sighs)the way that you were driving(he smirks)Like we were on a NASCAR Race Track.

Jason: Hey we got here didn't we?

Trini: Jason the hospital is a 16 minute drive

Jason: We got here in 5 minutes….

Trini:(mumbles)Exactly

Jason: Hey at least you didn't feel the contractions during that time

Trini: No I didn't….because I was too scared out of my mind(he chuckles as they come to front desk they are greeted by Kat, Zach and Billy)(happily)Billy(Jason smiles and stops in front of them)

Jason: Bill!(Billy and Jason hug)It's so good to see you

Billy: It's good to see you too(they let go and Billy looks at Trini who breathing through her contractions with a smile)Hello Tree(gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Trini: Are you finally back?

Billy: I hope so…(softly so only they can hear)the formula I took are keeping my molecules from aging at a fast pace. I should be good(rubs her should)But don't worry about that….

Kat: Yes, He is right!(they look at her)you are about to give birth(claps happily)

Zach:(softly)Looks pretty painful Tiger…..How are you feeling?

Trini: Imagine a Watermelon coming out of your Pee hole(the men wince and Kat laughs while nodding)

Jason: Jesus!

Trini: He's been saying "Jesus"(laughs to Kat)ever sense my water broke(Kat laughs)

Zach: How was that for you Jason?(cross his arms with a smile)

Jason:(disturbed) It's not pee!(shakes his head)I have no idea what it is(Kat laughs)

Aisha: It's(they turn and see Aisha walking over to them from the back room)mystery goo(hugs Trini and then Jason)Look the whole crew is here(they smile at her)well almost. Where is Kim?

Kat: Had to take the girls to her In-Laws house.(crosses her arms)The dickhead wouldn't answer the phone.(Aisha nods and Trini laughs)

Trini: Kat(moans)OOOOOOOOO

Aisha: Ok(Kat takes her hand and Aisha bends down to her level)breathe(rubs her stomach)follow me and take slow breaths(Trini nods and follows Aisha)Good job Momma(after 20seconds Trini stops)Good job Trini(rubs her leg)

Billy:(mumbles)That was intense(Zach nods)

Jason:(to Kat)How is your hand?

Kat: It is fine(laughs)I've held Aisha's and Kim's hand when they had contractions. I'm used to it(Aisha feels Trini's stomach and stands)

Aisha: He'll be out by today for sure(Kat claps and Trini smiles)Baby boy is ready.

Trini: Thank GOD he's not going to be born on Christmas! I wanted to be able to eat(they chuckle)

Jason: Hey son(looks at the stomach)Don't you want to wait until Daddy's birthday tomorrow?

Trini: He can definitely wait….and I can punch you in the balls every time I have a contraction until then(the men now wince again)

Aisha:(laughs)Hostility….equals uncomfortable…..which equals "GO time". Let's get her to the back Jason(he nods)Kat when Mrs. Kwan and Mrs. Cookie get here please send them to the back(Kat nods and Aisha and the Scott's head to labor and delivery)

* * *

3Hours later, Trini is in her hospital bed sleeping, Jason is sitting in the chair sleeping as well. Wendy and Cookie are watching Trini as she sleeps. They look at the screen and watch as Trini gets another contraction but it doesn't faze her.

Wendy: Thank god for modern medicine(they laugh)That would've knocked her on her ass

Cookie: Where is Aisha?(holds herself)I need her to be checked. Our Grandson needs to get here?

Jason: Mom(they look at him and he yawns)She just checked her 20 minutes ago

Cookie: Son this is your first child. You've never experienced this before. The way her contractions are...the baby is near. Trini will be feeling pressure to push soon enough.

Jason: Yeah(looks at Trini, gets up, walks over and touches her stomach)

Wendy:(smirks)Getting nervous Jason?

Jason: No(looks at her and pulls away from Trini)Just excited and I pray everything goes well for my wife and baby. He's early you know?

Cookie: Not as early as you. He will be fine(walks over and touches arm)He is a survivor like his parents(Wendy nods in agreement. Cookie kisses his cheek making him smile)

Jason: Thank you Momma(she nods)

Wendy: So have you thought of a name?

Jason: Not as of right now(crosses his arms and looks at Trini's stomach)The wife wants to wait until she sees him.

Wendy: Well Cookie and I have a suggestion(he looks at them and smiles)

Jason: Of course you two do!

Trini: What(they look at her and see Trini use the button to sit up the bed)did you have in mind?

Wendy:(softly)Did we wake you?

Trini: Yeah(rubs her stomach)but it's ok! I'm too excited to really sleep(Jason reaches over and takes her free hand)so what did you too have in mind? We already have the middle name Valentino. That's not going to change.

Wendy: That's fine! Bartholomew "Barry" Valentino Scott

Trini: Um mom! I know that was grandpa's name but I'm not naming him that.

Jason: I second that motion(looks at his mom)What do you have?

Cookie: Giovani Valentino Scott

Jason: Too Italian(Cookie looks at him shocked)That is not a bad thing. I love my culture….but my kid is half Asian.

Trini: That's right Jason(smirks)clean it up(Cookie smirks at her)

Cookie: Well what did you have in mind Scott?(looks at her son)

Jason: Scotty Valentino Scott(they give him a look and Jason starts laughing)Just kidding. I don't know. I think I need to look at him too(looks at the monitor)Jesus!(Trini looks over at the monitor) You don't feel that?(Trini nods no and looks at him)

Trini: Not at all!(pokes her leg)nothing from the stomach down. Thank goodness for epidurals(Wendy giggles)

Wendy: Thank goodness indeed(goes over and moves hair out of Trini's face. Trini smiles at her mom)(tearing up)I can't believe my only daughter is about to have a baby.

Trini: Mom don't…(takes her hand)save the tears for when you see him(Wendy nods and wipes her tears)We both can't be emotional wrecks before he gets here(everyone laughs)

Jason: All of us have a right to be(sighs and crosses his arms) This is pretty exciting(Trini nods then bounces a little)What?(everyone surrounds her)

Trini: I feel weird down there!(looks at everyone in a panic)like pressure(that's when Aisha walks in)

Aisha: Did you say Pressure at almost 7 am in the morning?(walks over to the bed)

Trini: I did(lets go of her mom and raises her hand)

Aisha: Let me see(mumbles)it might be(grabs some gloves)go time(Cookie claps and Jason smiles brightly)Alright Trini(goes up the blankets and goes to check Trini but stops)um(looks at him)Trini I see some hair. He's almost here(Wendy and Cookie bounce up and down happily in a hug)He's a eager little beaver.(press the button the bed and speaks into the intercom)I need a nurse in room 401B and bring Kimberly Hart too please.

Nurse: Yes Dr. Campbell-Park(Aisha starts suiting up)

Jason:(smirks at Aisha)Never get tired of hearing that huh?(Aisha laughs and nods no)(to Trini)Can I see the hair?(Trini looks at him)

Trini: I want you up here Jason! I don't want you to see me like this?

Wendy: Oh Trini! He's seen you in much more(Aisha puts Trini's legs on the stirrups)compromising positions(laughs)that's how you got pregnant.(Wendy laughs as Jason blushes)

Trini:(whines)MOM!

Wendy: Let him see his work and what he did to you(Aisha laughs)

Jason: Now that you put it that way(puts his hands in his pocket)

Wendy: Go on Jason(Jason looks at Trini who nods. Jason quickly looks over and does nothing. Trini watches his expression)

Trini:(winces)Well?(Aisha touches his shoulder)

Aisha: You ok?(Jason nods)

Jason: Trini(laughs)he has my hair(looks at her and Trini lets out a chuckle. Kim and the nurse walk in at the moment)

Kim: Hopefully he doesn't have your head(walks over to Trini and kisses her head)

Jason: Oh ha-ha(Trini laughs a little)

Cookie: I agree with Kim! Even though you were a couple of months early. Your head was huge(they ladies including the nurse laughs. Jason frowns)

Trini: As funny as this is. Can we please stop with the "big head" comments? I am about to push!

Aisha: You got it(sits in a chair in front of her as the nurse brings over her labor tools)Thanks Gladys(She nods)Places everyone(Jason stands on the left side of Trini , takes her left hand with his right and puts his other hand behind her back. The nurse does the same thing as Jason on her right side. Kim stands by her right leg and rubs it while its in the stirrups. Cookie and Wendy stand by Aisha to watch the birth of their grandson. Wendy pulls out a video camera)

Trini: Momma no!

Wendy: Don't you want this for later?

Trini: Mom NO!

Wendy: Fine(puts the video camera down and the pulls out a picture camera)

Trini: Mom?!

Wendy: I won't get your Susie! I'm just going to get his first pictures out(Trini goes to respond but Jason interferes)

Jason: That's fine! Just please don't get her private part(Wendy nods)

Aisha: Ok Trini(they make eye contact)We're ready to go

Gladys: Ok Trini! You want to push like you are taking a poop

Trini:(unsure)Ok

Aisha:(softly)You got this Trini(they meet eyes. Jason whispers in her ear)

Jason:(whispers)Act like your kicking a putties behind(she looks at him)Kick Labor's butt(looks in her eyes)You've been through scarier things than this.

Trini:(chuckles and mumbles)Speak for yourself(looks at Aisha and everyone is looking at Trini)(softly)ok I'm ready(Kim rubs her leg. Aisha looks at the monitor and then at Trini)

Aisha: Push(Trini nods and pushes)Excellent

Gladys: 2,3,4,5,6(Trini lets out a breath exhausted)

Trini:(whispers)GOD!

Aisha: You did excellent Trini for you first push!

Kim: So good(looks over the stirrups and rubs her leg)

Cookie: We are proud of you Trini(Trini nods and looks at Aisha)

Aisha: Ready to push again?!(Trini nods takes in a breath and starts pushing. Nurse Gladys counts and Cookie starts counting in Italian. This time Trini makes it to ten)

Wendy: Good job Trini!

Aisha: He's head is almost out(Wendy starts to tear up and Cookie takes her hand excited)give me a little push. About five seconds ok?(Trini nods takes in a breath and pushes)

Jason: Come on baby….you got it(Trini keeps pushing)

Aisha:(excitedly)Hi little man(loudly)Head is out and he is looking right at me(Kim looks at over. Wendy and Cookie are now in tears)Trini relax for a second.

Kim: Trini he is cute!(starts to cry and looks at her. Aisha nods while cleaning out his mouth)

Trini:(crying)Jason go look(he nods and looks over)

Jason:(laughs)That's my little man! He has your eyes Tree(reaches back over and kisses her head)

Aisha: Ok Trini! If you give me one more big push! He'll be here(Trini nods and Gladys starts the count)

Kim: Go Trini go! He is coming!

Aisha: Push Trini!(Trini screams and squeezes Jason hands. Jason starts crying)(laughs)and HERE HE IS!(Trini falls back but keeps her eyes open as Aisha holds him up. Wendy steps in from of Jason and snaps some pictures)Baby Scott is here….(looks at the clock)7:07am

Jason: Thank you GOD!

Kim: Trini he is prefect(Trini reaches for him and Aisha lays him on her stomach. She lays him on her stomach. Trini hold him close and kisses his head)

Trini: OH my GOD(cries)thank you GOD(keeps crying and kisses his head again. Wendy happens to snap a picture at that moment Jason is a big ball of tears as he bends down and looks in his son's eyes)

Jason: You are loved son(touches his hands. Wendy snaps a picture)more than you know!(Aisha puts blankets over the baby)Welcome to the world baby boy!(kisses his hand and then reaches over and kisses Trini who is in tears still)You did it!

Aisha: Jason(she looks at him)want to free your son(holds up scissors)

Jason: Of course(takes the scissors and cuts the cord. As soon as he cuts it the baby starts crying)

Kim: Aww!

Trini: Shh(rubs his back)mommy is here(Jason joins his family and everyone is awe)

Jason: It's ok son(touches his face)

Wendy: So is that his name? Son Valentine Scott?(Trini allows Gladys to take the baby and get him cleaned up. Jason and his mom follow Gladys)Cookie(Cookie looks at her)Here take my camera(gives Cookie the camera. Wendy goes over to Trini, kisses her head and then holds her hand as Aisha helps Trini give birth to her placenta)I'm so proud of you Honey!

Trini: Thank you momma(smiles)and I think I have a name for him. I have to talk to Jason first(leans back tired)He is so cute!

Kim: We are going to have to have shot guns to keep the girls away(Trini and Aisha laugh)You did so good Trini!

Aisha: Definitely a Warrior Mom(Trini smiles)

Trini: I learned it from every woman in this room(Wendy kisses her head)I felt your energy and I felt so empowered! Child birth is just overwhelming(Jason walks over while holding his now bundle up son)but so beautiful.

Cookie: We have a big boy Wendy(Trini looks at her)8.4lbs and 21inches long

Wendy: WOW!(rubs Trini's head)

Jason: No wonder your contractions beat you up(smiles at him)That's my boy! He's the best birthday present ever!

Trini: Speaking of presents! Jason you owe me a huge push gift(Jason chuckles and passes her the baby)

Jason: Whatever you want!(kisses her head as her eyes lighten up when she looks at her son who is now sleeping)You deserve it.

Trini: Thank you Honey(they kiss)

Jason: No thank you for birthing our child!(they kiss again)You are amazing!

Trini: Thanks baby(smiles at her son)Jace

Jason: Yeah!(Trini shakes her head and looks at Jason)

Trini: His name! Jason Valentino Scott

Jason:(tears up)Really?!

Trini: Yeah(smiles and wipes Jason's face)He looks like a Jason. He is my little Jacey. J-A-C-E-Y

Kim: I think that is prefect.

Wendy/Cookie: Couldn't agree more!

Jason: May I?(Trini nods and Jason takes his son and holds him up to his face. Trini holds Jason's arm)What do you think Son? Jason "Jace" Valentino Scott(Jace wakes up as Jason holds him and just stares at him and then yawns)Oh

Kim:(laughs)Look out world….there is another Jason Scott(Jason sticks his tongue out at her as everyone laughs)

Cookie: Welcome to the World baby JV or should I say Jacey!

Everyone: Happy birthday Jacey!(everyone(including Aisha and Gladys) crowds around the baby)


	37. Chapter 36

The next day we go to the hospital room, Trini is watching Kimberly as she holds Jace. Trini smiles as Kimberly talks baby talk to Jace whose eyes are wide open.

Kim: You are the cutest little dumpling ever. Yes you are(pulls him up and kisses his little hands)I love you so much.(Jace opens his mouth and starts making a sucking sound)Someone is hungry(Trini laughs)

Trini: He has an appetite like his daddy.(reaches for him)Pass him

Kim: But I don't want too

Trini:(laughs)You'll get him back(Kim pouts and passes the baby)You wouldn't starve him would you?(smiles at her son)Hello my love(kisses him)

Kim: No I wouldn't(looks at the clock)I actually have to go and pick up the twins(Trini and Kim look at each other)

Trini: He is still refusing to get the girls?(pulls her shirt down exposing her breast)Come here sweet heart(pulls him up to her breast)

Kim: You got it?

Trini: I think(they watch as he latches)come on and drink(rubs his cheek and they watch him start to suckle)there you go munchkin.(looks at Kim)

Kim: Good job Jacey(looks at Trini)and to answer your question He is!(crosses her arms and stands)Henry is being a butthole. He is mad because I have found an apartment and I'm moving on. He is trying to punish me.

Trini: Don't worry, I'll be on my feet soon enough and we will finish this. Once I get a court order, he will have no choice but to take care of his daughters.

Kim: He takes care of them(mumbles)it's just when he wants to do it.

Trini:(sings)and that will not fly….will it son?(coos)say no it won't aunt Kim(Kim gives her a look while smiling)When you dropped them off at your in-laws what happened?

Kim: I didn't(Trini gives her a confused look)So my mother, actually arrived in America an hour before Jace was born.

Trini: I thought Caroline was coming next week.

Kim: Me too honestly. However, she noticed that Henry was being more difficult since I got the apartment and decided to come a lot sooner. It's a good thing she did or the girls would be here with me(laughs)So I'm going to go relive my mother so that she can get some sleep.

Trini: I know she needs it.

Kim: I called her and she said she is fine. She loves being a grandmother. However, I know my twins.(Trini laughs with a nod)(laughs)Are you going to be ok alone?

Trini: Yeah!(looks at her son)He is a good baby(looks at her)He won't give me any trouble.

Kim: No he won't!(touches Trini's shoulder)and you're ok with breast feeding?

Trini: Yeah I think I have it(Kim looks at her)thanks mom(Kim laughs but stops when Trini winces)

Kim: You ok Tree?

Trini: They are just so sore(Kim nods her head)

Kim: Yeah I remember that(Trini nods)I'm sorry

Trini: He is worth it

Kim: So what are we doing for Jason's birthday?

Trini: Other than Aisha bringing by a cake a little later…I'm not sure(Kim nods)(smiles at her son)Jacey kind of trumps all birthday plans.

Kim: I know it! I'm upset that I'm going to miss it.(sighs)maybe I can do something with him when you guys come home.

Trini: Yeah! Sounds good(Kim phone pings and she looks at it)

Kim: Mom says the twins miss me(Trini laughs)That's code for them driving her crazy.

Trini: I'll see you later Kimmy(Kim kisses her cheek)If I need anything before Jason gets back. I have a nurse(Kim nods)

Kim: I know but it's not the same(looks at the baby)I just love him so much(Trini smiles brightly)I love you Jacey! Auntie Kimmy will see you later(touches his feet)

Trini:(mocking a baby)Bye Auntie Kim….I love you(Kim kisses Trini's head again)I'll see you later Kim

Kim: ok I love you

Trini: love you too(Kim smiles before leaving. Trini looks at her son)It's just the two of us….FINALLY!

Kim walks down the hall and stops at the elevator. Kim hums to herself and looks down the hall. She shivers a little and then turns to the door as it opens. Kim smiles at a couple who are walking out the elevator. The woman is pregnant and is breathing heavily.

Kim: Good Luck

Man:(smirks)Thank you

Woman: Thanks

Kim: First baby(she nods)Well you are doing a good job with your breathing. I'm sure the baby will be here in no time. Just remember this pain is temporary.

Woman: Thanks! I needed that(looks at her husband)Let's go Johnny(he nods and leads her down the hall. Kim shakes her head and steps into the elevator. Kim looks down and then looks up as the door closes. She see a mirror and when she looks in the mirror she meets eyes with someone. The door soon closes and she stands there shocked.

* * *

Jason and Tommy are walking up the stairs of the hospital.

Tommy: Question?

Jason: Yup

Tommy: We couldn't take the elevator because?

Jason: Takes too long!(laughs)you can't be tired.

Tommy: I'm not tired! I just got off a flight

Jason: Then you need to stretch your legs. Come on Tommy you used to be a Ranger. You got this.

Tommy: I can see you think this is funny(Jason smiles and opens the door)

Jason: We're here! See Five flights wasn't that bad(Tommy gives him a look and walks in the hall of the labor and delivery wing)

Tommy: It was seven(Jason comes in)

Jason:(sarcastically)was it?(Tommy nudges him)come on(Jason leads the way down the hall. Tommy follows behind him)I can not wait for you to see him(Tommy smiles and stops when something catches his eyes)He is going to be a quarter back.(Tommy looks into a mirror and meets eyes with his first love. She stares at him surprised. Tommy blinks and the moment he opens his eyes the door closes and Kim is no longer there. Jason now turns to Tommy)Hey? (Tommy looks at him)Did you hear me?

Tommy: What?

Jason: Did you hear me?(touches his arm)Are you ok? What's wrong with you?

Tommy: Nothing uh(smiles)Let's go see your little man.

Jason:(unsure)ok let's go(they go in the hospital room)(calls)Trini are you decent? I've brought a surprise(stops at the curtain)

Trini: Yeah one moment(Tommy and Jason look at each other with a smile)Ok(they hear her kiss the baby)come in(they walk in and Trini instantly smiles)Tommy!

Tommy:(softly)Tree(goes over to her and kisses her head)I cannot believe you are a mom(looks at his nephew who is starting at him)He is beautiful Trini

Trini:(giggles)Thank you(Tommy steps to the side so Jason can come in and steal a kiss from Trini)

Jason: He is prefect(Tommy nods in agreement)Hey, honey how do you feel? How was everything?

Trini: Everything is fine! I literally have only been alone with Jace for 3minutes. Kimberly just left.(Tommy almost frowns because he wanted to believe that seeing her a few seconds ago was just his imagination)She had to take care of something(Jason nods)

Jason: Well you know you won't get to be alone with Jace until we get home.

Trini: I know! Then I can be selfish and keep him to myself(Tommy and Jason laughs)

Tommy: Well maybe I should come by another day then

Trini: Wash your hands and hold your Godson already(Tommy nods and heads for the sink)So what are you going to be doing tonight for your birthday?

Jason: I'm going to be here with my wife and son

Trini: Mom will be here(takes Jason's hand)Go out and enjoy yourself because you won't be leaving the house without me or Jacey for a very long time.(Jason chuckles a little)

Jason: That's how I like it(sighs)I rather spend it with you two anyways.

Trini: Jason!

Jason: Trini!(Tommy walks over)

Tommy: Baby!(they look at him and he reaches for Jace)I meant Jacey(Jason now smirks)

Trini: Jason put the blanket on Tommy's clothes(Jason gets his receiving blanket)Here you go(coos)Uncle Tommy(gives him to Tommy as Jason puts the blanket on his shoulder)

Tommy: Come here buddy(takes him and holds him close)Jeez he's no bigger than a loaf of bread.

Trini: Yeah! Tommy he was almost 9lbs(Tommy sits down with Jace)Try pushing that out of your pee hole(Tommy winces and looks at her)

Jason: Would you knock it off? (looks at Tommy)She got Zach and Billy with the same comment.

Trini: What?! Tommy deserves to know what he missed.(Jason laughs)so back to you going out.

Jason: I'm not leaving my wife and new born son….to go and party.

Tommy: Hey I have an idea(they look at him)How about we throw a little get together here?(Trini and Jason go to say something when Aisha, Kat, Zach, Billy, Adam and Rocky walk in with a birthday cake and balloons)

Everyone:(happily)Surprise(Jason now smiles)

Trini: Got you(he looks at her)Happy birthday Honey. I knew you wouldn't leave us….

Aisha: So I made some accommodations to have more than 4people in a room for a little get together.

Jason: Thanks guys(looks at them)this goes down in the history book(takes his son from Tommy)and now I have the best present in the world to celebrate with me(takes Trini's hand and kisses it. Trini smiles at him. He then reaches over and they kiss softly)

Kat: So sweet!

Rocky: Yeah leave it to Jason to make sure he's kid comes out around his birthday.

Trini: That wasn't up to Jason(pulls away from Jason)If it was up to him. I would have him today on his actual birthday.(everyone laughs)Well let's cut the cake. This will be my first dessert in 2days.(Aisha lights the candle)

Tommy: I'll take him(Jason allows him to as Aisha walks over with the cake)

Aisha: One, Two, Three(everyone starts singing)

 **Sorry about the long wait...this was supposed to be up weeks ago. Next chapter soon to come.**


	38. Chapter 37

A couple of years later, we go to Aisha and Adam's ranch style home. We panel into there living room. Adam is sitting in the living-room with Jason and Trini. Trini is holding on to Jace who is knocked out. We panel over to the kitchen and Aisha washing dishes. She shakes her head at Trini who kisses her son and is listening to her husband and Adam have a debate

Adam: I'm just saying….Cowboys are going to give it to the Panthers

Jason: In your dreams frog boy

Aisha: Hey!(they look at her)watch it(smiles)He is my Frog Prince actually

Adam: Thank you honey(stands)are you sure you don't want me too…

Aisha: I have it….relax yourself(he nods and sits down)

Adam: so back to what….

Trini: What do you two have planned for your 12th anniversary next week?(hands Jace to Jason stopping their debate. Trini looks at Aisha who winks)

Adam: Well I was thinking a nice quiet weekend get away to the wine country?(looks at Aisha who shrugs with a smile)

Jason: Just thinking?(sips his beer)You two haven't decided yet?

Aisha: Well no(walks over and sits on Adam's lap. He gladly excepts her presence)I mean Jase it's hard to place a Pre-teen(rolls her eyes)she doesn't want to go anywhere

Jason:(laughs)Didn't know you gave her an option Warden?(Aisha throws a pillow at him but makes sure she misses Jace)

Aisha: You know this warden lets her get away with murder(Trini laughs)

Adam: with my wife yes(pops her butt and Aisha gets up)but her daddy not so much(stands up)Babe she's staying with Kim….either that her grandparents. That's final

Aisha: If you say so(sits down)but your telling Asia

Adam:(sings)I know! I'm the strict parent anyways(walks into the kitchen)your always the good cop

Aisha: Most of the time(turns towards him)but when she steps out of line with my husband! Then we're both on her shit list(Adam laughs. Aisha smiles and looks at her friends)

Trini: Yeah, I'm the strict parent(looks at Jason)he's a sucker for his son

Jason:I'm no ones sucker(Adam walks over, sits down and pops open his beer)my boy(Adam leans back and Aisha leans on him)just deserves the world.

Trini: They both do(Adam goes to drink his beer but Aisha takes it and sips it first. Adam gives her a look and Aisha smiles and passes it back to him)but they don't deserve to get over $100 worth of stuff every time we go to a store.

Adam: Tell them Tree(Trini looks at him)Aisha brought our daughter this $89 leather jacket that she is going to grow out of by the spring.

Aisha: Oh come on Adam! It's the winter!Its in season!(Trini chuckles) and she really wanted it. She is a good kid….why can't we treat her for being amazing?

Jason: Exactly my point(AJ walks in the room)

Adam: You're spoiling them is my point.

AJ: Mom(they look at her)did you make my lunch for school tomorrow?

Aisha: In the fridge baby! You don't have to make it!

AJ: thanks mommy….you're the best!

Adam: AJ….can you put the garbage in the garage for me please?

AJ:(grossed out)Daddy, that bag really stinks.

Adam: That's why I'm asking for you to take it out

AJ: Dad your joking right?(Trini looks at Aisha who sighs)that is so your job.

Adam: It's no ones job! Asia just put the trash in the garage please. I don't need any extra mouth.

AJ: Dad, your being unfair and(crosses her arms and Aisha raises her eyebrow to the change in AJ's body language)I feel like your picking on me.

Aisha: Asia(looks at her)(sternly)take the garbage to the garage and don't make me have to repeat myself please(AJ mumbles under her breath)uhh(stands)

Adam/Aisha: excuse me?(Jason and Trini look at each other)

AJ: Nothing(goes and grabs the garbage)nothing at all Father and Mother(leaves the room. Aisha sighs a long sigh. Adam looks at Trini and Jason who look at him)

Adam. See! Spoiling your kids….ruins them(Aisha sits down and hits him hard)OW!

Aisha: My child is not spoiled!(glares at him)She is an almost teenage girl(pokes him)and you started it with her Adam.

Adam:(simply)by asking her to take out the trash?

Aisha: Since when does she take out the trash Adam Park?(he goes to answer but she stops him)Never is the answer(Adam opens his mouth again)I don't wanna hear nor talk about this any longer(silence) (quickly)I hate(Adam smirks knowing it wasn't over)when you two do that to me(takes his beer)or when I have to put my foot down on her….even when you start it.

Adam: I just asked her one little thing(laughs)Your just mad you had to discipline your precious angle because she has your mouth(Jason whistles and Trini touches his arm. Aisha blinks a couple of times before sipping his beer)(mumbles)did I just say that? No more beer for me(Aisha puts the drink down)

Aisha: No more beer and(happily)no more wine country with your mouthy wife next weekend(grunts)for our 12th anniversary(pats his leg, stands up and walks off)

Jason: Good job(laughs) liquid courage! I expected you to learn by now!(Trini holds in a giggle)

Adam: Shut up(Trini smirks)(sighs)great(stands and looks at them)excuse us for a sec(follows his wife)

Trini: See what spoiling your kids does(looks at Jason who smirks)

AJ:(yells)Mom! Daddy!(they turn to Aisha and Adam who stop arguing in the kitchen)

Adam:(calls)AJ?!(they walk towards the garage, Adam goes first. AJ runs in abruptly)whoa!(Trini quickly stands. Adam catches AJ and Aisha walks over trying to calm her. Jason stands and puts the baby down)

Aisha: Baby! What is it?(touches her face and AJ starts pointing to the back)

AJ: mom….the….in-in-in

Aisha: Baby slow down(Trini and Jason walk over)

Jason: Pumpkin, what's going on?

AJ:(yells)Uncle Tommy is the Black Dino Thunder Ranger(everyone freezes and Tommy walks in the room quickly and out of breath. They look at him)

Tommy: AJ wait!(they just stare at him and AJ turns)

AJ: I saw you in your uniform and then it just disappeared

Aisha: Tommy what is she(he sighs and holds up his watch. Everyone steps back and Jason and Adam get into a protective stance)AJ(puts AJ behind her)

Tommy: whoa!(Trini stands behind Jason ready to protect her son if she has too)Guys it's really me(holds up his hands)Jason and Adam….remember Zach's bachelor party, the Go-Go dancers….

Jason:(cuts him off)oh!(Adam and Jason start to relax)oh ok! We get it….it's you!

Trini: What Go-Go(glares at Jason)dancers?

AJ:(happily)You're a power ranger!(everyone looks at her. Aisha and Adam look at each other. Aisha nods and pulls AJ in front of her)

Aisha: AJ shhh!(touches her face)

AJ: but mom he(Adam touches a pressure point on AJ's neck and she passes out. Aisha quickly catches her daughter)

Aisha: I hate when you do that to her(Adam takes AJ and takes her over to the couch)

Adam: I know(lays her down and kisses her head)I do too(walks back over and everyone looks at Tommy)

Jason: ok Tommy….explain!

Tommy: Ok so do you remember when I got that job with Anton Mercer ?

Jason: Yeah on that private Island?(Tommy nods)

Aisha: The one that blew up about two months ago and thank God you weren't on it(Tommy laughs sheepishly)wait…

Trini: Oh my GOD!(panicked)You were on that thing Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah and I wasn't only on it but(rubs the back of his neck)

Adam: Damn(chuckles)you blew it up too?(Tommy only nods)

Aisha/Trini:(outraged)Tommy Oliver!(Tommy winces)

Tommy: It had to happen because(shows the gem in his arm)some monsters named Tyrannodrones came to the island looking for the gems and so yeah I took them before they could and blew it up.

Jason: I can not(laughs)understand why you are not in jail?

Tommy: because they deemed it as an accident….(laughs)Besides in high school we didn't go to jail and we destroyed a lot buildings that they had to build over and over again.

Trini: This is not a laughing matter. I mean the insurance company didn't do a full investigation?

Tommy: It was a private island(nods no) Anton wouldn't let them do a full investigation. Besides no one was supposed to be there not even for work. It was supposed to be abandoned. They said it below up because of natural causes.

Adam: Hmm! That's a little weird(Trini nods in agreement)Anton must know some people(Trini nods agin)(To Jason) I told you the Black Ranger had the same fighting style(Aisha sits down at her counter)

Jason: Yeah but I didn't think the dough-dough would actually step in the frontline again.

Tommy: Ha! Ha!

Aisha: I can not believe your back in the suit and fighting crime before bed time(Tommy laughs)

Adam: and decided on the Black Ranger

Jason: What's wrong Tommy….you couldn't find Green?(they laugh)

Tommy: Believe me I tried(sits by Aisha)but lets just say green wasn't offered and White was already taken.(smirks)The black Gem chose me.

Aisha: Isn't the white Ranger evil?….

Tommy: Yes!(sadly)he is! He is our biggest problem right now.

Trini: It's like history repeating it's self(Tommy nods a little)I hope you can save him

Tommy: Me too Tree!

Jason: So the gem chose you huh?(crosses his arms)

Tommy: Yeah(sighs)but not without some problems. I was stuck in my suit for like a week or longer.

Adam: You were stuck(laughs) in the suit?

Tommy: Yeah that was hell and a long story for another day.

Trini: So, you have been a Ranger for how long?

Tommy: over a month…..

Aisha: and when were you going to tell us Tommy?

Tommy: Oh, thanksgiving(they give him a look)I don't know! Soon I guess….I just had a lot of things that I needed to factor in when it comes to you guys.

Trini: like?

Tommy: Your protection. If they figure out that I still hang out with you guys and your still in AG. They will come for you. I'm working on something to protect you(They nod)I'm just really sorry that AJ saw me. I'm always careful with my surroundings(looks at Aisha and Adam)I didn't see her behind the car!

Aisha: Behind the car?(looks at Adam)I wonder what she was doing behind the car

Adam: I don't know(shrugs)that's your daughter

Aisha: Yes she is(glares)right down to her mouth(crosses her arms and turns away)

Adam:(annoyed)oh come on?

Aisha: Nope I didn't forget(Tommy gives them a look)and I'm not done with the discussion either(to Tommy)Anyways, Tommy its ok! We were going to tell her anyways. You just sped up the process

Tommy: How do you think she is going to take it?

Adam: Knowing AJ…she can keep a secret that's not a problem(Aisha nods in agreement)she will do anything to protect her mother….

Aisha: and father(turns to him and pushes him)even if he pisses her off(Adam glares at her and Aisha glares back)She'll do anything to keep all of us protected(stands up and looks at Tommy)That's the kind of kid that we have.

Jason: That's that second generation Ranger mind set

Aisha:(laughs)Yep! Tommy, I know you came for dinner(smirks)Are you still hungry?(walks into her kitchen and goes over to the microwave)

Tommy: Famished (Aisha nods and warms up the food)

Aisha: It'll be ready in a few(Tommy nods)

Tommy: Do you think she'll freak out about you two? You saw how she acted with just me.

Adam: mm!(Aisha and him look at each other)we really don't know(looks at him)

Tommy: Man, I feel horrible about this!

Trini: Tommy(touches his shoulder)it'll work itself out. Don't worry!(takes Aisha's spot)So(let's go)how do you like being a Ranger? How do you like the new team? What are they like?

Tommy: Well being a Ranger is harder this time around. You know I'm older….

Adam: I mean yeah who could miss that(Jason laughs)

Tommy: Funny!(gives him a look)Like I was saying I'm older and I'm over teenagers. I feel like I'm Zordon. I don't know how he did it!

Trini: What do you mean?

Tommy: I feel like a baby sitter sometimes. All they do is bicker

Trini: Different Generation!(Tommy nods with a chuckle)So, do they remind you of us….you know other than the small amount of bickering(looks at Aisha and Adam)

Aisha: Why did you look at us when you said that?(grabs the plate from the microwave and gives it to Tommy)here you go!

Tommy: It looks great! Thanks Sha!(she nods and grabs a fork)

Adam: Yeah Trini(crosses his arms) what were you trying to say?

Trini: Nothing at all(looks at Tommy who chuckles as Aisha gives him the fork)

Adam: Yes, my wife and I may disagree sometimes(Jason chuckles)(loudly)but that makes for a healthy relationship(looks at Aisha who winks)

Jason: and making up is much better and passionate huh?(Trini hits him)ow!

Aisha: At least you know! Keeps the marriage spicy(Tommy chokes on his food as he laughs. They laugh at him. Aisha walks over and sits on the other side of Tommy)

Jason: So, what are they like Oliver?

Tommy: Well the Blue Ranger Ethan! He is really smart like Billy. However, he is more into video games(they nod)Conner my red….I really worry about(pause)his brain. He might give bulk and skull a ran for their money(they laugh)but all jokes aside he is a wonderful leader.(they nod)and Kira my yellow….she's Aisha, Trini and Kim put together.

Trini: What do you mean by that?

Tommy: Well(puts his fork down)she is like Aisha because she takes nothing from the boys or anyone(Aisha gives him the thumbs up)she's like Trini she is humble and kind to everyone(Trini smiles)and she is like Kim because she keeps everything running and musically talented.

Aisha: Interesting….she sounds great. I can't wait to meet her!

Tommy: Wait meet?

Aisha: Yeah meet?

Jason: You don't expect to just tell us and not let us meet your new team.

Tommy: But if you come near us you'll be prone to danger.

Adam: Yeah! Yeah! You'll figure it out! Tommy you have a brand new Ranger Team. We can help you with them. We can pass down our knowledge.

Trini: Tommy! You know you need us(crosses her arms. Tommy looks between his friends)

Tommy: Alright! Ok(they smile)we'll set up a meeting sometime next week and after finals.

Aisha: Prefect! I can't wait to meet them

Jace: Mommy(everyone turns and sees Jace sit up sleepily)

Trini: Jacey(walks over and picks him up)Did you enjoy your nap baby boy?(he nods and Trini kisses him)good(walks over to them while moving his hair out of his face)

Jason: There is my son(takes him from Trini)hi champ(Jace lays on his shoulder)yeah your still sleepy!

Tommy: God!(they look at him) He's gotten big(Jace looks at Tommy)hey buddy!

Trini: Jacey(he sits up)(sweetly)do you remember uncle Tommy?(he nods "no")

Jason: Of course you do(throws him to Tommy who quickly catches him. Trini holds her chest)

Tommy: Jesus Jason!(they look at Jace who is laughing)

Trini: Have you lost your complete mind Jason Scott?

Jason: I knew he would catch him!(happily) He's Batman!

Jace: Batman?(happily)hi Batman(hugs him tightly and Tommy looks surprised and holds him)

Jason:(smiles)That's how my son gets comfortable with strangers and long lost relatives(Aisha giggles and Trini hits him)ow!(Jace pulls away from Tommy and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy laughs and they hug again)Look he loves his Uncle Tommy BatMan (Adam chuckles. Trini now smiles at Tommy and Jace hugging)


End file.
